Warlords Wrath Online
by TheShadowHunterXIII
Summary: A virtual world has been made where players can control their characters through special helmets, but the something dark and twisted happens within the system. One hero enters the world to find a way to end it, even though she has zero experience with video games.
1. Warlords Wrath

**A/N: A virtual online game has been made, where players can control their avatars through their minds. In Warlords Wrath Online, Lightning Farron plays the game for the first time in her life, even knowing the price she'll have to pay like all the other players. Lightning is also narrating the story.**

* * *

"Link start!"

Those are the final words I say before my mind gets transported else where. I get transported through the stream of data at high speed, even though I'm not really moving anywhere. Everything goes white, then a few protocols happen, checking to see if there's any glitches or problems with sight, touch, speech, movement and hearing. All are checked out okay.

A large screen that says "Warlords Wrath Online" appears.

My body appears in a middle of the room. I'm only in a simple long white shirt, which is what I was wearing in the real world. I look down, holding my hands in my view. I move them a little, I can't believe I'm actually moving my body in this world. I guess Hope wasn't kidding when we can control our avatars through the helmets. I take a look around, I'm surrounded with nothing but walls. I feel like I'm trapped. Then a voice echoes in the room.

"WELCOME TO WARLORDS WRATH ONLINE!" A touch screen keyboard appears right in front of me. "PLEASE ENTER YOUR CHARACTER NAME AND GENDER!"

I look down at the keyboard, wondering what to do for a name. My real name is Claire Farron. However, I go by another name. I abandoned the name Claire and called myself by a new name. So I typed that name for my character name:

Lightning

I entered the name, then a line of character avatars appears in front of me. "PLEASE SELECT YOUR CLASS!"

There's a total of nine classes. Each of the characters are wearing different outfits and wielding different weapons. Below them is the name of their class with small information about who they are and what they do. The selection starts on the 'Avatar' class. I scroll through the classes.

Crusader. Dreamer. Wavemaster. Shadow Sniper. Assassin. Cleric. Witch. Avatar.

None of them seemed interesting. But the last class got my attention. Swordsman. I've read it's info: Powerful warriors that wield great damage. Mainly uses swords. Just like my job back in the real world.

"How about this one?" I whispered, selecting the Swordsman.

"YOU HAVE SELECTED SWORDSMAN! IS THAT CORRECT?" A small screen appears in front of me, asking me if I'm having second thoughts of my class. I push the button that says 'Yes I'm sure'. "VERY WELL! THIS IS YOUR FIRST TIME PLAYING WARLORDS WRATH ONLINE ISN'T IT? WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO THROUGH A TUTORIAL BEFORE PLAYING?"

A touch screen appears in front of me asking if I want to go through the tutorial. I think for a moment, I know nothing about this game and I don't want to fight blindly since this is a death game. So I accept it.

The touch screen, keyboard and the line of classes vanishes. The ground I stand on glows then light blasts over me. The light clears in a second. Once it does, I notice I'm in different clothing: A long slave white shirt with a pink thin sleeveless vest, dark red skirt and brown leather boots.

I also notice some belt wrapped around my body: over my left shoulder and down my right hip. I turn over my right shoulder to notice a sword hanging there. I'm guessing this is where my weapon is going to be kept at. Usually, I have my weapon hanging from my waist behind me. Makes it difficult to sit sometimes.

An image of a person appears right in front of me. "TO ACCESS YOUR MENU! YOU WAVE TWO FINGERS OF YOUR RIGHT HAND DOWN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" The player image displays what I'm suppose to do. I do the exactly same thing. Small touch buttons appears in front of me.

Stats. Abilities. Equipment. Items. Friends. Map. Help.

I push the stats button and a small window appears showing my stats. I look over it, and I gasp in surprised. I'm level zero and everything is at 1. HP, Strength, Vitality, Psyche, Dexterity and Agility.

"What is...this is a bug?" I ask myself.

My menu suddenly disappears. "ON THE CORNER OF YOUR CHARACTER VISION! YOUR HEALTH BAR IS DISPLAYED!" In my vision, I do notice my health bar along with my character name. I'm guessing it's a way for you to keep an eye on your health (A/N: Get it? Keep an eye? Good one Kataang9)

An image of some creature, a boar by the looks of it, appears in front of the image player. "AS A SWORDSMAN! YOU USE SPECIAL ATTACK ABILITIES! TO USE THEM! DRAW YOUR WEAPON BACK AT A CERTAIN POSITION! WAIT A MOMENT TO CHARGE THEN STRIKE!"

The player image draws its sword to the side. The sword glows then the player rushes through the boar, with a strike in between. The boar shatters and it's reminding data light shards fades into thin air. The play image disappears, then another image boar appears right in front of me.

I put my serious face on, reach for my sword from behind me. "Right..." I pull my sword out of its holster. At first, I hold the sword in front of me, then draw it back to the sword. "Draw back, and..." My weapon glows in pink light. I shout as I charge and strike at boar. The image boar shatters. I turn back seeing the light shards fade, then a small window appears in front of me.

The small window shows results of my victory in battle. I have earned 1 EXP, 500 Krystals and an item: A Teleport Crystal. A 'Congratulations Lightning. Level 0' then an arrow 'Level 1' appears in front of the screen. I'm guessing killing that one boar has gained me a level.

"WHEN YOU DEFEAT AN ENEMY! A WINDOW SHOWS WHAT YOU'VE EARNED FROM YOUR BATTLE!" The results shows my increase stats. My HP is raised to 250, Strength 11, Vitality 9, Psyche 7, Dexterity 3 and Agility 6. Seeing that makes me feel better. "THAT'S IT FOR THE TUTORIAL! WOULD YOU LIKE TO RUN THROUGH IT AGAIN?"

A small window appears asking if I want to run through the tutorial again. I understand everything I'm suppose to do, I don't think I need to. So I clicked decline.

"VERY WELL! GOOD LUCK ON YOUR JOURNEY IN WARLORDS WRATH ONLINE!"

Everything turns white, the next thing I know I'm being teleported.

* * *

**NOVEMBER 3RD, 2022. FLOOR 1, VALLEY OF PEACE**

The light vanishes. I open my eyes to see I'm now in a town. Everything seems...Chinese. Stone paths, grassy grounds, serpent dragon statues, clear blue skies. I am amazed at the virtual world, I'll admit. Points for video games. The town seems a bit empty. Then again, the game has only been out for two weeks. The players have probably moved on ahead or something. I walk around for a bit, just to look at the scenery.

"Hey, you." I jumped a little and turned to see a player walking up to me. A male with spiky red hair and beard. It's like he's using hairspray on his beard too. He's using a mace and shield and wearing plate armor. From what I can guess, he's a Crusader. The player stands in front of me, looking at me up and down. I get an uncomfortable feeling. "I haven't seen you here before."

"That's because I'm a new player." I explained. "I just signed up for the game."

The player looks shocked. "Seriously? You signed up for the game!" I nod. the man stutters as he speaks, he looks like he's seen a ghost and he's talking to it. "A-a-are you crazy!? Haven't you heard what happened? This death game is for real! We're trapped in here and-"

I raise a hand in front of me to stop him from talking. "I know, I know. I heard the news. I came here on my own will with a very good reason."

"Oh..." The man nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Well, if you're so sure about it. Can I ask why you joined Warlords Wrath Online?"

"I'm looking for someone. He joined this game on the day it was released." I say.

"Is that so? What's his character name?" The man asks.

I think for moment. Hope never really told me his character name, I guess I should have thought of that. "I don't know, and I'm sure he doesn't use his real name as well."

"No one does. Is this your first MMO?" I look at the man confused.

"If you mean this is my first time playing a video game at all, then yes." I say. The man looks shocked, then he starts laughing. Offended, I kicked him in the shins. He starts jumping on one leg while hold the one I kicked. "You got a problem with that?" My tone was hostile saying that.

"No. No. No! No problem at all." The man stops jumped and sets his foot down. "Well, I cannot say I think you'll find your friend here. He's probably in Dawn's Blossom, that's where the most players are at."

"Where is Dawn's Blossom?" I ask.

The man enters his menu, goes to his map. He pushes a button, then a window appears in front of me. The window is a map, only it's all blank expect for the one town, which is the area I'm at. Up north is a flag.

"The town is up north near the Elite Dungeon. Players are planning to clear the floor boss to beat the game." The man says.

"Thanks." I close the map and walk past the man.

"Wait." I stop and turn looking back at the man. "If you're going there, I might suggest leveling up first. The monsters near the town are level fives. They'll make easy pray out of a low level like you."

"How do I level up quickly?" I ask.

"Well, you kill creatures. Or better yet, you do some quests." The man points at some person. In my vision, the person has a yellow exclamation point hovering over his head. "Most NPC's like that one over there will have a yellow exclamation point over their heads. That means he has a quest available for you."

I nod. "Thanks."

I approach the...NPC. No idea what that means, but I'm guessing this man isn't a player like me and that Crusader. The quest is called 'Cat fight'. He wants me to kill ten Jade Tigers that surrounds the village. I accept it then make my leave.

"Oh hey." I look at the man. "I'm Jude. What's your name?"

"Lightning." I answered.

I leave the town. Beyond the walls, I see a large grassfield. I can feel the gentle breeze of the wind. The air. The sun. Everything feels so real here, yet it's all just a virtual world. I look ahead to see dozens of Jade Tigers walking around the areas.

Over them, I see a cursor, their health bar and their level. They're all level 1's. I take out my sword, charge in shouting. I fight off the Jade Tigers, slashing my weapon right through them. What I'm surprised is when I cut them, there's no blood drawing out. Only red shards of light and the cut marks on the monsters are just the same.

My third Jade Tiger manages to scratch me. It really hurt. I can't believe I can feel pain in this virtual world. What's more is the strike took out few of my health. 216/250. I don't worry about it, my health is still green, which is obviously good, so I keep on fighting the Jade Tigers.

In the end, I've killed my final Jade Tiger. My results window shows me I've earned 8 EXP, 23 Krystals and no items. Each kill I made offered me the same experience, an average of 21 Krystals and very few items. Just some junk I have no idea what to use for.

I don't bother worrying over items. I turn in my quest. As a reward, I'm given 130 EXP, 50 Krystals and an item: Fencer. "Well, welcome back." I look to see Jude approaching to me. "So, how was your questing?"

"Not as exhilarating at I hoped." I access my main menu, checking my character stats. "I only gain 210 experience and I need 190 more to level."

"Well I didn't say leveling's easy. It takes longer the more you level." Jude says.

I roll my eyes. "Great. Just great." Finding Hope in this game is going to be tougher then I thought. I scroll through my stats menu. "Uh...This crystal stuff is money right?"

"It's actually pronounced 'Cry-stell' And yes it is." Jude says. That's good to know. I open my Equipment, check my main weapon. I'm currently wielding 'Broadsword' I push the weapon and a list window appears next to it, it's all blank expect for one. 'Fencer' I push fencer.

My body moves on its over. I remove my weapon from it's holster, hold it in front of me. The weapon floats inches off of my hand and vanishes, to be replaced with a thin sword with a half a ball hilt. Fencer.

"There anything else you need to know, newbie?" Jude asks.

I put away my weapon, close my menu and then glare at Jude. "Newbie?" I say with a hostile tone.

"Whoa, settle down. That just means your new." I calm down hearing that.

"Oh, right...No, I think I'm good. Thanks for the help anyways." I say.

Jude and I depart our ways. I focus on killing the monsters around the town. Trying to level up to survive in this dark world.

* * *

[Flashback - Day 1]

_The thirteen days after the release of Warlords Wrath Online have driven everyone to madness._

_Lightning Farron, a 21 year old women. In real life, she lives in a beachfront town known as Bodhum. She lives with her sister, Serah Farron, and a young boy, Hope Estheim._

_Lightning's parents died when she and Serah were young, about seven years ago. Serah was really upset about it, but Lightning tried to stay strong for her sister. Since then, she had to grow up fast. She even abandoned her real name and became Lightning. Lightning works as a soldier in an elite troop known as the Guardian Corps who works with the Sanctum to protect the citizens of Cocoon._

_Two years after their parents death, Lightning was assigned to deal with a horrible car accident. That's where she found Hope, a young 9-year little boy. His dad died in the accident and the mother died in the hospital. The poor boy was really sad, even Lightning was feeling sad for she knew what Hope was going through. The pain. The sorrow. The scarce._

_Lightning had no other choice but to take Hope in under her care. It wasn't so bad, Hope was a nice boy. Lightning and Serah really loved having him in a family. Lightning wasn't too comfortable to hear that he plays video games. Personally, she only sees video games as a bad addiction. Once people play, it's all they ever do and they never bother to stop and focus on the important tasks in real life._

_But Hope was different. He still goes to school, does some chores around the house, spends quality time with her and Serah, well mostly Serah since Lightning's busy making money at the Guardian Corps to keep food on the table and a roof over their heads. So she shouldn't complain, but she's still worried he will grow an addiction one day..._

_Lightning's just sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. Just some survival and wilderness stuff. Right now, it's just her and Hope living together since Serah got married and moved in with her husband, Snow Villiers. Lightning doesn't really appreciate him since she only sees him as an immature doofus, but she knows he'll take care of Serah and she does seem happy to be with him, but she's still keeping him on a short leash._

_"Lightning! I'm home." Lightning looks up to see Hope walking in, closing the door behind him._

_He hangs his backpack on the rack next to the door. "Hey, Hope. How was school?"_

_"It was fine. I got an A on my physics test." Hope says._

_Lightning smiles. "That's great. Oh, a package came in for you."_

_Hope looks excitedly surprised. "Really? Where?"_

_Lightning points at the kitchen. "In the kitchen on the-" Just like that, Hope zooms into the kitchen like he has super speed powers (He doesn't). Lightning sits frozen like she was surprised to see that happen. "...Table."_

_"IT CAME!" Hope shouts from the kitchen. __Lightning figured she would have to see this, so she got up and walked into the kitchen. Hope tore open the package, taking out some gamers helmet and a case for video game. "It finally came!"_

_Lightning looks down at the 'Warlords Wrath Online' case. "Another video game?" Lightning says with a slight disappointment in her tone._

_"This isn't just any video game." Hope faces Lightning. "This is Warlords Wrath Online. The very first virtual world MMO game ever made." Hope can tell Lightning still doesn't see what the big deal is. "What it is you can control your avatars just by wearing these special helmets known as the Nervegear. It'll be just like you're living inside the game."_

_"Great...I still don't see why it's such a big deal." Lightning says._

_"Oh, it's a huge deal, Lightning. There's only 10,000 copies of these games in the world. I'm so lucky I got one." Hope says. "You should have seen Snow when I got one and he didn't. Man did he cry." Hope was laughing in the end. "__If you played video games, especially this one, you'd understand." Hope says._

_"Well I don't play video games, I just think it's a waste of time." Lightning says._

_"Well, I think you should at least try. I know there are tons of people your age who play." Hope says._

_"Yeah. People who have no social life." Lightning said under her breath. But Hope still heard it._

_Hope puts the helmet and the game back in the box, takes the box and leave. "You just don't understand."_

_Lightning doesn't say anything else, just lets Hope leave with his stuff. Hope set up his game, but he doesn't play it, for he decided to have dinner first before getting involved in a game. He and Lightning just eats in silence. Bit of an awkward moment if you ask me._

_After dinner, Hope went into his room. He puts the Nervegear on laying in bed. For a moment, he lays there then turns it on._

_"Link start!"_


	2. Finding Hope

**A/N: Lightning seems to have everything settled in the game, isn't she...I'm betting 10000 Krystal's she'll be dead by nightfall. But seriously, not bad for someone who's never played video games in her entire life. That's quite an impression, isn't it?**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 3RD, 2022. ****FLOOR 1, JADE ROAD**

Eight hours have passed since I've joined this death game. The skies turn red and orange as the sun starts to set. I'm still surprised that everything in this virtual game is just like how it is in the real world. It's no wonder Hope is so amazed with this video games, along with everyone else in the world.

I fight off a level 3 Behemoth. The creature snarls at me and swipes its claws, but I dodge out of the way and counterattack. It's a strong creature, but it still goes down. I knock out the last of its HP and it shatters. I have earned 27 EXP and 44 Krystals. Not only that, but I've gone up to level 7.

That's right, I'm now level 7 with 428 HP. That's only my maximum health, my current health is 291. That behemoth fight really took a lot out of me. I sheathe my sword and walk the road.

I'm currently heading towards Dawn's Blossom, where I believe I can find Hope up there. Jude wasn't kidding about leveling takes longer the higher I get. I have to earn more EXP for each level. Like level 1, I only need 400, now at level 2, I need 900. And experience gaining starts to decrease when I fight a low level, even if it's just by 1.

I now walk on the road, making my way to the city Jude told me Hope could be at. It's not much but it is the only clue I have at the moment. I arrive at the city. It's very large. It makes Palumpolum back in the real world look like a village.

I enter the city, and I see countless players hanging around. I slowly walk past the players to look at them all. I'm searching for a certain silver hair 14 year old boy, who's about my shoulder height. I see many silver hair players, mostly girls. Some long and short. There are very few boys with silver hair, but they're mostly very short, it's a buzzcut. I focus those that have short silver hair, but not very short. There's about ten of them, but none of them match the height I'm looking for.

I stop in the center of the city. My stomach is growling. I look down putting a hand on my stomach. "Oh man..." Now I'm hungry. How am I suppose to eat if I can't log off? I wonder how players have dealt with this in the past two weeks. Do they just ignore it?

"Oh, hello there." I face forward and turn to see some other man approaching me. He has brown hair and is wearing a red headband that pretty much covers his entire forehead. He has a two-handed sword hanging from behind. I'm guessing he's another Swordsman like me. "The name's Klein." He holds his hand out. "I'm 22, single and currently looking for a girlfriend."

I look at Klein's hand bitterly then back at him. "If you're hitting on me, you're treading on dangerous ground." I say with a threatening tone. All Klein did was laugh.

"If you're trying to threaten me, it's a hollow one." Klein says. "In a town, you cannot harm another player. By that, I mean you can't attack them into losing HP. Towns are safe zones."

"Well that's not gonna stop me, cause the moment you leave this...safe zone, I'll slice you in half!" I say.

That changes nothing from what I can tell at Klein's expression. My stomach growls again. "Oh, you're hungry?"

"Yeah. I am. How do you people put up with this in two weeks?" I say. Klein just laughs like I said something stupid. "Just what is so funny?"

Klein keeps laughing then shortly stops. "Are you the new player Jude mentioned?"

I raise an eyebrow. "I am. I take it your a friend of his?"

"Of course. You should know that in Warlords Wrath Online, you can eat just like you do in real life." Of course, I should have realized that. "Allow me to treat you to dinner, my lady."

"No way!" I shout at him, but my stomach disagrees with me. It's growling like crazy. "Fine. But just so we're clear, this is not a date!"

Klein takes me to this restaurant in the southern area of the town. The place is packed with other players. Me and Klein could only get a table by the windows.

While we're waiting for our meal, I notice all the other players looking at me, some just looking over their shoulder. I can hear them muttering about me, mostly about not seeing a player like me. I don't bother to worry since they're not a threat to me, like mr. charmer that sits across from me.

Our meal arrives, which is surprisingly quick. But I don't question it. I take the first bite. I freeze for a moment. It tastes...good. "It's good." I take a deeper bite. "This is amazing. I can't believe it."

"It is, isn't it? Everything we feel, hear, see and taste in the real world happens in this world." Klein says.

"You're not kidding. So eating in this world, does it satisfy our hunger in the real world?" I ask.

"Of course not! In this world, you'll only feel full. You'll have to return to the real world for real food." Klein says.

I groan in annoyance, I should have known. "Of course! It's so obvious." I take another sip of my drink. Me and Klein continue eating our meal.

"So, uh...I'm sorry, I didn't learn your name." Klein says.

"Lightning." I answered.

"Right. So why did you come to Warlords Wrath Online? I thought people would have learned not too after hearing the news about the game being a trapped." Klein asks.

"I'm well aware of that. I'm actually here cause I'm looking for someone." I told him everything about my friend Hope, that he joined this game and he's stuck and I came in to help out. "You have any idea where he is? Jude told me he could be here but I can't find him. He's fourteen, short silver hair, about..." I hold my hand to my shoulder height. "This tall."

Klein rubs his chain has he thinks. "Hmm...Well, I did see a young boy with silver hair leaving the town. I can't make out his height, but he matches the other two."

"I suppose that's good enough. Where is he?" I ask.

* * *

**FLOOR 1, BAMBOO FOREST**

Nighttime falls and Klein takes me to some Field Dungeon. He explains that he saw the boy with a Dreamer heading to this dungeon. We right now walk down the path heading towards it.

"So, what's the difference between a Field Dungeon and an Elite Dungeon?" I ask.

"Field Dungeons are easy to do. You can pretty much solo them, and you'll find decent gears. Where as the Elite Dungeons, they take a full group of 5 players to do, and in the end, they have the floor bosses." Klein explains. "The floor bosses are rumored to be tougher then the monsters in the Elite Dungeons. Some say it might take a raid of 15 players at least. Of course that's just in theory."

"Floor bosses. I'm guessing you have to defeat them in order to move on to the next floor." I say.

"That is correct." Klein and I arrive at the entrance of the Bamboo Forest. "Well, here we are. Hmm...looks like the enemies haven't respawned yet."

I look at Klein. "Respawn?"

"Yeah, when you kill an enemy, they will respawn after a long period time of their death." We hear something. We look ahead to see something appearing in the lights, when the lights clear, evil looking wolves appear in their place. "Like that."

Me and Klein take out our weapons and we attack the wolves. Two of us against five of them. The wolves fight back. I was able to avoid their attacks, I cannot say so much for Klein. He's okay, his health is still green in the end.

We defeated the wolves, I earned 76 EXP and 89 Krystals. Me and Klein sheathe our weapons. "Right, respawn. I get it."

"Yeah. Judging by the fact they just started respawning, I'm guessing your friend must be deep within the dungeon." Klein looks at me. "I suggest you should start moving before more respawn."

"You might have a point. I appreciate the help, Klein." I start moving in until he speaks again.

"Does that mean-" I instantly turn to face right in front of him with my sword inches from his throat.

"If you're asking me to be your girlfriend, I'll hurt you before you notice your HP dropped to zero!" I say with a hostile tone.

Klein looks at the tip of my sword with fear in his eyes. "Uh...On second thought, it's more fun being single."

I sheathe my sword. "I thought so."

Klein makes a run for it back to town while I run into the field Dungeon. There's nothing but a clear path up ahead. I do run into crossroads sometimes, but few of them have enemies in them. I'm smart enough to know to follow the clear path, cause that means that Hope and his friend went these ways.

It's been half an hour since I start wondering within these woods. I went from running to walking, not cause I'm exhausted, I'm starting to think they're not here.

I sit on a boulder, sighing in irritation. "Ugh! I'm never going to find him. Who am I kidding? He probably died while I was wasting my time leveling up."

Just when I was about to turn back, I hear a scream. It was a girl scream, and it was coming at the direction I was heading to. I get on my feet and start running to the source of the screaming. I know it's not Hope, cause the only boy I know how can scream like a girl is Snow, and he's not even in this game. I assume the girl scream is from the friend that's with Hope.

I arrive at the cliff and look down. In the ground below, there are two players surrounded by half a dozen of wild vicious gorillas that are twice their size, carrying large logs for weapons. There's a silver haired boy in a brown robe with a staff hold in front of him. That boy is Hope. And behind him in a girl with short black hair and is wearing a discolored green, silver and purple robe. She's laying on the ground.

Even far away, I can still see their health bars. Hope's is in a yellow zone while the girl's in a red zone. There's a strange icon underneath the girls health bar. It's yellow with a black thunderbolt on it.

"Can I get a little help here?" The girl asks.

Hope looks over his shoulder at her. "I'm out of mana. I can't fix us up." Hope faces forward then waves his staff in front of him. Doing that, orbs of light soars towards the monsters. They only suffer minor damage. I'm guessing Hope's class isn't much of a damager.

The monsters slowly creeps up on Hope and the girl. Hope backs up until he's completely cornered. I can't stay here, I have to do something. One of the Groundbreakers, as they're called, approaches to Hope and raises its mace over its head.

Hope falls on his butt, then cowers and screams. That's when I jump in and block the attack with my weapon. I hold position, fighting back at the monsters attack with all of my strength. My health slowly drains as I keep blocking the attack, then I repel it. I draw my sword back until it glows and deliver powerful strikes until the Groundshaker is defeated.

I face the rest of the monsters, holding my weapon in front of me. "All right! Who's next?"

* * *

_[Flashback - Day 2]_

_While Hope is playing his little game, Lightning enjoys her quiet time. One other thing video games are beneficial for. If Lightning wants some alone time, Hope can just keep himself occupied in the games, only as long as it's not loud._

_Later, Lightning lays in bed, asleep. She slightly opens her eyes, the young soldier girl is waking up. Lightning sits up in bed, yawning and stretching. She looks at the clock, it's 5:37 AM. She's usually up around this time. The first thing that's on her mind is Hope. She hasn't heard from Hope since dinner. And she hasn't seen him go to bed._

_"I should probably go check on him." Lightning gets out of bed, heading for Hopes room. To her disappointment, she finds him still on the game...Well, laying in bed with the helmet on and activate. But she can tell that means he's still playing. "I should have known this would happen." Lightning approaches to Hope. "Time to pull the plug."_

_Just then, Lightning's cell phone rings. She takes out her phone, answers it not even paying attention to the caller ID. She holds her phone with her shoulder as she grabs hold of the Nervegear._

_"Hello?" Lightning starts to remove the helmet, untill..._

_"LIGHT! DON'T REMOVE THE HELMET!"_

_Lightning flinches, losing her grab on the Nevegear, and also dropping her phone. Lightning looks surprised then looks down at her phone. That voice was her sister. Lightning picks up her phone._

_"Hello? Serah?" Lightning asks._

_"Lightning! Please tell me you didn't remove Hopes gamer helmet." Serah says on the other line._

_"I was about to until you shouted at me." Lightning says._

_Lightning can hear her sister let out a loud sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! I thought I was too late."_

_Lightning seems concerned. "Serah? What's going on?"_

_"It's not easy to explain." There as a moment of silence from Serah. "Oh! The news! Watch the news!"_

_"What? Why should I?" Lightning asks._

_"LIGHTNING!" Serah shouted so loud, Lightning had to retreat the phone from her ear._

_"Ow! Okay. Okay. Fine!" Lightning closes her phone. She leaves Hopes room, making her way to the living room downstairs. "This better be good."_

_Lightning approaches to the living room. She sits on the couch and turns on the TV. She flips through the channels until she finds the news. Only she wasn't fully prepared for what it was about._

_"A bit warning for those who live with anyone that's currently playing the new MMO Warlords Wrath Online game. If you're thinking of removing their helmets. Don't! Recent reports are floating in about the game being incredibly dangerous. __On the day the game was released, 10,000 players signed up and played the game and have not once returned to reality. About 217 players had their helmets removed and all of them died the moment it happens."_

_Lightnings heart stopped hearing that part. She was just about to remove Hope's helmet, ending his life for good._

_"Officials say to not interfere with anyone playing Warlords Wrath Online until we find out more about this game." The report looks down, a hand on her ear as she listens to a message from her ear piece. "I'm getting word about a person who had a friend that died from the game. He's saying that he has found a video in his friends helmet that everyone must know. Let's view the video."_

_The TV turns to the video. It shows what's going on inside Warlords Wrath Online. The skies are red and there's a large hooded figure floating over the city. The figure speaks._

_"I am Kayaba Akihiko! The designer of Warlords Wrath Online. Welcome to my world."_

_Lightning doesn't like the sound of that. She leans in towards the TV, she'll probably fall to the ground if she goes any further, paying close attention at what's happening._

_"By now, you all have noticed that in your menu, the logout button is missing. I am here to ensure you that was never installed in the system."_

_All of the players looked completely shocked._

_"I'm sure you have heard about the recent reports of players having their helmets removed. Citizens in the real world have removed over 200 helmets and the players ended up dead. If anyone tries to remove the helmets, and the moment your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be destroyed the helmets will unleash a microwave shock that'll kill your brains."_

_Lightning gasps horrible, she goes pale and the remote falls out of her hands. She almost killed Hope just to remove the helmet. Not only that, but he's stuck in the game where he'll die in the real world if he dies in the game._

_"There is only one way for you to return to the real world. The goal of Warlords Wrath Online is to defeat each of the floor bosses. You start here on the first floor, and with each floor boss you defeat, you still move on to the next floor, up to the final 50th floor. I wish you all best of luck on your journey."_

_The video ends. The news goes on but Lightning doesn't bother to listen to it. She's gone completely deaf at what she just learned. She lets out a breath, slowly panting in fear._

_"No...Hope."_


	3. The Metal Horde

**A/N: So Lightning has finally found Hope, just in the neck of time wouldn't you agree. The boy was in quite a pickle within the field dungeon. Now let's see them have a little reunion. Don't be shy to review what you think of the story, unless what you have to say involves the grammar, in which case, not one word.**

* * *

I shout as I do a charged slash at the last Groundbreaker. Phase right through the monster leaving a large data cut on it. The Groundbreaker roars then shatters. I earned no results from those monsters. Not really sure why, must be a bug or something? Then again, when I saw those gorilla's, their cursors were gray. That could have meant something.

I stand straight, sheathing my weapon. I turn around to notice Hope is just standing there, staring at me. What's wrong with him? He's wide eye and his expression is shocked, almost like he's seen a ghost or someone close to him die. His staff just drops right out of his hands.

"I-I-It...It can't be..." I can see his body shaking, even if it is slightly. Hope takes his first step, slowly approaching until he's right in front of me. "L-Lightning...Is it really...?"

I say nothing. Just looking down at the little boy. Hope is standing right in front of me, he raises his trembling hands to feel my face, only I grab them and retreated them. "Watch where your putting them."

Hope takes a step back. "It-it is you." Suddenly, Hope plants his head on my chest, tightly wrapping his arms around me. I became startled, didn't really do anything but look down at him. "I can't believe you're really here. I missed you so much."

I guess I shouldn't blame him. He has been trapped within this game for two weeks. He was probably scared when he heard he's trapped in this game with the risk of death in the real world. I smile a little and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's good to see you too." I say.

Hope and I end our hug, then Hope looks worried. "Light! Your health."

On the corner of my vision, I see my HP is now 57/428. I didn't even realize how low my HP is from those monsters. "It's nothing. Don't worry."

"No, you should worry. It's important to keep your health up. The moment it hits zero, it's over." Hope says. Hope holds his staff in front of him, closing his eyes. Four rings of ancient words circles around him and he speaks in some weird language. It's nothing I've ever heard, but I'm guessing it's a made up one they use in these games.

As Hope chants, the rings stops, the chosen words in front of them glows while the rest vanishes, one ring-by-one ring. In the end, his hands and staff glows in bright light. shimmering dust comes from the staff and sprinkles around me, causing my HP to go up from 57 to 349.

"How did you do that?" I ask.

"I'm a Cleric. We are excellent healers." Hope looks at me up and down. "I see you're a Swordsman. No surprise." Hope chuckles a little.

I give him a bump on the head. "Watch it you."

Me and Hope laugh a little, then our moment ends when someone cleared her throat loudly, just to get our attention. "Can I get a little help here?"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Hope does the same position and casts that healing spell on his friend.

Her HP restores, then Hope does another spell, only he speaks in a different sentence in the chant. In the end, just the tip of his staff glows. A shining orb appears on top of the girl and explodes sprinkling light all over her. The yellow icon with the black lightning bolt vanishes from her bar.

The girl stands up, wiping off her clothes. "Thank you." The girl approaches to me. "What's a Swordsman doing here?" The girl turns her attention to Hope. "Do you know her, Espeon?"

I'm surprised to hear that then looks at Hope. "Espeon?"

"Yes. That's my character name. You can't expect me to use my real name." Hope says.

"Got me there." I say. I look at the girl. "I'm a friend of his, the name's Lightning."

The girl looks surprised. "Oh. So you're the famous Lightning." I'm surprised she's heard of me. "Espeon's been talking non-stop about you. All though I'm surprised you're playing under your real name."

"Lightning's not her real name. She just goes by the name 'Lightning'. No one really knows her real name, expect her sister." Hope faces me. "This here is Leafa. She's been helping me out."

"Pleasure to meet you." Leafa says.

Leafa seems like a fine girl. "Just what are you doing in this game, Light? I never expected you, of all people, to be in Warlords Wrath Online."

Part of me fault offended hearing that, but it is true. Even I would thought the same thing. "After I heard about the game, I had to do something. So I came in and joined the game."

Hope says nothing for a moment, neither does Leafa. "That's the most stupidest thing anyone could ever do. Not even Snow would do something like this and you call him an idiot."

I'm starting to think he's right. Maybe I shouldn't have come there, but it's already too late. Then again, if I haven't shown up, he and Leafa would be dead meat, or data.

"I think it's nice. She must really care for you." Leafa looks at me. "Anyways, as long you are here, mind helping us finish this dungeon? Would be nice to have someone on the front lines. You'd be surprised how hard it is to cast magic when the monsters are focusing on you. All though a Crusader would be nice since they're tanks, but I guess a Swordsman is good too."

"When you put it that way, it kind of hurts." I say.

Leafa chuckles a little. My attention turns to Hope, who's accessing his menu. I can barely see what he's doing since I'm viewing from behind and everything's backwards. But what I do understand is this small window that appears in front of me that says 'Espeon has invited you to join his party'.

I hesitated for a moment. I did come all this way to find Hope. I guess I should lend him a hand, so I accept his invite. By doing that, two bars appear on the corner of my vision. They're half the size of my own, only they say 'Espeon' and 'Leafa' They're HP bars are pretty thin and the second half of their bars are filled with a blue line.

"What's that blue color on your bar?" I ask.

"It's mana. It's what we use to cast spells." Leafa says.

"Only the Clerics, Dreamers, Wavemasters, Avatar's and Witches and Wizards can have mana cause they cast spells. Crusaders have Holy Power cause they only have little spells and they're for self-healing." Hope explains.

"Man. There's a lot of stuff to learn in this game." I say, earning a laugh from Hope and Leafa. I look at Hope's and Leafa's stats. Leafa is a level 12 with 837 HP and 913 MP, which I assume is this 'Mana' Hope is a level 3 with 305 HP and 430 MP. "Ho-Espeon." I almost blurted out Hope's real name. "You're only level 3?"

"He was level two when he asked for help." Leafa says.

"It's not my fault. Clerics aren't good with DPS." Hope says.

"Yeah, yeah. So you keep telling me." Leafa says.

"Why did you pick a Cleric if they're weak with fighting?" I ask.

"Cause I wanted to try something new. If I knew I was gonna be stuck in this game, I would have chosen Wavemaster." Hope says.

Leafa stretches her arms over her head. "Well, if we're done with the chit-chat. We should get moving before the monsters respawn."

Leafa does have a point. We continue down in the dungeon. The monsters there are full of Savage Wolf's, Groundbreakers and these strange creatures known as 'Faerie Dragoons'. I fight off the wolfs and gorilla's. I could hardly avoid any attacks so I kept getting hit. What I notice is that Leafa's weapon is a knife.

Hope stays back and starts healing me. My HP bar constantly goes to yellow to green then back at yellow then returning to green. During my fights, I know there's light purple or golden yellow blasts of magic aiming at the enemies. I'm guessing they are Leafa's spells.

All that's left is the one Faerie Dragon, but the creature is in the air I can't reach it. I growl in aggression. Leafa puts a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I got this." Leafa raises her hand in the air, chanting a spell. In the end, the palm of her hand glows in light purple and shoots a spell orb in the sky. The just goes high until it's out of sight. I pay attention to the Faerie Dragon, only the second I do, a large spell orb crashes onto the Faerie Dragon, destroying it. "Starfire. Always a helpful spell."

We all earned our results. Hope reached to level 4. He was excited. I still have a ways to go for level 8. "Hey, I wanted to know." Hope and Leafa turn their attentions to me. "When I took out those Groundbreakers back there, I didn't earn any experience or Krystals. How come?"

"That's because they were tagged." Hope says. "When a player hurts or aggro an enemy, they become tagged. You'll notice their cursor turns gray. That'll mean you won't earn any results when you kill them, only the player that tagged them will."

I suppose that makes sense.

We continue down the dungeon. The rest of the monsters down the path were no match for us. We made quite an excellent progress. We reach deeper into the dungeon. The area is some lumber camp with chomped trees on the fields. The people that are chopping down the trees are...well, aren't people. Just humanlike ugly green skinned creatures.

"What the hell are these things?" I ask.

"They looks like Orcs." Hope says.

"This must be the Metal Horde everyone's talking about." Leafa says.

"Move faster you swines! Garrosh Hailroar needs the lumber NOW!" The one orc in the back said. Judging by his armor and command, he's probably the leader of this squad.

"I didn't know the monsters here talk." I say.

"They're not monsters. They're enemy NPC's." Leafa says.

"That orc back there is the dungeon boss. We just need to take him out." Hope says.

So we have a plan. I rush in and take out the Grunts and Leafa backs me up while Hope keeps us alive. We start attacking the first three. As we begin the attacks, the leader takes notice.

"Inturders!? Here!? Kill them you fools!"

The Grunts were quite the fighters, but they're weak. Hope casted some spell on me cause a barrier of light shields me, and the orcs attacks deals no harm to my HP. Hope spends his time using what offensive magic he has. Leafa chants a nature spell, which causes her to shoot golden yellow bolts at the Orcs.

Each Orc that's been defeated, more of them attack us. I reach level 8 during the first wave. I have learned a new ability known as 'Whirlwind'. I try it out by drawing my sword back to my right side. The sword charges and I unleash Whirlwind, spinning at high speed with my sword held out. My attack hits all the orcs near me. I can hardly see anything since I'm spinning around in high speed.

When I'm done, all the Orcs that surrounds me are in yellow HP. Me and Leafa finish them off with a couple of strikes and spells. All of the Orcs shatters in defeat.

"Bah! Weaklings! No matter! I will slice you all in half and mount your heads on my wall!"

The leader takes out his polearm. He steps off the platform and his cursor appears on his head, along with his name: Fleeting Commander, and three health bars.

The health bars surprises me. "Three health bars? Is that even possible?"

"Bosses in the Field and Elite Dungeons have greater health then the monsters." Leafa says. "It usually takes a group to take them out."

We ready ourselves then charge in against the Fleeting Commander. "I shall make the Warchief proud!" I strike hard on the Fleeting Commander so he's focused on me, while Leafa stands back casting her offensive magic.

Fleeting Commander manages to make a few strikes on me, my HP slowly drains. Hope casts a barrier spell on me. I make some powerful ability strikes on the Fleeting Commander. The Fleeting Commander makes some swift swings with his polearm. I dodged the first two then parried the third one with our weapons clashed.

The Fleeting Commander loses his first health bar. "You're tougher then I thought!" The Fleeting Commanders polearm floats inches off of his hands and vanishes, then a sword and shield appears in his hands. "But I will not die that easily!"

Facing the boss with the shield and sword is difficult for me. While I strike with a one-handed sword, he blocks my attacks with his shield and strikes at me with his sword. My health constantly goes down and builds back up from Hopes healing. So far, I could only relay on Leafa to drain this NPC's HP.

It took longer then before to knock out the next health bar. The Fleeting Commander's health turned yellow halfway through the second bar. Fleeting Commander drops his sword and shield. "Enough of this!" He takes out a large axe with a skull in the center of the head. "Time for you to DIE!"

Fleeting Commander swings his heavy axe at me. The blow knocks me back and I crash landed between Hope and Leafa. I struggle to sit up. When I do, I lost a lot of HP from that one swing. I was at 419 now I'm down to 190.

"Damn. He's strong." I say, getting up.

Hope does his healing on me. "Well, let's see if he's stronger then nature." Leafa raises her arms in the air, in a V form, and chants a nature spell. In the end, vines and roots come out of the ground and grabs the Fleeting Commander, immobilizing him in place. The Fleeting Commander struggles to break loose.

I charge in with powerful strikes. The Fleeting Commander's HP enters the red zone. The monster roars and cuts the roots and vines, slowly at first until his swinging arm is free. The three of us are in worry seeing the Fleeting Commander broken free.

The Fleeting Commander glares at us, he jumps high, leaping towards us. I stand in front of Leafa and Hope, blocking the attack with my weapon. I roughly slide back by the Fleeting Commander's attack, trying hard to stand my ground. I can see my HP dropping, even faster then the last few parries.

"Your skulls will make a fine ornament for my armor." The Fleeting Commander says.

"Not on your life!" I shout at him, repeling his weapon from me. Oh great, I'm talking to a 3D animated object. The Fleeting Commander holds his axe over his shoulder, I move my sword to my lower left. Our weapons charged up and we strike. Our weapons clash, but mine cuts through the axe, breaking it in half. The broken weapon crashes to the ground, and both pieces of the axe shatters.

I throw some powerful swings on the Fleeting Commander until his HP drops to zero. The Fleeting Commander drops to his knees. "The Metal Horde...will prevail."

The Fleeting Commander falls to his stomach, glows then shatters. The three of us earned our results: 310 EXP, 500 Krystals and I earned a Commanders Breastplate. I turn around to see Hope and Leafa, who's looking at me with shocked expressions.

"What?" I ask.

"You just...destroyed his weapon." Leafa says.

"No one's ever done such a thing like that before." Hope says.

I don't really see the big deal. I do access the my menu, checking my equipment. This breastplate gear is a chest piece, so I put it on. My vest glows and becomes replaced with a silver chest plate.

"Well, I think it's time to head back to town." Leafa says. "The dungeon's probably filled with monsters by now. So let's teleport out."

I look at Leafa. "Teleport?"

"Yeah. Use our Teleport Crystals." Leafa and Hope enters their menus, scrolling through their items list. A rectangular shaped blue crystal appears in their hands. I enter my items list and took out my crystal as well. "Just raise them in the air, say 'Teleport' and then a name of a town." Leafa holds her crystal in the air. "Teleport: Dawns Blossom!"

Leafa glows brightly then vanishes. I'm surprised at the work of the teleportation. Hope and I done the same, and we all teleport out of the dungeon.

* * *

_[Flashback - Day 4]_

_The Guardian Corps station. There is where Lightning Farron works as Bodhum Security Regiment. Right now, the young Farron is in her Lieutenant Amodar's office. Lately, she's been in a slump. Barely at guard duty, rookies defeating her too easily in training, spacing out in worry. It's really affecting her job._

_"What's wrong with you, Farron? You've been in a slump recently. This isn't like you." Amodar says._

_Lightning leans forward down. "Sorry, lieutenant." Lightning sits up straight. "I've...been distracted lately."_

_"It's that Estheim kid, isn't it?" Lightning slowly nods. "I get it. My niece and nephew are also trapped in that Warlords game."_

_"I just can't believe this is happening. Hope is like a little brother to me. It's bad enough I've lost my parents, but now..." Lightning looks down in worry._

_"At least you still have your sister." Amodar says._

_"Yes, I do, sir. But still, Hope is part of the family...even since he lost his parents from that accident." Lightning points out._

_Amodar and Lightning are silent for a while. Amodar can tell just by looking at Lightning she's worried about Hope. "Tell you what." Lightning looks at her lieutenant. "Why don't you take the day off?"_

_"Really, sir? Are you sure?" Lightning asks._

_"Of course." Amodar says._

_Lightning stands and gives a small bow. "Thank you, sir."_

_Lightning goes to her office to pack up her things and head out. She makes a drive to the Bodhum Hospital._

_It's been three days since Hope got trapped within Warlords Wrath Online. The moment the news got out, all of the trapped players got transported into the hospitals. Each of the hospitals were able to hook up their helmets to the hospital computers so they can keep living in the game, and Lightning is driving to the one Hope's kept in._

_Arriving at the hospital, Lightning approaches to the front desk telling the receptionist telling her she's here to visit Hope Estheim. She's given a visitors badge and takes the elevator to the twentieth floor where Hope's room is at._

_Word got around that nearly a thousand people have died in Warlords Wrath Online. Lightning's glad that Hope's not one of them, but it doesn't calm her worries of his risk of death within the game. Lightning arrives on the floor, she walks down the hallway until she arrives the hospital room of Hope Estheim._

_She swipes the entry card on the security panel, gaining entry. Lightning walks into the room, only she's surprised to see that she's not the only one who's here to visit Hope._

_"Serah?" Lightning is sitting on the chair beside the hospital bed. "I didn't expect to see you here."_

_"Me neither." Serah stands up. "I thought you were at work."_

_"I was, then I got an early leave to visit Hope." Lightning says._

_Serah thought that was nice. The two of them look down at Hope, who's laying on the hospital bed wearing the Nervegear. His eyes are closed. He looks asleep, but his mind is really else where: Inside Warlords Wrath Online. He's hooked up to the heart __monitor that's showing he's still alive, and he's also hooked to some tube attached to a bag filled with water and vitamins he needs to stay alive._

_"He looks so cute when he's asleep." Serah says._

_Lightning looks at her sister with disappointment. "How can you say that? He's trapped inside some video game where he could die in the real world if he dies in the game and you're saying how cute he looks while he's in a coma?"_

_"Lightning. Calm down. I'm worried about Hope, too. But I know he'll be okay." Serah says._

_"How can you be so sure?" Lightning says._

_"He's a smart kid. I've seen him play video games with Snow and the NORA gang, and Hope always beat them." Serah stands beside Hope, stroking the loss hair on his forehead, that's not contained in the helmet. "There was a time when Snow and the gang did a team battle, all of them against Hope, and he still beat them. They didn't even go easy on them."_

_Lightning still isn't fully convinced, but she knows it's true. Serah's phone vibrates. She answers it to see a text message. "Snow's here. I'm gonna head home." Serah puts on her jacket and picks up her backpack. She walks past Lightning, but stops by her side. "Have some confidence. He'll be all right."_

_Serah leaves. Lightning watches her sister leave until she was out of sight, then she returns her attention to Hope. Lightning walks to the side, sits on the chair and holds his hand._

_"I'll find a way to save you, Hope." Lightning says._


	4. A Promise

**A/N: The Metal Horde. Sounds pretty tough wouldn't you say? Not tough enough to withstand team Lightning, or team Espeon I should say since Hope was the party leader. That's just how it is.**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 3RD, 2022. FLOOR 1, DAWN'S BLOSSOM**

We appeared in the town, Dawn's Blossom. I'll admit, it was nice to be able to teleport out of the dungeon. Leafa stretches her arms up in the air.

"Boy. That dungeon wore me out." Leafa drops her arms, she notices something on the board in front of us. "What's this...Oh, look at this."

Me and Hope stands beside Leafa, reading the news on one of the posters. 'The Assault Team is prepared to take out the first floor boss at November 4th, 7:00 AM. Be prepared and don't die.'

"They're about to clear the floor boss." Hope says. I look at him for I notice there's scarce hiding behind that.

"Well, it's about time. I was getting tired of this first floor." Leafa says. "Well, I'm gonna go rest up. I'll see you two tomorrow for the raid."

Leafa accesses her menu and leaves the party. Her bar leaves the corner of my vision, then she walks off. "I, uh...I think I'm gonna rest up too." Hope turns to me. "What about you, Light?"

I stroke my chin, thinking about what to do. "Hmm..." I look at the clock on the corner of my vision, it's 9:10 PM. "I think I'm gonna do a few kills around the city before turning in."

"Oh...okay then. Be careful." Hope accesses his menu and leaves the party. Now it's just me.

I start walking out of the city in the night. On the field, there are hardly any trash mobs around. I take a walk around the fields, until I find a small group of players fighting the Feral Wolf's and a large panda bear known as Yin Yang.

I recognize one of the players. "Klein." I say.

Klein throws a few strikes on the Yin Yang. Yin Yang strikes, but Klein parries and dodges, then his weapon charges and he does a powerful strike, destroying the monster.

Klein takes a moment to rest, that's when he notices me. "Lightning!" Klein looks at the other players he's working with. "Clear up the rest of the trash mobs here!" The players responded with a 'got it' or 'roger that'. Klein approaches to me. "So, you're still alive. I guess you made it through the dungeon. Did you find your friend?"

I give a slow nod. "Yeah, I found him. In the neck of time too."

Klein laughs. "Yeah...So, what are you doing out here?"

"I uh...just thought I could do some leveling before heading to bed." I say.

"Oh, I see. I'm guessing you're setting up for the Elite Dungeon." I nod. "Well, now, perhaps I can lend you a hand."

Klein opens his menu. He goes to his friends list. A window in front of me opens saying 'Klein invited you to join his party'. I'm not too fond with this guy after his little playing his mr. charm on me, but he has helped me in this world. I accept his invite.

Klein is a level 10 with 534 HP.

We spent the next hour together fighting off the field monsters. I've only made one level, but every little bit helps as they say. At the last mob I kill, I earned my results. Only large red letters appears in front of it that says. 'Inventory is full! Delete an item to make room' then a window of my list of items appears on the side.

I'm confused at it. Klein stands my side looking at this. "Well, looks like someone forgot to make room after running a dungeon."

I look at Klein. "What's that suppose to mean?" I say with an offended tone.

"I guess you don't know. In this game, you can only care so many items. You can't expect to hold on to everything at once. There's always a limit." Klein explains.

"Uh...you got a point there." I turn my attention to the list. "What should I do?"

"Well, delete an item." Klein hovers over my shoulder, looking at my list. "Uh...scroll through the list for me." Normally I'd be irritated taking an order from some random guy I can't stand...and Snow too, but I just do what he says.

I stopped my list on my Red Vest and Broadsword items. "I want to know. What's with these letters next to my old equipment?" Next to my old sword is 'Class: B' and the old chest is 'Class: C'.

"These are rankings. In armor and weapons, they will make a rank that'll judge wither it's a good piece or not." Klein explains. "Class A means it's a very good piece. B is all right. C, average, D poor, and E is useless. The rankings will change and be judged by every armor and weapon you have in your equipment or inventory. Like for instance, your broadsword is a Class B cause of your current weapon: Fencer. If you didn't have Fencer, Broadsword will be a Class A. There's also rankings in cooking ingredients, but they're mostly ranked in ratings. The higher the rank is, the rarer the item is, and the tastiest the food or drink you can make with them will be."

"Hmph. There's so much to learn, all in some silly game." I say.

"There's always a lot to learn in every game. You seriously should start playing some." Klein says.

I roll my eyes hearing that. I continue scrolling my list until I've gone through all 150 of my items. Klein suggests I'd delete the Severed Fang cause it doesn't sell that much, so I delete it and I receive the Broken Bamboo.

"So...I have to delete everything I have to make inventory?" I ask.

Klein just laughs like I said something stupid. I have a feeling I did. "Of course not. You go to a vendor in a town and sell your items. That's how you make Krystals in this game."

"I thought I only make them through quests and kills." I ask.

"Man, you really do have a lot to learn." Klein says. He's not wrong.

"Right. How do I find a vendor in town?" I ask.

"Well, if you look in your town map, there are markings. The one that looks like a sack means a vendor."

"Got it. Thanks." I leave Klein's party then head back to town.

I do what Klein says, looking at my town map. It shows the whole town with the markings labeled on them: Inn, Blacksmith shop, Repair, Vendors, Restaurants, Armor stores, Accessories. I go to the Vendor's stores. They only sell food, drink and market goods. But that doesn't matter cause I just want to sell my stuff.

I only sold 60% of my inventory, the other 40% I kept. I'm not trying to hoard, but I do have a lot to learn in this game. I'd like to know what items will be useful or useless before making a serious marketing. In the end, I earned 762 Krystal's.

I leave the store where a message icon appears in front of me beeping. I'm guess that means I have a message. I push the icon and a window appears with a message.

'Hey, Lightning. This is Leafa. I was on my way to the armor shop for some equipment then I found Espeon under a bridge by the town river. He seems pretty upset. I asked what's the matter but he claims everything's fine. Maybe you could talk to him.'

The window closes. I look ahead a bit concern. "Hope." I whispered.

I look at the town map in my menu. I spot the river bridge on the map and look at my current location, then I head towards my destination.

I arrived at the bridge by the river, only I'm on the sidewalk underneath. There, I find Hope sitting down, knees up his chest, arms wrapped around his legs, resting his head on his knees. He's looking down in the river. I can tell from that sorrow look on his face he's depressed.

"Hope." Hope raises his head, looking directly at me.

"Lightning? I told you not to call me my real name." I don't say anything, but I know he's right. We are in a public area in this game. "How did you find me?"

"Leafa messaged me saying where you were." I walk towards Hope. "Are you okay?"

Hope returns to the some position he was when I arrived. "I'm...fine."

"You're not fooling me, Espeon. I know something's up." I stand right next to Hope. "What's wrong?" Hope still doesn't say anything. Just tightens his wrap on his legs. I kneel down, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Listen. You can tell me anything. If you're afraid I'll get mad or I'll think you're being childish, I won't."

I'm hoping that manage to open the gates to his wall. He says nothing for a while then he speaks. "I'm...I'm scared." A moment of silence happens. I don't even make a reaction of any kind. Hope continues. "What's the point of all this? Why do we have to die if it's all just a game? Why can't we leave this place?" Hope looks up at me. I can see tears in his eyes, barely trying to escape. "When I was little, I always did wish I could live inside a game. When I heard about Warlords Wrath Online, I was excited but...to die in the game...being trapped in here...I never asked for any of that."

Hope looks back down and forward. I honestly don't know what to tell him. I don't know why this is happening to all of us, and I certainly don't see the whole point of it. "I'm afraid of dying." Hope admits.

"You won't die." Hope looks at me hearing that. "You're not going to die. That's something that'll never happen." Hope doesn't seem convinced. "Do you remember what I promised you?"

When Hope joined the family, I told him that I would keep him safe. He nods a little. "I still mean it. I will always protect you, Hope. That's the reason I came to this world."

"You mean...I don't really have to die? ...I will return to reality someday?" Hope asks.

I smile a little, nodding. "Absolutely. We'll return to the real world. I'll make sure of it."

Hope seems a bit surprised, then he ends up smiling. Tears finally escape from his eyes. As they slide down his face, he leans in and hugs me. I hug him as well. My talk seems to have helped him.

After our moment, we head for an inn to sleep for the night. I take Hope to his room and tucked him in, then I go into a room of my own. It's now 10:27 PM. Normally, this is the time when I read a book before going to sleep, but since I'm trapped in his virtual world, I can't read a book.

I remove all of my equipment, put on 'Night dress' which is a simple violet sleeveless nightgown. It's nice we'll still have some comfort clothes to sleep in. I scroll through my items menu. I stop on the item: DSCF0001. I put it and a photo appears on my hand.

The photo is a picture of me, Serah and Hope, in Nautilus when we were young. Nautilus is an amusement park...no, park is too small of a word. It's an amusement city.

It was five years ago when I found Hope in a car accident. I was a trainee in the Guardian Corps back then. His father died in the accident. I thought I could still save him and his mother, but I was only half right. I was there when the mother died. Her final words were: "Take care of Hope...please." Even through she could no longer hear me through her death, I told her that I would.

When I told Hope the news about his mothers death, he was devastated. I took him into my home. For the next few days, Hope's done nothing but drown in his sorrow. He barely eats, does nearly nothing all day, never even spoke a word. Me and Serah did everything we could to make him feel welcome and at home. One night, Hope came into my room. He admit that he was scared and feeling lonely, so I told him that it's okay to be scared and he's not alone, that Serah and I are here for him.

"Please don't leave me." His child voice echoes in my head.

"I won't. I'm right here. I'll keep you safe, Hope...I promise." My voice says.

Hope got a good nights sleep that night, then on the next day, we all went to Nautilus for some fun. It sure made him happy. I smile looking down at the photo, it sure brings back a lot of memories. I'm glad I was able to bring this photo in the game, so I can hold on what's most important to me: My family.

There's a knock on the door. I became astonished from the knock, guess I was deep within thought. I put away the photo, which just floats and vanishes from my hand.

"Come in." I say.

The door opens. Hope comes in with a pillow. He's only wearing a black long sleeve and some gray shorts. I'm surprised to see him here. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep. Can I...?"

I can tell what he wants, so I give him a nod for an answer. Hope crawls right into bed. I move to the lamps and turn them off, but just pushing the button with a circle icon on it. When the lights are off, I get into bed, pulling the covers over us.

We lay on our sides, facing each other. I can see Hope's still upset. He just looks down in depression. "Hey." He looks at me as I put my hand on his cheek. "You're going to be okay. We'll return to the real world one day, and Serah will be waiting for us there."

Hope smiles and gives a nod. "Yeah." Hope gets a little comfortable then falls asleep. I just watch him sleeping, then I lay on my bed and fall asleep.

I was nearly asleep until I was awaken by a pair of arms wrapped around me. I was startled, then I look to see it's only Hope. He's curls up close to me, laying his head on my shoulder. He's still asleep.

"Mom..." He mutters.

That caught me by surprise, he never called me his mother in his sleep. Not even that one night when he slept with me when he moved into my home.

"I'm not your mother." I tell him, even though I know he can't hear me. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him close. "But I am here. I'll keep you safe, Hope..." I give him a kiss on the forehead. "I promise."

* * *

_[Flashback - Day 11]_

_Lightning has been busy for the past week. On the fifth day of the release in Warlords Wrath Online, she hands in her resignation to Lieutenant Amodar. Amodar is surprised and is wondering why she's turning in, but all she told is she has some business to take care of._

_Lightning spent her time visiting Hope at the hospital. During her off time from that, she does some research of Warlords Wrath Online, and the Argus company that created the game. The company was being sued by all the family members of the players trapped in the game. Lightning had a long conversation with the remaining employees of the company._

_From what she learned, trapped players in the game wasn't their ideal for Warlords Wrath Online. In fact, they knew nothing about it, being trapped in the game and dying in the real world wasn't even part of the Beta Tests. One thing's for certain: __Kayaba Akihiko wasn't around for the release of the game. He was reported missing weeks before the release, leaving his assistant: Sugou Nobuyuki, to the project. But Sugou is now reported missing, for he disappeared the day before the game was released. Argus admits they don't know anything about trapping and killing the players with the helmets was at anyway of Sugou's interest. Lightning's pretty suspicious with all that, but she doesn't have the time to figure this out._

_Lightning got all the information she could get out of them. All of them has nothing helpful to release Hope from the death game, which leaves Lightning with only one other choice:_

_She has to go into the game and rescue him and the trapped players._

_Presently, Lightning is in an illegal underground combat arena known as Dreadzone in the deadly underground city known as doomstone. She is in the finals against a Manasvin Warmech. A large robotic scorpion with razor blades for claws._

_The Manasvin Warmech makes the first strike, but Lightning avoids by jumping back, shooting at it with her Gunblade. While the machine is recovering, Lightning charges in and attacks, striking at it with her weapon in sword mode. She manages to cut one of the arms off._

_The Manasvin Warmech shoots its lasers at Lightning. She suffers damage from it, staggered back even, but she still stands her ground. The monster strikes at Lightning with it's razor blades, but Lightning avoids the attack...just barely. She gets a cut on her cheek, then she starts attacking viciously at the Manasvin Warmech, up until the machine is no more and the entire thing collapses._

_The crowd roars in cheer for Lightning's victory. Lightning puts away her Gunblade and leaves the arena._

_Lightning walks on the streets of this dark criminal town, this time wearing a black hooded cape, passing all the trash fires and the graffiti walls. Lightning walks into this one ally, where a man with a glass eye, gold tooth and in Russian winter clothing awaits. Xever, with Fang by his side._

_"I heard how you did in arena. I've von millions from bets! Tonight! I eat like king!" Xever says._

_"All right, I've done what you asked. Now it's time for you to upon your end of the bargain." Lightning says._

_Xever gives a small 'hmm' and looks at Lightning for any signs of bluff, then he turns to Fang and nods. Fang walks up to Lightning with a box, and shoves it into her arms._

_"Here you go, love." Fang says._

_Fang steps back. Lightning takes a peek at what's inside. She's satisfied with the deal. "Thank you for your c__ooperation." She says as she turns and walks away._

_"I don't get why you so interested in this." Xever says._

_Lightning stops and answers without looking back. "Let's just say...I made a promise to someone close to me, and I attend to keep that promise...no matter what." Lightning conitnues on walking._

_Fang looks at Xever, arms crossed. "You do realized that girl is signing her death warrant?"_

"Vatever. I have no use for it anyvays, now that Sanctum is clearing Cocoon of it." Xever says.


	5. 1st Floor Boss

**A/N: How ironic, isn't it? A soldier from the military force getting involved in a criminal town, huh? That flashback was nuts-oh? But enough of that, how about that little LightningxHope moment? How touching that someone as tough and cold as Lightning to have a soft side for a little boy.**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 4TH, 2022. FLOOR 1, DAWNS BLOSSOM**

During that night, my mind drifts off into a peaceful slumber. How could this be? I'm nothing but virtual data inside a game. How could I possibly dream?

I dreamt about that night the three of us had in Nautilus. We played games, got on a ton of rides, viewed the parade. Hope even won me a Carbuncle doll. That was very sweet of him too. My favorite moment that night was the fireworks. The three of us, watching the exploding colors dancing in the skies, with the best view spot. Hope even made a wish on those fireworks. Funniest part about that is that these aren't wish-granting fireworks we had back in Bodhum. But still, his wish is always to be with me and Serah. The both of us couldn't help but feel happy hearing that.

All of that really did happened five years ago in the real world.

My mind slowly starts to awaken, as my health bar and time returns to my vision. Other then that, there's nothing but darkness. One highlight to this is that I can see what time it is without having to wake up.

'Nov 4th, 22 - 6:03 AM'

I open my eyes, my vision to the world is blurry, then starts to adjust. Sunlight seeps through the windows. I look at the windows to see the beautiful morning. I still can't believe a scenery like this could happen in a virtual world.

I look at my other side, noticing Hope is laying in the same position it was before I fell asleep. In each others arms, his head on my shoulder. I notice the calm, innocent child face he has. Serah's right, he does look adorable asleep. He looks just like that nine-year old I rescued from the accident.

I give him a gentle shake. "Hope...Hope." Hope moans, eyes twitching a little. "Wake up." Hopes eyes starts to open, but only ever so slightly.

"Light...?" Hope mutters.

"It's time to get up. We need to get ready for the dungeon." I tell him.

I was about to get up from bed, but Hope grabs my arm pulling me back. I just sit in bed looking back at the tired boy. "Don't go...just a little longer." He wants to stay in bed. I was about to protest but he kept speaking. "Please, Light?"

There's only a moment of silence. I would probably just drag him out of bed like a mother would do to a stubborn teenager. But instead, I give in. I lay back down in bed, holding onto Hope with one arm.

"Five minutes. That's all you're getting." I tell him.

Hope nods then he lays his head on my shoulder. As we lay here, I just watch time slowly ticking away. I'll admit, this is nice. I remember doing this with Serah when we were little, before Hope came into our lives.

Only three minutes to go...

"I wish we could stay like this forever." I look down at Hope, giving him a soft 'hmm?' for a response. "I just wish we could stay this way. I feel safe and warm. All of my worries can just...disappear."

It's funny for him to say that. Serah said the exact same thing when we laid together. He's not wrong, I do feel the same way. "You know..." I move my hand to Hopes hair, gently stroking him. "I do too."

Two minutes left of this.

"You feeling any better?" I ask.

"A little." Hope says. "I'm still afraid of dying."

"Everyone is, Hope." I say. "Let me tell you something: When I first joined the military, I was afraid. Being out on the battlefield, I was worried what'll happen out there. What if I die? Who would take care of Serah? But, I learned that fear is something that makes you try harder. If you let it devour you, doubt and despair will cripple you. Do you understand?" Hope slowly nods. "Hey...would it make you feel better if I told you my real name?" Hope's face lightens up a bit, he smiles then nods. "It's Claire...I'm Claire Farron."

"Claire...that's a pretty name." Hope says. Hearing that made me laugh a little. That is sweet of him to say through.

"How about I make you a deal? Whenever we're alone together, we'll call each other by our real names. Sounds good?" I ask.

"It's a deal." Hope says.

My eyes are on the clock in my vision. It's now 6:08 AM. I sit up in bed. "All right. The five minutes are up. Come on."

I'm out of bed, Hope sits up, stretching his arms in the air yawning. We get dressed and went to a restaurant for some breakfast, since apparently it requires a cooking skill to make food. And I'm not talking about having the knowledge or the skills, Hope explained to me in this game, there are 'Professions' where you can make stuff. From what he describes, it sounds like a couch potato can be really skilled with a cooking knife or a blacksmiths hammer in no time.

After breakfast, we only have half an hour until the raid, so we end to the stores for better equipment. I have over 5000 Krystal's and Hope only has 2000, so we decided to mix our earnings and split the gears. I got a new shoulder piece just for the left shoulder, boots, gloves and Hope got a new chest, waist and weapon.

It's time to set ourselves for the raid. We meet up with Leafa on the post board. "Leafa!"

Leafa turns to face us. "Lightning! Espeon! I see you're doing better, Espeon. Anyways, I got us some members for our party." Leafa stands aside, showing us two people. One is a male Assassin with black hair and the other is a female Swordsman with long orange-brownish chestnut hair. "This is my big brother, Kirito, and his friend, Asuna."

Asuna holds her hand out offering us to shake it. "Please to meet you." I shake Asuna's hand, then she turns her attention to Hope. "You seem a little young to be dating her aren't you?"

Me and Hope are completely shocked hearing that, then we both spoke in unison. "He's/She's not my Boyfriend/Girlfriend!"

Asuna chuckles. This girl has a silly thought about me and Hope. She reminds me of Vanille, expect she's not as energetic and free spirited as she is. Kirito faces me. "So you're the one who rescued my little sister. Thanks a ton."

"It...was nothing." I say to him.

Kirito smiles a little, patting his hand on Leafa's head. "Leafa has a habit of driving into dangers. I keep reminding her to be careful, but I always have to dive in to save her."

Leafa gasps then slaps her brother at the back of his head. "Shut up, big brother! I can take care of myself! I don't need you to baby me!"

"Hey. In case you're forgetting, we're in a death game! The moment our HP drops to zero, our brains in the real world-"

Leafa turns her back on Kirito, arms crossed. "I already know that!"

Seeing these two reminds of me of my arguments with Serah when I keep telling her to stop dating Snow.

* * *

**FLOOR 1, ELITE DUNGEON**

With me as the leader, the five of us raid the Elite Dungeon with a group of twenty players. We are fighting behind the front line of Crusader's. The enemies we fight are strange crawly black and white creatures known as 'Seeds of Doubt' The Elite Dungeon looks just like a stoney tower only there are these spots on the floor and walls tainted with the black and whiteness of these creatures.

Me, Kirito and Asuna fights the creatures on the front lines. These things fight hard. I constantly see our health bars draining then restoring from Hope's healing. Leafa stands back close to Hope to either help healing or use her offensive magic.

Seeds of Doubt aren't the only ones we face. There's also the black and white creatures who are in the form of a hideous skeleon with only the spine, rips, arms and three claws, two fronts and a thumb, in each hand. They're known as the Black Manifestation. those creatures have two health bars, and they attack so fierce, only the Crusaders could hold them off.

We only faced one Black Manifestation without a Crusader and we struggled to face it. Kirito was able to help out by using his illusion abilities, black smoke to blind the enemy or using Decoy to display holograms of himself all around the field to confuse them.

He's pretty skillful, I should have chosen Assassin.

We all made it to the end of the dungeon, in front of the large double doors. Everyone believes this must be the boss room. We all take a moment to rest up, restore our health and mana. I've earned some decent Krystal's and EXP in this dungeon. I didn't level up, but Hope sure did make two levels. Now he's level 6. Kirito is level 13 with 800 HP and Asuna is level 10 with 692 HP.

After a moment of rest, we all stand in line in front of the door. I'm right next to Hope, so I can see his nerves. "Espeon, are you scared?" I ask him.

Hope looks up at me. "Ye-yeah. I'm terrified. But I'll be okay." Hope grabs hold of my arm. "Because I'm with you."

I smile a little then I flick him on the forehead. Jude stands in front of all us making an announcement.

"After two long weeks, we have finally reached the first floor boss. A thousand lives were taken just to get us this far! Their sacrifice will not be forgotten! Whatever is behind this door is waiting for us! We will taken on this boss and give him a taste of justice!"

Everyone cheers at Jude's speech. I'm the only one who isn't cheering. Not cause I'm not pleased but I'm just not a cheerful kind of girl. Jude turns to face the door and opens it. We all take out our weapons arming ourselves. When the door fully opens, we walk right in. There's nothing but darkness. Once everyone's in, we just stand in place alert with our surroundings.

The door closes shut on us darkening the room even more. Up ahead, we see dots of light. It seems strange cause they're in the form of two triangles and they're awfully close...almost like they're eyes. Torches on the walls lights up with green fire. The environment we're in is some Chinese temple made of emerald. Up ahead is the boss.

The boss is a twenty feet monster that's just like the Black Manifestations we were facing in the dungeon, only bigger with four legs, it's entire body is black and the spikes on its legs, hands, elbows, shoulders, chin and spine are white. It also has black and white horns with shadow smoke coming out of its body spreading around its legs. This is one dangerous scary looking monster. Five health bars appear along with a red cursor and its name:

The Faithless One

The Faithless One raises its head and roars so fierce the whole room shakes. We all staggered from the rumbling. Only good thing is that we didn't lose any of our HP. After roaring, the Faithless One summons five Black Manifestations in front of it, in the form of an arrow.

"All right! Let's do this! No backing out!" Jude says. "Everyone! Charge!"

We all attack. Three Crusaders hold off the Faithless One along with six or seven damagers attacking it, while the rest of us handles the Black Manifestations. Hope and the other three Clerics focus on healing, up until few players health dangerously enters a red zone and then Leafa and half the Dreamers help out with the healing.

Some of Hope's and Leafa's healing has gathered the Black Manifestations attacks, they switch targets on them, so me and Kirito stays by them and attack the monsters that comes close to them.

The fight goes on for minutes. Nobody dies thank goodness. The Faithless One is now down to its last health bar, which makes it enter a red zone. The Faithless One steps back a little, softly growling. We all stand tell and proud against the creature. "It's weakening! Finish it!" Jude orders.

The Faithless One must have understood him, for the monster roars loudly. Its roar unleashes a large dense of black smoke, which covers the entire room. I cannot see anything past my own nose, I start coughing for the smoke makes it hard to breath. At least I can still see my health bar along with my entire party's bar as clear as day. I'll be able to know they're still alive.

"Espeon! Leafa! Where are you?" I shout.

There was no response, but what I do receive is a sharp pain in my back. I see my HP go down to 70%. I turn around, only to see nothing. Whatever hit me must be gone, or perhaps I can't see it. But what I do see is Asuna's HP going down, then Kirito, Leafa and Espeon. Leafa and Kirito are in a yellow zone.

I hear voices. They're faint but I can make out what they're saying.

"It's everywhere!"

"What's going on?"

"Is this part of the fight?"

"Enough!"

The last voice, I hear chanting. When it's done, a powerful gust of wind blows, clearing the smoke in the air. The black smoke reminds on the ground. In the center of that burst of wind is an Avatar.

I look around, the Faithless One is gone. I stand, armed and ready to attack only I was prepared for a sneak attack. I hear the monster roar right behind me. I turn to see it's positioned to strike.

"Look out!" I turn to see Jude rushing towards me. He shoves me out of the way and took the blow.

I am completely shocked to see Jude knocked back in the air. He crashes to the ground, away from the group. "Jude!" I get on my feet and rush towards him. Hope also rushes to his side. I stand on my knees and hold Jude in my arms, his HP is draining severely. In a yellow zone and soon enough a red zone.

"Hang on." I say as Hope chants a spell. He starts healing Jude, but it only slows the draining. He's now down to 20 HP, then 15.

Jude weakly looks up at me.

5...4...3...2...1...

Zero.

Jude starts to glow just like the monsters did before they die. "S-save...save everyone..." Those are his last words before his body shatters.

I'm speechless, I don't even pay attention to the shards of light that use to be his body. Jude saved my life...He could have left me there to die, but instead he pushed me out of the way and took the blow. That's a debt I can never repay now that he's gone.

People scream and crushing sounds returns me to reality. Players are knocked back at the Faithless One smashes its hand to the ground. I view all of the players, they are all in a red to low yellow zone. When the dust clears, Leafa is unconscious right in front of the boss.

"Leafa!" Kirito rushes right in to help his little sister. Leafa starts to wake up, on her hands and knees. The Faithless One notices them and softly growls.

The Faithless One raises its fist above it and roars. "NO!" I yell as I rush towards the monster with my blade hold right out. The Faithless One makes it strike, just when I leap towards it, my blade pulled back charging. I deliver swift impale strikes, causing the Faithless One to cancel its attack, then I give a powerful swing that causes the boss to stumble back.

The Faithless One stands in place, recovering from the stagger then roars. My attacks took out half of its remaining HP. "Kirito! Asuna! To me! We'll finish this!" I say.

"Right!" They both say.

Kirito and Asuna each stands by my sides. We face the Faithless One, charging towards it. The Faithless One makes an attack. I parry that attack with my weapon while Asuna and Kirito keeps going. Asuna makes the first move, delivering charged strikes at the Faithless One. When she's done, Kirito jumps from behind the boss with a charged attack, doing an X strike downwards, then a second X strike upwards right behind the boss.

I charge towards the Faithless One shouting, impaled my sword directly at it from the bottom then I cut right up until I reach the end of its head.

The Faithless One roars and it's body collapses, then glows and shatters. It's done...

A large "Congratulations" appears at the spot where the Faithless One appeared and everybody cheers, all except me. We all earned our results. There's no EXP, but some crystals. I earned a heavy one-handed sword: Serpent Blade. I access my menu to equip the blade. It's a large emerald colored sword with black lining on the edges and a serpent dragons head on the bottom of the hilt.

"We did it, Light!" Hope cheers.

I turn towards him. "Don't get too cocky, kid." I turn, facing forward to the stairs that leads to the next floor. "It's just beginning." So we finally defeated a floor boss.

One down. Forty-nine to go...

* * *

[Flashback - Day 13]

_When Serah found out what Lightning plans to do, she's not very pleased. A mix of worry, scared, mad and broken. When Snow found out, his words were 'and you call me the idiot' which earns him a beat down from Lightning._

_The box Lightning earned from Xever and Fang was a Nervegear helmet and a copy of Warlords Wrath Online. Since the news got out, the Sanctum have been cleansing Cocoon of the Nervegears the dead players had and destroying any remaining copies of the game. The players who are still alive and trapped in the game are left alone. Lightning's been searching tireless to find one. Without any other choice, she went to Xever to make a deal._

_Lightning is now in the Bodhum hospital where Hope is being kept at. Only she's not here to visit him. She's actually here to enter Warlords Wrath Online. When the doctors heard of Lightning's plan, they claim it to be suicide to enter a death game just to help a friend._

_Lightning, Serah and Snow are all in the same hospital room. The doctors are setting up downloading the Warlords Wrath Online account for Lightning. Lightning also tells the doctors that she would like to have something from the real world in the game: The family picture of her, Serah and Hope._

_Lightning's in a simple white short-sleeve shirt that goes down to her upper legs. "Lightning! You don't have to do this." Serah says._

_"I have to. Hope's trapped in the game and there's nothing I can do to help him in the real world here." Lightning says._

_"He'll be fine, Light. Don't worry. He can take care of himself." Snow says. "You should really worry about yourself. You've never played a single video game in your entire life and you're about to enter this death game."_

_"I made a promise to both Hope and his mother that I would keep him safe. I can't keep him save in this world while he's trapped inside the game!" Lightning says. Serah and Snow are silent. They realize they're not going to talk Lightning out of this. "If it were me trapped in the game...he would have done the same...wouldn't he?"_

_The doctors turn to Lightning. "Okay. You're all set, Ms. Farron. This is however your last chance to turn back." Lightning doesn't say anything, just gives the doctor the look. "Okay then...well, that photo is all set up. It should be in your item storage one you enter the game."_

_"Got it. Thanks." Lightning turns her attention to Serah. "I have to do this, Serah."_

_Serah nods a little. "I know."_

_Lightning turns her attention to Snow, giving him a cold attitude. "You better take care of my sister."_

_"I will." Snow says._

_"No! I mean it! I don't know how long I'll be trapped in this game or I'll survive to the end! Our parents are already gone, so if I'm gone, she'll have no one left. If she's ever hurt or sad, you have to be there for her the whole time!" Lightning closes in on Snow. "If I do manage to escape the game and if I found out you didn't take care of her, so help me I will hunt you down and put you into a coma ten times as long as the one I was in! Got it?"_

_"I swear, Lightning. I will take care of Serah even if it's the last thing I'll ever do." Snow vows._

_"Okay...I believe you." Lightning returns her attention to Serah, who's even sadder. Lightning puts her hands on Serah's shoulders. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."_

_"I know, it's just...You're going to a completely different world, Claire. I know you're a strong soldier, but none of that is going to matter in the game." Serah looks down in sorrow. "I just can't...can't bare the thought...of you..."_

_Serah couldn't finish her words. Lightning decided to finish her words by giving her a hug. Serah was surprised, then she hugs her sister back laying her head on her shoulder. "Promise me you'll be careful."_

_"I'll be careful. Don't worry." Lightning says. "I love you, Serah."_

_"I love you too, Claire." Lightning and Serah ends their hug. Serah wipes away her tears and offers a smile. "Say...hi to Hope for us."_

_Lightning smiles and nods._

_Lightning now lays on the bed, putting on the Nervegear laying down while the doctors hock her up to the heart monitor and the liquid beg. Lightning lays in bed, facing at the ceiling. She takes a breath deep as she takes one last look at the real world before saying her final words._

_"Link start!"_


	6. Guilds

**A/N: The Faithless One was a scary boss fight, wasn't he? And he's not even the boss that represents fear, it represents doubt. You can just imagine how the beast looks. Hopefully you're all caught up with the story from those flashbacks. I don't want to leave anything out...Anyways, don't forget to review what you think of the stories. But keep your mouth shut if ANYTHING you have to say involves stupid grammar!**

* * *

**NOVEMBER 16TH, 2022. FLOOR 3, WILDLIFE FOREST**

I evade the attacks the Bloodthrashers throw at me. It's me and Hope against three of them. The Bloodthrashers are cats in the form of humans, it's pretty freaky I'll say. When they stop fighting, I charge up my weapon and strike at them. I kill one of the Bloodthrashers, when my attacks end they strike me. My body gets covered in red data scratches. I stumble back as my HP goes to a yellow zone.

Hope steps in and chants a holy spell. He releases a holy bolt aiming at the Bloodthrashers which explodes at the Bloodthrasher it contacts at. Hope turns to me, casting a healing spell to restore my HP. The last Bloodthrasher targets Hope, but I get in its way and strike it down.

We both earned our results. "All right! Nice work." Hope says.

I admire his enthusiasm, but I don't really see the big deal here. I'm a level 20 Swordsman and he's a level 18 Cleric. We're just killing some level 16's to earn some Krystal's. It's not like he leveled up.

The third floor in this world is a gloomy forest. There's hardly much open spaces that isn't a town. Me and Hope are running low on funds spending our money and gears so we decided to do a little, what he calls, 'Farming'. We've been killing some creatures for the past hour.

Hope and I look down at the lower areas to see other players making some kills with the creatures. It's more like players are taking the enemies place and the enemies are trying to farm for themselves or something.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here farming." I say.

"Everyone is trying to get tougher for the next floor boss." Hope says.

I don't blame him. Very soon when we cleared the first floor boss, everyone rushed into clearing the second. Didn't even bother to wonder around the second floor, just jumped into the floor boss. I wasn't there when it happened and thank goodness Hope wasn't either. But the boss was dangerous and a hundred players died.

"Well, it's nice to see everyone has learned something. I almost thought this game was filled with ten thousand Snow's." I say.

Hope laughs at my little joke, he knows every well how stupid and reckless Snow can be. "Well...there's always the Dungeon area."

Hope points his staff at the crypt tunnel. We could only see a few feet in, the rest is nothing but darkness. I cross my arms looking down into the dungeon. "Hmm...I don't know. I have a feeling people are also cleaning that place up." I open my menu accessing to my inventory. I have about 7485 Krystals. "I think we have enough. Let's head back to town for now."

"Maybe. Perhaps we should wake up extra early to farm next time." That's a great idea I'll admit.

We head back into town, Sentinel Base Camp. It's a small town compared to Dawns Blossom back on the first floor. The towns on this floor are small. There's really no Inn's, Restaurants or weapon and armor vendors here. As soon as we arrive into town something catches his attention. He goes to some poster board.

"Another announcement?" I ask.

"Not really." Hope taps on the message board and a list appears much like our menu does. "Just looking around."

I cross my arms. "I don't see what's so interesting about some silly news."

"It's more then that, Lightning." Hope scrolls through a list. "You can make check out guilds, read announcements even check out quests and missions other players post."

I'm surprised to hear that last part. "You can make quests and missions?"

"Yea. Just post something on the Quest log, write an announcement of what you need help with and the reward." Hope says.

"I'll admit, that's impressive." I say.

Hope checks another list. "Here's a list of guilds..." Hope looks at me. "Hey, Light. You ever thought of joining a guild?"

"No...I don't even know what that is." I say.

"Well...a guild is kind of like...Snow and his NORA crew." I roll my eyes hearing that. "People work as one team. Hang out, go on adventures together." Hope pays his attention back to the poster boards. "It's actually very beneficial to be in a guild in most MMO games. Well, you can still go with playing solo but it's still good to be in a guild. Let's set up a forum."

Hope accesses the forums on the poster board to create one of his own. He writes about a level 20 Swordsman and a level 18 Cleric looking for a guild. Normally, I mind about him getting me involved in stuff like this but he is the expert in this world. More then I am since I only joined for nearly two weeks.

Hope finishes the post. "All right. Now we just wait for a response." Hope turns to face me. "What do you want to do in the meantime?"

I look at the time, it's about 5:45 PM. "We should probably grab something to eat."

* * *

**FLOOR 2, HALFHILL**

The second floor of this death game is mostly a farmland. Nothing but wide open space, some filled with vegetable gardens.

We both went to a restaurant to grab virtual food to eat. We both talked a little, I told him that Serah and Snow said hi and that they'll be waiting for us in the real world. He's glad to hear that they are supporting us on the other side. When he was talking, all he said was that he's glad that I came. If I hadn't showed up, he would have been doomed, well Leafa too.

After we eat, we take a walk around town. Hope receives a message. "What is it?" I ask.

"Let's see..." Hope opens the message and reads it. "From someone named Akama...it's about my poster forum. They're saying they want us to join 'NORA'."

I wide my eyes open hearing that. 'NORA'? As we walk around town looking for this 'Akama', I'm praying that this guild isn't Snow's stupid little gang of kids. I'm guessing my prayers aren't enough cause in a house, there they are, waiting for us.

"Hope! Lightning!" Maqui says, waving at us.

"Maqui! Gadot! Yuj! Lebreau! Nice to see you all." Hope says.

'Not so nice at all' I say in my mind.

Hope talked with the NORA crew for a while. Most of the time is agonizing to me. But I do learn that Lebreau is Shadowfire the Witch. Gadot is Akama the Crusader. Yuj is Elk the Avatar and Maqui is Gaston the Shadow Sniper.

"You and Lightning are looking for a guild, right? You should join us. We could use a heavy melee on our front lines and a healer." Gadot says.

Hope was about to speak until I said something. "I'd wither eat poison ivy. It's less painful then joining you idiots."

The NORA crew looks at me shocked. "Oh come on, Lightning. Don't be like that." Maqui says.

"I know what you guys are like, and in case you haven't noticed: We're in a death game. This isn't a time or play for you recklessness." I say.

I walk right out of the house. Hope isn't following me, so I'm guessing he's staying to join the guild. If he ends up getting killed, it's not going to be my fault. I don't bother looking around for a guild so I just went ahead and make some kills around town.

The creatures on the second floor are mostly strange looking rabbits known as 'Hoplites' It's a good thing I don't have a soft side with bunnies. I know Serah does. If she were here, she'd cried seeing me kill these creatures.

What started as making some Krystals turns into trying to shake off my nerves and rage. I'm making a bloodbath out here with these creatures, which is ironic cause I'm not spilling blood, just damaged data flakes.

After my fifteenth kill, I stand heavily panting in rage. "Hiya, Lightning!"

I didn't bother to recognize the voice, just turn facing the person with my blade held in front of his face. "WHAT!?"

Klein looks at the tip of my sword nervously, holding his hands over his shoulders. "Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy. I'm just here to say 'Hi'." Klein says.

I take a deep breath, relaxing my facials and sheath my sword. "Sorry, Klein. I was just blowing off some steam."

"I can see that. Is something wrong?" Klein asks.

"It's nothing, just that me and Espeon were looking for a guild to join." I say. "But the only guild that answered our forum was this gang of kids I can't stand. The 'NORA' crew."

"Oh yeah. I heard of them. They sound like an awesome guild." Klein says.

"Once you get to know them, they really aren't." I say. "Anyways, Espeon is joining their guild while I'm left without one...Not that it bothers me so much, but still."

"Well. If you're looking for a guild, you could join mine." Klein says. "The Fuuinkazan guild."

"What's it like?" I ask suspiciously.

"We are an ego friendly team. We're tough, brave and cautious. We also plan to become part of the Assault Team to fight in the front lines." Klein says.

I think carefully for a moment. Friendly, tough, brave, cautious. But I wonder about their behaviors since Klein was crushing on me when we first met. I'm still hoping he gets the message when I threatened him back on the first floor, even though he hasn't bothered to pour on a charm on me since the first floor when I was looking for Hope.

"I suppose I could give it a shot." I say. "What are the other members like?"

Klein stands close to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. My soldier instincts are on high alert from this. "We're about to have a meeting in a few, so I'll take you to see them." Klein escorts me back to town. "Trust me, I think you'll find them enjoyable."

I wouldn't say 'enjoyable'. That's more of Vanille's thing. She is pretty perky.

* * *

**FLOOR 3, SHADO-DEN DUNGEON**

Klein took me to meet his guild on the first floor of the dungeon. Apparently, they are planning to clear a dungeon to earn some Krystal's and gears, and he is inviting me to the team to give them a shot.

There's the Fuuinkazan guild waiting for Klein and I. There are about six men, A Shadow Sniper, a Cleric, two Assassins and two Avatars. The members are surprised to see Klein.

"Hey! Klein! You're late!" The Avatar known as Sixteen says.

The Shadow Sniper, Bizmo, notices me. "Oh...you have a girl with you?"

'Girl'. Hearing that puts me on alert. I'm familiar with men calling me a girl. It's usually a sign of trouble...for them. "Sorry, boys. This here is Lightning." Klein gives me a hard pat on the back, I stumble forward a bit from the impact. "She's going to be our new member."

All those men just stare at me with shocked expressions. Another sign of trouble for them. After a minute of nothingness, they all showed excited expressions and gathered up in front of me talking all at once.

I hold my sword in front of me for defense, then Klein stands in between us, holding back his members. "Hey, hey now! Don't be like that boys!" Klein looks back at me with a nervous smile. "It's okay. They're not really that bad of a bunch." Klein pushes all of his men back. "At ease, boys. Now, Lightning here. She's going to be our new member, but...she's not really a tamable kind of girl."

I cross my arms giving an offended expression. "I'm right here!" I say in an irritated tone.

Klein looks back at me. "Sorry. No offense." 'Little too late for that' I thought. Klein looks back at his guild members. "So just treat Lightning here like one of the guys."

They all responded with an 'okay' 'all right'. Klein looks back at me with a smile. "That better?"

"I'm still picturing me chopping your head off." I say with a cold tone.

We make our journey through the dungeon. All of the enemies here are creatures known as 'Mogu'. They resemble as Chinese guard dogs and orcs in humanoid forms. Me and Klein and the two Assassins fight in the front lines while Bizmo, Sixteen and the other Avatar are fighting from behind with the Cleric.

The Assassins work hard to become targets for they an easily evade attacks with their reflexes. They're fighting is good I'll admit, but their behavior just makes me sick.

In between fights, the boys have been putting on some charm on me, one at a time. Compliments, clinging on to me, making dates. I thought the NORA gang was bad enough. I try hard to hold back the incredibly strong nerve to slice these boys in half. It's not easy though.

The dungeon goes about three floors. We killed a lot of mobs, half of us including me manages to gain a level. I've been a couple of Krystal's too. If only Hope was here, this could have made our farming time.

We all made it to the end of the dungeon, were we have to face the boss: Shado-den Soulstealer. The boss is a powerful Wizard monster, casting it's shadow magic on all of us. Our Cleric could barely keep our HP up. What annoyed me most about the fight is the Soulstealer kept summoning hostile spirits to attack us. Me and one other Assassin focuses on killing them while the other are taking out the boss.

We defeated the Shado-den Soulstealer, with roughly about 15%-34% of our HP left. We all even collapse in exhaustion at the end of the fight.

"Damn! That was a hard one." Sixteen says.

"Are they sure this isn't an elite dungeon?" Bizmo says.

We all earned our results, I received a Crypt Cape. I open my menu and click on the cloak. It appears in my hands, it's a twin short cape that raises Strength and Vitality by 8 each. Judging by the looks, it looks like it would go down to my wrist. The lining on the edges at black while the inside is dark purple. It seems okay so I equip it.

While the Fuuinkazan guild are looking at their results, I turn my back on them and make my leave. There's no way I'm joining this guild since the people here are nothing but girl charming dogs...well, Klein isn't so bad I guess, at least he knows how to back off.

"He-hey. Lightning!" I can hear footsteps rushing towards me then Klein stands right in front of my blocking my way. "Where you going?"

"Leaving." I answered. "I'm not joining the guild."

Klein looks shocked to hear that. I feel someone grabbing my arm, I turn to see it's Sixteen clinging to me. "How about I take you out on a date? Then you'll join us? Hmm?"

I look angry, taking out my sword. "All right! That's it!" I hold my weapon back as it charges. Sixteen looks at my weapon, then gives a worried look the moment I strike at him. My attack knocks him back and took out some of his HP. Sixteen lays there with that data cut I gave him. The other members are looking at me with shocked expressions. "So now you're all getting the message?"

"Lightning. Do you realize what you've done?" Klein asks me.

I turn to face him. "I gave your friend what he deserves."

"N-no! Not that! Now you're a...uh..." Klein opens his menu going through his items list. What is he doing? A mirror appears in Kleins hands and he holds it out in front of me. "Look."

All I can see is a reflection of myself. All though something did catch my attention. My cursor is orange. I take the mirror staring at the arrow object floating on top of me.

"My cursor is orange...why is it orange?" I ask.

"Cause you attacked another player outside of a duel." Klein says. "You've become a murderer."

I grow anxiety hearing that. I turn back. Sixteen is still alive, with only 190 HP, a red zone. "But...Sixteen is still alive. How could I be a murderer just by striking him?"

"That's just how it works. Wither it's kill a player or just give a single attack. Murder's murder." Sixteen says.

"Well that's just not fair." I say, arms crossed.

"That's the way it's designed." Klein says.

"Whatever. I'm still out of here." I walk past Klein.

"Uh! Lightning! You can't return to town!" I didn't listen to Klein, I just kept on walking.

* * *

**FLOOR 3, SENTINEL CAMP FIELD**

I try hard to forget this day, those idiot boys trying to woo me. Leaves a sour taste in my mouth. Nighttime falls and I'm heading back to the Sentinel Camp. The moment I step foot to town, something hits me and knocks me away from the town. I sit up, there was nothing and my HP didn't drain from it either.

"What the?" ...I stand on my feet, walking towards the town. I reach my hand out, only it stops by force not even all the way to its maximum length. I see a barrier, it's only visible around my hand. "What the heck is going on?"

"I tried to warn you." I turn to see it's Klein and his guild. "Murderer's aren't allowed in towns. They are safe zones for a reason."

I sigh in frustration. "Great...just great. At least tell me this isn't permanent."

Klein shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know for sure, but I did hear that it'll wear off in a day or two. As long as you don't harm another player again."

"Well, now where I'm gonna sleep? I'm not allowed in towns and falling asleep out on the field wouldn't seem like the best option." I say.

"Well, you can, just have someone watch over you while you sleep." Sixteen says.

I can tell from his eyes that he's getting the idea of watching me sleep. I can also see that sparkle in the other boys eyes.

"Not on your life, morons." I say, walking away.


	7. Call for Help

**A/N: Poor Lightning, the young lady just can't seem to find a guild that doesn't make her hurl. Well, I don't blame her. I remember a few guilds back in my day in World of Warcraft who are full of insane people. Of course the most annoying part was when I was guildless and a bunch of strange guilds just spam invite me. Each day after the tenth spam invite, I wanted to rip my hair out. Well mostly cause my hair is often long and I need it to get cut.**

* * *

**DECEMBER 1ST, 2022. FLOOR 4, EASTWIND VILLAGE**

That day when I hung out with that Fuuinkazan guild was nothing but a living nightmare. I've tried so hard to forget the whole thing, but it just haunts me like a ghost living in my attic back at home. Those morons in the guild, except for Klein, were eyeing on me as I was sleeping. Some tried to attempt to sleep with me, but I give them harsh lessons. Luckily being an orange player only lasted for a day, I was able to return to sleeping peacefully in a town inn.

I'm having zero luck with finding a guild to join. I just can't seem to find one single guild that doesn't make me upchuck or irritated. I guess I'm meant to be a solo player like Hope mentioned. Maybe I don't really need to be in a guild.

It's now morning and I'm just leaving the inn. I have been getting some gears and it's changed my appearance. I'm now in a sleeveless midnight purple turtleneck with a black sleeveless vest, a silver plate shoulder-pad on my left shoulder, fingerless black and dark blue gloves, that Crypt Cape from the Shado-den Soulstealer boss, black ripped tights with silver plate armor hanging from the wrists on my thighs and combat boots.

I walk right out of the inn, yawning and stretching. I'm just waking up after a long sleep. I was up all night trying to farm some items to sell at an auction. Now I wonder what to do. How is Hope doing now that he's with those NORA idiots? He's still alive that's for sure, but I still don't trust them to keep the boy alive.

I take a walk around town until I arrive at the poster board. I open it's menu and browse at the forums. I search in the guilds list. All I could find are forums from the guilds I rejected. I grunt in irritation seeing them, so I slide the menu away and browse through these mission quests other players made. I'm still surprised that we players could make quests.

I browse through the list until one of them caught my attention:

'Rescue team for a guild team' made by someone named Rokel (Pronounced: Row-kill)

"Let's see what's up." I say as I push the quest.

A window opens and there's a log that explains everything.

'My guild team has gone into the Elite Dungeon on the 5th floor. It's been three days since they left and they still haven't returned. They're still alive, I know they are but I'm really worried. Someone please help. I'll pay you every item I have in my inventory. I'll be waiting at the Owlnight Tree on the 5th floor.'

And now there's only two buttons underneath the log, one that says 'I accept' and another that says 'I decline'. I don't click on any of them, I wonder about this Rokel guy. I don't want to end up with another Snow or Klein...well, maybe not Klein, if anything, those morons in his guild.

I close the window and make my leave from this tree.

* * *

**FLOOR 5, BLACK WOODS**

Floor 5 is a dread zone. The whole floor is always dark, with small hills and the ground is either blue grass or black dirt, all the trees are mostly dead and leafless. There are very few trees that have leafs.. The mods around here are flying insects known as the mantid and those crawling creatures, only they are purple and red and they resemble fear. This is the highest floor we've gone so far, we still have to clear this floor's boss to move on. Hopefully it's nothing like that 4th floor boss: Fury Rage.

I walk on the path in these woods to find this Rokel guy and learn about this mission of his. In my experience so far in this world: Guys are morons. I rarely run into good ones like Kirito or Jude. I never got to know Kirito well, but from the time I've spent with him back on the first floor, he never gave me the urge to beat the crud out of him.

The Owlnight Tree comes within my sight. As I move clear, I see a single player standing in front of it. It's a boy. He looks about fifteen years of age, a Wavemaster. He's wearing a gray wool hat, covering most of his silver hair, a robe in a color is fog blue and gray with fingerless black gloves, wielding a staff. On his face, there are light blue linings just under his cheeks. I wonder if that's how he looks in real life, a young boy getting tattoos.

I approach the Owlnight Tree to the boy. "Are you Rokel?"

The boy flinches and quickly turns around. "Oh, uh yes! I am Rokel-" The boy turns speechless the moment he looks at me. "Uh...umm..." I can tell from that shocked expression, speechlessness, mouth wide open, he's hitting on me. Amazed at my beauty.

By the time the kid is drooling, I slap him in the head, causing his mind to return into reality...sort of. We are in a virtual world. "You're staring, and that's rude." I tell him.

"O-oh. I'm sorry. I-I couldn't help it." Rokel says.

I cross my arms. "I get it...you're another one of those idiots who just crush on every girl you see."

Rokel shock his head. "N-no. It's not like that at all!" I just raised an eyebrow hearing that. Just then Rokel gets in my face. "Would you be my girlfriend?" He suddenly says, then instantly afterwards he looks horrified and covered his mouth. "I-I. I didn't mean that."

"Save it. This was a waste of time." I turn around leaving. "I'm out of here."

I only make about three steps then I suddenly stopped when I feel something grabbing my feet. I look down to see it's Rokel on his stomach, gripping on my feet for dear life.

"Please! Don't leave! I really do need some help!" Rokel says. Obviously he does, this is just pathetic begging at my feet like that. "My guild, they're trapped somewhere in the dungeon and I have to help them. But I can't do alone. So please..."

"Find someone else." I jerk my leg out of his grip. "Now leave me alone!"

I walk away, I can hear Rokel calling out to me, but I shut him out.

* * *

**DECEMBER 2ND, 2022. FLOOR 1, DAWNS BLOSSOM**

It's evening now, ever since that time when I left Rokel, I've been getting a ton of messages from that boy. All about how he's begging for help and a few other messages I'm not interested in. How the hell did he get my character name? Last time I checked, he wouldn't know it unless I told him or if we joined parties, both of which didn't happened. Only the first five, I've replied in saying 'leave me alone' or 'not interested'. After those he's still messaging me, he obviously doesn't get the idea of taking 'no' for an answer. After about twenty messages, I've had it. I found an ignore list on my menu and put him on it.

The ignore list must work really well cause the messages from Rokel finally stopped. I don't get why he's so fixated with me. I mean, I know why cause he's a little boy and to him, I'm just some beautiful women. I've seen those kind of things in cheap comedy shows and frankly they are now starting to become offensive to me.

As I wonder into town, I look at the poster board. There are a ton of forums, none of them saying anything about an Assault Team working on the next floor boss. However, one of them catches my attention.

There's a message forum titled 'To Lightning'. I look at the author. Surprise, surprise. It's from Rokel. I roll my eyes sighing, what is it this time? I open the message and read it. All it says is: 'If you're reading this Lightning meet me at central fountain in the Valley of Peace floor 1. And please remove me for the ignore list during the time.'

I groan an exhale, he still doesn't know how to leave me alone does he?

I make my way to the Valley of Peace. None of the monsters on this floor doesn't bother to fight me. I'm level 24, nearly 25, they should fear me. I put on a serious anger look on my face. Whatever it is Rokel wants, I'm gonna make sure he gets the message and never bothers me.

I arrive at the Valley of Peace, there I see Rokel on the fountain. As I approach, he spots me and stands up. I stop right in front of him. The boy speaks but no words come out. I'm still having him on my ignore list, so I can no longer hear his words. If only something like this could happen in the real world, then I wouldn't have to hear that moron Snow ever again.

"Don't bother, I'm still ignoring you." I say, which causes the boy to stop talking. "I don't know what the hell you're problem is and I don't care. If we were in real life, I would have you arrested for an act of harassment! I am not interested in you or anything you have to say, so stay out of my life!"

The boy looks hurt, hopefully that means he gets it. I turn and start to stop, but Rokel quickly gets in my way and speaks. He's now on his knees, fingers lock together. I can't hear what he's saying, but his lips read 'please'. I sigh annoyed. I open my menu to my ignore listen and remove Rokel. Then I close the menu and look at Rokel.

"There's something I want to tell you. Please just hear me out and I promise I'll never bother you again." Rokel says.

I cross my arms. "I'm listening. Don't make me regret it." I say.

Rokel stands up then gives a bow. "Th-thank you." Rokel stands straight. "I'm sorry for everything. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything like that. Which reminds me, I'm especially sorry for the way I acted back there when I saw you. I have an impulse to do that with girls, especially pretty girls." Rokel looks worried like he just said something stupid. "N-not that you are pretty, I'm...I'm just saying you look good. No. That's not what I mean, what I mean is you're not ugly. Not that I think you are, it's just-"

I put my hand over Rokel's mouth, silencing him. "Stop. Talking." I say. Rokel nods then I removermy hand. I wait for the kid to speak, but he doesn't. "Is that it?"

Rokel looks confused, putting my hand near his mouth. "I...I thought you want me to stop."

"I wanted you to stop saying stupid stuff like that." I say.

"Oh...right." Rokel says. "Anyways, about all those messages...I'm sorry for sending you those. It's just...what I wrote on my forum, I'm asking for help to rescue my guild from the dungeon and...you're the only one who responded. Everyone else who read it always messaged me saying to forget about them or I'm an idiot just thinking about them. But I couldn't do that. The Lunar Twilight are more then just friends...they're my family."

I was about to speak but Rokel keeps talking. "I know. It's stupid having strange people I only met on an online game to be like family, but they're all I have left." Rokel looks down in sorrow. "You see...I...I am..." Rokel doesn't say anything else. I bend down a little to get a view of his expression. He seems very sadden, trying to hold back the tears. I can feel myself saddening, I have a feeling this kid is living a painful life in the real world. Rokel shook his head then faces me. "No. Forget it. I've already bothered you enough, I don't want to pour all of my sorrow on you."

A voice in my head is telling me that he should tell me what's wrong or the problem. But I don't have the voice to speak it. I don't know if it's cause I'm not interested, I don't want to make him relive the pain from telling his story or perhaps it's considered rude to talk about anything from the real world in MMO games.

Rokel wipes his eyes with his hand, trying to wipe away his tears I guess. "Well...that's it. That's all I have to say...Listen, my guild...they're still alive and I have to go help them...I'll do it alone if I have to, even if I end up dying." Hearing that surprises me. Thinking of a kid risking his life in a death game just to save other people. "I really am sorry for everything. I'll never bother you again."

His tone was hollow on that last sentence. Rokel turns and walks away. I just watch the young boy leave. I'm starting to think, he doesn't seem to be anything like the other morons I have endured in this game. He was annoying, yes, but he did realize his mistakes and apologize...I guess I'll have to give him credit for that.

On the other hand, the boy...he suddenly reminds me of Hope. The silver hair, the age, the sorrow and worry. I wonder if they really are alike, but the only difference would be the shyness. Well Hope is shy sometimes, but Rokel seems more shy the way he gets nervous or worries with every word he says like when he was telling me I was pretty. 'I have an Impulse to do that with girls', I don't what he means by that? Is he really into girls? Crushing on every single one he sees? Or perhaps he's like that cause he's desperate to have a girlfriend.

I remember a time when Hope was like that. When he was 12, he's been crushing on other girls. Me and Serah were the only ones he wasn't it. I'm guess it's cause he only see us as sisters or guardians, or as a mother in my case. He tries to have the guts to get a girlfriend but it ends up in failures. People normally grows desperation over multiple failures. Hope was like that towards Vanille, tried to plan the perfect way to ask her out. But when he did, it went downhill. He's lucky Vanille is very carefree and free spirited, 'all smiles and sunshine' as she mentioned.

Maybe Rokel is feeling the same away...What am I doing?

"Rokel. Wait." Rokel stops and looks back at me. "Just this once...I'll help you save your guild."

Rokel's eyes light up and he turns facing me. "Re-really?"

I give a nod. "Sure."

The rest of his smile lights up, smiling and gasping. Rokel rushes towards me and I become astonished when he grabs me in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" He's pleased and excited for the moment, then suddenly worries and lets me go. "Sorry, sorry. I-I was just...excited, that's all."

I cross my arms looking at Rokel. "I'll let that one slide." Rokel and I walk to the teleporting plaza in the town when I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, how did you know my character name?"

"I was asking people around town for the character name of a certain pink haired Swordsman." Rokel says. As soon as he's done talking, he suddenly looks worried. "I probably shouldn't have said that."

"You probably shouldn't have." I say.

We stand in front of the plaza and we both say: 'Teleport: Kor'Vess Village!' and the large stone tower in front of us teleports us to the 5th floor.


	8. Brother and Sister

**A/N: Rokel is a special little boy isn't he? He even manages to get Lightning to go soft on him after the way he ticked her off. Hey, maybe he's Hope's twin. But enough about him, we should really see how he and Lightning are going to rescue his guild.**

* * *

**DECEMBER 2ND, 2022. FLOOR 5, ROAD OF TERRORS**

A part of me still can't believe I'm actually helping Rokel after the way he has treated back in the past twenty-four hours. But still, after everything he's done to annoy me he apologizes and afterwards he promises never to bother me again. He's different then the morons I've endured in this world.

We are walking on the road heading towards the elite dungeon. We're both in a party together. Rokel is a level 20 Wavemaster with 957 HP and 1332 MP. Rokel suddenly stops. "I want to ask you something." I stop and turn back to him. "After everything I've done to you, why did you decide to help me?"

My eyes shot open hearing that. I do have a reason why I've decided to help him, all though I'm not sure if I really could say it. It sounds kind of embarrassing. "If you promise not to laugh, I'll tell you."

Rokel nods. "I won't laugh."

Even hearing that doesn't relax me. I look away, so he's only facing my side, covering my eyes with my hand. "It's because...you remind me of my little brother."

There was no answer, I certainly don't hear any laughing. I move my fingers out of the way looking out on the corner of my eye. Rokel looks surprised, standing there speechless. Just then, I can see him snickering. Eyes closed, mouth covered, trying to hold in his laugh.

I turn my back on him, trying to hide my embarrassment. "S-sorry. I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, that was so unexpected." Rokel says.

I don't say anything, so I just keep on walking.

We arrive at the Dungeon entrance. We just stand there looking at the entrance to the dungeon. I'm having doubts we'll survive this dungeon, just me and a Wavemaster.

"Don't we need a group of five to clear the Elite Dungeons?" I ask.

"Not really, just a healer, a damager and someone to hold off the enemies on the front lines." Rokel says.

"Yeah, well...last time I checked, Wavemasters aren't healers. I can handle the front lines, but I don't think I'll survive the whole blow." I say.

"It's true we're not healers, but that's why I take first-aid." Rokel says.

I look at him confused. "First-aid? Like...medicines and bandages and such?"

Rokel nods. "In this world, there are professions, they're kind of like jobs. First-aid is one of them. You make bandages to restore your HP, but they can only be used outside of combat. Using them, you'll heal just as good as a Dreamer." 'Just as good as a Dreamer' I suppose that makes sense. I wouldn't believe a healing profession would be any good as Clerics. "As for tanking the front lines...well, Swordsman's can tank but they do it with shields."

"Swordsman's can use shields?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah. I'm guessing you've never used a shield before." Rokel asks.

"I have once...in the real world." I say. "But that's personal."

During my rookie days in the Guardian Corps, we were required to use shields. However, I got so good with using my Gunblade that I did not need a shield. Amodar was a bit in shock to hear that.

"I can see that." Rokel pits his fingers on his chin thinking for a moment. "If you are going to hold of the mobs, you're going to need a good shield..." Rokel opens his menu, scrolling through his item lists. He stops at a certain equipment item. "This one should do."

Rokel opens a trade with me, a small window appears in front of me with a list of only one item: Great Wall. I hit accept, then a large silver shield appears in front of me. It lands on my hands, but I was caught by surprised how heavy it is. I have a hard time lifting the shield with both of my hands.

"Damn! This thing's heavy." I say.

"It is a heavy shield. They're very good with defenses, but hard to wield." Rokel says.

"Well, you sure know a lot about shields for a Wavemaster." I say.

"I've learned a few from my guild leader Hakomo." Rokel says.

Rokel and I walk right into the dungeon. It's a dark stoney area with the tainted black and white spots like on the first elite dungeon floor. The creatures inside are the purple-red creatures and mantids. This is going to be painful.

We fight the first few mobs, two Anxieties and a Amber-Weaver. I hold them off in the front likes, constantly block their attacks and striking them. This shield works great. As I block their attacks, I either suffer 22 HP loss to 8. When I attack, I notice my attacks are slow, I'm guessing wielding a heavy shield probably slows my attacks cause all of energy and strength are focusing on using the shield.

I can hear Rokel saying a chant as he channels his magic. I didn't look back, but I do see fire raining down on the mobs or icicles raising from underneath these creatures. The Anxieties are defeated, now it's just us and the Amber-Weaver. I forget blocking and just attack with my sword. The Amber-Weaver casts it's shadow spells on me. I was too late to block the first two, but I blocked the last one.

Rokel uses some arcane magic to finish off the Amber-Weaver. I give a relief sigh as he earned our results. "Well...that wasn't so bad." Rokel says.

"I wouldn't get too comfortable, kid. We still have a long ways to go." I point out.

Rokel knows that's true. We fight through the monsters on the first floor of this dungeon. The crawling creatures were no challenge, but the shadow skeletons start making things tough. After the about seven fights, my remaining HP is 320, a low yellow zone. Great, it'll take a while for my health to regenerate.

"You're health's low." Rokel tells me. "Give me your arm." I look at Rokel offensively, retreating my arm from him. "Trust me, I'm not gonna bite."

That's true, but he does have an impulse to be crushing on girls. He said so himself. With little hesitation, I offer him my arm. He just grabs it with one hand. He uses his other hand to open his menu. Rokel scrolls through his item list then a rolled up bandage appears in front of him.

I can see what he's doing. He starts wrapping the bandage on my arm. "This is first-aid?" I ask.

"That's right. Just do a simple wrapping and..." After about four wrappings, Rokel rips the bandage from the rolls. I just look down at my wrapped arm. The bandages shatters into light shards. On the corner of my vision, I see my health go up to 874.

"Huh...not bad." I say.

Rokel nods. Rokel looks past me then puts on a serious face. "Look out!" Rokel pulls me behind him. I turn to see two wisps rushing towards us. Rokel holds his staff in front of him, chanting on arcane spell. When his rings vanishes leaving only the ancient words that are in front of him, Rokel blasts half a dozen of swift arcane bolts.

The arcane bolts hit one of the wisps, destroying it. The other one is still coming at us. Rokel moves his staff to his side. The top of the staff burns in fire. As he waves his staff a fireball is launched towards the wisp destroying it.

After a brief moment, Rokel turns to me. "You all right?"

"Uh...sure." I say, feeling a bit unease.

* * *

**FLOOR 5, ELITE DUNGEON**

Roikel and I travel around this dungeon. We've made it up to the third floor. The mobs are getting harder and harder, but we progress through them. Rokel has made two levels in this dungeon while I made one. The kid is just as excited to level up as Hope was back when we were partying together.

This is the final floor and there's still no sign of Rokel's guild. Rokel claims they're still alive. He even shows me they start by using Friend Location on his menu. They're on this floor all right, but the map is completely blank we can't tell where. There's nothing but a simple green dot in the darkness.

While we're walking, Rokel starts a conversation. "Hey, Lightning? Can I ask about your little brother?"

I look at Rokel curious. "Why all of the sudden?"

"You told me I remind you of him." That is true. "I know it's impolite to ask about the real world, if you would mind..."

I wouldn't bother talking about my personalities with anyone expect for Hope and Serah. Rokel is okay I guess, despite all those harassment he's given me. I answer his question.

"He's like a little brother, but he's really just a friend." I say. "It was years ago while I was in training in the Guardian Corps, he got into a car accident and I was assigned to help him. His parents died, so he was the only one who survived."

"Oh...That's horrible." Rokel says.

"It certainly was. So I took him under my wing. He's such a good kid. Me and Serah really liked him." I say.

"S-Serah?" Rokel asks.

"My sister." I answered.

Rokel seems a bit excited. "Really? You have a sister?"

"Don't even think about it. She's already married...to Snow unfortunately." I say.

Rokel looks at my curiously. "I take it you're not fond with this Snow person."

"I've met him. He's a complete idiot." I say. "Anyways, Hope was such a good kid. Very smart too. His grades were so good he graduated early from middle school. He's now a freshman in High School."

"That's amazing." Rokel says. "How could I remind you of him? I'm barely a straight B student at my school."

"Oh, I don't know. I guess it's cause you're roughly the same age, the shyness." I look down at Rokel. "The silver hair." Hearing that, Rokel looks nervous, then he grab his hat and pulls it in further as if to hide his exposed hair.

"I'm surprised you would tell me this much about your life." Rokel says.

Now that he mentions it, I am surprised that I did. Hope is usually the one I talk to about anything personal I don't feel like talking. Now I'm doing it to Rokel. "I guess I just felt like it. Another reason you remind me of him. Usually I build walls over other people, yet somehow he manages to break through them."

"Sounds like you really trust and care him." Rokel says. He's probably right. "Do you...you know, like him?"

I look at Rokel surprised. He gives me a nervous look like he's expecting a slap in the face. "Hmm..." I know what he means by that. That I'm in love with Hope. I look forward as we keep walking. "Not really. If anything, he probably just see me as a mother figure."

"Oh...if he does, he must be really worried you're trapped in this game." Rokel says.

"Not really. He's in this game as well. In fact, he's the whole reason I joined Warlords Wrath Online." I say.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Rokel asks.

"I don't normally play video games. I was living my life while Hope was playing this game. But when I found out he got stuck, I decided to join." I say.

"You join Warlords Wrath just to save your friend?" Rokel asks surprised. "That's crazy! There's no way I can do a thing like that." Rokel looks down in disappointment. "I can't even get this bully to leave me alone."

I look at Rokel. He's being bullied? "Well, you need to stand up for yourself. Tell him he's not gonna put you down anymore."

"I did once. But then..." Rokel stops, looking down. I stop as well noticing the sorrow in his face.

"What happened?" I ask.

Rokel looks at me and shook his head. "No...it's nothing." Rokel continues on. "I don't want to talk about it." I just stand back watching Rokel walk. As he wonders, a large monster jumps out of nowhere. Rokel screams and falls back. The monster looks like a giant beetle or maybe grasshopper with scythe claws.

Korov makes the strike on Rokel. The boy cowers by holding his staff in front of him like a shield. That's when I jump in and block the hit with my shield. That only took 39 of my HP, that thing's powerful all right, then I counterattack with a Ravager strike.

Taking out that Korov was difficult. We both survived with yellow HP for Rokel and red for me. Once we restore ourselves to full health we keep going with me taking the lead.

"Lightning. Look." I look ahead. What's in front of me is two large doors. Me and Rokel walks up to it. "Could this be?"

"It is...the boss room." I say.

Rokel stands next to me as he looks at his friend location map. "My guild is in there according to the map tracker...Should we go in?"

I look at Rokel unsure, then straight at the door. "The two of us against a boss fight. We're nothing but easy prey against a pack of wolves."

"But my guild is in there. If anything, they're probably fighting it off. We're just joining the fight." Rokel says.

"You may have a point." I say. "Okay, we'll go in to take a look. Stay close to me."

I put my hand on the door, slowly opening it. As the door opens, only darkness appears from the room. Me and Rokel slowly walks in, armed ready to attack. We walk right in for only a few feet. The darkness lightens up a little on the ground as the door closes behind us.

"There's nothing here." I say.

"I don't get it." Rokel opens his menu, using the friend tracker again. "It says they're right here."

I'm not fully convinced. But something is up. Normally there's a boss in the middle, but there's nothing. I listen closely with my listening skill. The sound is very faint, but I hear...slobbering. I can't really make out where it's coming from.

"There's something strange going on." I turn. I notice Rokel is looking up frozen with an astonished expression. "Rokel?" I walk up to the boy. "Rokel! ...Rokel! What's wrong?"

Not even turning his attention to me, he moves his hand pointing up. I look up and I'm surprised at what I'm looking at. Right on the roof top, there are five amber pods hanging. And in the center of that ceiling is some large creature. It's curled up like a ball so I can't make out what it is, but it is where the fainted noise is coming from.

The figure uncurls its form and looks down at us and roars a deafening screech. It's a large grasshopper mantid instead.

"Is...is that?" Rokel asks.

"The Nightmare Queen." I say shocked as well.

It's five health bars, one filled and one half empty, appears along with it's name and red cursor. Nightmare Queen drops from the ceiling and lands right in front of us, hissing.

I take out my sword and shield. "Why does it only have 30% of it's health?" I ask.

"I'm guessing my guild might still be in combat with it." Rokel says. "Can we take it?"

I think for a moment. A Wavemaster and a protection Swordsman against the fifth floor boss that only has few of it's health left. "Well. It's worth a shot."

"You! You-you-you puny inzzzectzzz think you can defeat me?" Nightmare Queen says. Nightmare Queen slashes me with her claws. I block them, I lost 75 HP for that hit. Damn it, she hits hard.

Me and Rokel have no other choice. We attack the Nightmare Queen. I block every attack the Nightmare Queen throws at us, while throwing a few swings of my sword at it too. Blocking is not the best idea to do since I can't cover much damage taken and I'm without a Cleric, but dodge is pointless with this heavy shield. I can't even attack as fast as I use too.

Rokel stands behind at a distance channeling his magic. Nightmare Queen does an Insect Swarm ability. I can't really do anything to protect Rokel from that. Hundreds of insects swarms around us. We suffer damage from that until Rokel's down to 398 and I'm 520. We're in yellow zones.

Our attacks only got Nightmare Queen down to her last health bar. Nightmare Queen spreads her wings and flies few feet off the ground.

"Zzzo! You think I can be defeated Zzzo Eazzzily?" Nightmare Queen begins channeling her amber magic. That can't be good. "Time for you to drown in the your Abyszzzal fearzzz!"

Nightmare Queen spits amber to the ceiling. Me and Rokel look up at the ceiling. We wondered what that was about, then that amber stretch down like tentacles. I dodge one of them, with only a millisecond to spare. But Rokel wasn't too lucky. The amber splats on Rokel and drags him up.

"Lightning!" Rokel screams as he's being taken away.

"Rokel!" The amber wraps around Rokel like a cocoon, turning into a pod. The other amber tries again to grab me, and it was successful.

As I'm being pulled up, I try to fight my way through the sticky goo. I can barely move my sword to cut myself free. Soon enough, I'm encased into an amber pod and my whole world went dark.


	9. Nightmares

**A/N: Rokel's a nice lad isn't he? I think Lightning could agree. Now if only they can rescue the guild from the Nightmare Queen, the fifth floor boss. How can they do that if they are going to be trapped within their own fears?**

* * *

**UNKNOWN**

I suddenly awaken, paralyzed in my own anxiety. I don't understand what just happened. The last thing I remember was wondering a dungeon with Rokel, the little boy who reminds me of Hope, now I'm somewhere else.

As soon as I get some feeling back and start to calm down, I take in the situation around me...What's going on?

I sit up from my bed, I'm back in my own room in the real world. How is this possible? Not only that, but my vision seems to return to normal. No health bar or the time of day on the corners. I look down at my lap, to see I'm wearing my Guardian Corps uniform. I don't understand this, have I returned to the real world? But how?

I get up of bed, slowly and gently. This is strange. After being trapped in a game, I'm expected to collapse from lack of strength and energy, but instead I'm just fine.

"What...what is..." I walk right out of my room.

Every detail of the building I'm in is actually like my own house. I check everywhere on the upper floor. The bathroom, Serah's room, Hope's room, my parents old bedroom, my fathers study. Every detail is just the same. I decided to go downstairs, I can feel anxiety building up inside of me. This is my home yet everything feels so unfamiliar to me.

When I'm on ground level, I hear some noise coming from the kitchen. My soldier instincts kick in. I reach for my weapon hanging from my back holster, only there's nothing but thin air. Then I try to reach from behind where my Gunblade hangs in the real world, nothing as well.

I have no weapon, but that doesn't stop me. I creep into the kitchen. Once I'm inside, I see a certain pink hair girl by the kitchen sink, doing dishes.

"S...Serah?" Serah turns around. She smiles looking at me.

"Good morning, Lightning." She says.

'Good morning'? That's all I get? I have been gone for nearly a whole month trapped in some online death game...wait, why am I back in the real world and not in Warlords Wrath Online?

I'm in a mix of shock and confusion. "Serah...what...what's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Serah asks.

"It's just...I was trapped in some death game with Hope...Warlords Wrath Online." I say.

Serah giggles. "You must have been dreaming, Light. There's no game called 'Warlords Wrath Online'."

"No, no. I'm serious. Hope bought this Warlords game and...an announcement went out that it's a death game so I went in to help him...I was stuck in that game for a month or two..."

Serah just looks confused. She walks up until she's right in front of me. She puts a hand on my forehead. "You are feeling okay? You having a fever or something?"

I open my mouth but no words come out. I just don't understand what's going on. One minute, I'm in Warlords Wrath Online, but now...I'm home? I just decided to play along, I let out a sigh.

"N-no. I'm, I'm fine." I remove Serah's hand from my head. "I probably just need some air."

I turn leaving the kitchen. "Okay. Take care, sis."

I just walk close to the wall with my hand on it. I still feel unease, deep inside I can feel anxiety taking over. What's wrong with me? Was the whole thing really just a dream? Warlords Wrath Online. Hope being trapped. Me diving into that death game to save him.

I open the door and walk right outside, only as soon as I'm outside, I gasp at what I'm seeing. What use to be the beautiful seaside city of Bodhum is now a foggy graveyard.

"What the?" I quickly turn around to see my house is gone, and it was only five inches behind me. I pant heavily, I don't know what's going on but it's starting to freak me out.

I take a slow walk around the graveyard, I can barely make out what I'm seeing ahead. Beyond the fog I see two shadows. Not humans but tombstones. As I draw closer, the fog around the tombstones starts to clear and I can nearly make out what it is. The two graves are not a pleasant sight to see, for they carry the last name: Farron.

They're my parents graves.

I can feel my heart beating through my chest. "What...is happening to me?" Normally when I visit my parents, I'm not overwhelming in anxiety. Why is this happening?

I turn away from the graves, only that doesn't help with my situation. There's another tombstone. But my heart suddenly stops at the name it's engraved:

Hope Estheim.

I'm paralyzed in terror. "No...this can't...this can't be!"

Hope is...dead. I swore that I would protect him, keep him safe from any harm. Nora's words echo in my head: "Take care of Hope." Her final wish. A promise I made to her and Hope.

I can't take this anymore. I start running away from the tombstone, into the thick fog. I can hear my heart beating like crazy. Soon enough, I trip on some tombstone and fall, only when I hit the ground, it's not the grass but floor tiles.

I'm panicking. I have no idea what's going on. I'm now on my knees, to see I'm in some hospital. I'm in the hallway at the moment. I look around, turning and walking. Something strange is going on, but I can't make out what it is. I suddenly stopped as soon as I hear someone crying.

I walk into the room where it's coming from. There's nothing but darkness, but as soon as I walk through the door, the darkness lifts and I can clearly see.

It's my sister Serah. She's crying with her head on the hospital bed on her knees. Snow is behind her trying to support her. While I am laying dead on the bed with the Nervegear on. I silently gasp seeing myself. How is this possible? How am I seeing myself?

"Why...why did she have to enter that death game?" Serah asks. "First I've lost my parents and now my own sister is gone."

I wondered what it is that she's talking about, but then I notice something from my ears. The heart monitor is...flat. My eyes shot open realizing that I am now dead.

I stumble backwards, crashing into a table of medical tools. I collapse, but I was able to put my hand on the wall to prevent falling, with my other hand on my chest. I can't stop hyperventilating.

"What is going on?" I ask in fear.

A deep chuckle echoes in the sky, then a growling deep voice speaks. "Yes! Succumb to the abyss of fears! Your own terror feeds me!"

Terror...terror. My breath stops in a gasp as I remembered something. 'Time for you to drown in the your Abyszzzal fearzzz!' When that sentence echoes in my head, I make a run for it. I leave the hospital room to enter another scenery change. I'm back in my old room at home.

I kept running until I stop in front of my bed, on my knees my hands on the soft mattress. I breath heavily, I try hard to calm down but I can't. I hear footsteps approaching from behind but I don't bother to turn to see who it is.

"Lightning?" It's Serah. "Are you okay?"

"I'm still in the game." I whispered.

"What was that?" Serah asks.

I get on my feet, turning towards Serah. "I'm still in the game!" Serah looks shocked, but tries to hide it. I can tell she's somehow involved.

Serah makes a change of expression, smiling with a silly giggle. "Oh come on, Lightning. Don't be silly. You're not in some-"

"Don't deny it!" I say to her. "This isn't the real world. This is Warlords Wrath Online!" I point at Serah. "You're not Serah! You're just some...some illusion of the game!"

Serah looks hurt. "Lightning! How could you say that? I'm your sister!"

I start to grab the lamp on my nightstand. "No! Your! NOT!" I toss the lamp at Serah. It hits her right in the face. Serah screams as the impact causes her to turn aside.

I stand and watch to see if I'm right. Serah stands straight, facing me. I look at the cut on Serah's face. Instead of blood, it's damaged data. I was right! This is all still apart of Warlords Wrath Online.

Serah smirks evilly. By the time I realize that it's too late. The ground beneath me is covered in dark magic, then shadow rings circles around and tightens me. I can't move. I become lifted from the ground.

"A clever one you are." Those insect wings spread from Serah's back. they flutter as Serah floats a few feet off the ground. "But you cannot escape from your imprisonment."

Serah casts a painful dark magic at me, it's burning my insides. I scream in agony. Even through I can't see my Health Bar, I know it's dropping.

"So...as long as you're still alive. I think you should see your little friend one last time." Serah casts a dark portal in front of me.

My little friend? Is she talking about Hope? No, I'm wrong. As soon as a vision appears, It's not Hope that's in it. It's Rokel. Rokel is wearing glasses and is in a simple black vest long sleeve shirt and tan pants. I'm guessing this is him in the real world. Is this what he's dreaming?

I'm guessing it is, cause soon enough some boy comes right in. He's pretty big for Rokel. The boy pushes Rokel down. "Where's my math homework, dork?"

Seeing this just makes me mad. I don't tolerate bullying. "No! I'm done with you, Tyler!" Rokel says. "You're not bullying me anymore!"

"Oh yeah!" This Tyler guy starts pounding the daylights out of Rokel. After a minute of this, the vision changes. Rokel is with two adults that I assume are his parents. Rokel looks beaten, I'm guessing it's later that day.

"Oh, sweetie. Did this Tyler bully do this to you?" The mother says.

Rokel only answers with a nod. A small conversation goes on. To my surprise, I learned that his real name is Eugene. My boiling feelings return when I see Tyler arrive in the scene.

"Hey, squirt. You learned your lesson?" Tyler says.

The father stands in front of Tyler, blocking his view from Rokel. "Eugene is done with you! You bullying him around just proves you're nothing more then a coward!"

Tyler just smirks. "Is that so?" I have a bad feeling about this. "If I were a coward, would I do something like..." He reaches into the pocket on his jacket. "Oh I don't know...THIS!"

In a single second, he takes out a gun and shoots the father. I gasp horrible seeing this, that is just awful. The father falls dead, Rokel and the other are shocked seeing this as well. What's next is Tyler shoots the mother, killing her.

"Mom! Dad!" Rokel shouts.

The boy looks terrified. Tyler points the gun at him. "You belong to me now, dork! You'll do what I say or else!"

Rokel just cries in both sorrow and fear. I have never imagined anything like this would happen in all of my years. The next few sceneries the vision of Rokel's nightmare are nothing worth explaining, all though one of them shows why he has such an impulse to be crushing on girls. He's desperate for a girlfriend, needs some love and support since he no longer has his parents, but every girl turns him down. Thinking he's such a weakling being someone's pet.

There was even this one vision where I saw him at his homecoming dance...without a date.

I've had enough of this. I open my hand, focusing my power. I visualize my sword in my hand. It takes a while, but it finally appears in my hand, the Serpent Blade from the Faithless One. I set the blade to line up by me since I can't move my hand around, then I cut myself free from the dark rings.

Free from the spell, I land on my feet. Serah looks surprised. "What!?" Shouting, I hold my sword back as it charges up, then do a sonic strike on my sister.

Serah stands frozen in place. I can hear her gasp in agony, then she shatters. I stand straight and turn, to see the thousands of light shards vanishing in the air. Just then, a rumbling noise happens. Everywhere, walls and objects shatters. The world starts breaking until there's nothing but a void of darkness.

* * *

**DECEMBER 2ND, 2022. FLOOR 5, ELITE DUNGEON**

My Health Bar and Rokel's return to my corner vision. I only have 300 HP left while Rokel is slowly draining. I open my eyes to see nothing but shattered hard amber and my arms partly covered in orange goo. I moan as I sit up. What happened? Was I asleep in some pod?

I get back on my feet and look up, it's those pods I saw before the boss attacked. Is it possible that Rokel and his guild are in them? I have to find a way to break them free before they die.

"NO MORE EXCUSES EMPRESS!" I flinched a turn hearing that. I remember that voice, I heard it before I realized I was in some kind nightmare. The monster is those giant dark creatures like the Faithless One and Fury Rage, only he's purple and red like the lesser ones in this dungeon. I can see right through it. I'm guessing it's only an image of it. It's not real. "ELIMINATE THESE CRETINS OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

"Yezzz mazzzter!" The Nightmare Queen says. 'Master'? I should have known, this insect is being controlled. "You-you-you may have ezzzcaped! But you will zzzoon meet your end."

The Nightmare Queen does a deafening screech. I can see the sonic waves coming at me. I block it, but the waves are powerful, it pushes back with my feet planted to the ground. My HP is now down to 239, a red zone.

The Nightmare Queen has a health bar left while I have roughly 20% of my own left. It's a Sudden Death challenge.

I hold my Sword and Shield out...No. I don't need the shield. I drop the shield to my side, it's now just sword and...claws and screeches.

The Nightmare Queen roars and charges at me. I just stand tell like a rock in place. The monster is right in front of me to strike at me, only I dodged that strike at the last second. Shortly afterwards, I strike on the Nightmare Queen's right front leg.

The Nightmare Queen does a few other strikes, I dodge then then counterstrike at it. This goes on for a while, until I manage to cut off it's left front leg. The torn leg shatters. The Nightmare Queen is now at 20% of its last health bar. The Nightmare Queen takes flight, right in the center of every opening of this room.

The Nightmare Queen screeches loudly, nonstop. Countless amounts of Sonic Blasts rains down on the floor. I evade the sonic blasts, but they just keep coming hard and fast I can barely keep up avoiding them. Soon enough, one of them hits me and knocks me back. I now have 58 HP left. I can feel myself weak and light-headed. I have to find a way to bring this creature down.

I look up at the walls, I've got an idea. I make my way to the walls, zig-zagging across the field to avoid the sonic blasts. Once I'm at a close enough range, I leap onto the wall, start running up against it. I can hear the Nightmare Queen done with it's sonic blasts, probably cause I'm running up the wall. I look over my shoulder, to see it's spitting amber. The goo bolts are flying towards me.

I avoid them as I run up the wall. Once I'm above the bosses level, I leap towards it. I turn facing it, holding my blade out. Nightmare Queen charges up another amber spit for me, but it's too late.

I pierce right through the boss like an arrow with my sword held in front. I land on the ground with a roll then stop on my hands and knees. I hear the Nightmare Queen screeching in agony then it shatters. I stand and turn around to see millions of light shards that use to be the boss are fading in the air.

The image of the large creature yells in frustration. "USELESS! FALL LIMP AND DIE BEFORE ME! WRETCHED INSECT! YOUR KIND ARE WORTHLESS TO ME!" The monster glares at me. "AS FOR THE REST OF YOU! SEEK ME IF YOU DARE! LIKE THE OTHERS: YOU WILL ALL DIE SCREAMING!" The creature laughs wickedly evil as it slowly vanishes.

A large "Congratulations" appears in the center of the room. I earn my results, some Krystals and a shoulder gear: Weight of Midnight.

I open my menu to equip the shoulders. they are black spiky shoulders with a black thin aura glowing around it. I look up to see the pods hanging from the ceiling cracking, then they fall. One-by-one, they break and the trapped players awaken. A Crusader, Cleric, Assassin, Wizard, Avatar and finally Rokel.

My exhaustion gets the best of me and I end up collapsing on my knees and hand. "Lightning!" Rokel rushes up to me and kneels in front. "You okay?"

"I'm fine...just exhausted." I say.

"But you're Health, is very low." Rokel turns. "Aerith. Can you heal her?"

A short red hair 10-year old Cleric girl stands in front of me. She chants a healing spell. Once she's done, My health is fully restored. The dizziness and weak exhaustion quickly fades away. I'm able to stand on my feet again.

The rest of the people gathers. "Rokel? How did you get here?" The Crusader asks.

"Uh...With her." Rokel says pointing at me.

Everyone looks at me confused. "Yeah...I came here with Rokel to help you guys on the boss fight." I look around to see there's no one but the one guild. "Did you guys try to face it alone?"

"No, we did it with an Assault Team of fifteen players." The Avatar says. "Two died in the fight...I'm guessing the rest must have died off from the nightmares that thing put us into."

"So you two...fought off Nightmare Queen on your own?" The Crusader asks.

"Not really. I mean, Rokel and I were fighting it when it had 30% of it's health left, but then it put us in those pods." I say. "After I escape I finished it off."

"Wow. That's impressive." The Crusader says. "Well, thank you for helping us out there. If you and Rokel haven't shown, we would have been dead meat. Say, how about we buy you a drink as a thanks?"

Strange people are inviting me over for a drink. I think carefully about the situation. These guys seem friendly, and I did help them in their situation. I look at Rokel who's giving that innocent plead smile holding hands together like a child would do to their parents.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt. Very well, I accept your offer." I say.

They are happy to hear that, then we move onto the next floor. Floor number six.


	10. The Lunar Twilight

**A/N: The Nightmare Queen was quite a boss fight, wasn't it? How many boss fights do you know where it's own special attacks would be happening in your very own nightmares. Scary huh? Just be glad it's all a game...oh who am I kidding? It's not just a game anymore! It's a Death Game!**

* * *

**DECEMBER 3RD, 2022. FLOOR 6, TAVERN AERIE.**

How long were we asleep on that fight against the Nightmare Queen? Before me and Rokel entered the dungeon, it was morning, but when we beat the boss, it's midnight. This is very surprising.

It was really late when we arrived into town, so we had to turn into an inn. The Lunar Twilight still owes me that drink for helping them out back there. So we all agreed to do it tomorrow. I just lay on my bed in an inn. The inn is a small place so I end up sharing with that Aerith Cleric. The young girl is already fast asleep, which is strange since she and the rest of the guild have been asleep for who-knows-how-long?

I on the other hand can't sleep I've got a lot on my mind. How's Serah doing in the real world? Is she really that upset I entered this death game? What's really on my mind is Rokel. That poor little kid being bullied his whole life. I can't even get my mind off of seeing his own parents being shoot like that. Was all of that real or just something he feared of happening?

I know I'm not going to get much sleep, so I get out of bed. I'm only in my undergarments. I don't get how I'm wearing them since they're not part of the equipment. I'm guessing it's modesty sake for gaming purposes.

I put 'Pink robe' in my equipment, wrapping it around my body, then I head out.

The sixth floor is a bit of a hill zone, not as much and snowy as the fourth floor. Tavern Aerie is a bit of a small town, not as small as the Sentinel Camp on the third floor. At least it has an Inn. I do a little walking around town in the nighttime. As I'm walking, I noticed someone sitting alone on the bench under a tree. At first, I thought it was Hope, but then I noticed that guild mark on the side of his health bar. Purple background with a silver moon with a star on the bottom tip. The mark of the Lunar Twilight.

It's Rokel.

What is he doing up at this hour? He's just sitting there hands holding on his lap looking down. He seems a bit upset.

"Rokel?" Rokel flinches, looking up at me surprised. I guess I must have startled him.

"O-Oh. Lightning? W-what are you doing here?" Rokel asks.

"I was just walking." I walk towards the bench, siting down right next to Rokel. The boy looks nervous, I'm guessing he's not close sitting next to girls or something like that. "Couldn't sleep?"

Rokel shook his head. "No. I'm still a little shaken up from the Nightmare Queen."

"I see." I face forward, just spacing my mine out a little. "You know...I remembered something when I was trapped in that nightmare. I saw some vision about you...having some problems with some person...who's always pushing you around." I turn my face looking at Rokel. He seems horrified like he's watching a scary movie. "Was that real?"

Rokel just slides away from me a little. "I-I..."

"I know we just met and all, but do you want to talk about it?" I ask. Rokel slides further away, slowly shaking his head. I can understand he would, given to how I treated in yesterday. "Talking might make you feel better."

Rokel is unsure is he does want to talk. I wait patiently for him to make his decision. Finally, he slides a little close to me and speaks.

"What I said before...about having this bully back in the real world." Rokel looks up at me. I give him a slight nod, a way of telling him to keep going. "I once stand up against him, and all that's done was put me in the hospital. It didn't really break me down, but what he did next...in my own house...is what changed everything."

I know what this Tyler person did. killed Rokel's...I mean Eugene's parents. I can't really say it out loud, figuring it might upset him even more like he's reliving it. He probably already did when he was in the pod of nightmares.

"You mean...when he..." I gesture my hand into the model of a gun, thumb and index finger out, barely aiming at Rokel. Rokel nods and I put my hand down. "It must have been horrible for you to go through that."

"It was, and it still is. Tyler now threatens me with that very gun." Rokel says. "I'm just glad he's no where in here in Warlords Wrath Online. Then again, there are thousands of players in here and I haven't really seen every single one of them." That's true, odds are against him for encountering his bully in here.

"Well, I'm sorry with what you're going through. I know how it feels." I say.

"You...you were bullied too?" Rokel asks.

I shook my head. "Not that. I was about your age, and my parents died. Me and Serah were on our own."

"Oh...I'm sorry about that." Rokel says.

"It's fine...Are you living on your own?" I ask.

"I'm not actually living. I just live in the streets. I don't really have any other relatives and no one would take me in." Rokel says.

"Then how are you able to play this game?" I ask.

Rokel looks nervous like he's about to be in trouble. "I uh...used one of the computers at school. Only I wasn't expecting to be trapped in here."

"So you broke into school and used the computers to play an online game?" I ask.

"I didn't break into school, I stayed hidden in one of the lockers until dark." Rokel says. That just sounds creepy to me. I'm guessing Rokel must have read my mind. "Pretend I never said that."

"Agreed." I say.

"I don't know what it is I have done to deserve this torture." Rokel puts his feet up in front of him, wrapping his arms around his legs. "My family were taken. I have no friends, can't even get a girlfriend. The Lunar Twilight are all I have close to me."

That has to be rough for Rokel. "Well, I honestly don't know what to say, but I do know that you don't deserve this. Nobody does...Well maybe that idiot Tyler least he won't bother you in here."

"Unless he's doing things to my real body." Rokel says.

"I wouldn't worry about that, I mean this game has been out for about a month, and you're still in this game, alive and well." I say.

Rokel looks up at me, uncertain. After a moment he answers. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

* * *

Rokel and I return to the Inn for some sleep. I'm guessing what I said must have helped him since he was able to get a good night sleep. He's really starting to remind of me Hope. I wonder how he's doing with the NORA guild.

It's now 7 AM in the morning. I'm in the dinning table of the Inn, having a drink with the Lunar Twilights. I did get to know the guild well. Hakomo the Crusader. Aerith the Cleric. Raphael the Assassin. Spellbreaker the Wizard. Elementalist the Avatar. I thought Elementalist was a bit silly for an Avatar name since they are spellcasters of fire, wind, earth and water.

"Here's to the Lunar Twilight! Cheers!" Hakomo says.

Everyone raise their glasses and they click. "Cheers!" They all say.

I just sit in place watching them, I didn't even cheer with them. The Lunar Twilight now looks at me. "And here's to Lightning, the Swordsman who saved us from the Nightmare Queen."

Everyone raise their glasses. "Cheers!"

I raise my glass. "Ch-cheers."

The other members take turns saying thanks to me. Rokel was the last one to thank, his was a little long for he was thanking me for helping him save his guild. After the thanking was done, we all drink our beverages. Hakomo leans close to me, whispering.

"Hey, Lightning. I know it's really rude to ask, but what level are you?" Hakomo asks.

Rude? How is that rude really? I'm guessing levels are meant to be a secret, cause I never really see another players level unless I'm partied with them in a group.

"Level 25...or so." I answered.

"Oh, I see. You're not that high, we're usually around level 30. Rokel is pretty much the weakest member." Hakomo says. I wonder why he is. Maybe cause he doesn't spend much time in the Assault Team with his guild. "Say, Lightning. I'm wondering. How come you're playing solo?"

"I uh..." I set my cup down on the table. "I tried finding a guild, but all the other guilds I've joined are filled with morons. The worst guild was the Fuuinkazan."

"Oh? What did they do?" Spellbreaker asks.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say, trying to hide my irritation. Not from Spellbreaker but from the boys in that guild.

"Oh, I see. Well, how about joining ours?" I look at Hakomo surprised to hear that. "We are an ego friendly guild. And if you have any problems or issues, we can work things out. Plus we can use a Swordsman fighting in the front lines. Things are getting pretty dull with Raphael here."

Raphael looks offended. "Hey!"

Hakomo laughs. "I'm just joking..." Hakomo wraps an arm around Raphael's neck, pulling him close and giving him a noogie. "You knucklehead! We never get tired of yea!"

The rest of the Lunar Twilight members are laughing at this joyful moment. Hakomo and Raphael disbands. "Well, anyways. You'll fit right in well with the guild. What do you say?"

All of the other members are looking at me. I look down as I think carefully. The Lunar Twilight seems very different from the other guilds. None of the boys in here are crushing on me or playing some stupid charm. Well, Rokel did but he's trying hard to fight the urge. They are friendly. If anything, they're a less stupid version of the NORA gang. Still, I'm uncertain. But maybe I guess I'll give them a chance.

"Then...I just I'll join you guys after all." I look at them with a smile. "Nice to work with you all."

The Lunar Twilight members smiles, gasping in excitement. Next thing I know they're huddling around me, welcoming me to the guild. Maybe this was a mistake...

* * *

**DEMEMBER 7TH, 2022. FLOOR 6, CAVERN DUNGEON.**

The Lunar Twilight has been a good guild since I joined. Right now, me, Hakomo, Raphael, Aerith and Spellbreaker are in the field dungeon on the sixth floor. Elementalist and Rokel couldn't make it today to the dungeon.

We are just facing the final boss in this dungeon, Shako the Bloodthrasher. Some human scale creature. I can't tell if it's a fish or some lizard. Either way, it's ugly. The boss is down to it's last health bar. Hakomo is block all of its attacks while me and Raphael are attacking the creature. Spellbreaker is standing back casting his dark and fire magic while Aerith is healing us.

Shako the Bloodthrasher is quite the fighter. There's no hesitation in its attacks and it's doing like 2 to 3 swings every second. If I were tanking this creature, even with that heavy shield, I would be dead in no time. Well, they don't call it a Bloodthrasher for nothing.

I throw a few slashes on Shako, the monster roars in agony. "Finish it, Raphael!" I shout.

Raphael spins his daggers as he rushes towards the monster. "Right!" Raphael leaps towards Shako. Shako targets him and snarls, drawing its claw back. Raphael draws his daggers back, they charge. Shako makes the first strike, but Hakomo blocks the attacks, then quickly dodges out of the way when Raphael makes his three-combo strikes.

Shako the Bloodthrasher is defeated. We all earned our results, Aerith made level 32. She was really happy, the other three members were beside her cheering on. I just stand back, smiling as I watch their enjoyment.

We now hang out on a cliff having our lunch. It's just me and Hakomo while the others are sitting a level above us. Hakomo is looking at something that looks like newspaper. I'm guessing it's the post about what's going on in this dark world.

"Hey, listen here. The Assault Team are planning to clear the next floor boss later today." Hakomo says.

"Sounds like we're going to need to ready ourselves for battle." I say.

Hakomo lays back on the thin short grass, sighing. "People are real eager to escape this death game, aren't they?"

I'm a little surprised to hear that. "You don't want to escape?"

"Of course I do. But we can't just rush into battle." Hakomo says.

"Yeah. That's true. It did happen back on the second floor. Hundreds of players died cause of it." I say.

"Sometimes, I wonder if people have forgotten what it means to be a guild." Hakomo says.

"And what's that?" I ask.

Hakomo sits back up. "Well, in most MMO games, there are many meanings of what it takes to be a guild. In my opinion, the meaning of a guild is to enjoy time with your friends and to protect them...no, to protect others."

I never really thought about that. I guess it's just like what I do in the Guardian Corps. "Wow...that's deep."

"Yeah. Now at days, all people care about are becoming strong or risking their own lives to clear this death game. What surprises me the most is there's a guild that seeks to kill players." Hakomo says.

I raise my eyebrows hearing that. I'm familiar with a murder guild. They use to recruit me before I ran into Rokel. I wasn't very pleased to be with them.

"Is it really a bad thing?" I ask, pretending to not know about murder guilds.

"Well, not exactly." Hakomo says. "In any OMM game, it's possible to be a player killing guild, a PVP guild for a short. But Warlords Wrath is different. If anything, I'd say PVP should be illegal here."

"It probably is given the fact when we attack a player, we turn orange and are forbidden to enter safe zones." I say.

Hakomo looks surprised to see that. "How did you...you weren't a murder were you?"

"In a way. All I did we strike at this really annoying player." I say.

"How could you!" Hakomo says.

"Relax, Hakomo. He's still alive." I say. "You know that Fuuinkazan guild I mentioned?" Hakomo nods. I look down with my arms crossed. "All the members expect the leader were hitting on me. Trying to pour on the charm, like a bunch of dogs. One of them went too far and I've had it, so I hurt him and left the guild."

"But murder players aren't allowed in safe zones aren't they?" Hakomo says.

"Nope." I look at Hakomo. "I had to spent the night on the field with the guild." Hakomo speaks but I interrupt before he even starts. "Don't. Ask. Anyways, if anything I'm with you on these murder guilds. I think it's stupid they believe they can still kill other players in this death game."

"Yeah, I expect to hear that from a Guardian Corps." I look at Hakomo hearing that, how the hell did he know about me being in the Guardian Corps? "Rokel told us."

Rokel...of course. Now he's really starting to remind me of Hope. That boy always talked about me back in school, his teachers were surprised to meet me for guardian-teacher conversance, and now in this death game when he was grouped with Leafa.

Hakomo stands back. "Well, we should head back, prepare ourselves for the boss fight."

I stand up as well. "Good idea."

* * *

**FLOOR 6, ROAD OF HILLS.**

We walk in the path heading towards the Tavern Aerie. I'm way behind, keeping my distance. My guild isn't being concerned about my distance. I'm not really far, just about 25 yards apart from the furthest member.

We return to the Tavern Aerie, where we regroup with Elementalist. "Hey, guys." Elementalist says.

"Elementalist." Everyone says.

Aerith looks around like something's missing...or someone. "Where's Rokel?"

Elementalist looks confused and surprised. "I thought he was with you guys."

Everyone starts to worry. Aerith is hoping he isn't hurt. Raphael thought he's dead, but he can't be since he's still on our friends list. Hakomo decided we should split up to search for him. Aerith however stays with Elementalist since she's a kid and a Cleric. She'll have little chance of surviving.

We all depart ways. I use the map to track Rokel. One good thing about being in a guild is that I can track my members locations. I go downhall, nearly heading towards the entrance to the fifth floor elite dungeon.

I'm getting close to Rokel's location, that's when I hear a cry for help. It sounds like a little boy, roughly like Rokel. That's when I spring into action.

As I rush, I can hear some conversation going on. I hide behind a boulder, listening.

"Please! Just leave me alone!" Rokel says.

"Can it! Squirt!" Says a familiar voice.

My eyes shot wide open. I know that voice. I heard in Rokel's Nightmares. It's that bully jerk, Tyler. I peek my head out of the boulder, getting a few. Rokel is on the ground with a Paralyzed status. A muscular eighteen year old with buzzcut black hair and an anchor with a skull on top tattoo on his right arm.

By the looks of his gear and weaponry, he's a Shadow Sniper.

Tyler has his sword impaled through Rokel's stomach. Rokel's HP is in a yellow zone but it's slowly draining. Tyler's cursor is also orange. He's a murderer for attacking Rokel.

"Do you honestly believe you can run away from me in this game?" Tyler asks. "I couldn't get to your body in the hospital, so I rip off the Nervegear from my older brother while he was still alive and joined right in!"

My heart stopped hearing that. He murdered his own family just to pick on Rokel? This guy is psycho. "Y-you killed your own brother? How could you?"

"Shut up!" Tyler pulls his sword back and impales it back into Rokel, causing the boy to scream in pain.

I've had enough of this. I come out of hiding marching towards the scene. I grab Tyler by the shoulders and instantly smash him against a wall of a cliff. He got hurt then a purple window appears on the wall that says 'Immortal Object' Tyler says unintelligible stuff, tries to speak but always ends up with his face against the wall. After five smashes, I turn him around so he's facing me and I lift him off of feet.

"How does it feel, Tyler? Scared? Helpless maybe!?" I growl at him.

Tyler shakes his head, not to say no but to get the dizziness out of his mind. "What the...what the hell are you?"

"That's none of your concern!" I say like a snake spitting venom. "All you need to know is that if we were in the real world, I would lock you up behind bars until that jail rots, then I'll put you in another prison until that one rots, and then I'll throw you into another one until you rot in it! You got that?"

Tyler just rolls his eyes and makes a disgusted noise. Oh how he sickens me. I release him from my grab, causing him to fall on the ground. I take out my sword and point it at him. "Leave Rokel alone! You've got the count of three to get lost!"

Tyler stands up. "What?"

I start counting. "One!"

"Listen here, sore eye! You can't tell me what to do!" Tyler shouts at me.

Sore eye? That just deepens my rage. "Two!"

"You get lost so I can torture this squirt!" Tyler says.

"THREE!" I make a charged strike. My strength must be superior to him cause in just one strike, he went from full health to 35% and it knocks him back and he falls to the ground.

I'm guessing he must be a low level.

I walk up to Tyler. He's laying on his back, looking up at me. I draw my sword back. "One! Two! ..."

"Okay! Okay!" Tyler gets on his feet. "You win!" Tyler looks over my shoulder. "This ain't over, dork! Your girlfriend here can't protect you forever!"

'Girlfriend!' I shout in my mind as Tyler turns and leaves. Even when he's gone, I'm still raging. But I take a deep breath to calm down. I turn approaching to Rokel, kneeling beside him.

"You okay?" I ask.

Rokel looks at me weakly, he can barely move due to the paralysis. "In pain. I can't barely move."

I don't have anything that can fix him up, and leaving him here while waiting for Aerith would be a bad idea. I open my menu to send a message to Hakomo and the others, telling them I found Rokel and he needs medical aid. After sending the message, I carry the boy.

"Come on, let's get you back to town."

As I walk towards town, I notice Rokel blushing and stuttering, I'm guessing this is a new level of him being close to a girl. Now I know Tyler is here, and he's clearly gonna risk anything just to torment the poor boy.

I'm gonna have to protect him.


	11. Overwhelming Terror

**A/N: Poor Rokel. Looks like he just can't get away from his troubles. Tyler's quite a jerk wouldn't you say? Even murdered his own brother just to bully Rokel within the game. Some people are just insane wouldn't you agree? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go destroy the chocolate milk factory on the seventh moon of mars using feathers and paper while running away from the Danes of Japan.**

* * *

**DECEMBER 7TH, 2022. FLOOR 6, TAVERN AERIE.**

As soon as we returned to town, I took Rokel into an inn. At least he'll be safe there. It took a while but the rest of the Lunar Twilight members returns. Aerith does her healing spells to restore his health and dispel the paralysis effect. Rokel is still in shocked, even through he never landed a red zone, so we let him rest for the moment.

I explained the situation to Hakomo and the others. About this guy, Tyler. The only thing I left out was how he's Rokel's real-life bully. I described every possible detail on how he looks and what he is, including that he's a Murder Player, even through that would only be temporally unless he further harms another player. Hakomo isn't too pleased with this character of Tyler's.

The Assault Team is beginning to form. We all agreed that it's best for Rokel to sit this out. While the guild are getting gears ready, I head back into the Inn. Rokel is sitting up on the bed in his room.

"You doing okay?" I ask.

"Y-yeah. Just a little shaken." Rokel says.

I walk up and sit on the side of the bed, sighing. "I guess Tyler really is in Warlords Wrath Online." I say.

"Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?" Rokel's tone sounds sadden.

"Well that's what bullies do: They just want to make people miserable." I look at Rokel, head turned over my shoulder. "I'll admit, I'm actually surprised he killed a member in his family, let alone come to this death game. That just proves how insane he is."

Rokel looks directly at me. "Didn't you do the same thing?"

"That's different. I didn't come to this world to torture someone. I came here to protect a friend, to help him and everyone else escape." I say.

"Maybe so, but it's still suicide all the same." Rokel says.

I look forward hearing that. "You may have a point there."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do now. I'm good as dead in this world now." Rokel says.

"Don't say that. If Tyler's gonna have to mess with you, he'll have to go through me." I look at Rokel with a small smile. "I have messed hundreds of insane criminals in the real world. Compared to that, he's child's play on an easy training center."

Rokel seems a bit confused to hear that. I'm guessing he doesn't understand what I mean. I received a message. I push the button and the window opens. It's Hakomo telling me the Assault Team has begun. I send him a message telling him I'll be on the way, then I get back on my feet.

"We're going with the Assault Team to clear the elite dungeon." I tell Rokel. "Everyone thinks you should stay here."

Rokel nods. "Yeah. That would be best. I don't want to face Tyler in a middle of a boss fight."

I give a small chuckle, then I walk up to give him a pat on the head. He's a bit astonished for that pat. "Just hang tight."

I make my way to the door. My hand was on the knob when Rokel calls out. "Lightning." I look at him, he's just sitting there, a little nervous. He's nothing but silence, but after a while, he finally speaks. "Thanks...for saving me."

I smile a little. "It's what I do."

I leave the Inn, wondering arond the small town. I arrive the rendezvous point for the Assault Team. Me and Hamoko are the only ones who showed up. Overtime, more and more begin to arrive.

"Hey, Lightning!" I jumped a little. I turn to see it's Leafa. She's different, now wearing white and green clothes with yellow bracelets. She also has a white and green collar on her neck.

"Leafa? You're joining the Assault Team?" I ask.

"That's right." Leafa looks right past me. "Where's Espeon? I thought you two are together?"

I cross my arms. "I could say the same thing with you and Kirito." Leafa gives an offended look hearing that. "Well, we departed ways cause of joining guilds. He wanted to join a guild filled with childish idiots while...well, I didn't."

"That's gotta be rough." Leafa says. "Well, I'm not sure what big brother's doing. He's always being mysterious as a solo player. Cruising like a ship without a compass."

"Kirito's going to be a solo player?" Leafa nods. "How surprising. Then again...he is pretty skilled for an Assassin."

"Well, big brother was a beta tester for this game." I'm shocked to hear that, eyes widen and expression surprised. "He didn't tell you he was a beta tester? ...Well, I'm not surprised. He does have a habit of making everything a secret."

More people start to show up. "Lightning." Hope approaches to me.

I'll admit, I'm surprised to see him here. "Espeon? I wasn't expecting to see you here." I do notice he's alone. "So where's team idiots?"

"I get you don't get along well with the NORA crew, but you still shouldn't make fun of them." Hope says. "They're going out hunting today. So it's just me. But guess who I ran into?"

Just then, another girl jumps on him, just crashes into him with her arms wrapped, causes Hope to stumble forward a bit.

"Were you just talking about me, weren't you sugar?" The girl asks.

I recognize this girl. Red hair in short ponytails. The accent. The enthusiasm personality. It's Hope's girlfriend, Vanille. I do see that she has chosen Dreamer as a class. Vanille sets her eyes on me. "Lightning!? Oh boy, you really weren't kidding when you said she's in this game."

When she put it that way...it kind of hurts. "Nice to see you...uh." I wonder what her avatar name is, cause I'm certain she didn't use her real name.

"Twilight." Vanille answers.

'Twilight. Of course.' I thought as I roll my eyes. I turn to Leafa. "What about your guild?" I ask.

"My guild are coming, just preparing their equipment." Just then, a small group arrives. "Oh, here they are now."

Leaf's guild is only a group of six. A Swordsman: Bladelance, a Wavemaster: Etro, two Shadow Snipers: Sinon (Sinon looks like who she is in the real world, front ponytails black hair and glasses) and Silica, the one with some feathery dragon for a pet, and Crusader Lisbeth. Bladelance and Etro looks familiar for some reason, and I'm guessing Bladelance agrees. Cause the first thing he does is approach me then he whispers.

"Hey, are you, by any chance, Lightning Farron?" I'm on alert hearing that. I don't answer, just give an expression that says 'Don't bother me'. "We've met in the real world, remember? I'm friends with your sister in High School."

That's right. It's coming back. Bladelance and Etro are Noel Kriss and Paddra Nsu Yeul. They only visited my place once a couple of months ago for my birthday. Noel was an okay guy, makes me wish he was Serah's boyfriend instead of that idiot Snow, but that idea died since I found out he and Yeul are dating.

"Yes...I remember. Nice to see you again." I say.

Once all of the Assault Team members have gathered, we all head on into the elite dungeon.

* * *

**FLOOR 6, ELITE DUNGEON.**

The Elite Dungeon is some spring land. And I'm not talking about the season, I'm talking about rivers, puddles and lakes spring. Something known as 'The Terrance of Endless Spring'. This area is crawling with those negative creatures again, the purple ones with red spikes. Not only that, but they are also some humanoid fish that attacks us with water magic.

We fight in a group of twenty. Leafa's guild, the Dancing Fairies, are quite a powerful and social guild. I'm starting to wish I had known this guild back when I was struggling to find one.

Hope and Vanille are standing in the back healing us. Sinon and Leafa are staying close to protect them from any assaults. I stand side by side with the other melee fighters, mostly with Noel. He does make an excellent partner.

When we reach to the third floor, things have gotten tough. From the start, two players have died. Apparently these negative spirits are now possessing dragons with their terror. We fight at a tougher scale. I stand by with Sinon and Leafa to help them protect Hope and Vanille.

"Hey." I turn to look at Sinon. "Are you the Lightning swordsman I've heard about?"

This is actually the first time this young lady has spoken to me. "Uh...yeah."

Sinon looks excited. "I heard from Leafa you broke the commanders weapon from the first floor dungeon. That's amazing. You must be very strong to pull of something like that."

"Thanks." I say.

"I wish I could be that strong. I can't even look at a gun without entering a panic attack." I'm a bit surprised to hear that. Is she really that weak? There are people who have their fears.

"Were you always terrified of them?" I ask.

"Not really...you see-" Sinon was interrupted by something, a shocked expression. Instantly, she has her bow aimed for my head, charging up. "Duck!"

At once, my eyes shot open and I duck as the arrow fires. It impales on the Serpent Dragon's head that was charging at me. As soon as I realize it's there, I give a sweep strike, destroying the beast.

"We could probably talk about this later." I say.

"Agreed." Sinon says.

After all of that fighting, we made it to the doors that leads to the boss room. We all stand in front of it, wondering who could be inside. But I have a theory...

Leafa and Lisbeth opens the door slowly. The moment the door is open, we charge right in shouting. As soon as we're in the center, we stop and the door closes on us. There's nothing but darkness.

"Stay close. This could be a trap." I say.

We all huddled, back to back on each other, then the darkness dissolves as the ground starts to get replaced with a blinding light, starting at the center and dramatically expending. The darkness completely vanishes and the light dies down.

We all look around, we're in the middle of some springs, in an area with beautiful trees and yellow grass. The whole area we can only stand are the springs. We are amazed at the beauty, but that suddenly ends when Silica screams. "Look!"

We all look ahead. At the end of the field is that giant negative spirit I encountered during the Nightmare Queen boss. It's five health bars, cursor and name: Shadow of Terror, appears before it.

Shadow of Terror snarls at us then speaks. "You! ...All of you! Will drown! In...TERROR!" The boss roars at the last word, which causes a powerful force of wind to blow against us.

Shadow of Terror rushes towards us, stops right in front of Silica. It draws his claw back to strike. The moment Silica realizes it, she's paralyzed in terror and screams. Shadow of Terror strikes, but Hakomo and Lisbeth appears at the very second to block the attack together.

"Everyone!" I draw my sword out and aim it at the beast. "Fight!"

All of the melee attackers charges and strikes, the spell casters and Shadow Snipes stay back casting their spells or shooting their bows. Shadow of Terror fights us, mostly swiping its claws at us. The beast constantly summons Dreaded Fear, the skeleton form of the negative spirits.

Me and Raphael focus on downing the minions while the others attack the boss. Shadow of Terror inhales deeply, we are all on alert seeing the beasts move, then it exhales a massive purple breath of smoke on us. The monster roars as it hurts us with Breath of Fear.

We all stand out ground to resist the attack. When that ends, we appear to be fine, but we did lose most of our HP. I hear shouting and we all turn, to see Sinon and Elementalist are reacting in searing pain. We're all worried for them as they turn black and white, their hands turning into negative spirit claws and their cursors turns red. Sinon looks at us. "No! ...Stay back!" Her tone sounds like she's afraid as she aims her bow at us. "Get away from me!"

Her bow charges and she shoots at us. I did the third three arrows in the chest. My HP goes down to 389 from the hits. "That hurt." I say looking at my chest as I remove the arrows.

"What's going on? Why are they attacking us?" Silica asks.

Elementalist is channeling fire magic, in the end his hands are molten and he shoots lava bolts at us. We nearly dodged them. "They're being controlled by the terror." I say.

"Mind control? Is that even possible?" Hope asks, surprised.

Elementalist repeatedly casts fire spells at all of us. "Burn you ugly insects!"

'Insects'? Elementalist did once say he was afraid of bugs. "No. It's different." I say, avoiding the lava bolts. "They must be overwhelmed by their fears, they're probably seeing them anywhere." Maybe something like that.

Shadow of Terror chuckles evily. "Is there a way to break it?" Lisbeth asks.

"No time to think. I'll handle them." Yeul says as she steps forward. I was about to stop her then she holds her staff in front of her and starts chanting arcane energy. By the end, Sinon and Elementalist are covered in a puff of smoke. When they smoke clears, there's nothing but sheep.

'What?" I thought. "I didn't know a Wavemaster could do that."

Yeul looks at me. "Polymorph spell. A simple spell for deadly minion fights."

Well that's good to know.

We continue on fighting Shadow of Terror. Sinon and Elementalist aren't free from the terror spell, but Yeul constantly refreshens the duration of her Polymorph spell. Once the minions are down, me, Noel and Raphael returns attacking the boss. Raphael does crazy swinging from behind the boss. Shadow of Terror turns to attack Raphael, only the moment he swings his attack, Raphael dodges, that's when me and Noel attacks to its sides with powerful charged strikes.

Shadow of Terror staggers back from the powerful blows, even large cuts in the form of an X is right on its body as it loses it's third health bar.

It's a stand still for a while. Shadow of Terror looks down at us, chuckling. "You think it's so easy to vanquish your fears?"

The negative energy leaves Sinon and Elementalist. Aerith was able to dispel Yeul's Polymorph spell from them. Just then, Shadow of Terrors channels dark magic the whole room starts to shake. The center of the springs turns purple and magic beams impales on us like harpoons and pulls us all right in.

We were all unconscious. How long? From the corner of my vision, it is now about 4 PM. Roughly about half an hour. The area we now in is really nothing but skies in the middle of some ocean. We can walk on water like it's nothing more then a mere inch.

"What...what is this place?" Leafa asks.

"I don't know...but I don't like it." I say.

Water bursts in the air in front of us. Shadow of Terror crawls right out of it. We're all startled by all of this. Shadow of Terrors is still in its remaining two health bars.

"You cannot flee from your terrors. It is everywhere!" Shadow of Terrors roars fierce at us.

Doesn't matter, cause we're not running. We continue on fighting against Shadow of Terrors. His abilities seem to be different in this realm. His abilities are being based on the very water we stand on. Nothing major, just causing water spouts, raves of water whenever he swings its fist.

Of course I could be wrong about there being no major ones. Cause the next thing he does is it dives into the waters. "Dread rises! It seeks the light!" We look all around for Shadows of Terror. But when I look down, I can see it in the water, emerging to the surface.

"Everyone run!" I shout.

We run as fast as we can to get away from this spot. "It hungers!" Shadow of Terrors shouts as it bursts out of the waters. Two players were too late, and they get knocked in the air suffering damage. They died midair.

His emerging from the waters causes all of us to stagger, half of us alls from our feet. Shadow of Terrors rushes towards Hope. He's one of the players knocked down. Shadow of Terrors makes the strike.

"Espeon!" I shout.

Hope cowers in fear from the attack, at the last minute, Lisbeth zooms in and blocks the attack. She does get pulled back a little and suffer 100 HP, bringing her health to a yellow zone.

Hope was astonished by the rescue, but then snaps out of it to heal her. After a moment of recovering, we all continue attacking Shadow of Terror. Shadow of Terror doesn't summon any minions or try to fear control anyone. That's a good thing.

In the end, Shadow of Terrors is down to 2% of it's HP, and we all attacked it, even the healers. Shadow of Terrors shouts in agony then shatters.

The boss fight against Shadow of Terrors was pretty terrifying. No pun intended since it is a fear-based fight. I did earn a powerful weapon: Jaws of Terror. A long one-handed thin sword. Not very strong but it is pretty light. I needed a new weapon anyways, but I think I'll stick with heavy swords.

In the center of this place, an orb of light appears. As soon as we touched it, we are transported.

Arriving on the seventh floor.


	12. Weapon Forging

**A/N: That next boss fight was a bit predictable isn't it, since he had made an appearance in the fifth floor. Dancing Fairies. I got that idea from the Alfheim Online in the show Sword Art Online. I thought it was clever, wouldn't you guys say?**

* * *

**DECEMBER 19TH, 2022. FLOOR 7, BAMBOO VILLAGE.**

The seventh floor is nothing more then a calm grassland with few forests and old ruins. It's similar to the first floor. Only there's just one town. There are few houses through the field and only little monsters. The only monsters there are on this floor are in the field dungeons. It's like it's a peaceful land. It's too peaceful for some people cause instantly, they started forming an Assault Team to clear the floor boss.

Rokel is starting to feel better from the assault against Tyler. He hasn't really been able to leave from the safety of town zones, on his own at least. I don't really blame him. If anything, I figured it would be best for him to only leave with me and the rest of the Lunar Twilight.

Right now, I am browsing through the weapons shop of this town. I haven't been doing much progress in fighting with this sword from Shadow of Terror. It's too light and the damaging is too weak for my combat of style. I need a better weapon, and so far I'm not making much progress.

I haven't seen that Tyler jerk since when I first met him. I'd say I may have scared him off, but I'm not convinced. Even after he said that it isn't over. If he dares show his face around me or Rokel again, I'll introduce him into a whole new meaning of pain.

The weapons shop only has few one-handed swords and none of them are any better then my new sword.

I leave the weapons shop, taking a small stroll around the town. I'm level 35 with 2784 HP. 8,210 people are currently alive in Warlords Wrath Online. So far, we only cleared six floors. Will we ever reach to the top? How long will we be trapped in this virtual world?

I'm now in search for the creator of this world: Kayaba Akihiko. He's got a lot to answer for his crimes of trapping innocent people in this death game.

"Hey, Lightning." I stop and turn to see it's Asuna and Lisbeth.

"Oh. Asuna. Hey." I say.

"The Assault Team are preparing for the next raid boss." Asuna says.

"Right...that might be a bit hard for me." I say. Asuna and Lisbeth wonders why, then I explain the situation to them. "The sword I got from Shadow of Terror is no good for me, and my old weapon is hardly much use anymore. I need a new weapon."

"I see. Well, Lisbeth here is a Blacksmith." Asuna says.

I look at Lisbeth hearing that. "That's right." Lisbeth opens her menu, accessing around it until a window appears in front of me. It's a list known as 'Blacksmith'. "I make up-to-date weapons. Scroll and see what you look."

"Uh...sure." I scroll through the Blacksmith list. Scroll through all kinds of mail armor, then I get to weapons. Maces, axes, two-handed weapons. Up until I finally get to one-handed swords. There's only eight total one-handed swords, but there is a heavy one-handed sword that interests me:

Shadow Twilight

Damage: 87-112  
Speed: 2.10  
Level: 31  
+11 Strength  
+6 Dexterity  
+3 Agility

"Uh...How about this one. 'Shadow Twilight'?" I ask.

"Oh. Excellent choice. Now we just need the materials." Lisbeth says.

"Materials?" I ask.

"That's right. Starting with the metal." Lisbeth says. "There's some Iron Ingot's on the field dungeon on this floor I'll need to forge the sword."

Of course. I should have known that. "All right. We'll just form a group and get the material's."

* * *

**FLOOR 7, DOMINATION POINT.**

All of our friends were busy, we can't even get a cleric, or even a Dreamer, to heal us up. All we could get was the Shadow Sniper, Silica, from Lisbeth's guild. So the four of us take on the field dungeon: Domination Point. It's a fortress of that NPC team: The Metal Horde. I'll be honest, I kind of did miss these crazy pigheads. Haven't seen them since the first floor.

Lisbeth is guarding all over their attacks. She constantly switch places with me and Asuna so we can attack them. I'm hardly doing much progression in damages with this sword. This is why I came to this dungeon: To get a stronger weapon. I'm wondering if it's a mistake to do that unless the weapon or armor I'm wearing is doable for such farming.

We are now walking down the hallway. "Looks like we've cleared all of the mobs on this floor." Asuna says.

"Did you get the materials?" I ask Lisbeth.

Lisbeth checks her item storage in her menu. "Not enough. We'll need to go deeper into the dungeon."

How great. So we walk to the B1F of the dungeon. We weren't so lucky, cause as soon as we enter the hallway, we're being attacked by three snipers. All three of them are shooting at us. When we are being attacked by a sniper, a prediction line is made. It shows us where the bullet or arrows they fire is fired directly at.

The snipers are shooting rapidly with their guns. We are forced to take cover behind the blockades. Silica panics, holding tightly on her feather dragon pet screaming. "They're shooting like crazy." Lisbeth says.

After a while, they've stopped firing. I assume their reloading. I take a peek over. But as soon as I get a vision, the prediction lines are in place and they start shooting. The moment the first bullet is shoot, I back down in the blockade.

"Lisbeth! Can't you block the bullets?" I ask.

"My shield's not big enough to block that much." Lisbeth says.

"FOR THE METAL HORDE!" One of the Snipers shouts.

'Oh shut up.' I shout in my head.

"What are we gonna do!?" Silica yells in worry.

I wonder what we can possibly do. We don't have a Cleric to back us up or a Wavemaster to protect us with an arcane barrier. I think for a possible solution.

I remember this one training session back in the Guardian Corps. Where they shoot acorns at us as a substitute for bullets. You only make that mistake once. I'm lucky I wasn't around during that time. The objective is to deflect each of the acorns. If you never get shoot, you'll survive.

I wonder if I can be able to do the same in this world. "Everyone stay down." I say.

Everyone looks at me confused. As soon as the Snipers stops firing, I stand up, moving right out into the open. "Lightning! What are you doing?" Asuna asks.

The snipers are reloading, and I take out my sword. The prediction lines are appears directly at me. They start firing at me. The first bullet comes directly at my head. I swing my sword upwards and it deflects the bullet. I move around, swinging and spinning my weapon, both at high speed. I'm guessing having a light weapon isn't so bad when it comes to this.

Most of the bullets I deflect flies back to the Snipers. One of them dies and the other two reloads, that's when I charge at them and strike them. My attacks only manages to kill one of them while the other continues shooting at me. I grab the Gun by the tip, not putting my hand over the shooter, and pull the gun away from me so I can cut off this creatures arm. Once that's done, my weapon charges up and I do multiple impales on him until he dies.

I take a moment to catch my breath. I turn to see Silica, Asuna and Lisbeth walking up to me, with shocked expressions. "How...how did you do that?" Lisbeth says.

"I have never seen anyone dodge and deflect the bullets like that." Asuna says. "What kind of skill is that?"

"Uh..." I don't really know how to answer that. "That's...just something I picked up. That's it."

I continue moving forward, leaving the other girls behind. "Oh fine. Don't tell us." Asuna says upset.

We continue down the dungeon, up to B3F. We are near to our quota for my sword. We enter the last room of the dungeon, where the boss is at. We're not sure if we're strong enough to take it. Facing a mini-boss with a Dreamer, a Swordsman and a Cleric with no Crusader was one thing, but we have no healer this time.

We enter the area. It's some massive forging room. We all look up as the massive molten pots are swinging around and pouring the lavas into the pits.

"Move faster! Garrosh Hailroar wants his arsenal delivered NOW!" In the center of the large room is a black orc in heavy plate armor. He turns and we see he has a white beard, an eye patch, and his right arm is a large sword. The sword arm kind of surprised me. "You the meddlesome humans who dare interfere with our work!? I'll have you all roosted and use your bones to pick my teeth!"

His cursor, name: Iron Forger, and three health bars appears.

"Can we take him?" Silica asks.

"Maybe we can, if Lisbeth blocks most of his attacks and we dodge the rest." Asuna says.

We all charge in and attack the Iron Forger. Iron Forger is a tough fighter, but his attacks are slow. The way the fight went was Lisbeth blocks his three attacks, then me and Asuna strikes at him, causing him to stagger. Silica stays back shooting with her bow.

Iron Forger loses his first health bar. Enraged, she dashes towards Silica, grabbing her by the neck with his hand. "I'll break you!" then smashes her on the ground. That did massive mounts of damage to Silica. She was at full health but was now brought down to 55%. He's surprisingly strange when not dealing with a Crusader. I hate to see what damage he can sustain on me and Asuna, shields or no shields.

Iron Forge dashes to Lisbeth, impale his sword arm into Lisbeth and lifting her off her feet. "The ground grows red with your blood!" Iron Forger says.

Lisbeths health drains in the process. Frankly, that line seems a bit off since we don't spill blood, just damaged data. We all focus our attacks on the Iron Forger. We had to down half a bar of his health to free Lisbeth. She lives with only 807 HP out of 3231. Lisbeth casts an instant healing spell to restore little of her health.

"Bring in the Siegemaker!" The gates on the west side of the room opens, and some giant cannon tank comes out of it.

"Oh crap." I say.

The Siegemaker drives around shooting cannons at us. We dodged it at the last second, only suffered minor damage. Could have been worse. Asuna and I handle the Siegemaker. Silica and Lisbeth are the only ones that have to worry about it's cannon fire. Lisbeth constantly blocks the Iron Forgers attacks and using healing spells on herself. Whatever eight percent of health she loses, she regains ten percent.

The Siegemaker breaks and falls apart, then shatters. We continue attacking the Iron Forger until he's at his last health bar.

"Snipers! Gun them down!" I'm on alert hearing that. I look up at the ledges above us, to see snipers getting to positions.

"Not good." I say under my breath. The prediction lines comes in place. There's so many of them, it's like the entire room is now red. And they're all aiming at Silica. "Silica! Watch out!"

Silica looks up, but it's too late. They all start firing at her. Silica screams, but luckily, I was able to push her out of the way just before the bullets make contact. Her feathered dragon wasn't too lucky, the little creature took a couple of bullets. Silica notices the creatures peril.

"Pina!" She shouts in worry.

Pina collapses on the ground, with its Health bar greatly draining. Silica is overwhelm in sorrow and fear. She doesn't worry about her surroundings or the fight.

"Come on! Let's finish him!" Lisbeth shouts.

I look to see Iron Forger is down to half a health bar. With no hesitation, I charge right in, striking at him with my charged attacks. Iron Forger takes the hits very hard, staggering even. The snipers are in shooting position again, the prediction lines aims for all of us except for Lisbeth.

Asuna and I delivers the final blow, which ends Iron Forger's life. The pathetic orc collapses, and glows. "No...my work...all that hard...work." then he shutters.

I positioned myself to deflect the bullets from above, but they never came. Instant, the prediction lines vanishes and the snipes retreats. What a bunch of cowards. We all earn our results. No new weapon for me sadly. Guess it's meant for the best, we did came all this way for materials to forge myself one.

While Lisbeth is gathering the materials she needs, Asuna and I are standing by Silica, who's holding Pina in her hands with only 39 HP left.

"How's Pina doing?" Asuna asks.

"He's fine. But I'm worried." Silica says.

"Can't he be healed? Don't Shadow Snipers have some ability to heal their pets?" I ask.

Silica shakes her head. "No. Normally, Shadow Snipers aren't meant to be beast tamers. I'm probably the only one in this whole game who has a companion."

She probably is. "We can get him to a Cleric when we return to town." Asuna says.

Silica looks up at Asuna, smiles and nods. "Well, I've got the materials." Lisbeth says approaching us. "So let's head back."

* * *

**FLOOR 7, BAMBOO VILLAGE.**

I'm standing in front of Lisbeth in her blacksmith shop while she's forging my weapon. As soon as we returned to down, Silica desperately searches around town to find a Cleric to heal Pina. I wonder why she's so fond with the feathery dragon. Could it have something to do with the real world? Just like I have that photo of me, Serah and Hope?

I don't bother with it.

Lisbeth finishes forging the weapon. It glows bright red and the materials transforms into a long one-handed sword. "Well. Here it is. Try it out." Lisbeth says.

"All right." I pick up the sword, doing a couple of swings with it. I am keeping my distance however so I don't harm Lisbeth or her other weapons in display. Wait, why am I worried about Lisbeth? We're in a safe zone. I can't harm her even if I tried.

"How is it?" Lisbeth asks me.

"Heavy." I answered. "This will do nicely." I sheath the sword into its own holster. "How much should I pay you?"

"Money's not necessary." Lisbeth says.

"I insist. We went through all of that trouble just to forge the weapon." I say.

After seeing that, Lisbeth agrees. I pay 4000 Krystal's for it. Now I'm down to 5638 of them. Man, weapons so are pricey. Afterwards, I leave the weapons shop.

I now have a weapon suitable for combat. But still...I think carefully. Back there, when I was deflecting the bullets, I was able to do it with high speed cause my weapon was so light. Would I be able to do it with a heavy weapon? I try it out once I was outside, repeating the same movements I did back there. It's slower cause the weapon is harder to swing fast. I'm guessing I should keep a light weapon in handy for stuff like that.

The way I used my real life skills in this world. I did not think that was possible. Would I be able to reach beyond the limits to become stronger to save every from this dark world?

No matter. I'll do whatever it takes to end this world.


	13. The Perfect Gift

**A/N: I'm struggling with ideas for my Warlords Wrath Online story. I have a couple of ideas, but they're in far out chapters. Like I already have plans for the 25th floor. There are other ideas I have in store after the events of 25th floor, only I haven't decided if it'll be soon or later. I'll find out when I get there.**

**I'm open up to some requests or ideas if you guys have one.**

* * *

**DECEMBER 25TH, 2022. FLOOR 1, VALLEY OF PEACE.**

What a beautiful day it is today, and not just because it's Christmas.

It's night time and it's snowing. The very ground is already coated in a thick layer of snow. In the center of the Valley of Peace is a massive Christmas Tree. Probably as big as a city building. A lot of players, nearly all the remaining 8,205 players, are wondering around town. The kids are playing in the snow, teenagers or adults are wondering around buying gifts, having a special feast, helping the NPC's passing around gifts.

Warlords Wrath Online never seizes to amaze me. Everything is just as radiance and joyful then it is in the real world. The only thing that could make this better is that Serah would be here.

Right now, I'm just sitting on the park bench facing the town tree. I'm wearing a dark red coat and purple scarf to keep myself warm from the cold. I open my menu, scroll through my items list for the DSCF0001 item. The photo appears in my hands. Everytime I think about Serah or Hope, I'm always glad I brought this photo into this world.

I wonder how Serah's doing in the real world. Every year on Christmas, we use to do everything together. Open presents, have dinner, sing christmas carols. My favorite thing to do is watch a christmas movie on the couch by the fireplace with a nice cup of hot chocolate. Hope use to fall asleep halfway through the movie, snuggling up against me or Serah. I'll admit, he was adorable doing that.

But this year, we can't do that. Hope and I might find a substitute in this world, but Serah doesn't have us to do it with. I'm just hoping that idiot husband of hers it taking care of Serah. If only I could watch them from here. He better take care of Serah or it'll be the last thing he'll ever do.

"Hey!" I jump, startled from someone shouting from behind. I turn to see it's Kirito standing from behind me.

"Oh, it's you." I say. "Geez. Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. Couldn't help it." Kirito walks around the bench and sits next to me.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Just wondering what you are doing. Leafa is out having a feast with her guild. So, I'm just looking for something to do." Kirito says.

"Such a price of being a solo player." I say.

Kirito just shrug his shoulders from my comment. "So, what are you doing?"

I don't answer at first. I'm not fond with Kirito. I let out a sigh. "Right now, I'm trying to figure out a gift I want to give to Espeon."

"Oh, that Cleric from the boss fights?" I nod. "Well, what do you got?"

"Well...he's been telling me he needs a new weapon." I open my menu, scroll through my items list until the Zhu Bowstaff appears in my hands. "I figured I give him this."

Kirito takes the staff, getting a look on it. He pokes it once and a window identifying the staff appears. "The Zhu Bowstaff, huh? A level 22 spell weapon."

"That's right. It's the highest I can get." I say. It really is. Hope is a level 32 Cleric right now. His weapon is pretty much a level 18. It's probably a Rank D or E to him. If anything, this staff is probably a C or B.

Kirito looks at me. "Want my opinion on the staff." Kirito gets a grip on the staff with both hands. I realize what he was doing but I was too late. He breaks it in half.

I give a shocked look seeing the staff break, then the weapon shatters. I was frozen for a moment, then the next thing I do is grab Kirito by the coat, smashing him against the wall off of his feet.

"What the hell was that for!?" I shout at him. "Do you have ANY idea how long it took me to find a spell staff?"

Kirito looks frightened by my attack. He should be. "He-hey! Wait! I'm just trying to help."

"You're way of helping is destroying the weapon?" I bark at him.

Kirito looks away, thinking. "Uh...sort of, I guess."

I set Kirito down then give him a hard slap in the face. His cheek is left with a data damage that matches my hand. "Honestly! You are just like that idiot Snow my sister married!"

"Calm down, Lightning." Kirito tells me. He leans in and whispers. "I know where we can find a better weapon."

I cross my arms, putting all my weight on my left leg. "Is that so?"

"That's right. There's a rare monster on the eighth floor. It has a chance of dropping a powerful spell weapon." Kirito says.

"Let me guess. This was in the beta testing?" Kirito flinches back, astonished, to hear that. "Leafa told me."

"Crap." Kirito turns with his arms crossed. "That girl just doesn't know how to keep a secret!" Kirito faces me again. "Anyways, I know a lot of tricks from my beta testing. So just leave everything to me."

'_I'm gonna regrat this_' I thought.

* * *

**FLOOR 8, COURT OF BONES.**

The eighth floor in this world is just a stormy swamp area with crumbling ruins. All the mobs in this floor are those Mogu creatures and some ugly green-skined trolls known as 'Zandalar'. This is an okay floor I guess. Might be well fitted for me since lightning mostly strikes in this floor.

Kirito and I are walking down the road in this one area of the floor. He suggests finding this rare monster for the staff known as 'Gravesoul'.

Kirito is a level 40 Assassin. He's pretty strong, I guess that's expected from a Beta Tester. What's unexpected is that he's using swords for weapons. Most Assassins I have met in this game are usually using daggers for weapons. This is a first I've ever seen a sword wielding Assassin.

Soultrappers, the Mogu Wizards, appears before us. Kirito and I fight off these creatures. I made my first kill, but I'm surprised to see Kirito has already made his fourth. He's only nearly 5 levels higher then me yet he's powerful. What interested me was his illusion ability where he duplicates himself to confuse the enemies. Just one swing and his hologram vanishes.

I didn't realize Kirito finished all of the enemies until he speaks. "Lightning. You okay?"

I snap back to reality. "Ye-yeah. I'm just surprised."

Kirito smiles. "Seems I've made an impression on you. Espeon usually says you're the uninterested type."

Kirito moves on ahead. "Well, that kind of hurts." I say, following Kirito.

We arrive at some large building. Kirito and I walk right in. There we only few mobs in here as we make our way to the top. We do, however, avoid the broken floors, otherwise we would fall back to the first floor.

We arrive at the top of the building. "Here is where he spawns."

I look around to see nothing. "There's nothing here."

"That's because he's still respawning." Kirito says. "Rare mods don't spawn all the time. They aren't called 'rare' for nothing." He got me there.

"I see...So what now?" I ask.

"We wait." Kirito says.

We sit around, waiting for the monster to spawn. Time passes by, we start to grow bored, impatient for me. I do end up getting messages from my guild and everyone I've met, even that Klein guy. All of them wishing me a 'very merry Christmas'. Rokel's message said to me 'Merry Christmas. Will you go out with me?'. At first, I felt offended, then he sends me another messaging saying 'Sorry, impulse'. I have to remember he has an impulse on other girls.

Over an hour has passed. Right now, Kirito is just browsing around his menu, while I'm just sitting with my legs and arms crossed, looking impatient. When the hell is this creature gonna make it's appearance.

I figured I should start up a conversation. There is something I wanted to know about Kirito. "What's it like to be a Beta Tester?"

Kirito looks at me surprised, then returns his attention to his menu while speaking. "Not much. It was exciting to test the game."

"Bet it was nice to be trapped in it and not tell anyone." I say.

Kirito looks at me offended. "Hey, I feel just as betrayed as you and all the other players. Kayaba Akihiko never said anything about this. If he ever did, I would have warned everyone and I certainly would have left Leafa out of this."

Now I regret what I've said. "Well. Do you know anything about Kayaba's disappearance?"

"Why are you so curious?" Kirito asks.

"Before I game to this world, I had a conversation with Argus. Apparently, they know nothing about trapping players inside either, and that their boss vanished. Along with Sugou days before this game was released." I say.

"I'll admit, I was suspicious about his disappearance. I never did found out anything." Kirito says. "Even Beta Testers don't know everything."

"Yeah. You're probably right." I say.

We are now back to silence. The monster have yet to spawn. How much longer is this going to take? "Hey, Lightning?" I look at Kirito. "Have you ever done anything special on Christmas?" I raise my eyebrows hearing that. Why is he interested in my real life.

I just look ahead, facing the direction where the monster appears. "It's nothing you need to know."

"Right. Sorry." Kirito says. "I just miss spending Christmas with my family."

I look at Kirito. "But you just joined this game this year, didn't you? ...Unless you messed out a couple of Christmas's with Beta Testing."

"It was just the one year. And that's not really it." Kirito crosses his arms, looking down. "I was ten years old, and then I found out I'm not the actual child in this family." My expression softens hearing that. He also lost his parents? "My parents died long ago. I barely even remember them. I have been living with my aunt and cousin."

"And I'm guessing this Cousin is your little sister, Leafa." I say.

Kirito nods. "She probably doesn't know either, we grow up together. Ever since I found out the truth, I've been distancing myself from them."

I'm surprising to hear that. That happened to me once. "I know how you feel." Kirito looks surprised to hear that. "Me and my sister lost our parents. It was a hard time for both of us. But I tried to be strong for Serah, so I thought I had to grow up quickly. I even changed my name and I've been distancing myself and building walls on other people. I usually don't open up to anyone other then my sister and Espeon."

"I see." Kirito says. "Didn't Espeon say he lives with you?"

I nod. "He lost his parents from an accident. So I rescued him."

"That's gotta be rough." Kirito says. Kirito looks to the side. "He's here!"

I look at the spawn point to see a Mogu Wizard, channeling dark magic facing against us. "It's about time." I stand up.

It's name: Blacktwister, cursor and Health bars appear. "Two Health Bars?"

"Yeah. Another reason they're rare. They have more health." Kirito says. "Now let's kill this thing before other people arrive."

"Why? Wouldn't it matter after we tag it?" I ask.

Kirito looks at me like I said something stupid. "You are pretty clueless, aren't you? Rare mobs are tagless. Watch." Kirito opens his menu. I wonder what he could be doing until I notice his bar disappears from my vision.

I know what he's about to do. I was about to speak, but he already strikes Blacktwister. As I watch the battle, I notice it's cursor isn't turning gray. I'm surprised to see that. When Blacktwister is down to 80% of it's first health bar, Kirito does an illusion ability, causing a puff of smoke all over the area. When it clears, he's gone as well.

Blacktwister seems confused, but then returns to it's previous position with it's health bar returning to full. Kirito appears right next to me, which startles me. "See what I mean?" I'm still getting use that Assassins can turn invisible.

"Yeah. I get it. So everyone can get the credit?" I ask.

"Yeah, but the downside is the more people that gets credit, the less chance there is to receive rare items." Kirito says.

"I see. What are the chances of that staff dropping with just the two of us?" I ask.

Kirito thinks for a moment. "Well, there's probably a 35% chance. But I would suggest either you soloing the creature...or maybe we fight together, but you apply more damage and a finishing blow. With that, I'd say it's a 87% chance."

"All right, we'll do the second one." I say.

"Excellent choice." Kirito says with agreement.

* * *

**FLOOR 1, VALLEY OF PEACE.**

Kirito and I make our way back to the Valley of Peace on the first floor. Blacktwister was no challenge, but he did cast such powerful dark spells. One of them hit me for a thousand hit points. Barely survived with 400 HP. We walk right into town with the Gravesoul in my hands. Gravesoul is a long staff. At the tip are purple crystals, two, swirling around into the form of a sphere with a black crystal floating in the center, pulsing with dark energy.

I feel like this staff is more suited for Witches and Wizards.

"That went well." Kirito says.

"So it did." We both stop and turn to face each other. "Thanks for the help."

"My pleasure." Kirito says.

My expression turns to anger. "That doesn't mean I'm not mad at you for breaking my first choice of a gift." I lean in close to Kiritos face, glaring at him. "Do that again, I'll slice you in half."

Kirito looks worried. He should be. "Yes ma'am." He says.

I leave Kirito behind. I figured I should have this present gift wrapped. I found a vendor who sells wrapping paper. What surprised me was that all I had to do is tap the wrapping paper and my hand glows. When I touch the staff with my glowing hand, it instantly transforms into a wrapped present.

With that done, I start searching for Hope. I start tracking him with my Friend Locater. Personally, I find this a bit stalking. It's a good thing to make friends, the victim has to agree to be listed. I wonder if when you remove someone from the friends list, will my name will be removed from theirs?

I found Hope sitting on the city wall, just watching the view of the large Christmas Tree. "Hope." Hope looks at me surprised.

"Lightning? I told you not to call me by my real name." Hope says.

"Actually, we agreed not to call each other by our real names in public." I approach Hope and sat next to him. "We're alone now, aren't we?"

"Uh...I guess." Hope says.

Hope and I look at the Christmas Tree ahead. All of the players are gathering around it for the gift exchange. I wonder how long that's gonna go on since there are over eight-thousand players remaining in WWO.

I look at Hope. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking." Hope pulls his legs up, forms them into a pretzel cross. "Being here reminds me of everything we use to do in the Real World." I see what he's talking about: The traditions we did every year on Christmas. "I miss doing them..." He leans to the side until he's resting his head on my shoulder. "I...miss Serah."

I feel my heart sunken hearing that. I do miss Serah as well. Right now, I'm imaging Serah in the real world, all alone on this day, probably crying that we're not there with her. However, I believe that's not what's really happening. I just can't imagine her and Snow together. Even when I'm nothing more then just data, the very thought just makes me upchuck.

I warp an arm around Hope, pulling him closer. "I know. I miss her too." I begin stroking Hopes arm. "And I'm sure she misses us as well...But it's not all bad. I mean, at least we have each other."

"I just wish we could return to the real world to be with her. Just one more time." That would be nice. If only Kayaba would allow it. "How long are we going to be trapped in this game?"

"I don't know how long we will be here, but I know we'll one day return to the real world. And Serah will be there waiting for us." I say.

"Yeah. You're right." Hope says. "Hey...how do you think Serah's doing on the other side?"

"Hmm...Well, I'm hoping she's doing okay and Snow's taking care of her like he promised." I say.

"If he promised you, and there's really nothing to worry about." Hope jokes. It even made me laugh.

"Hey, I have a gift for you." Hope sits up straight as I open my menu. I scroll through the item list until the present I made appears in my hands. Hope seems a little surprised as I hand it to him. "Being trapped in a death game doesn't mean we can't give each other gifts."

Hope takes the gift, but only sets it on his lap. "Claire...I'm surprised." He looks at me with guilt. "I didn't even get you a gift."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." I say. "Well, you going to open it?"

Hope looks back at his gift. "Oh, right." Hope opens his gift. All he really had to do was undo the ribbon, then the present turns back into Gravesoul. Hope is beyond shocked to see it, I'm guessing he's aware of the Gravesoul. "Is...is this?" Hope pokes are the weapon, and the window identifying the weapon appears. "Gravesoul...it is!" Hope looks at me. "Claire...how did you get this? That mob is rare and everyone's been attacking that thing. It's nearly impossible to get a rare item from him."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I got a little help...from a Beta Tester." I lean close to Hope, whispering to him. "If Kirito asks, you didn't hear he's a Beta Tester from me."

Hope stores the item into his inventory. Once his hands were free to use, he instantly wraps me in a hug. I was even startled. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

I take the moment to take in what happened, then I return his hug. "You're welcome. Merry Christmas, Hope."

"Merry Christmas, Claire." Hope says.

I smile as I brush my fingers on his silver hair. While Hope is in this position, I look up at the sky as the snowflakes starts to fall, wishing a certain one a Merry Christmas. I don't know if she'll hear me, but I don't care.

"Merry Christmas, Serah."


	14. Shadow Dragons

**A/N: I am well aware it's not Christmas, but the date was pretty close and I figured I might as well do a Christmas chapter. I'm pretty sure Sword Art Online had done the same thing with Red-Nose Reindeer, but unlike them I'm not gonna skip through time. I mean, if episode 2 takes place in December, why skip through time by...A WHOLE YEAR!?**

* * *

**JANUARY 3RD, 2023. FLOOR 8, VIOLET RISE.**

Today is the meeting for the Assault Team.

Asuna, Vice Commander of the guild Knights of the Blood Oath is taking the lead on this meeting. An assault team, the Silver Flags and five members of the Knights of the Blood Oath tried to take on the next raid boss, but the fight was pretty shocking. We are up against the Storm King. The only one who survived was Kirito, who used a vanquishing illusion to trick the boss he died.

Kirito was on the front line town all day telling us about the boss methods. Now we're having a meeting to think of a strategy to face and defeat the Storm King.

"We'll face it head on!" Asuna says. "Lizbeth and Hakomo will hold off the bosses attacks, we'll attack from the side and behind."

"What about the intermission phases?" Kirito asks.

"We spread out into four teams! We'll have a healer on each team to keep everyone alive. We'll take out the adds while waiting for the boss to be attackable again. Any questions?" No one says anything else. "Very well. We'll meet up at the Elite Dungeon in three hours. That'll be enough time to ready your gears for the boss fight. That is all."

The meeting disbands. I stay with my guild, the Lunar Twilight. We only have three hours until the boss fight. Most of us, especially Rokel, are going to need some gears.

"Okay, let's pour all of our Krystal's together." Hakomo says. That's what we did. I only offer 4500 Krystals. That's about forty percent of all I have. "Let's see...that's a total of 38192 Krystals."

"With that amount, only one and half of us can get geared up." Elementalist says.

I hate to be that half. "Well, we should go farming for some money then." Aerith says.

"Do we have enough time for earn the money?" I ask.

Everyone looks at me. "No worries. We still have our usual hunting grounds." Spellbreaker says.

"Yeah. We'll earn enough cash in no time!" Rokel says.

* * *

**FLOOR 8, ELECTRIC FOREST.**

We start walking down the path of our hunting ground: The Electric Forest. This area is a swamp forest with lightning striking around here like crazy. People usually say 'Lightning never strikes the same place twice'. Well that saying is only a fairy tale in this zone. It's as if the trees act as some lightning rod for each. But it's nothing to worry about, at least the lightning doesn't deplete our HP.

We arrive at the hunting grounds. It's crawling with those Zandalar trolls and pterodactyl beasts. We all spread out, taking on the mods. Taking them on single handily would save us some time.

We do make a diameter limit range for Aerith. She can't fight, but she can heal. She can only heal for so far, so we just spread out in every direction, like forming a circle and Aerith is the very center. I keep within range of Rokel so I can rush in when he needs help.

An hour has passed. We now have some lunch while waiting for the mobs to respawn. "See? What I tell yea? This will be a breeze!" Spellbreaker says.

"No kidding. We've already earned nearly 10000 Krystals from our kills here." Raphael says.

Everyone else agrees. Everyone seems cheerful as we eat. I, on the other hand, feel unease. I'm getting a bad feeling. Rokel must have noticed.

"You okay, Light?" He asks.

I set my cup down. "Something doesn't feel right." I stand up then turn. From a distance I see some smoke. Not the kind that just flies around, but something that's made like someone's running.

Everyone else notices and they all stand up as well. "What's that?" Elementalist asks.

"Trouble." I say.

As they come closer, it comes clear to who's coming. It's the guild, Shadow Dragons. It's a guild filled with a bunch of punks who thinks they own the streets, or the floors in this case. I've encountered people like them on my missions in Palumpolum. The big city always have a ton of troublemakers.

The Shadow Dragons stops right in front of us. But you'll never guess who's the leader of the guild: That jerk Tyler. Rokel panics and huddles behind me as soon as he sees Tyler. Hakomo steps up. "What do you want, Tyler?"

Hakomo's attitude is displeased. Lunar Twilight isn't very pleased with Tyler after learning what it is he's done to Rokel, except for murdered his parents. That's still between me and Rokel.

"Well, if it isn't the Lunar Twilights!" Tyler says. "What are you doing on Shadow Dragon territory?"

"Shadow Dragon territory? This is OUR hunting ground!" Raphael says.

"Guess again, small fry!" A Shadow Dragon member says.

Raphael takes out his daggers. "I'll show you small fry!"

Raphael rushes in to attack, but Spellbeaker and Elementalist holds him back. "Easy, Raph! It's not worth it!" Spellbreaker says.

Raphael cools off for a moment. Tyler looks past me, he's noticing a certain scared little boy. "My, my. If it isn't the little squirt." I give a low growl hearing that. "I see you're no longer hiding behind the safety of the towns like a coward."

Rokel pokes his head out, shouting defensively. "You're the one who's a coward!"

I'm surprised to hear that. This is the first time I've seen Rokel stand up for himself. But it's not too impressive cause Rokel instantly looks worried and covers his mouth like he regrets saying that. He's growing some confidence, but not as much as I hoped.

Tyler looks pretty angry. "Why you little!" Tyler takes out his sword.

Rokel hides behind me again. Tyler stops as soon as I take my sword out, glaring at him. He just stands there doing nothing. He's not really frozen with fear, but just standing there like he doesn't have the guts to fight. I give him a look that says 'You attack and you'll be sorry' or 'Go ahead, I dare you'.

The stand still was only a minute long, then Tyler speaks. "Why bother rolling around in the mud with these pugs!"

'You're the real pig!' I thought.

Tyler sheathes his sword, turns to his members. "Let's go. We'll just take the southern field."

The Shadow Dragons makes their leave, but I don't keep my eyes off of them. If there's one thing I learn: Even turn your back on troublemakers or criminals, even when they're walking away in defeat.

"What a jerk." I say once they're out of sight, then I sheathe my sword.

"That was pretty cool. You have them walking away." Raphael says. He stands close and wraps an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close. My security insects are taking in. "I'm starting to like yea."

I look at Raphael. "Don't get an ideas, Raphael!"

"Ah, chillaxe, Light. I wouldn't dream of it." Raphael says.

Even hearing that doesn't put me at ease. "Oh hey. The mobs are respawning." Aerith says.

We all look to see the Zandalar trolls are returning. We now resume making our kills and earning our money.

* * *

**FLOOR 8, VIOLET RISE.**

With only half an hour before the Assault Team moves on, we returned to town. We have made a total of 32,000 Krystals. Just enough to earn us some gears. I am not including myself, I'm fine with what I have. I'm not gonna have a serious role in the fights. If anything, I'll probably just end up as Rokel or Hope's bodyguard. That is if Hope is going to be on the Assault Team for this floor.

We now wait for the rest of the thirty minutes to pass. I just sit around while everyone else is readying their gears and items.

"Lightning!" I'm on alert hearing that. I turn to see Leafa is running towards me. The rest of my guild are also taking notice of Leafa.

She stops right in front of me, hands on her knees panting like crazy. "Leafa? What is it?"

Leafa takes a moment to catch her breath, a deep one, then she speaks. "Twilight...she needs help." Leafa says. "I just got a message calling for help."

"What was she doing?" Knowing Vanille, I'm predicting this is not going to be worth my time.

"She was having on a date with Espeon in the Southern Field." Leafa says.

I my shot wide open hearing the 'Southern Field'. "The Southern Field? That's where the Shadow Dragons went." Elementalist says.

"I have a bad feeling they're involved." I say. "Let's go help them, and hurry."

"We'll help out too." Hakomo says.

"No. I'll handle this myself. You guys stay here and prepare for the Assault Team." I say.

Leafa and I runs down the road heading to the southern field of the eighth floor.

On the way, I explain to Leafa who the Shadow Dragons are, especially that bonehead jerk Tyler. She was pretty shocked to hear how he tortures an innocent orphan. I still left out the part about Tyler killing Rokel's parents.

We arrive at a cliff field. It's clear of mobs, so I'm guessing Hope, Vanille and Shadow Dragons are still here. As we get closer, I can hear voices. From the start, it's hard to make, then I can clearly hear Tyler. Ugh, hearing his voice just makes me bitter.

"You remind me a lot like that little brat who ticks me off!" I roll my eyes hearing that. "This is Shadow Dragon Territory! So hand over all your Krystals, your Gravesoul staff and that slut chick of yours."

My blood boils hearing 'slut' Oh great, he's now a sexist! What's more, he wants to take away the gift I gave to Hope for Christmas. He's a dead man!

We arrive at the scene. Vanille and Hope are cornered, they're HP down to 23%. Tyler and the Shadow Dragons are now orange players. "Don't bother fighting. You have no mana left!" A Shadow Dragon member says.

Hope and Vanille stands in place, with Vanille hoping onto Hopes arm. They turn to see us. "Lightning!"

Tyler and the Shadow Dragons turn to see us, and they don't look too pleased. I step up, Leafa stays behind. "Just who do you think you are?" Tyler asks.

"Doesn't matter who I am. But I know who you are." I say. "You, all of you, are nothing more then a bunch of arrogant airheads. A mix of cowards and bullies abusing on innocent people, especially kids."

Tyler looks at his guild members. "Are you just gonna stand there and let this stranger insult our good name like that?"

The Assassin takes out his daggers. "I got this boss!" The assassin rushes towards me. Only about six inches later, he vanishes.

He's gonna try to hit me with a sneak attack. There's no way he's going sneak up on me like that. I take out my sword, but I don't position myself. I inhale deeply and close my eyes, concentrating. I listen deeply for the sound of movement. When the sound of rustling grass hits my eyes, from the right, I give a quick, hard strike.

I hit the Assassin, which breaks his invisibly and knocks him back. When he recovers, he looks completely shocked. "How...how did you know where I was?"

I lower my blade. "I can hear you. I'm not deaf."

Assassin is speechless. He quickly gets on his feet and makes a run for it. At least I was right about the coward part. It's now down to Tyler, a Wizard and Swordsman. The Swordsman takes out his two-handed sword and charges at me with a yell.

I position myself. He gets close and makes his swing, but I strike that blade. It didn't break but it flies out of his hands. The swordsman looks at his blade speechless, then turns his attention back to me. I draw my sword back to charge it, then deliver a powerful strike.

The Swordsman gets a long cut from his left leg to his right shoulder. He staggers back from the cut. Next thing he does is make a run for it like the assassin. Tyler is starting to look worried. Good!

The Wizard steps up. "Try blocking magic, swordsman!" The Wizard positions himself, airs wide apart, hands out. He chants a dark magic spell. On his left hand is a shadow orb and on his fire is a fireball. He clashes the two spells together, forming into a dark green large fireball, then launches it directly at me.

"Lightning! Look out!" Hope warns me.

I just stand there like a statue. The dark spell is aiming directly at my head, drawing closer and closer. Just when it's inches from my face, that's when I turn my head to the side, a last minute dodge.

The felfire just flies past me, then explodes when it hits something from the distance. The Wizard is speechless, beyond shocked. If he was holding his staff, he would have dropped it.

"H-h...how...How the hell did she dodge THAT!?" The Wizard asks. I glare at the Wizard, pointing my sword at him. The Wizard steps back, then looks at Tyler. "You're on your own, boss!" Then makes a run for it.

Now it's just me and Tyler. Tyler takes out an assault gun. He cocks the gun and aims it at me. "I'm not afraid of you!" He shouts, but I can tell he's nervous.

I put away my sword, then went into my menu to take out the Jaws of Terror sword. "You should be." I say.

Tyler sets his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot. I position myself, ready to deflect. We're at a stand still. Leafa rushes in, grabs Hope by the arm. "We should hide. I have a feeling things are about to get ugly."

Leafa takes Hope and Vanille behind a boulder. They still stick their heads out to see what's happening. We are frozen in place. The only thing that's moving are my hair, our cloaks and my skirt, through the breeze of the wind. I squat my eyes slightly, pointing a finger from my free hand at Tyler. He seems confused at first, then I hold my finger next to my neck, then slowly move it in front of my throat.

A hand gesture stating I'm gonna kill him.

His eyes shot wide open, then he shouts. "SCREW YOU!" The prediction lines pops right out of his gun into my direction, then comes the bullets.

I dodge and deflect the bullets that were about to hit me at high speed. Leafa and Hope looks pretty surprised at what I'm doing. Vanille...not so much surprised.

Tyler is now out of bullets. He pulls his gun back, shocked. "No...NO WAY!"

He reloads his gun then continues firing. I continue to deflect the bullets. He's really wasting his time playing with that little toy. If only he was back in Domination Point so he could have seen what I can do.

"Damn it!" Tyler reloads his gun. "Hold still bitch!" He aims his gun at me. "See if you can stand stun bullets!" Then fires.

The bullets come flying right at me. Stun bullets, like that's suppose to make me nervous. If that's his goal, he's failing it. A bullet's a bullet and if I can deflect and dodge regular bullets, I can do it to any kind. Tyler shouts in anger as he continues firing. He fires his last bullet, and I deflect it to fly right back at him.

The bullet pierces him right in the shoulder.

Tyler makes an expression that looks like his heart stopped. The gun drops right out of his hands then he collapses, right on his back. I put away the light sword, slowing approaching to Tyler.

"What is she gonna do?" Leafa whispers.

"I don't know." Hope whispers.

I'm standing right in front of Tyler. He looks at me. I take out my sword, hold it right above him then pierce it right through his chest.

Tyler groans in pain. My attack causes him to lose 352 HP. He's gotten stronger since the last time we met. Tyler looks up at me. I look down at him with a glare. "Tell me, Tyler: How does it feel?" I pull my sword up until only the tip remains within him then jab it back in. "Scared? Helpless maybe?" His HP depletes from the impalement of my sword.

Tyler doesn't say anything. He struggles to move his body, trying hard to fight the paralysis. Little by little, he moves to hand, to reach for his sword. But I saw that coming, and I stomp on his wrist. "Maybe now you know how Rokel and Espeon feels! Doesn't feel good being attacked when you can't fight back, does it!" His HP drops to 1358, the yellow zone. I lean in close to Tyler, face to face. "I don't know what goes on in that brainless, thick head of yours, but let me tell you something: If we were in the real world, I would come at you personally and put you behind bars...maximum security!"

His health continues to slowly drop until it turns red, that's when I removed the blade. Tyler looks confused when I did that. For an answer, I grab him by the collar and hold him off his feet against the wall. "Heed my words, Tyler! If you ever, and I mean EVER, dare to harm even a single hair on Rokel, Espeon or ANYBODY else, I'm gonna make you pay! You can hide behind the safety system of the game towns for all I care, cause I will hunt you down and will cause that pretty little health bar of yours to hit zero before you could even say 'oops'. Understand?"

He looks very fearful in the eyes. I'm gonna guess, and he's gonna hope, that he does understand. "Now, here's what you're gonna do: The moment the paralysis wears off, you are going to run...run for your life...and never stop." There's a moment of silence between us. I turn to Hope. "Espeon. Fix him."

Hope seems a bit surprised to hear me say that, but he obeys. He chants a minor healing spell then a dispel magic. Tyler is now fixed up with yellow HP and cured of the paralysis. I release my grip on him.

Tyler just stands there, looking at me with worry. He slowly bends down to reach for his gun, like I'm about to strike when he makes a single movement. The second he grabs the gun, he jerks back, holding his gun close. Now he's just standing there doing nothing.

"Run." I say with a low growl, and that's what he does. He makes a run for it.

I keep an eye on him until he's out of sight, then I turn to Leafa and the others who are approaching me. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine." Vanille says.

"Thanks for the rescue." Hope says.

I nod at Hope. "That was amazing what you did back there. Silica and Lisbeth weren't kidding about you." Leafa says. "And I thought breaking a mobs weapon was impressive. You really are something, Lightning."

"Thanks...I guess." I say, feeling uncertain about Leafa's comment. But I put that aside. "Anyways, we should head back to town. The Assault Team's about to take off."

"That's right. Let us head back, shall we?" Leafa says.


	15. Arrogance

**A/N: Looks like Tyler got what's coming to him, wouldn't you say? I'd say we won't be seeing him anymore...OR WILL WE!? Only one way to find out: Continue on with the story.**

* * *

**JANURARY 16TH, 2023. FLOOR 9, GOLD SHANDO LAKE.**

The ninth floor is just like the field of battle against Shadow of Terrors. Only instead of standing on the springs, we're in a light-golden grassfield with autumn orange leaf trees and rivers and lakes. It would be a peaceful floor, only it's not for it's crawling with monsters.

I have not seen that Tyler jerk since the events on the eighth floor. Rokel haven't seen him either. I better hope that moron is hiding until the end of this world has come.

Right now, I just lay in the shade by the lake. I'm not really napping or being lazy, I'm just lost in thought.

This is a death game. The moment our HP hits zero, the helmets unleash a microwave shock that'll kill us. I understand all of that. But why would Kayaba Akihiko do all of this? Why did he disappear? Did he vanish because he knew he would be in trouble the moment this game is launched?

Nothing makes sense. Where is he?

What's more is that I have reached level 50 with 4160 HP. For some strange reason, I've stopped gaining experience. But I'm not the only one. There are 102 other players who reached 50 and stopped leveling. I know leveling would have limits, but why now? We're only on the ninth floor, and it's a level 40-45 area.

Is the next floor and all the other 40 floors going to be all level 50? If that's true, then hopefully beating this game is going to be easier then I thought.

"What are you doing laying around?" I was surprised to hear someone approaching. I look to see it's only Asuna. "You are a member of the Assault Team! You should be taking this more seriously!"

She's not wrong, but I'm not really doing anything wrong. My level and equipment are just fine for the next boss. I stand up. "Nothing. I just need a moment to think."

"About what?" Asuna asks.

"Nothing...just some real world problems." I say.

"I see." Asuna says. "Well, anyways, we need to prepare ourselves for the next boss fight. The Assault Team takes off in two days."

Asuna turns and walks away. 'When did she turn into a floor clearing demon?' I thought. I guess that whole 'Vice Commander of a powerful guild' got into her head.

Figures.

I make my walk, heading back into town. While I'm walking, I think about Serah. How is she doing in the real world? In few times, I keep imaging her in either crying her eyes over my real body or spending time with that husband of hers. I don't know which is worse, even though I did ask for one of them to happen.

I would give anything just to have a single connection to Serah. But in this game, we're completely cut out of the real world, just as the real world is cut out from ours.

* * *

**FLOOR 9, SHRINE OF SEVEN MOONS.**

Night time has fallen and I just go right to bed. I have a bit of a hard time falling asleep. I just stare at the family picture until exhaustion gets the best of me. Now I also wish I could have a book to read. Perhaps 'War and Peace' or 'The Hunger Games'.

I soon fall asleep.

I dream about the real world. I'm out on the porch reading a book on a rocking chair, rocking steadily back and forth, with Hope asleep right next to me. This really happened back in the real world. I was eighteen and Hope was eleven. This was the first time we've ever been very close without one of us breaking down in despair and sorrow, other then the Christmas tradition we do with Serah.

It's a warm summer day, the breeze and the sound of the ocean waves are perfect. Serah is out on the beach playing Volleyball with Snow and his NORA crew. Strangely, it doesn't bother me when they're here. Probably cause it's all the dream.

I feel very happy here, it's so peaceful. But that peace is pretty shuttered.

What happens next didn't really happen in the real world. The sky fills with dark clouds. A storm is raging on. Lightning strikes. I stand up, alarmed by the powerful storm approaching. Hope has disappeared and the beach appears to be empty as well.

"Serah! Hope!"

There's no answer. Whatever the lightning hits shatters, just like how players and objects in the game does when they meet their end.

Everything shatters until nothing but sand and grass and the ocean remains. Blood oozes from the skies and they form into the large cloaked avatar Kayaba Akihiko appears as on the first day of this game.

Two light dots, where his eyes would be at, glows and my body instantly becomes paralyzed. The paralysis lifts me from the ground up to Kayaba's head level.

"The moment your HP hits zero." Kayaba points his finger at me and gives me a single touch. I feel agony all over my body from the touch. My HP greatly depletes. "The helmet will unleash a microwave shock...and it'll destroy your brain."

My HP hits zero and my body shatters.

My eyes shot open and I gasp for air, then my body sits right up. I run my hands all above my body. I still have it, and I noticed on the corner of my vision, I'm still at full health. I was only having a nightmare.

I'm covered with sweat and my heart is pounding. It's funny. I'm nothing but data in a virtual world, but my body sweats and heart pounds like it's real. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves then lay back down.

I just hope we'll get out of this death game soon enough.

* * *

**JANURARY 18TH, 2023. FLOOR 9, ELITE DUNGEON ENTRANCE**

I wait outside of the entrance to the Elite Dungeon in the ninth floor. The Assault Team is gathering up. So far, the Dancing Fairies, few of the Knights of the Blood Oath, including Asuna, Rokel and Kirito have arrived. We're raiding as another 20 member party. We are just waiting for the other five to arrive. I wonder who could it be.

"We're here!" I turn to see it's Hope and team NORA. Figures. Those idiots would be here. I am surprised though, this is the first time I've seen Snows gang on the boss fight.

"I'm surprised to see you four here." I say.

"Yeah. We figured it give a shot on the Assault Team." Gabot says.

'Good luck with that' I thought.

"Hey, Lightning." I look at Rokel. "Is this the boy you were talking about?" I notice Rokel looking at Hope.

"Yes. This is Espeon. Espeon, this is Rokel from my guild." I say. "He kind of reminds me of you."

Rokel and Hope gives each other a close look. They both follow the exact same movements they make. Lean forward into each others faces, an eyebrow raised, fingers on chin, tilting their heads, Hopes to the right and Rokels to the left, then tilted their heads in the other direction.

It's like they're playing mirror.

"I'm not seeing it." Hope says.

"Me neither." Rokel adds.

Maybe they don't but I do. After gathering everyone, we head into into the dungeon.

The Elite Dungeon...The field is just like how this floor is, only it's been corrupted by those negative creatures. This time, they're all about Pride. Purple with light-blue highlights. I nearly had about enough of these creatures, ever since I encountered that Shadow of Terrors boss.

I order Hope and Rokel to stay close to me. I'm protecting these boys, and it's going to be hard to do it with both of them together. I strike down any of the Pride creatures that come at us. I'm not the only one who's being protective. Apparently, Kirito is looking after his cousin, Leafa.

At one point, the three of us become ambushed. Dozens of Shadowy Arrogance line up on the floors from above and jump down on us. Luckily, Rokel chants a spell, then pins his staff to the ground protecting us with an arcane barrier. The moment those creatures touched it, they suffer magical damage.

They didn't suffer enough to kill them, just weakens them. We were able to finish them with just one hit.

We go up to three floors until we finally reach the doors to the boss room. While we rest up, I gather Hope and Rokel. I tell them that they should stay close to me and with each other.

Preparations are done. Asuna opens the door. We all arm ourselves, ready to charge right in. The door fully opens and we charge right into the center room.

Up ahead in the dark, we can barely see the boss. It's six eyes appears in the dark and it softly growls. The door shuts behind us and vanishes. The darkness in the room brightens, revealing the boss.

It's the negative creature of Pride: Overwhelming Arrogance.

The boss room is different from the rest of the dungeon. It's all contraption themed. None of us charges in to fight. We just stand back shocked seeing the boss. Overwhelming Arrogance chuckles with delight, in an evil delight of course. "So foolish!" It says with a deep growling tone.

"Everyone!" Asuna holds out her sword. "Attack!"

We all charge right in. The rangers and casters stay behind and attack. Lizbeth and two other Crusaders takes all of the attacks. Overwhelming Arrogance isn't like all of the other bosses. This one seems to hurt as all. Whatever attacks it lands on its current target, we suffer a bit of that as shadow damage. The Clerics had to raise their healing on us.

Not only that, but a small bar appears right next to my health bar. It's purple and empty, and it's known as 'Arrogance' The bar seems to fill up everytime we are hit by the shadow attack, little by little, like 1%. During the fight, the boss puts a 'Mark of Pride' on me. I suffer a lot of damage and the Arrogance bar fills 2% each.

I attack the boss with hard charged swings, screaming in anger. My Mark of Pride is removed by a Cleric. Overwhelming Arrogance turn his attention to me and starts channeling some dark magic on me. Next thing I know, I can't control myself.

"You are better then your companions!" It shouts.

My body turns black and white and I grow black claws. I start attacking the other members of the Assault Team. My mind is my own but my body is not. I'm guessing this is how Elementalist and Shinon feels when they were being controlled by Shadow of Terrors.

To my greatest fears, I charge towards Hope. He must have notice I'm coming at him, cause he casts an offensive holy spell. When he's done chanting, holy chains surrounds me and my body freezes.

I'm held in place.

I just stand in place watching the whole fight. The benefit is I'm not suffering any damage from the Overwhelming Arrogance's attacks. Overwhelming Arrogance loses it's two HP bars. Then it starts channeling massive power. "You should bow to no King!" Then unleashes a powerful shadow nova. Send everyone from full health to the red zone, even the Crusaders, and they're Arrogance bars greatly increase. "Or Warchief!"

The blast has freed me of both Hope's Holy Shackle and the body control spell. I continue attacking this monster. After that dark nova, the fight starts to get tough. The Crusaders are taking regular damage but the rest of the group suffers greater shadow damage.

A bar fills up on one of the members, and he instantly turns into one of those negative creatures. The player is lifted as Overwhelming Arrogance channels some dark magic on him. "Your arrogance feeds me!" The players health drops really fast, like instantly. I'm shock to see this as the player dies.

I notice a buff on the Overwhelming Arrogance, next thing I know we're suffering even more damage. I'm guessing the buff gives him greater strength. "A full Arrogance bar instantly kills us and makes the boss stronger? That's insane!" I say.

"Don't give up! Keep fighting!" Asuna orders as she rapidly stabs the boss.

I follow her order and continue attacking Overwhelming Arrogance. The rest of the fight was a bloody hell. Even with the help of the Dreamers, everyone had trouble staying alive.

Overtime in the battle, two other players have died. We all attack headon when Overwhelming Arrogance was down to its last HP. The boss shatters as we have defeated it.

* * *

**JANURARY 22ND, 2023. FLOOR 7, BAMBOO VILLAGE.**

The Assault Team have been real quite ever since that battle against the Overwhelming Arrogance. I did earn some leggings: Kings Legguards. It's black tights with silver plates on the front upper and lower legs. We barely made it out alive with only few health left. We were lucky we defeated the creature just when all the Clerics and Dreams were out of mana.

Asuna has given everyone on the Assault Team some time off. A vacation. But I don't want this, I want to get out of this death game as fast as possible. But I have no other choice. Not unless I can somehow solo the next floor boss. Even if that were possible, would I be able to do it? I have a feeling the next boss is going to be even more dangerous then the Overwhelming Arrogance.

I just got back from doing some farming. I can't level any further, but I can still make some money. I am now selling my items to a vendor. I now have a total of 39,678 Krystals.

I now go for a walk around town. When I arrive at the plaza, I see Kirito just laying down in the shade by a tree. He looks to be taking a nap.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I approach Kirito.

Kirito opens his eyes and looks at me. "Oh, it's only you."

"What goes on in that thick head of yours? Taking a nap outside of town. You trying to get yourself killed?" I ask.

"What's to worry? This floor rarely has any monsters." Kirito says.

"True. But there are still players who can attack or kill other players." I tell him.

Kirito just closes his eyes and laughs. "Yeah! I'll wear a dress and scream like a monkey outside of town in front of everybody if that ever happened."

I hate it when he gets smart with me like that. I let out an annoyed sigh after hearing that. Just then, someone screams. Kirito and I are on alert hearing that scream. Sounds horrified. Like someone's in trouble.

We both run in the direction of the scream at high speed. In a minute, we notice a crowd of people gathering in front of a cliff. At the top of the cliff, there's a play hanging from the neck with a sword impaled through his chest. This can't be good.

I look at Kirito. "Cup your hands." Kirito looks confused at first, then he does what I say. I put my right foot on his hands. "Launch me!" He does what I say, and then I'm launched.

I reach to the Swordsman and then I cut the rope with a swing of my sword. The man falls. I look down to see Kirito attempt to catch him, but as soon as they make contact, the player dies and shatters.

Everyone screams in horror seeing that.

I land right next to Kirito, looking at the spot where the man had died. "We're too late." I say.

"How did this happen" Kirito asks.

Just then, a women screams. We all look at her to notice her pointing at something. I look at the direction to see a large mark on the cliff. The mark is a coffin with far apart eyes, large lips and a skeleton arm on the right. My heart stopped at the fight of it. I know what it is.

It's the emblem of the murder guild: Laughing Coffin.


	16. The Murder Guild

**A/N: Someone have been Player Killed and...Oh no! It's from Laughing Coffin! That's just terrible, horrible! It's...Bah! I can't even make a mash-up with those two words! They rhyme too much!**

* * *

**JANURARY 22ND, 2023. FLOOR 7, VILLAGE OUTSKIRTS.**

Laughing Coffin.

I'm familiar with that guild. It's a group of criminals who enjoy PVP, Player Vs. Player. Player Killing. Only in this death game, PVP is critical crime. Everyone in this world either hates or are afraid of the guild, Laughing Coffin. The worst about of it was that I was one of its members.

[Flashback - November 17th, 2023]

I was walking down the road on the third floor, cursing under by breath at that Fuuinkazan guild. It's morning and I have just woken up from sleep. I couldn't enter a town due to being marked as a murder, even through I didn't actually kill a player, just hit him, and I couldn't sleep unprotected due to monsters and other murders. So I was stuck sleeping under the eyes of the Kuuinkazan guild.

I am still an orange player right now, so I still can't return to town.

"Those despicable animals! Who in the hell do they think they are!" I kick some dirt with my feet as I walk.

"Hey!" I turn to see a hooded player.

I can't make out the players face. The hooded cape covers his head, but his face is mostly covered by a skull mask. The mask has an open mouth so it still reveals his mouth.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Zaza of the guild, Laughing Coffin." Zaza answers. Laughing Coffin. Hearing that name has me suspicious. "You're the player looking for a guild? Try ours."

I look at him cautious and curious. "Are your people full of dogs trying to hit on woman like me?"

"Not really. Trust me, we're a very...special guild." Zaza says.

He smirks, the way he smirks feels a little off. Almost devious. I cross my arms. "Fine. I'll give it a shot. Can't be any worse then that Fuuinkazan guild. Just out of curiousity, don't you care I'm an orange player?"

"No, no. Don't worry. You'll fit right in." Zaza opens his menu. "However, you're going have to wear this." A dark cape, like the one he's wearing, appears in his hands and he tosses it to me. I don't question it, so I put it on.

Later that day, Zaza escorts me to the second floor dungeon, Hopplings Burrow. I was still curious about the Laughing Coffin guild. If only I learned what it is they do before I get involved in their little hunt.

Zaza and I arrived at the meeting place, which is a cave right above one of the tunnels. PoH and three other Laughing Coffin members awaits us. What surprises me is that they're all Swordsman and Assassins.

"You took your timing, Zaza." PoH says.

"Sorry boss, I was busy helping out our newest member." Zaza moves aside revealing me to the other members.

Everyone but PoH are surprised to see me. I can't tell if they're just surprised or they're being like the Fuuinkazan guild. Hard to tell when I can barely see their expressions.

"You got a new player without my approval?" PoH asks.

"You the leader of this guild?" I ask.

"No, I'm really vice guild master. The real leader is always in hiding our at HQ. But yeah, you could say I'm like a leader." PoH says.

One of the other members, Johnny Black, appears. "Ah! The trap is all set up, boss!" This dude sounds pretty crazy.

"Excellect. Our targets should be arriving soon." PoH says.

"What exactly are we hunting?" I ask.

The Laughing Coffin members take their positions. "You'll see." PoH says.

I'm catious about all of this. I move myself to the edge, I look down to see nothing but a single diamond crystal floating on the ground. I'm guessing that's the trap. We wait for a while, then I notice a group of players, 5 of them, mostly child of age for 10-12.

Their eyes light up at the sight of the diamond. "We've hit the jackpot!"

They rush up to the diamond trap. "Should we warn them it's our creature trap?"

"No. They're the perfect bait." Zaza says.

I'm surprised to hear that. But by then, I realized something. But it was too late. They touched the diamond, which causes the whole room to turn red and some high-pitched screeching sound goes off. The players below react badly too it, covering their ears and falling to their knees.

"Now!" PoH orders, and all but me jump down below, ambushing the players.

"It's an ambush! Quick! Teleport out!" The Swordsman player says.

The players tried to use their Teleport Crystals, but nothing's happening. That trap the Laughing Coffin players used a type of item that creates some field that prevents crystal usage. Not only that, but the Cleric and Wavemasters tried to cast spells but failed. They're silenced. It's an Anti-Crystal and Spell trap.

I just sit above as I watch the innocent players down before being attacked. This is completely horrible. The Swordsman, who is a 16 year old boy, was killed. Two Laughing Coffin members have a little girl and a boy cornered. Just when they're about to strike, that's when I've seen enough. I jumped right in and blocked the attack with my sword.

The Laughing Coffin members were shocked to see me turn against them. Of course I was never apart of them to begin with. I start striking back at the Laughing Coffin members. I start with the crazy white haired member, who laughs insanely in a high pitched voice. I end up killing this guy by cutting his head off when he had 23% HP left.

The rest of the fight was a bloody hell, but I prevailed in defeating the Laughing Coffin guild. I killed two of their members and the rest runs away. The players I saved didn't thank me. In fact, they were afraid of me. I couldn't tell if it's cause they think I'm a Laughing Coffin member cause of the cape, or that I'm a red player for murdering other players.

Either way, I was a monster.

[Flashback ends]

"Lightning!" Kirito calling and shaking my shoulder snaps me back into reality. "You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

I shake my head then put my hand over the forehead. "I-I'm fine. Just a little shocked."

"Okay then." Kirito and I look back at the large mark on the cliff. "So the murder guild are on the strike."

"Seems like they're trying to scare us...threaten us maybe." I look at Kirito. "We've got to find the Laughing Coffin member behind this before more players become murdered." I kneel down and pick up the sword that impaled the man. "First thing we should do is identify this weapon. Might leave us a clue."

"Well, I happen to know an Appraisal merchant who can help us with that." Kirito says.

* * *

**FLOOR 6, ****TAVERN AERIE**

Kirito and I head for the Black Market near the sixth floor city. I wonder what this could be about, then he approaches to a small building. He opens the door and walks right in. Inside is a large, bald man. I haven't seen large men like him since the invasion on the Abduction Agency back in the real world.

"I see business is as ruthless as ever, Agil." Kirito says.

Kirito approaches Agil. "Buy cheap, sell cheap. That's my motto."

Kirito and Agil fist bumps each other. "I'm not sure about one of them."

"Shut up." Agil says with a laugh. I walk right in. Agil is surprised to see me. What he does next kind of confuses me. He grabs Kirito in a headlock and pulls him into the counter. "What's going on Kirito? I thought you were a solo player! What are you doing here with a girl!"

I feel awkward seeing this.

Once we're settled in, we tell Agil the situation that happened outside of town. "A player was killed by Laughing Coffin?"

"That's right. The player was hanged from the neck by a noose with a sword impaled through him." Kirito takes out the sword, handing it to Agil. "This is the sword."

"We thought the sword could have left us a clue, and that's why we're here." I say.

Agil takes the sword. He pushes the search button on the weapon. Kirito and I wait for Agil's response. "It's a player made weapon."

Kirito and I are surprise to hear that. "By who?" I ask.

"Grimlock. Never heard of him, but I know he's not a first-rated blacksmith, that's for certain." Agil says.

Grimlock...I feel like I've heard that name before. I know for certain that it isn't in the Laughing Coffin guild. Maybe I heard it somewhere. I think of all the names of the Laughing Coffin members I've heard. PoH. Xaxa. Black Johnny. Everyone else I met on that day are blanks.

Kirito and I leave the black market. "Grimlock. You think that's the one who made the kill?" Kirito asks.

"Perhaps. I say we find Grimlock and stop him." I say.

"Laughing Coffin members are red players. They'll most likely be on the field. We should head back to the floor 9 fields to see if we can attract a Laughing Coffin member." That's actually a good idea. "We'll need someone to lure a member to attack. Someone defenseless."

I think for a moment. I have an idea for who can help us out here, only I'm gonna hate myself for bringing him involved into something dangerous. "I know someone who can help us."

* * *

**FLOOR 9, GREAT WALL.**

Hope starts walking around the field next to the large wall. Our plan is to use Hope was bait to lure the Laughing Coffin members out. He is very uncertain about doing this, but I told him that we'll be watching him close. After hearing that, he accepts the task.

Kirito and I are close by, keeping an eye on Hope. We're hiding inside a tree, which is a made up tree granted by Kirito's illusion spells. Hope is just wondering around, making his own kills with the mobs in this area. His battles are longer and boring. I guess that's the price of playing a Cleric. I can only imagine how he feels, I even remember him say he was gonna transfer into a Wavemaster if he wasn't stuck in this death game.

Perhaps I could party with him more often.

"This plan have better work." I whisper to Kirito.

"It will, don't worry. Just keep an eye out." Kirito says.

"If this cost me Espeon, I swear, I'll take away your little sister." I say with a threat. Doesn't really sound much of a threat when it's only a whisper.

"She's not really my sister. Now be quiet!" Kirito says.

Kirito and I continue watching Hope in silence. This goes on for another thirty minutes and still no sign of Laughing Coffin members. Hope even starts to grow bored. Kirito and I are starting to think that this plan isn't going to work. Hope starts to walk away, only the moment he does, a prediction line appears on Hope, and a bullet hits him knocking him down.

"Did you see that?" Kirito asks. I answer with a nod.

Hope lays on the ground, paralyzed by a stun bullet.

Two Laughing Coffin members come out of hiding. A hooded Shadow Sniper and a member with a hat and glasses. "Nice shot Sterben." Sterben holds his gun up. The two Laughing Coffin members approaches Hope.

"Now?" I ask, starting to get worried.

"Not yet. Wait here." Kirito turns invisible. I wonder what he's up to.

"Well, you don't see this everyday. A Cleric out on his own. He must be pretty strong." Sterben says. Strangely, he sounds very familiar. I wonder why. "What should we do with him, Grimlock?"

My eyes wide open. So this is Grimlock. "I say we take everything he has and have him hung to death!"

Sterben nods. He kneels down, but suddenly stops. A Paralysis appears next to his health bar, then he collapses to the ground. Grimlock is surprised to see this. "What the...what is?"

Kirito turns visible, right behind where Sterben was. "Hello, Grimlock."

Grimlock looks surprise. I rush right in, zoomed in is more like it, until I'm right behidn him with my blade over his shoulder, by his neck.

Grimlock turns and looks at me afraid. "So you're the one behind the murder."

"You? ...You're that traitor from the Hopplings Burrow dungeon." Grimlock says.

That's right. He was one of the members from that party. Kirito and Hope look speechless. "Traitor?"

"You were with Laughing Coffin?" Kirito asks.

"I was, but only for a few minutes. When I found out their a murder guild, I turned against them." I explained.

"The boss was not happy about your treachery! Our real leader was steamed even! He did seem a bit curious hearing the character name 'Lightning'." Grimlock says.

Curious to hear my name? I wonder who's the real leader of Laughing Coffin? Someone I know? "No matter. You're going to the prison dungeon: Black Iron Castle." Kirito says.

Grimlock looks over my shoulder at Kirito, smirking. He's up to something. "Oh, I don't think so." He pulls a knife out of his sleeve, then hurls it at Kirito. Kirito didn't suffer much damage, but he does receive a paralysis stats. I'm surprise to see this as Kirito collapses.

"Paralysis? But you're not even an Assassin or a Shadow Sniper." I say.

"No! But the Alchemist in our guild discovered a special chemical that creates paralysis liquid. Just a single drop into the players mental system, and they'll be paralyzed." Grimlock takes out a red crystal, similar to the teleport crystal. Only once he uses it on Sterben, his paralysis was removed. Instantly, Sterben gets on his feet then aims his gun at me.

I'm caught by surprise from all this. "You are hopelessly out number." Sterben says, this time his voice is a little deeper. It's almost like he's trying to hide his identity. "Surrender your money and items and we'll let you live long enough to watch your friends perish."

"Like I'll let that happen." I say.

In a flash, I cut his gun in half. My weapon charges and I deliver multiple strikes on Sterben. His HP goes down like crazy until my final strike knocks him back, and his health drops to 30%. Sterben looks up at me, he quickly gets on his feet then runs.

Grimlock looks at me, afraid. "You'll never catch me!" Grimlock makes a run for it as well.

I draw my sword back, it charges, then do a Sonic Leap attack. I rush past him, giving him a strike that cuts his right leg off. Grimlock screams from that cut as he falls. "It's over, Grimlock." I tell him.

The paralysis wore off from Hope, when he's on his feet, he was able to cure Kirito from his paralysis. We also tied up Grimlock. That's one Laughing Coffin member imprisoned.

"I'll take him to the prison dungeon." Kirito says, taking Grimlock. Since his leg didn't grow back, Kirito ends up carrying him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Thanks for helping us out, Hope." I say.

Hope looks up at me like he couldn't even believe me. "You were a member of the murder guild?"

Here we go. "Look! I didn't know they were red players. It's not my fault."

"I know, I'm just...shocked. That's all." Hope says.

I smile a little, let out a small chuckle, then wrap my arm around Hope. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. Let's just head back into town."

"O-okay then." Hope and I return to town. Still, I wonder about that Sterben Shadow Sniper. I feel like I've met him somewhere. It doesn't matter anymore, he's a red player, a member of Laughing Coffin.

One day, I'll find him and I'll make him and the rest of the guild pay for their unforgivable crimes.


	17. Love in the Air

**A/N: You were all shocked to hear Lightning in the Laughing Coffin guild, aren't yea? That's gonna put quite a damage on her chances on staying with the Lunar Twilights. Lightning had better hope they, especially Hakomo, don't find out. **

* * *

**FEBURARY 14TH, 2023. FLOOR 1, VALLEY OF PEACE.**

Valentines Day. It's not really my favorite holiday, but it is peaceful, unless Serah and Snow get all lovely-dovey, then it instantly turns into a miserable day for me. Well, that's one benefit for being trapped in this virtual world, that I wouldn't have to see those two together, not that it's really a bad thing to see Serah, but I just can't stand the sight of seeing her and Snow together.

Even though I gave them my blessing, I still regret Serah marrying that doofus.

Of course, there's also a Valentines Day event in this world. It's just known as 'Love in the Air' Every town is decorated. Pink, white and red streamers, balloons, paper hards on the town buildings. It's pretty amazing. Not only that, but the Valley of Peace is covered in flowers. Not literally, flowers is just part of the decoration, that and there are vendors who are selling flowers.

I start walking down the street. Everywhere I go, there are couples in this city. People laughing, giving each other gifts, kissing or hugging. Makes me smile seeing people so happy despite being trapped in this world.

Right now, we are having a hard time in Warlords Wrath Online. It's been a month since we unlocked the tenth floor. We haven't been able to find a way to defeat the boss, let alone try to get an attempt to face it. The passage to the Elite Dungeon is locked. No one knows why this is happening, not even the Beta Testers.

But we don't worry about it, not on a day like today.

"Hey! Lightning!" A voice says.

"I am not interested!" I say aggressive as I turn around, only to see it's Hope and Vanille. "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"Rough day?" Vanille asks.

"Yeah. A ton of desperate guys keep asking me to be their Valentine." I say.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. I have something that might cheer you up." Hope opens his menu. He scrolls through his lists, then a window opens. A trade window that's from Espeon. The only item that's on the list is 'Red Rose'. I push on the item, the window closes and a single red rose appears in my hands.

I'll admit, I'm surprised to see this. But it's not that big of a surprise. Every year on Valentines Day, Hope give me a rose, and some flowers for Serah as well. It's really sweet of him of course.

"I didn't think there are roses in this world." I say.

"Wasn't easy to find one. But you know I would never leave you hanging." Hope says. Vanille laughs, and I give a chuckle as well.

I walk up to Hope and give him a rub on the head. "Thanks, Espeon."

"Come on, Espeon!" Vanille starts pulling on Hopes arm. "I want to go to the Lovers Festival!"

Hope chuckles a little. "Okay. Okay." Hope looks as me as he and Vanille walks away. "See you later, Light."

The Lovers Festival is really not too far outside the city. I don't really plan on going there, I'm predicting more morons trying to hit on me. Then again, I wonder if only couples are in there. If that's the case then I guess the administrators probably would have thought of some system that blocks out singles.

As I wonder around town, I found Rokel. He's just sitting on the bench, looking down depressed. He sure does seem pretty sad. I wonder what's going on with him.

I approach to Rokel. "What's eating you, kiddo?"

Rokel looks up at me, then looks down. I can see that he is looking at the rose I have hanging in my hand. "Really? Even you get a valentine!" His tone is pretty upsetting, but makes it sound like he's trying to be offensive.

"Okay, first of all. This rose isn't a real valentine, just a gift Espeon gave me. And secondly, watch your tone with me, boy." I say with a threatening tone in the end.

Rokel doesn't seem worried, only sad and regretful. "I'm sorry...today's just not a good day for me."

I let out a sign then I sit right next to Rokel. "All right, what's wrong?"

At first, Rokel didn't speak, but he answers. "It's just it's Valentines Day and everyone but me seems to get a date."

I see where this is going. Hope was like this once. "Okay, you can't really just overreact to one year."

"One year? I've tried for four years to get a girlfriend. But all the girls just turn on me...or sometimes get big tough guys to get rid of me, mostly by dumping me in the dumpster." Rokel says.

I raise an eyebrow hearing that dumpster part. "That's pretty rough." I say.

"It is. You have no idea how hard it is to wash away the stench of three month old lasagna. It was also one of the reasons I couldn't get a girl." Rokel's not wrong about that. I slightly scooch away from the boy, only about six inches.

I start to try and give him confidence. "Okay...look, maybe this year is your lucky day." I say.

Rokel looks at me with eyes like up. "Really? You saying you'll be my girlfriend?" I give Rokel a look that means it's not happening. "Sorry...What did you actually mean?"

I cross my legs, sighing. "Well, normally I highly wouldn't recommend this, but we are in a virtual world filled with a ton of people, who don't even know who you are. I'm sure we can find someone for you."

Rokel looks a bit clueless. "Wow, this doesn't seem like you at all, Lightning."

"Well, I guess you could say my sister is starting to influence me. Back in High School, she was playing match maker for everyone. They even called her Nurse Cupid." Rokel laughs a little. "Yeah, I don't really find that funny. She was mostly doing it so I could get a date to the prom." Rokels laughing dies.

"Sorry. You really think you can help me? What if no girl likes me? Or finds out about Tyler?" Rokel asks.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that jerk. I don't think he'll bother you after when I got through with him." Rokel smiles a little. I stand up from the bench. "Let's go."

I'm now spending the day playing Nurse Cupid in placement of my sister. I have a gut feeling she would be doing this for Rokel if she were here. I start off giving him a few pointers on how to talk to a girl. Just walk up, give a complement, be calm and relaxed.

Rokel is...a bit rusty. I can't tell if its cause he's new to this or it's cause a pretty girl is coaching him and he can't focus. I'm thinking both. Maybe I should have gotten Hope to help him out instead, but he's busy with Vanille.

In the town, we found a girl roughly about Rokel's age with long brown hair. "See that girl over there?" Rokel nods. "Try talking to her."

Rokel faces at the girl, but he doesn't move. I can tell the boy's nervous. I give him a push, causing him to stumble forward. He ends up falling on his stomach to the ground. At least that got the girl's attention. Not exactly in a good way, but still.

The girl looks confused looking at Rokel, then the kid instantly gets back on his feet. I stand back and watch as Rokel greets himself. The girl doesn't seem too interested. Long story short, the girl just walks away and Rokel returns to me, depressed.

"Didn't go well?" I ask.

"She wasn't really interested." Rokel says.

Rokel looks pretty bumped. "Don't give up so easily. Let's just keep trying."

We spread through the Valley of Peace. It's a large city and all the couples are most likely in the Lovers Festival outside of the northern town. There's a good chance there will be single females wondering around here. Probably around Rokel's age.

I'm just hoping to help this kid and that this will maybe help break this silly impulse of his. Him trying to crush on me is really starting to get annoying. Of course it was annoying from the start, but it's getting hard to tolerate it.

We found a girl who seems to be like a vender, for she's by a cart selling flowers. She looks 17 years old, but seems caring like my sister or Vanille. I have Rokel approach the girl, he does some small talk with her, then asks if she can be his valentine. But sadly, she's already spoken for.

Of course she has a boyfriend.

We keep on looking. We next found some long white hair, seems sixteen. She was also carrying a heavy create. I tell Rokel the way of being a gentlemen: Carrying their heavy supplies for them. Then again, I wonder if this is really a mistake, cause Rokel doesn't seem to have much muscle, and I'm also guessing that the strength parameter is pretty low for a Wavemaster.

Rokel approaches the girl, offers to carry her supplies. She gradually accepts his offer. This quickly backfired when she hands him the create and Rokel fells down due to the weight. He's really not helping himself, is he?

This goes on for a while. I rather not explain what happened, but it's about 4 PM and Rokel's about to give up. "It's hopeless."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Rokel." I say to him.

Rokel looks up at me. "I appreciate you trying to help, Lightning. But it's just no use." Rokel looks down. "Guess I'm just meant to be alone." Hearing that saddens me. I don't really show it.

"That won't happen. You're a nice boy, Rokel. Any girl would be lucky enough to have you." After hearing that, I suddenly felt stupid saying that. Not cause it is, what I say is true, but just doesn't feel like myself. Not to mention his impulse will probably overcome him hearing that. "I'm sure we'll find someone. Who knows, she might be just around the corner."

Rokel doesn't say anything else. Just to our luck, as we're turning a corner, Rokel bumps into someone cause the both of them to fall. I step back when the bump happens. The other girl we bumped into was Silica. The girl must be carrying something, cause there are a ton of apples and other types of vegetables flying everywhere, now laying on the ground.

"Oh no!" Silica says with worry, as two apples and a tomato shatters. Looks like the crash caused their durability to drop to zero.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" Rokel gets on his knees, start picking up the dropped food. "I didn't see you there."

Silica starts picking up her items as well. "No! It's fine, I'm the one who wasn't paying attention."

I stand by watching the two. Pina seems to be doing the same, only he's just laying on her head. They put the stuff back in the basket. All that's left is the one apple in front of them. Both of them grab it at the same time, Silica's hand on the apple and Rokel on hers. They were both surprised, then they look up at each others face.

I can tell by the looks on their faces that their lost in each other. I've seen stuff like that in those romanic shows. After a minute of staring, they look down at their hands and retreated them instantly like they were touching molten lava. They're faces are red, nervously smiling.

It's obvious, they like each other.

Rokel grabs the apple and hands it to Silica. "I-I uh...believe this is yours."

Silica accepts it. "Thank you." She puts it back in the basket. Pina raises his head, looking at Rokel. Then gets on its wings flying right in front of the boy. Rokel seems nervous being approached by the feathered dragon. Pina sniffs Rokel, then gives him a rub with his face. "Hey, looks like Pina likes you." Silica chuckles while Rokel seems a bit nervous from the pet. Silica grabs Pina and place him on her shoulder. "Oh...I know you. You're that Wavemaster from the Assault Team."

Rokel seems surprised, but then recognizes Silica from few of the boss fights. "Uh...right, I'm Rokel." Rokel holds a hand out.

Silica grabs his hand and shakes it. "I'm Silica."

"Silica. What are you doing here?" I ask.

Silica picks up the basket. "I just finished harvesting my garden, now I'm on my way to deliver them to a food vendor."

Rokel grabs the basket and takes it from Silica, which caught the girl by surprise. "Uh, let me carry that for you."

"Oh, you don't have to..." Silica sees that Rokel's doing fine carrying the basket. "Oh...okay then."

Silica takes around to the vendor she was visiting. During the whole time, I watch those two. Constantly eyeing each other. Rokel carries the basket with all his pride. I'll admit, I'm impressed.

After making the delivery, the three of us stand outside the restaurant. I stand just a few feet away from him, listening to their conversation.

"Thanks for helping me out back there." Silica says with a smile.

Rokel seems nervous by that response. "Uh...It-it was nothing." There was silence coming from the two. Rokel turns to look at him. I give him a look, gesture my hand to roll and I mouthed 'Go on'. He nods then faces Silica. He takes a deep breath before speak. "Uh...Silica. I-I was wondering if uh..." Silica starts to look confused. "If you..." Rokel rubs his arm nervously. "Want to go to the Lovers Festival...with me?"

I'm disappointed to hear that then slap my forehead. "You mean...as a couple?"

Rokel looks even more nervous, his face is turning red. "Uh...not exactly, I mean...we just met and all. We're probably strangers." Rokel makes a worried look that shows he instantly knows that was a mistake to say. "Not-not that you are strange. It's just..."

I sigh with irritation and march right in. I cover Rokel's mouth, silencing him, and did the talking for him. "What my friend is trying to say is that you seem like a nice person and he would want to go to that festival with you." I also want to add 'Please do it! I've been trying all day to get this kid a girlfriend!' but I left that out, knowing that'll cause a disaster in this.

Silica seems surprised. "Oh. Why, yes. I would love to go with you." Rokel is speechless, which is good cause I now remove my hand from his mouth. Silica holds a hand out with a smile. Rokel hesitates for a moment, then takes it. Next thing that happens if they're leaving, heading to the festival I guess.

I stand by, watching the two leave with a smile. I could say job well done.

So I return to an inn that me and the rest of the Lunar Twilight's are resting in for the night. Aerith, Hakomo and Elementialist attended to the Lovers Festival with their loved ones, or in Aerith's case just some close friend.

I'm just going through my menu while waiting around for the day to pass. "Hey, has anyone seen Rokel?" Spellbreaker asks.

"He's probably still out on his date." I say.

Raphael bursts into laugher soon after I spoke. "Oh yeah! Good one, Lightning." We all look at Raphael. Some saying that he's being rude, Aerith confused. Mine is more of serious and offended. Raphael notices our expressions and his laughter slowly dies down. "Wait...you're serious? Our Rokel, that little punk who can't even talk to a girl without hitting on one, has a girlfriend?"

"I wouldn't say 'girlfriend'. More like...a girl just trying to have fun." The moment I said that, I feel stupid.

"I think it's nice that Rokel has a date." Aerith says. "I've been kind of feeling bad for him."

"Then why don't you go out with him?" Elementalist asks.

Aerith looks surprised hearing that, her face is turning red even. Elementalist, Raphael, Spellbreaker are all laughing. "Oh shut up, guys. Quit bothering Aerith." Hakomo says.

I roll my eyes, silently chuckling as I continue going through my menu. "Hey! He's coming!" Hearing Elementalist saying that makes me look out the window. I see Rokel and Silica coming towards this way, holding hands and Silica holding a bouquet of flowers.

Raphael looks out the window. "Oh man! He really does have a girlfriend, and it's not imaginary." Raphael moves to the door, an ear on it. "We are they saying?"

Elementalist moves Raphael out of the way and puts his ear on the door. "Move! I want to hear too!"

"Hey! No butting in! That's my thing!" Raphael and Elementalist are fighting over who gets to stand by the door and listen. At this point, Rokel will be able to hear us through the door.

Hakomo grabs those two by the ear and pulls them away. "Guys! Knock it off!" Hakomo pulls them away, then he listens closely through the door. "Cause I want to listen!"

Elementalist and Raphael are surprised by this, then Spellbreaker joins in. "I want in!" Elementalist and Raphael berge in on the party. All four of them are now listening closely to through the door. Aerith and I are just sitting by watching them.

"Men." I say, arms crossed looking disappointed.

"They are so simple minded." Aerith says.

I look down at Aerith. She seems calm but I notice her eagerness from her leg shaking. "You want to join in, don't you?"

Just that like, she bolted for the door. "I do!"

I just watch my guild as they listen through the door. They are crazy, and strangely I enjoy it. I look out the window to see Rokel and Silica standing by the door. I decided to do a little listening myself, only this time I lightly open the door so I'll able to hear him.

"I had a fun time." Silica says.

"So did I. You know, this was my first...date." Rokel says.

Silica smiles a little. "Really? So is mine."

That seem to make him happy. "I-I uh..." Rokel nervously rubs the back of his neck. "I'd like to...go out again sometime...if you want?"

Silica nods. "I'd love too. It's a date." Silica turns and walks, only by a few feet, then she turns back to give Rokel a kiss on the cheek. That certainly caught him by surprise. After the kiss, Silica makes her leave.

Rokel makes an expression that looks like he's about to faint. At first, I worry a little, then I relax when I see him smile, putting a hand on the check she kissed. It's nice to see the kid happy after all of the dark events that's happened to him, thanks for the jerk Tyler.

Rokel opens the door, only to be greeted by his guild tumbling down like a tower. Rokel is surprised to see them. Everyone looks up at him, worried. They've been busted.

"Hey, Rokel..." They all say.

"Were you guys eavesdropping on me?" Rokel asks.

Everyone was all 'What? No!' "Of course not!' 'I was just checking the door.'. I slightly shake my head and chuckle. Strangely, they're silliness amuses me. After they'll little chat, Rokel walks up to me.

"I take it you had a fun time?" I ask.

Rokel nods. "Thank you for helping me, Lightning."

Rokel approaches beforeme and gives me a hug. Without any further hesitation, I return his hug. I guess I'm good at this Nurse Cupid thing just as my sister is.

But I don't really plan on making it a hobby.


	18. Warlords of the Metal Horde

**A/N: My Warlords Wrath Online went on a late start on the next chapter. I was overwhelming with ideas on my Kingdom Hearts: Light Within The Dark I just couldn't stop writing it. Now, on with the Final Fantasy XIII/Sword Art Online crossover story.**

* * *

**MARCH 3RD, 2023. FLOOR 10, NORTHERN FIELD**

The tenth floor of this death game is a barren desert wasteland. It's a large zone and yet there's only one town: Sharp Hill. It's not really my type of zone, I prefer the eight floor.

Rokel and Silica really hit it off. I hear they have officially became a couple. More then that, Rokel's impulse on crushing pretty girls is starting to break. For once, we were able to hang out without him trying to ask me out or hoping to be his girlfriend. I'm just glad I was able to help the kid out.

Nearly two months have past since we unlocked this floor, and we still haven't figured out why the entrance to the Elite Dungeon is locked. It's like we're missing a key or some kind of puzzle. Either way, we are trapped. But I refuse to accept this. I didn't come this far just to remain trapped within some virtual reality.

I growl and shout as I draw out my sword and start attacking the sealed door in frustration. My attacks aren't really doing anything but draining my weapons durability. But I didn't care, I'm going crazy.

Lately, I've been forgetting about the real world. I'm starting to believe that everything I see, the time and date, my HP bar really are what I see, even in the real world. I always know video games are mind-numming. Then again it's possible this is happening cause I've been trapped in this game for four months straight while my real body is slowly rioting away on a hospital bed.

I soon become overwhelm with fatigue. I'm now on my knees, panting with my sword in front of me in hand. "You know, attacking isn't really gonna open the door."

I look over my shoulder to see it's Kirito. "Shut up. Just leave me alone."

"What's with the attitude...okay, it's normal but you seem more frustrated." Kirito says.

Does he really have to point that out. I stand up turn to face him. "How can you still be so calm when we're trapped in this death game!? Let alone trapped on the tenth floor?"

"We're try to figure this out. We'll have the Elite Dungeon opened up in no time." Kirito says. I just turn and groan in anger. "You need to relax. How about we head into a dungeon? Get some stress out by killing some monsters."

Maybe he's right, I could probably use a little de-stressing.

* * *

**FLOOR 10, BURNING SWORD COVE.**

Kirito and I wait at the entrance of the cave. We have set up a group of 5. I called in Hope and Vanille and Kirito called a friend of his. Hope and Vanille have arrived, but we're still missing one other member. I wonder who it is Kirito invited.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late." Just as I thought, it's Klein.

"Oh no! Not you again." I say with disappointment.

"Oh, nice to see you too, Lightning." Klein says. "Just relax, I'm all alone and I'm not going all charming on you."

"You better hope your not, otherwise there will be a blade at your throat." I say in a threatening tone, walking up to Klein.

Kirito grabs me by the shoulder and pulls me back. "Easy there, Light." I settle down after Kirito stops me. "So, let's head in."

We walk right into the cavern. This dungeon is filled with those Orcs, but they're carrying swords and they're casing Witch/Wizard magic. Mostly enchanting their blades in flames. Klein and I handle fighting these Burning Swords guys while Vanille is standing back chanting her magic at them.

Kirito is attacking at high speed, he killed four of the orcs before we even had the chance. I am now in combat with one of the orcs. I block his attack with my sword, but another one joins in and strikes me. It hurt a lot, it knocked my health down to 27%. I strike back at the orc by cutting its head off and it dies. The other orc makes a strike on me. What surprised me is that when the blade hits me, I suffer no damage.

I'm being protected by Hopes holy shield spell. I look back to see him chant a healing spell. When he complete it, my health is restored up to 3968. Klein jabs his sword right through the orcs chest, killing it.

"Ah! These guys are too easy." Klein says, pretty cocky. Now he's just as arrogant as Snow.

"Up ahead is just the boss, right?" Hope says.

We all look at the dark hallway up ahead. "It would seem that way." Kirito says.

"With the five of us, it should be easy." Vanille says.

Vanille might have a point. I still remember my first dungeon boss. It was just me, Leafa and Hope. We took it out with no problem. We walk right into the dark cave. When we walk in, the room brightens. Up ahead is a cliff over a pit of fire. A female black skin orc in molten armor stands there, doing some ritual.

She turns to see us. "You? Are you the fools who are interfering with the Metal Horde? I'll feed your flesh to the fires!" The orc ends the ritual, and takes out her massive burning blade sword. Her name, Azuka Swordrage, and three health bars appear.

We all take out our weapons. "Ready?" Kirito asks. We all shout 'ready' then Kirito, Klein and I charge right at Azuka Swordrage and Vanille chants her magic spells.

Our battle against Azuka was rough. I hold off her attacks by blocking with my sword, and striking whenever she's open, while Kirito and Klein assaults her from behind. Azuka Swordrage charges up her weapon, until it's burning in flames. "Burn!" She swings her weapon at me as she uses her Inferno Strike.

The ability hits me right in the chest. Knocked out 20% of my HP, and left a Burn debuff. That's not good. I stand back. "Klein! Switch!"

"On it!" Klein takes my place as Vanguard and strikes Azuka Swordrage. Hope focuses on healing me. Vanille does her Starfall ability on Azuka. The arcane star drop on the boss, causing her to scream and stagger back. "You will all burn!" Azuka casts Burning Magma. Lavas burst out of the ground beneath each of us. I was lucky Hope restored some of my HP, cause that would have killed me.

Kirito does his Backstab ability, did some serious damage to Azuka. Her Hearth bar appears, and her last one is in red. "Together! Attack!"

We all jump in and attack the boss. Even Hope attacks with his holy magic. Azuka can barely fight back. The pain from our attacks was too much for her to handle, which is weird since she's only an NPC. We attack her until the last of her HP drops, and she dies.

We earn our Krystal's, since none of us can level any further then 50. I do earn a heavy One-handed sword: Forgefire. The sword is the same blazing model of what Azuka uses. "Quite a sword you got." Kirito says.

"I'll say so." I take a deep breath through the nose then out the mouth as I stretch my back. "I do feel better. That really helped."

Hope, Vanille and Kirito just chuckles. But that shortly dies when a strange sound happens. We're on alert hearing that. It's some click and rumbling noise almost like a secret door has opened.

We all turn to the wall to see some hidden window opens, revealing some lever switch. "What is that?" I ask.

"I think it's the trap switch I heard about." Kirito says.

"A trap switch?" Hope asks.

"It's something that appears in every dungeon after defeating the bosses in them on this floor. People never pulled it. Everyone thinks it's a trick made by Laughing Coffin." Klein says.

Laughing Coffin. How I despite that guild.

"At this point, only an airhead would dare to pull it." Kirito says.

Speaking of the devil, Vanille skips right to the lever. "I wonder what it does."

"Twilight! NO!" We all tried to warn her, but it's too late. She already pulled it.

We alert ourselves for any trap that's gonna be triggered, or any Laughing Coffin members that are gonna ambush us. But nothing happens. All there was is some noise that sounds like a lock on a reinforced steel blockade door turned. Other then that, nothing else happens.

"What was that?" Klein asks.

"That certainly is weird..." I say.

"Let's just get out of here before trouble comes." Hope says.

* * *

**FLOOR 10, NORTHERN FIELD**

We return to the field. We still have no idea what happened with that lever. We do return to the sealed entrance of the Elite dungeon. Only, what surprised us is one of the locks of it is removed.

"What the? How did this happen?" Klein says.

"Did we trigger something?" I ask.

Hope takes a few steps ahead, looking up at the lock. "Could it really be..."

"What is it, Espeon?" Kirito asks.

Hope turns to face us. "How many dungeons are there in this floor?" From what I've heard, there are a total of five dungeons. "And how many locks at on this entrance?"

"Five for both of those questions." Klein says.

"Okay. So we just cleared a dungeon on this floor, and Twilight pulled a lever." Hope moves aside, showing the sealed entrance. "And when we return, one of the locks was removed."

I see where this is going. "Are you saying the way to open the dungeon is to do the floor dungeons?"

Klein, Vanille and Kirito realizes that idea as well. "The levers in the dungeons are what it takes to unlock the raid dungeon. Not even that was in the Beta Test. That's very clever of Kayaba."

"So, all we have to do is pull the levers in the other four and we'll unlock the Raid Dungeon." I say.

"Pretty much." Hope says.

"Then let's get started." I say.

The five of us raided each of the dungeons on this floor. Before we even started, Kirito and I return to the town and posted on the board about the trick to unlocking the Elite Dungeon. While everyone, even the Assault Team, are going to be viewing that, we are gonna handle unlocking the door.

There are four dungeons for us to raid:

Iron Fortress

Burial Grounds

Gladiator Pit

Blackstone Armory

One-by-one, we raid through each of them, taking out the bosses in the end of the dungeons. Hope was able to keep us alive, Kirito did a fine job killing the enemies fast. Klein and I hold them off as Vanguard while Vanille stays back casting her magic on the hard guards.

Right now, we're raiding the Iron Fortress. Where we are taking on the Bleeding Empty Orcs. This Orcs are tough but we prevail against them, even took out Kilrogg Deatheye. We found the lever at the end of the chamber in the Fortress.

Once that was done, we move onto the Burial Grounds. This dungeon is just like an underground graveyard, filled with corpses and living souls. This place gives me the creeps.

The enemies we face here are Dark Avatars, they're more like Witches/Wizards to me with their dark magic to reanimate the dead. Pushing through this dungeon wasn't easy, the whole thing is like one giant maze.

"Stay together." I ordered.

We stay together, though it was hard for Vanille to follow along. Trying to skip ahead and look around. Does this girl realize the situation we are in? The Orcs are not the only ones we face in here, there are also skeletons and some giant worms that pop out of the ground.

"Worms? Why did it have to be worms?" Vanille says, terrified, hiding behind Hope for protection.

Kirito leans his head close to me, whispering. "What's with her?"

"I honestly don't know." I say.

Vanille pretty much cowered through the whole thing, well, only the battles against the Bone Decoyers, which are the giant worms. At the end of the maze, is the boss room.

The leader of the Dark Avatars: Ner'zhul.

We charge right in and attack the Orc. Ner'zhul was quite a strategy boss. There was a lot of moving around, even for the casters. It was hard for Hope to keep up with the healings though.

The lever appears right in the center by dark magic. Three down.

We next raid the Gladiator Pit. So far, the dungeon is just as underground as the Burial Grounds, only it's not as shadowy the only corpses there is are the dead gladiators. The orcs here are gray with long black hair. They are pretty vicious, I feel like we need an actual Crusader to take them on. But since it's only me and Klein playing Vanguard, Vanille has to help Hope with the healing.

In this one, we had to take like a minute or two to restore our HP and MP. In the end of this dungeon, the area of the boss fight is a Gladiator area. That makes sense, and our boss is the leader of the Broken Hand, Kargath Swordhand.

What's disturbing about this guy is that he has a sword for a hand.

"I will show you weaklings what a true champion is capable off!" Kargath says.

This whole thing is nothing compared to that Dreadzone combat in Doomstone. If I can handle that illegal underground combat sport, I can handle this joker.

The battle with Kargath was pretty crazy. We had to avoid falling into the tiger pits while luring this guy into the flames whenever he's charging at one of us. We defeated Kargath, then moved on to the final dungeon:

Blackstone Armory.

* * *

**FLOOR 10, BLACKSTONE ARMORY**

We make our way through this molten factory. This place is where the Metal Horde forge their weapons and armor. Long after we made it through the enemy, we are now facing against the dungeon boss: Darkhand.

Darkhand is a large gray orc in black heavy armor that burns molten on the inside. How can he stand that much heat? If I were in that kind of armor, I would be dead just putting it on.

Darkhand stands in place, his large hammer at hand. He snarls are us as he is down to his last health bar. "Darkhand is a tough guy." Kirito says.

Darkhand strikes, I block the attack with my sword. "Any ideas, Beta guy?"

"When his last Health Bar turns red, he'll destroy this floor and we'll be on molten ground." Thanks for the advice, Kirito.

Klein and I attack Darkhand, Kirito also strikes from behind. Soon enough, we have Darkhand on his red HP. He smashs his hammer to the ground, shattering the floor.

"Burn! You will all BURN!" He sounds.

We now stand on molten ground. The bad news of this is that it's causing us to lose HP, slowly increasing.

"Espeon! Keep us alive!" I say.

Hope casts his holy shield on all of us. That protects us from the Overheat damage, but not for long. Klein, Kirito and I attack Darkhand with high speed and strength. Every attack Darkhand makes, both Klein and I block. On the last one, he draw Darkhand back.

"He's open! Now!" I shout.

Kirito makes the first strikes with his swords When he's done, Klein and I hit him with our Heroic Strikes. That did some serious damage on Darkhand, took out the last of his HP and he dies. The Overheat ends and our HP's stop depleting.

Klein, Hope and Vanille collapses, they are exhausted from the fight. A lever appears right in the center of the field. First, it was formed from molten lava then hardens into steal. That's just strange, then again this is a virtual reality game.

I pull the lever, and then the lock on the Elite Dungeon opens from the distance.

"Well, that's the last of them." I say.

"Thank goodness. I never thought we would be able to leave this floor." Klein says.

"We should head back to town, prepare the Assault Team." Kirito says.

We all agree and head back into town. I feel a little unease about the next floor boss. If Kayaba put a special lock on the door, I have a feeling that this boss floor is going to be extremely dangerous.


	19. 10th Floor Boss

**A/N: It's time to face the tenth floor boss. One thing I should add, this boss is going to be more dangerous then any of the floor bosses the WWO players have faced. Bet you guys can guess who's the boss.**

* * *

**MARCH 3RD, 2023. FLOOR 10, SHARP HILL**

The five of us rest up an in Inn, having dinner. It's been a long day clearing up those dungeons and opening up the Elite Dungeon entrance. An announcement has been made that the Assault Team are going to form a meeting first thing tomorrow morning.

I'm just relived to leave this floor. I wonder what is going to lay in store on this floors boss, since Kayaba had to lock him away with this method.

When we're done eating, it was nighttime and we all head to bed. Right now, I'm the only one who's awake. I'm just sitting in bed looking at the family photo I brought here. I really miss Serah. I just wish there was a way for me to talk to her, just one more time. I just hope she's doing okay in the real world.

There's a knock on the door. I was startled and I dismiss the photo. The door opens and Hope walks right in. "Couldn't sleep?" Hope asks.

"I have a lot on my mind at the moment." I say. Hope approaches to sit next to me on the bed. "What about you?"

"I'm a little nervous about boss fight. What is he's really dangerous?" Hope asks.

"I'm sure he's not that tough." I say.

"I don't know, Claire. I mean, I remember in Zombie Ninja's 3, there was a boss in the game, and the only way to get to it is to destroy all the Death Knights. That was similar to what we did now. And the boss fight, it was so tough I had 27 game overs and I was using the strongest equipment and skills I could get on level 58."

I see what's going on here. He's comparing to what's happening from another video game to what we been through. Because of what he's been through in one game, he thinks it's going to happen to us.

I put a hand on Hopes shoulder. "That won't happen. Even if it will, you don't have to worry." I move my arm to his other side, pulling him close. "Cause I'm going to protect you. I'll make sure you'll survive the battle."

"I know you will, Claire. But...I still feel nervous." Hope says.

I move my hand to his head giving him a ruffle in the hair. "You're probably just tired. Try to get a good night sleep. I'm sure that'll help."

Hope softly nods. "You might be right."

I take Hope back to the room he's staying in and then I tuck him in bed. After that, I return to my room as well and get some sleep.

In the next morning, we all had a quick breakfast. Hope got a good night sleep, which is good cause it did help out his nerves. After breakfast, we went to the meeting, which took place outside of the Barracks in Sharp Hill. Asuna stands in stage, but she's not the one taking the lead. Instead, it's the commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath.

Heathcliff.

"Heathcliff is taking the lead? He never leaves the Knights of Blood Oath HQ unless it's something big and important." I hear Klein say.

I've heard of Heathcliff. Leader of the Knights of the Blood Oath. A Grand Crusader they say he is. People say he's the first, and only player, who never had his HP ever reach a yellow zone. Not even by Laughing Coffin.

I'm very suspicious about this man. Something about him rubs me the wrong way.

Heathcliff plants his massive shield in front of him.

"Everyone! Today: We, the Assault Team, are about to take on the boss of the Tenth floor. Just yesterday, the boss was locked away. But now, the path to the boss is open, thanks to a brave group from the Assault Team for figuring out the puzzle. However, some of you are concern about the boss fight, how dangerous it's going to be. I can ensure you that the boss fight won't be difficult, but for good measurements, we will be forming the largest raid team we can make and we'll run through the dungeon. We have one hour to get ourselves ready. That is all. You're all dismissed."

Everyone in the audience disbands. I just stay in place, staring at the space where Heathcliff once stood upon. Something about him feels off for me. Like I can and I can't trust him at the same time.

I'm gonna have to keep an eye on the Crusader.

* * *

**FLOOR 10, ELITE DUNGEON.**

The Assault Team forms as a 40-player raid group, which is the biggest raid team the system will allow. The dungeon here is a massive fortress for the Metal Horde, known as Orgrimmar.

We face each of the Metal Horde clans: The Battlesong, Bleeding Empty, Shattered Arm, The Shadowlunar, The Burning Sword and the Blackstone. This raid is certainly the toughest we have ever encountered. Heathcliff certainly made a good call in forming the largest raid. I'll give him credit for that.

When we clear our way through the dungeon, which took over three hours, which is the longest time we ever spent in a dungeon, Heathcliff allowed us to rest and eat up before entering the boss room. I spent my break time with my guild, the Lunar Twilight. Spellbreaker made some jokes, some cause Raphael to lose his temper. But we all laughed and had fun.

Rokel did tell me about how he and Silica are doing. It's nice to hear they're getting along. I suppose I made the right decision setting them up. Rokel's a nice boy and Silica seems very friendly.

When our break time is over, we all stand in front of the boss room. Heathcliff stands right in front of it, facing us as he gives us another one of his speeches.

"Friends! Today, we take on the boss of the tenth floor in this death game. We don't know what lay beyond this door, we don't know how tough the boss will be, but I do know and believe that we will prevail."

Everyone cheer for his speech, then he turns to start opening the door. As the door slowly opens, I find Hope with the Dancing Fairies. He seems a little unease. But I grab hold of his hand, which startles him a little.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." I whisper. "Just stay close to me."

Hope looks up at me then nods. "Right."

The door slowly opens until it's fully open. We all shout and charge right into the darkness. When we're all in, the door closes and vanishes into the shadows. It was quiet...a little too quiet. I don't even like it.

One-by-one, braziers on the walls burn on, up until the end of the room, where it reveals a big red orc sitting on the throne. He looks very aggressive.

The boss stands, taking out his axe, which looks a lot like a two-handed axe known as Gorecry, only it's purple and has eyes on it. He walks down the steps of his throne. He snarls as his health bar, red cursor and name: Garrosh Hailroar, appears. What's strange is that he only has one health bar. Normally a floor boss would have five.

Garrosh Hailroar shouts and charges at the nearest Crusader. The Crusader panics, but he was able to defend himself just in time. Garrosh strikes, but it breaks through the shield and his armor...and the Crusader dies. Seeing that completely shocks us.

"He...he killed that Crusader." Klein says.

"In only one swing? That's insane." Leafa says.

Garrosh Hailroar focuses on us and shouts. He charges for the next player close to him. The Cleric panics, that's when Heathcliff rushes in and blocks the attack with his shield. Heathcliff only loses 5% of his HP. He's able to block that much after what Garrosh did to that last Crusader?

"I'll hold of his attacks, you guys attack him!" Heathcliff says.

I didn't hesitate to follow his order. I figured it's best for us to down this boss cautious and swift, before he wipes us all, or at least a large number of us.

Heartcliff took all the damages while we attack Garrosh Hailroar. We all still suffer some damage for he summons his minions, which the other Crusaders hold off, and he unleashes those Metal Star machines. The Metal Stars are large metal balls that unleash massive explosions when they hit something.

We have Garrosh's HP in a red zone, that's when we all attack at once. But that doesn't kill him. He only reaches 1 HP and it doesn't go down. Something's wrong. That's when Garrosh runs to the center, standing under some giant brain.

"What the...is that?" I ask.

"It is. It's Y'Shaarj's brain." Hope says.

Y'Shaarj is some old god in this death game. Apparently, that brain was the source of those dark spirits that are made of the negativity.

"Rage! Terror! Vengeance!" Garrosh ruses his axe into the brain. A large mist rains on him and he absorbs its energy. "They are weapons of war! The tools of a Warchief!" When he absorbs enough power, he grows large, his Health Bar fully restored and he gains four more Health Bars. That is not good. "Yes! I can see it now! I can see the future of this world! A world ruled by the Horde! MY HORDE!"

Garrosh Hailroar starts attacking Heathcliff again, and we attack him. Garrosh's attack patterns seem to have change. He now starts throwing his axe on the ground, a duplicate I should say cause once he throws that axe, he's still wielding it. The Duplicate Gorecry unleashes some shadow swirl that hurts us when we stand in it.

The fight against Garrosh was pretty hardcore. We couldn't avoid taking any damage, but at least we don't suffer as much as his hits, like he did with that one Crusader. The two other Crusaders stands beside Heathcliff, taking cleave damage so the Assassins and Swordmans don't hurt.

Garrosh draws his axe to the back of his side. "The power to crush your world!" His weapon charges and he unleashes Corrupted Whirlwind. "And everything on it!" We suffer a great damage to it.

We know we have to run away from the whirlwind. Even if we did, we're still suffering damage. Even the rangers and healers are still suffering the damage, but not as much as we melees are. We made it out of the whirlwind, but two players, an Assassin and a Swordsman, were not lucky. They ran out of HP before they made it out.

The Clerics and Dreamers try their hardest to keep our HP's up. "He's too tough!" Noel says.

Noel's not kidding. We're losing people and Garrosh barely lost one of his Health Bars. "We can't give up! We have got to try!" I say.

Garrosh finishes his Whirlwind attack and resumes attacking Heathcliff. The two Crusaders failed to get back into position, and Garrosh's cleave attack ends up hurting me and an Assassin. I survived but the Assassin didn't.

Kirito and I deliver some powerful charged attacks on Garrosh. He loses his first Health Bar and the second one starts draining. Garrosh unleashes another Duplicate Gorecry, we were able to predict it coming and avoid it.

The battle against Garrosh was long and hard. It goes on for the next twenty minutes. Every ability he uses, a player dies. We have already lost ten people on this fight. We now have Garrosh down to his final Health Bar. That's when he starts running underneath the giant brain.

"The Metal Horde will come to pass!" He tosses his axe into the brain, and the brain unleashes all of it's power into him. "I have seen it! It has shown me! I have seen mountains of skulls and rivers of blood! And I!" The brain dies and Garrosh is twice his size, his body turning as purple corrupted as that axe of his. "WILL HAVE! MY WORLD!"

We are all speehless at seeing how monstrous Garrosh Hailroar is. He's like three times...no, four times our size. "Oh. My. God." We all say.

When he's done gaining power, Garrosh raises his axe in the air, shouting maliciously. Kirito's expression is shocked and astonished. "Oh no! It can't be." Garrosh is charging massive power. "Everyone! Gather!"

We all look at Kirito confused. "What? Why?"

"Do it!" We didn't hesitate to do what he says. "Clerics! Shield everyone! Rokel! Arcane Barrier!" The Clerics and Rokel obeys.

Garrosh's weapon is fully charged. "I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU HAVE EVER LOVED!" he does a leap towards us, and unleashes a massive impact smash on us.

The Clerics only shield about 26 of us, the other four died when we were all knocked back. We all crash against the walls, knocked back from that massive smash. Garrosh remains center, and he roars. I'm on my hands and knees, seeing everyone in danger of dying. Reds and yellows.

This is horrible. As I'm watching this, I remember Jude's death from the first boss. His final words echo in my head:

'Save everyone.'

I gasp after hearing that, then I notice someone screaming. It's Leafa and Kirito. They're huddling, Leafa in fear while Kirito faces fearless at Garrosh. Garrosh stands in front of them, holding his axe out. Garrosh roars as he makes his strike. Leafa screams, burying her face into Kirito.

I rush in a burst of speed and block the weapon in time. Garrosh's strength it too much for me, I can hardly hold the weapon back. Instead, I redirect it to the side. The impact knocks the three of us back, but I was able to land on my feet.

Garrosh only has half a Health Bar left. "Kirito! Leafa! Let's finish this together!"

Kirito stands. "Right!" Kirito and I charges while Leafa stands back. While Kirito and I are charging, Leafa chants an Arcane spell. It takes ten words to finish it, then she unleashes it by shooting an arcane bolt in the air, then stars fall upon Garrosh.

That only holds Garrosh off a little. He focuses on Kirito. "Kirito! Duplicate Illusion!"

"On it!" Kirito vanishes then reappears as five different Kiritos. Garrosh gets confused at which one to kill. He strikes one of them, luckily it was a fake. Leafa finishes chanting a nature spell, a large ring of blazing sun appears in front of her and she unleashes a massive solar blast.

While Garrosh Hailroar is suffering damage from Leafa's attack, Kirito and I attack from the sides. "Now!" I shout.

We hold our weapons back, charging them, as we run. We both unleash powerful blows at the same time. Garrosh staggers and shouts in agony. For a finishing strike, I jab my sword into Garrosh's leg, running up through his body until it cuts his head in half.

Garrosh is knocked into the air from the final blow. He shouts as he glows brightly, his body falls apart and shatters. A giant 'Congratulations' appears in the center of the room, then we all earn our results.

We have defeated the boss.

We are all exhausted. Instead of celebrating our victory over a difficult boss, we just sit or lay down trying to catch our breath. We have lost fourteen players on this fight. We have never lost this many people on a boss fight.

I look around to see how everyone is doing. Some are recovering, few are in remorse cause their friends or loved ones had been killed. I spot Silica, sitting in exhaustion with Pina in her arms. Rokel approaches her, putting his hands on her shoulders. Silica was startled a little, but smiles when she turns her head to see it's her boyfriend.

Heathcliff approaches before us.

"Well, the fight didn't go as well as we thought. We did lose fourteen players, but their sacrifice will not be in vain. We have already cleared ten floors, which means we're forty floors close to beating this game. I will return to Sharp Hill to deliver the news to everyone." Heathcliff takes out his Teleport Crystal. "Teleport: Sharp Hill!"

Heathcliff vanishes. He's an okay guy I guess, but I still don't trust him. When he's gone, we the survivors of the boss fight gather around, wondering what we should do.

"We could move to the next floor." Kirito suggests.

Few of us agrees. "I don't know. I'm pretty exhausted from that boss fight." Rokel says.

"So am I. We're gonna head back to town." Silica adds.

"Your loss." Kirito says. Kirito, Asuna, Hope, Leafa, Hakomo, Shinon and I head for the stairs, leading to the next floor, while the rest head back to town. To be honest, I'm not sure if we really are ready for the next floor.

If the boss was that dangerous, I can only imagine the difficulty of anything behind the tenth floor.


	20. World of Hell

**A/N: Geez. I can't seem to turn off my muse for my Kingdom Hearts story. But no matter. Garrosh Hailroar is defeated, and the players have cleared the first ten floors. Which means big changes are about to happen.**

**You'll find out soon enough.**

* * *

**MARCH 4TH, 2023. FLOOR 11, BLACK GATE**

After defeating the tenth floor boss, we move to the next floor.

When we arrive at the eleventh floor, we are confused by the sight. We are standing on some large stage, and behind us is some giant portal. A twenty story building could fit right in.

"What is this?" I ask.

"Some kind of portal?" Hope asks.

Kirito walks towards the portal. He puts his hand through it, only he is actually feel it like glass. "We don't walk through it. Might be some objective...or just a display of scenery?"

"One or the other." I say.

Hope looks scared. "Uh...guys."

We all turn to the direction the Black Gate is facing. A large, green fire rock hand comes out and lands on the ground. Some creature comes right out in the opening, looking down at us. The creature is some golem made out of rocks and green fire named Infernal Doomguard.

"What the heck is that?" I say. "Some kind of...demon?"

We all take out our weapons, preparing for battle. "It looks like those Infernals from that demon game: Hell's Vengeance." Hakomo says.

Another Infernal Doomguard raises out in sight.

We all fight against the rocky demons. Kirito, Klein and I fight as Vanguard along side with Hakomo. Leafa casts her nature and arcane spells. That seems to hurt them very well while our weapons are doing little damage to them.

That's to be expected since they're made out of rocks. Could be worse, they could be in metals. The Infernals strikes hard on Kirito and I. I'm surprised, in one strike, we're dropped from full health to 55%. They're powerful.

I shout as I slash my blade through the one Infernal, destroying it. Kirito and Klein takes care of the other one. When we earn our Results, we are surprised. Not only did we learn our Krystal's, but also Experience.

"We can gain EXP again?" Hope says.

"It seems that way." Lightning says.

"Well, glad to see leveling is still possible." Klein says. "Only why did they disable leveling beyond 50 in the first place?"

Kirito thinks for a moment. "I remember back in the Beta Testing, many of the players stick with rapidly leveling their toons, even on the lower levels. There was even this one player, Blacknight. When we only done the first five floors, h spent the entire the next two months leveling his character. He made it all the way to level 67, and was able to solo the next three floor bosses."

"So they put a level limitation to avoid situations like that? That's pretty clever I'll admit." I say.

"Indeed. By the looks of it, I'm guessing we are gonna make fifty levels for every ten floors." Kirito says.

"Well, maybe we'll find out by hitting 100 before we beat the twentieth floor." Klein says with a chuckle.

I just groan and roll my eyes. He can't take anything seriously can't he. He's starting to remind me about Snow. Hope looks horrified. "Uh, guys?"

Oh great, more demons? We look ahead, and it's even worse then that. There's a giant, for legged monster, known as Pit Commander, with a massive sword, horns and fat body, even in the neck. Looks sloppy, but also dangerous.

"Puny insects! Do you honestly thing you can save this broken world?" The Pit Commander says. "This world will burn! And soon! We will invade YOURS!"

"Kirito...What is that thing?" Asuna asks.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like that in the Beta Test." Kirito says.

The Pit Commander takes out his massive sword. "Soldiers! ATTACK!"

A ton of demonic soldiers come at us. I can't really describe their appearance. They look nothing like humans. They're orange skin, in metal boots and leggings and gloves, wielding long swords. Horn spikes on their shoulder blades. Front and back.

They are named Hell Guardian.

There are dozens of them, and the Pit Commander is casting dark magic that's summoning meteors. When they crash, they take the form of the Infernal Doomguards. "There are so many of them!" Leafa clenches to Kirito. "Big brother! Can we take them?!"

Kirito positions himself. "We have no other choice. I'll distract them! You guys attack them!"

Kirito charges into the army, halfway towards them, he does his duplicate ability. Seven Kiritos charges in and holds off most of the demons. The rest of us melee DPS's charges in while the spellcasters and Shinon attack from a safe range.

The Hell Guardian's are easier to damage then the Infernal Doomguards.

The fight is pretty brutul, and the Demons fought hard. Hope is having trouble with trying to keep us all alive. Even with Vanille and Leafa's help, our battle is in vein.

"These mortals are tougher then I thought! Time to bring in the Subduers!" The Pit Commander says.

Some strange demon gates appears all around us. More demons appears, but they seem different. They are female sexy looking creatures, barely in clothing with wings, horns and hoof legs, also carrying whips for weapons.

One approaches to Klein. He was serious at first, then suddenly starts hitting on the demon. He's letting his guard down against the enemy, all cause of that 'pretty' little face of its. How pathetic.

I cut that demons head off, which shocks Klein back into reality. "Okay, remind me to never go on a mission that relates to women with you." I say.

I fight off against the Sin of Lust's, which is what those female demons are called, since I can't really trust the boys, mostly Klein, to handle them. Our battle here is getting tougher, they don't even have a second for hesitation or to catch our breath.

I keep my eyes on everyone else as well. Whenever their are in trouble, especially Hope, I have to rush in and help them. When I look at Shinon, I notice those ugly hounds, Devildogs, leaping towards her from behind. The second she turns, she screams and panics.

"Look out!" I zoom in and attack those creatures. They didn't die, but my attacks where enough to interrupt their attack upon the Shadow Sniper. I manage to kill them before they had the chance to fight back.

"Thank you." Shinon says with a sigh.

The fight goes on for the next ten minutes. The demons, they just keep coming. No matter what we do, every demon we kill, two or three more are coming.

"Give up, mortals! You cannot defeat us!" The Pit Commander says.

I have a feeling he's right, we can barely keep up and Hope and the other healing races are losing their Mana. Even Hakomo is entering a red zone on his Health Bar.

"There's too many of them! Retreat!" Hakomo says.

We run back, only to see that the entrance to the tenth floor is sealed. "The exit is sealed!" Hope says.

"Then let's teleport out of here!" Asuna takes out her crystal. "Teleport: Sharp Hill!" Nothing happens. "The crystals...they're not working."

A Crystal Nullification zone. If this the work of Laughing Coffin? "We have to keep fighting then. We can't die here, our very lives depend on it!"

Even fighting to our best, we are still overpowered. There are too many demons, and our healers are out of mana. Our defenses and evasive are only little help. We are at the point where all of our HP are under 20%. We can barely keep up fighting against the demons.

At one point, I see Shinon completely surrounded. The Hell Guardians attacks her, all at once. "SHINON!" I reach over to help her, but it's too late. They all killed her...wait.

Something's wrong. Shinon is dead, but still alive? She only has one HP left and has a Paralysis effect. "What the...?"

I look around. One-by-one, everyone falls. Down to their last HP and becoming paralyzed. I am now the only one that's left standing. All of the demons come after me, but I don't give in.

I make my final stand against these creatures. Before I was defeated, I killed ten Hell Guardians, three Sin of Lust and a Infernal Doomguard. That's when I'm down to my last HP and Paralysis took over.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Puny mortals went down so easily!" The Pit Commander says.

Luckily, I can still see the direction that monster is, cause out of nowhere, an orc appears. This one seems different then the metal Horde. He's green skin, shrouded, old with a white beard.

"What's going on here, commander?" The orc named Damned Lord says.

"My lord. Outsiders have interfered with our invasion. But I have them well handled." The Pit Commander says.

The Damned Lord faces us. "Outsiders you say?" Damned Lord walks up the steps to the Black Gate, where he sees all of us weaken. "My, my. I haven't seen the likes of you around this world..." The Damned Lord gets a good look at each of us. He strokes that beard of his for each of us he looks down upon. "Yes...yes. Such power..." He stands at the edge of the stairs, channeling some dark magic. "You all will make the perfect sacrifice to my masters."

As he channels, we're all lifted off our feet, in the air, then we are engulfed in green flames. It burns. All of us are screaming in agony. It's strange. When we're suffering the pain, we are not losing our final Health Point. What is going on here?

"Ah! The cries of your pain is music to my ears!" Damned Lord says.

He laughs deviously. This could be the end of us. Until...

"By the light!" Some female blue skin creature, named Yrel, jumps out of no where and attacks the Damned Lord.

The attack interrupts Damned Lord's spell. The pain disappears and we all fall like mindless puppets. "Bah! Crusader Scum! You dare stand again me? The most powerful Wizard of all!"

Two more creatures like Yrel, Maraid and Sam, appears. "Lord of the Damned! Your reign of terror ends here!"

The demons do not attack the ally NPC's. "How can you still stand against the Inflamed Legion, Draenei scum?" 'Draenei'? Is that what they're called? "Your world is doomed! There is nothing left in this broken world."

"You are wrong! The light is on our side! It is our strength! Our hope! Our Salvation! Even when there is nothing left, the light will always guide us! As long as it is on our side, we will never surrender!" Yrel says.

Damned Lord chuckles. "Brave words, Crusader. But your faith is futile. Let's see how this...Light of yours can witness against the full might of the Legion!" The Damned Lord turns to the Pit Commander. "Commander! Deal with these...urchins." Damned Lord turn his attention to the Draenei. "I wish I could stay and enjoy all of you being burned alive, but I am needed else where. Enjoy the last few minutes of your pathetic life."

The Damned Lord disappears.

"Think again, Wizard! Sha'tar! Attack!" Out of no where, an entire army of the Draenei attacks, hundreds of them, probably enough to hold off all the demons.

We just lay here watching the whole thing. "What...what is going on here?" I ask.

"I think...this is some sub-event." Hope says.

"Sub...event? What does that mean?" I ask.

"An event, it commonly happens during battles or quests. Either in the beginning, middle or the end." Hope says.

I suppose that does make sense. We all watch a battle going on at the Black Gate. Every demon is fighting against two or three of the Draenei. Yrel, Maraid and a large group of warriors faces the Pit Commander.

"Attack the commander! Anulo banorah!" Yrel says. 'Anulo Banorah'? Just what the heck does that mean? Is that even a language?

The warriors charges in. The second they're in range, the Pit Commander kills them all in a single swing. "Is this the best you can throw, Crusader? Pathetic!"

"He is right. We are no match for the Pit Commander." Maraid says.

"There must be something we can do." Yrel looks around, then her eyes sets on us. "What about these people? The Damned Lord was killing them."

"Yrel. While I respect your leadership, but we cannot trust the outsiders. The last time we did, it's what brought the Inflamed Legion to our world." Maraid says.

"I am well aware of Chaos's actions, Maraid. But what other choice do we have?" Yrel says. "Besides, things can't get any worse, can it?"

Maraid moans in irritation. "Oh...fine. But I will not be faulted for anything bad that happens." Maraid turns to Sam. "Sam. Restore these...outsiders here."

Sam chants a healing Cleric spell. It's a long twelve word healing spell. When she's finish, an orb of light appears at the end of her staff, the orb floats to the center of all of us and unleashes a healing pulse.

Our HP's and MP's are fully restored and the Paralysis is removed. We all get back on our feet. We gather around Yrel, all confused. "I know we just met, outsiders, but will you help us defeat the Pit Commander?"

A quest window opens. "Black Gate: Defeat the Pit Commander."

I look back at the rest of the group. They all seem really confused at the moment. Klein just shrugged his shoulders. "I honestly don't know what's going on, but I guess we should help them out."

I nod, then hit accept on the window. "Thank you, brave champions." Yrel turns to the Pit Commander, then positions herself. "Pit Commander! You're time has come!"

The Pit Commander just laughs. "I'll enjoy slaughtering you, Crusader!" His name and three Health Gauges appears.

"By the light! Attack!" Yrel charges in. She and the Pit Commander engages in combat.

"While the Crusader has aggro, we attack him from the sides." Hakomo says.

That's what we do, we attack the Pit Commander from the sides. Yrel certainly doesn't need any healing. Every attack the Pit Commander does, her HP barely even drains. The Pit Commander attacks us with Shockwave hits, which we need to avoid. He also casts Rain of Fire. That hurts a lot of damage, like 1000 every second. We had to run out of them pretty fast.

When the Pit Commander loses his first Health Bar, he starts casting burning magic. "You will all burn by the might of the Legion!"

He summons two Infernal meteors. They crush far out, hurting us a little, but they form into the Infernal Doomguards. "Take care of the demons!" Yrel orders us.

Hakomo rushes out and draw aggro to the Infernals. Shinon and Vanille attacks them while the rest of us still handle the Pit Commander. Our battle is hard, but we pull through. It's almost like we're facing a floor boss. When team two finishes off those adds, they help us take on the Pit Commander.

"Devilbeast! To my side!" Some giant creature, that looks like a vicious tauren with wings and a large mouth on its stomach appears and comes towards us. We let it come. It has a lot more HP then the Infernals, so all of us instantly switch to the Devilbeast.

The Devilbeast is a tough add, casting a lesser rain of fire or doing some cripple spell that slows our movements and attacks. When the Devilbeast is dead, we continue attacking the Pit Commander. We already have it down to its last HP bar, and it's in a red zone.

"Everyone! Attack!" Hakomo says.

All at once, we us all our sword skills and cast powerful magic. The Pit Commander roars in agony as the last of his Health depletes. The Pit Commander collapses, then shatters.

With the commander dead, the rest of the demon army is fleeing. "They're retreating!" Maraid shouts.

All of the remain Draenei takes care of the wounded. We all stand in the center of the Black Gate, resting from that big battle. We are pretty shaken from the beginning when we thought we were going to be killed.

We all earn our results for completing the quest. 5000 Krystal's, 7500 EXP and few items. I earn a heavy One-handed sword. The stats and damage is three times stronger then my current weapon. I'm surprised. When I equip it, it's a long green-black sword where the tip of the blade splits and a green orb floats in that hole.

"What is up with that beginning? We could have been killed." Klein says.

Hope sighs and drops to his knees. "That scared me!"

Shinon gives Hope a punch on the shoulder. "Hey! That's my line! I thought we were really gonna die!"

Hope rubs his shoulder. "Well, let's just count our blessings we lived and it's over." I say.

"Lightning's right. At least the worse is over." Kirito says.

Yrel and Maraid approaches to us. "Thank you for your aid, champions. The Sha'tar owes you a great debt."

Maraid, on the other hand, does not look very pleased. "Don't get the wrong idea. We are greatful for your aid, but we will be keeping a close eye on you, outsiders."

I guess we'll take what we can. "There is much to discuss. Please, come meet us at the Refugee Camp to the west." Yrel turns to the ground. "Everyone! Gather the wound and head back to camp!"

Yrel and the other Draenei make their leave, they only gone fifty meters then they vanish. "So..what now?" I ask.

"I guess we'll go to this camp of theirs." Shinon says.

"Shinon has a point. We might find more quests there that'll prepare us for everything in this floor." Kirito says.

I suppose they're right, compared to that this weapon I just got is very strong. It turn my previous weapon, Forgefire, into a Rank D. plus, we only arrived at this floor and it nearly cost us our lives. I suppose we should do a little investigation to prepare for the war on this floor.

If the arrival on this floor is dangerous, I can only imagine how difficult the rest of this floor is.


	21. Draenor

**A/N: Bet you guys are pretty surprised to see the eleventh floor, huh? A world of demons. The apocalypse. Hell on earth...or Aincrad I should really say. Is there anyway to stop this madness? Maybe we'll find out once our heroes reach the 20th floor. Question is: Will they make it there despite what just happened back at the Black Gate?**

* * *

**MARCH 4TH, 2023. FLOOR 11, PATH OF HONOR**

The eleventh floor is not quite what we expected. The whole floor is a barren wasteland. Nothing like the dessert land the tenth floor was. This one is different.

Fire geysers. Jagged lands. Black skies. Demons roaming all over the lands. Not a single blade of grass or a drop of water on land.

"This...this is horrible." Asuna says.

"I agree. It's like the apocalypse recently happened." Shinon says.

It's not a pretty sight, all right. But this nothing worth remorsing over. We travel across the land, fighting any of the demons that stands in our way. The demons here are tough. One Infernal is like taking on a group of five elites from the last elite dungeon.

"Just what kind of world is this floor? It's nothing like the other ten." Leafa says.

"I don't know. It wasn't anything like this back in the Beta Testing." Kirito says.

"Just how far were you during the Beta Test?" Hope asks.

"Seventeen Floors. Most of the Beta Testers could only gotten up to floor 32." Kirito says.

"Good to hear. So now the rest of the 18 floors are going to be a big mystery. How fun." I say with sarcasm.

"You can lay off the sarcasm. In case you haven't noticed, Kayaba made some big changes to the game since the Beta Testing. Even the highest of Information Brokers are powerless against the current system." Kirito says.

Well, he got me there. Just moments ago, he admits a creature like that Pit Commander wasn't even on the Beta Test.

We arrive at the destination point the Yrel NPC told us to come. Most of us wish that she would have picked a different destination. This place is a building in crumbling ruins. There's barely a roof and any hiding spots. Everywhere, inside and out, there are corpses or injured people.

Many of the injured are suffering, either crying for help or moaning in agony. There are very few Cleric NPC's helping them out.

"This is horrible." Asuna says.

"Isn't there something we can do?" Leafa asks.

Why would she ask that? They're NPC's and we're players. There's probably nothing we can do. Our very survival is the only thing that matters. We wonder around until we run into that Maraid guy. He looks at us, with a distrusting look.

"Just so you know, I'm on to you...outsiders. Your kind are nothing but trouble to our people." Maraid says, then shortly leaves.

"What is his deal?" Klein asks.

"Beats me." Hope answers.

We found Yrel helping the wounded. After a minute, she approaches us. "I apologize for Maraid's behavior. He's not very...fond with outsiders. Not ever since Chaos was found thirty-five years ago. Please, come with me."

Yrel walks and we follow her. She leads us to some bonfire that's happening on the back of the ruined building. "Please, have a seat."

"We shouldn't waste our time here." I tell everyone.

"We should at least hear her story." Kirito says.

"I agree. Might help us learn about the monsters on this floor." Shinon says.

I suppose that's true. So we all gather around the bonfire. Few of the Draenei servants serve us drinks while Yrel tells us her tale.

"I can't tell you how thankful I am you outsiders helped us out back there." Yrel says.

"I would be thankful if you stop calling us 'outsiders'." I say offended.

"My apologizes, miss." Yrel says. "Anyways, Draenor was not always like this. Once, it was a beautiful world and we lived peaceful lives. We the Draenei were rulers of the land. The light guided us, it protected us. And we trust and believe in the light."

"So, what happened?" Vanille asks.

"Chaos happened." Yrel says. Her tone sounds betrayal. "It was thirty-five years ago. A young Draenei named Chaos appeared out of no where. He was not like one of us, his color was red."

"So he's an outsider." Hope says.

"That's right. We took him in and helped him restore his strength. Only what we did is a grave mistake. Turns out, Chaos is a servant to the darkness. Not only that, but he is the one who brought those Demons, the Inflamed Legion, to our world. Because of that, it's become the dying barren wasteland you now see."

Everyone else is speechless. I just don't say anything, but the story was pretty dramatic, I'll admit. "Guess I don't blame Maraid for giving us the cold shoulder." Leafa says with a chuckle.

"He wasn't always like this. He use to be a kind person, until Chaos kills our father on the night the Inflamed Legion invaded our home." Yrel says.

Everyone else is shocked. "'Our...father'? Does that make you two siblings?" Asuna asks.

"Of course. Before the Inflamed Legion came, Chaos seeks an army to stand against us." Yrel says.

"Let me guess, the orcs?" I ask.

"Yes." The Damned Lord was pretty much a dead give away. "He worked with the orcs cause they were expert wizards and witches, and powerful warriors with incredible strength. But even with the dark council at his side, he would still need an arsenal to stand against us. That's when the Battlesong Clan came."

The Battlesong Clan. We've heard of that clan back in the first ten floors. They appeared sometime on the third floor fields and the tenth floor elite dungeon. Garrosh Hailroar was their leader before he was Warchief of his 'Metal Horde'.

"Grommash Hailroar, the leader of the clan, was given an offering. The Blood of the pit commander, Mannoroth. Chaos and Gul'Damn, who is known as the Damned Lord, said it was a gift, but it's truly a curse. One day, they are conquers, but the next day, they became reckless bloodthirsty savagers."

I lean close to Kirito and whisper to him. "No different then the ones we faced back in the Metal Horde."

"On the night Chaos opened the Black Gate to bring the Inflaming Legion here, my father, brother and I went after them to stop the ritual. But our plan backfired. Our father sacrificed himself to save us." Yrel looks down in shame. "I'm sorry for telling you such a sorrow story."

"No worries. It's okay." Shinon says.

Yrel looks up with a brave face. "But now, even at our last legs, we seek to drive the legion out of our world."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think that's much of a choice given to how damaged your world is." Kirito says.

Leafa slaps Kirito in the back of his head. "Big brother! Don't say that!"

Hakomo looks at Yrel. "We will do what we can to help out."

Yrel smiles. "Thank you, champion. This may not be much to repay you, but it is all we have to spare."

Each of us earn our results, for something known as 'Bonus Objective: Tales of Draenor'. We only earn very little EXP and some Krystals. The word 'Bonus Objective' has me confused.

"A Bonus Objective?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about these." Kirito says. "They are like a regular quest, only they are not given by NPC's, they are hidden through the zones."

"How can you tell you're doing one?" I ask.

"Sometimes you do, like when you slay an enemy or a monster, and sometimes you don't, much like the event we just did. Unless it's a multiphase objective then you'll receive notice when you finish step one." Kirito says.

"Do you actually have to do them?" Hope asks.

"Only if you want to level fast, cause slaughtering and escort bonuses offers double the EXP." Kirito explains.

As we're sitting, Maraid appears and then approaches to Yrel. "The wounded are restored, but we mustn't delay here any longer. We must move on."

"You're right, brother. We must not let the Inflaming Legion find us." Yrel stands up. "Champions, we are moving to our next destination. But many of our warriors are still too weak to fight, and there are too many demons out there. Will you lend us your aid?"

A quest window opens. 'The runaway'. We are support to escort these Draenei people to Karador in the western field. We accept the quest. Maraid gives us a cold look then turns to Yrel.

"I don't trust these outsiders, Yrel. Bringing them to our hideout is one thing, but to our secret base? For all we know, they could be spies for the Inflaming Legion." Maraid says.

"Maraid. Please! If you are so concern, then you watch over them while I take the lead." Yrel suggests.

Maraid groans. "Fine then."

* * *

**FLOOR 11, GREAT FISSURE.**

We start escorting these people through the broken world on this floor. Yrel takes the lead while Maraid covers the rear. Instead on keeping an eye out for the demons, he is watching all of us like a hawk. And he saids we can't be trusted, he's not even being concerned about the real threat out there.

Luckily so far, we haven't encountered any enemies in this fissure, but we can't let our guard down. So far, we are half way to our destination.

"This is ridiculous. We should try and get ready for the next floor boss." I say.

"I understand how you feel, Light. But we need to be careful." Hope says.

"I'm with Espeon on this. We need to be careful. The moment our HP's hit zero, our brains in the real world will be destroyed." Leafa says.

She doesn't have to remind me, I'm well aware of the dangers of Warlords Wrath Online. As we wonder in this canyon field, I feel unease. It's quiet...a little too quiet. I listen deeply. My hearing skill should be pretty high in this death game. So far, I only hear footsteps from us.

Wait...I hear a soft rumbling. I stop, listening deeply. The rumbling starts to grow stronger. I look up. A large boulder is coming down. It's falling towards the group.

"LOOK OUT!" I shout.

Suddenly, everyone's on alert. They all look up to see the large boulder. With quick reflexes, they jump out of the way and the boulder crashes onto the ground. Someone tried to crush us. But who? It couldn't have been Laughing Coffin. Their assault tricks are usually an ambush after their crystal trap is triggered.

I look up, searching for any enemies. It's pretty far, but I see a figure of some grayish-black skin orc on top. He has long black hair, the ones on the top head in a topknot ponytail, spikes from his arms and shoulders, green fire eyes and he wields the same weapon, Gorecry, as Garrosh did.

I got a feeling this is Grommash Hailroar.

"The Battlesong clan!" Yrel says.

"You got lucky Draenei scum!" Grommash says. "But you're luck will run out! This world belongs to the Fel Horde!" 'The Fel Horde' Great. As if the Metal Horde was bad enough. "Battlesong! Attack!"

Dozens of those corrupted orcs come within sight. They all shout as they jump down. "Ambush! To arms!" Maraid shouts.

We all take out our weapons. The orcs lands on the ground and start attacking us. I stay close to Hope while attacking the orcs. Those orcs fight hard, even Hakomo is having trouble keeping his guard up. Leafa, Vanille and Shinon stays out of range as they attack the Battlesong orcs.

Hope keeps us all alive, all though he is having trouble keeping us up. Eventually, Vanille jumps in and helps out with the healing. We manage to take out the first phase.

"Bah! You are stronger then I thought! Maybe I understated you. Snipers! Position!" Grommash shouts.

More orcs jump down, but instead of landing on the grounds, they still on the hills, aiming their rifle guns at us. "Leafa! Twilight! Shinon! They're all yours!" Hakomo orders.

Leafa and Vanille chant their offensive magic against the orcs. The snipers starts shooting at us. Kirito, Asuna and I deflect the bullets, sending them back to the snipers. and Hakomo blocks with his shield. As I fight, I notice Shinon is doing nothing. Just staring into space at the orcs.

"Shinon!" She doesn't response, just stand frozen. "Shinon!" I rush to her side. When I thought she's just standing there doing nothing, I can see terror and fear on the expression and in her eyes. Her legs are shaking and she's breathing heavily. "Shinon. What's wrong?"

I just get a scarce moan from her, then the girl drops her bow and collapses on her hands and knees. "That's all of them." I look around when I hear Kirito say that. All the Snipers are taken care of. I look up to see Grommash has vanished as well.

Hope walks up to me. "Is she okay?" He asks gesturing at Shinon.

"I don't know. Shinon." Shinon flinches a little then looks up at me. "You okay?"

She takes a deep breath. "Y-yeah...I'm fine." Shinon stands up.

"You look like you were gonna pass out." Hope says.

Shinon was about to deny it, but she looks down. "We don't have much time left. Let us get moving." Yrel says.

Everyone else starts moving, but the three of us stays behind. Shinon just gives us a look then continue ahead. We just stay back looking at her. "What was that all about?" Hope asks.

I think for a moment. I remember something Shinon told me back on the sixth floor dungeon. Something about being terrified of guns. She was frozen in anxiety when we were facing against Snipers, gun users. There's a connection, I know it.

* * *

**FLOOR 11, KARADOR.**

We made it out of the Fissure, only to arrive at some large wide pit with pillars of rocks surrounding a large boulder in the center. This is the destination, but it's...empty. There's no town, no sign of any life forms...or whatever NPC's are suppose to be. Suddenly, this escort quest is a big waste.

Yrel approaches to the boulder. She puts her hand on it and the stone she touches seeps in. That surprises me. The ground shakes, and we're on alert. The ground in the shape of a rectangle seeps into the earth then slides open, revealing a hidden passage.

"This way, champions. But hurry." Yrel commands.

We all went into the hidden passage. It's a long circular downward stairway. As we run down the steps, we can hear the secret entrance closing behind us. We run about a hundred meters deep into the earth, I'm starting to believe we're back on floor ten or nine.

We finally made it to the bottom. We leave the tunnel to arrive at a large cavern with a massive temple like city up ahead. The city seems like a construction mix of steel and crystal.

"Wow. It's amazing!" Asuna says.

It is quite a sight I'll say. "I've never seen a city like this before. I totally missed it." Kirito says.

We approach to the city, which is crowded with the Draenei citizens. Many of them greeted and bow before Yrel. Guess she really is the leader of these people. We arrive at the center of the courtyard, Yrel, Maraid and Sam turns facing us.

"Thank you for your aid. Please, make yourselves a home." Yrel says.

Yrel turns and walks into the temple. "You may have earned Yrel's trust, but rest assured, we will be watching you very closely, outsiders." Maraid says.

Maraid turns then leaves. "Don't mind Maraid, he's only like this when he's trying to protect his people. If you need anything, just let me know." Sam says.

She turns and leaves into the temple.

We completed our escorting quest. "Well, now that's done. What should we do now?" I ask.

"I'm gonna take a look around the city." Leafa grabs Kiritos wrist. "Come on, big brother."

Kirito gets dragged away. "Uh...sure." Kirito seems like he doesn't really want to go sight seeing.

Shinon says nothing, but walks back to the outside. Everyone else talks about what they're going to do, but I don't pay attention to them. My mind is focused on Shinon. I don't know why I'm so concern about her...panic attack back there, but I want to know what's happening.

I walk out of the temple grounds to find Shinon just sitting on the front steps. "Hey." Shinon flinches and turns to see me. "Something on your mind?"

"No, it's nothing." Shinon says.

I approach Shinon until I'm sitting right next to her. "Tell me. The way you were acting back there...does it have something to do with your fear of guns?"

Shinon looks at me, surprised. Almost like I digged into her mind. She's quiet for the moment then speaks. "Yeah...it does." Shinon looks down in despair. "I...killed someone." Hearing that surprises me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"It's kind of a long story. Not easy to explain." Shinon says.

I stand walk. "Well, why don't we go for a walk. I know a place on the ninth floor that might a good place to talk."

Shinon seems confused, then agrees to go with me.


	22. Unexpected Ally

**A/N: You can all see how impatient Lightning is getting trying to clear this game. Can you blame her? Wouldn't you guys want to leave a death game that will cost you your life if you die? You'll never see me entering a game like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go put on the Nervegear and play Sword Art Online.**

**LINK START!**

* * *

**MARCH 10TH, 2023. FLOOR 11, THRONE OF CHAOS**

Learning about Shinon's past was pretty shocking, even for me.

Five years ago, she was involved in a robby with her mother at a post office. The man was about to shoot the mother, but Shinon attacked the man, stoled his gun and shot him to death. No wonder the girl is terrified. An eleven year-old killing someone. She mentions how whenever she looks at a gun, either it's real or some model, in TV or a picture, she enters some panic attack and faint, or hurl at the least.

I remember this robby event. It happened days after Hope's accident. I only arrived to find the body, but there was no little girl and mother, and the people that worked there said the man died when his gun misfired. They must have lied to protect the girl.

If only they knew how she's feeling right now.

Right now, I'm doing some quest kills with my guild, the Lunar Twilight. Soloing has been hard, but this floor does drop decent gear. Right now, I'm just in silver steel shoulder pads, black sleeveless top, long thick fingerless gloves, brown leggings and silver mail boots.

I'm level 53 with 7462 HP.

Right now, we are doing the quest: 'To Hell and Back' where we have a kill a ton of Demons in Throne of Chaos. We are not having too much luck since all the level 50's have been crowding these floors. We can barely get a good hunting ground.

"This bites!" Raphael complains. "We can't even get a good hunting ground for leveling."

"That's what happens when an expansion is released." Spellbreaker says.

"Expansion? All we did was beat the 10th floor boss." I say.

"Expansion means a major up-grade, much like a next phase." Aerith explains. "When we unlock this floor, we were able to level further then 50 and there are powerful gears that drops from these mobs."

"Gears that out rank the epic stuff from even the tenth floor." Rokel adds.

That is true. Raphael tosses his daggers in front of him in frustration. "I'm out of there. I'm gonna get up early in the morning to clear off this area."

Raphael storms off. "Raph. Come on." Elementalist says. "Don't be like that."

Elementalist and Spellbreaker went after Raphael, leaving me with Rokel and Aerith. "So, what now?" I ask.

"Guess we should head back into town." Aerith says.

"I suppose. I promised Silica I would meet her on the second floor after our questing." Rokel says.

"Oh, for your date?" Aerith asks, excited. Rokel just looks embarrassed. I don't see why he should be, we already know about his girlfriend.

"Leave him alone, Aerith." I say. The girl just giggles.

Rokel teleports to the second floor, now it's just me and Aerith. We decided to head somewhere else. We couldn't finish our quest here but we didn't want to return to town just yet. Aerith tries to start up a conversation, but I just stay silent. I don't have anything against her, she's a sweet girl after all. I just don't have anything to say.

"Hey, Lightning!" Aerith and I stop. We both turn to see it's Kirito.

"What is it, Kirito?" I ask.

"No need to get all cold with me." Kirito says. Kirito looks next to me, I'm guessing he's looking at Aerith. "Who's your little friend?"

I look at Aerith. She seems shocked and speechless. Even her eyes are wide open. I got a feeling she is crushing on Kirito here. "She's uh...a friend from my guild." I say.

Kirito smiles. "I figured. You two have matching marks."

I wonder what he means marks, then I realize. The guild mark at the start of our Health Bars. "Right. What do you want?"

"There's a Battlesong camp in the southwest area of this floor, it's crawling with elites. I need some help but Leafa and Asuna are busy with doing the dungeons with their guilds." Kirito says.

"Start regret being a solo player?" I ask.

"No, I can still make out as a solo. But this camp is full of elites. Just another Vanguard and a Cleric would do." Kirito turns and walks.

I cross my arms and sigh. "OMG! He is so cute! Who was he?"

I'm astonished when Aerith usually gets gaga over me like a fangirl of a Jones Brothers band. She thinks he's cute? ...Well, he might seem attractive, but I don't really see it. As far as I know both Aerith and Kirito, he's out of her league.

"He's nobody." I grab Aerith and start pulling her. "Come on. Let's give him a hand with this orc camp."

* * *

**FLOOR 11, BATTLESONG CAMP**

Kirito takes Aerith and I to the Fel Orc camp. He's right about the enemies here being elite, each of them are carrying two Health Bars, one bar for the Wizards/Witches, but are just higher then any average caster. Aerith seems scared, she grabs hold of my arm, clinging to my side.

Kirito is on his menu, changing gear and setting up his healing potions and abilities. It's probably best for Aerith and I to do the same.

"On second thought...maybe I should head back to town." Aerith says.

And I thought Rokel was the scared one. "There's no backing out. We are gonna need you or will die out here." I say.

"Lightning is right. Clerics do have an important role in Warlords Wrath Online." Kirito says. Kirito faces the corrupted orcs. He takes out his swords. "Right! Let's do this!"

Kirito rushes in. I was about to yell at him to stop, but it's too late. He's already charging in, attacking a Battlesong Grunt. "Intruders! Sound the alarms! Do not let them escape!"

I groan in annoyance. "He's as reckless as that moron Snow. Great." I take out my sword. "Just stay back and watch our Health."

I make the first strike doing a Sonic Charge ability. It's just two elite grunts we are facing. Aerith keeps her distance and heals us when we need it. Kirito makes this fight look easy. Every damage I do to my enemy, he's doing it nearly twice as much. We defeated the corrupted orcs, when we do, I stomp Kirito on his foot.

He wails and hops on one foot while grabbing the one I stomped on. "What were you thinking charging in like that?" I ask.

"Hey! Take it easy. Ow." Kirito sets his foot down. "I had everything under control."

I begin to wonder why it is he needs us here if he's going to be this arrogant and stupid. "You are starting to remind me of my brother-in-law." He smiles then I continue shortly afterwards. "It's not a compliment. He's a total idiot and I can't stand him."

"Oh...it's that Snow guy you said before, isn't it?" I nod.

"Yeah." I glare at him closely. "You were him, your HP would be at zero before you could even say 'oops'."

"If I had known that, I wouldn't have broken that staff you had back on Christmas." Kirito says.

Darn right he shouldn't have broken it.

After that little scene between Kirito and I, we invade this little camp. It's not an easy one. It takes a minute just to kill each of these Orcs. Aerith stays behind and keeps our HP's up.

My battles here reminds me of the Abduction Agency three years ago. That was a dark day for me. Both Serah and I were targets, and Hope tried to save us when our house got invaded, but he ended up hurting himself. We were both kidnapped, train and imprisoned to be sold as some kind of sex slaves, or 'mistresses in bondage' as they called it.

The one thing I hated on that night is that their leader was the treacherous Rufus Zero.

He was once my instructor in the Guardian Corps, but after the Gapra Whitewood battle during my training years, his true colors were revealed. He escaped on the night was took down the agency, but he was never seen or heard from again. People believed he was killed, but I am not convinced.

He's still out there, in the real world, somewhere...Hopefully he hasn't heard about what happened to me with this death game. If there's one thing I know, he'll likely use it to his...advantage.

After nearly an hour of killing, we arrive at some fortress building. When we arrive, it's empty. That's pretty strange. However, it's not completely empty. At the right wall, there's a green-skin Orc. He's on his knees and its wrists are bond in chains.

"An Orc!" I draw out my sword. Kirito holds his arm out in front of me.

"Wait..." Kirito looks at the Orc. "He seems...different."

"How so. He looks the same as the other blood savagers from the this floor and others below." I say.

"Kirito might be right. Why would the Orcs imprison one of their own?" Aerith asks.

"Trick us? A trap maybe?" I look at Kirito. "Please tell me your smart enough to know this is a trap."

Kirito looks at me offended, then sighs looking at the orc. "Well...he is imprisoned. Looks hopeless...but has a HP gauge. Hmm..." Kirito thinks for a moment. "Can't say for sure it's a trap. I'd say we free him, but we should arm ourselves just in case."

I hesitated but then agree to this plan. Kirito and I take out swords out, then Aerith casts a protection shield on us. When we're prepared, Kirito cuts the chains that holds the orc in place. The orc just sits there, rubbing his wrists. He looks up at us, groans tiresome.

"Thank you..." His voice was little, almost growly like. Strange, his tone isn't hostile. "I know we have our...differences, because of the Battlesong Clan, but I am nothing like them." The orc stands up on his feet. "My name is Slave. I'm an Avatar of the Coldwolf Clan."

"The Coldwolf Clan?" Aerith asks.

"I've heard of them, but never actually believed they were real." Kirito says.

"I have unfinished business with Grommash. He made a grave mistake, bringing shame to Orcs everywhere." If that's what Slave thinks, she should have seen what Garrosh and all the other Warlords did on the first ten floors.

A quest window opens. 'Shackles of Freedom' It states that Grommash is somewhere in this camp and we have to take Slave to him. "An Escort quest?" I ask.

"Interesting. This wasn't even on the Beta Test." Kirito says.

"Just how many times are you gonna say that?" It really is starting to get annoying to hear him say that everytime.

"As long as unexpected stuff and events that happened on the first 30 floors really weren't on the testing." Kirito says.

I groan a sigh as I roll my eyes then accept the quest. Under our bars, Slave's name and HP bar appears. His mark is Avatar. Not much of a surprise since he did tell us he's an Avatar.

"Let's go, heroes. But first, I need my weapon." Slave says.

So the three of us follows Slave around the camp. Firstly, he leads us to some barrack to pick up his weapon, which is some silver hammer with a wolf icon on the side of the hammer. What is he, Thor? Once that's done, we follow him to the outskirts of the camp. It's a single path that leads to some alter.

Thankfully, there are no enemies for us to fight. We follow Slave on the path. In front of the alter is Grommash and the Damned Lord. The kneel in front of the image of some creature. It's a red skin Draenei with wings and devil horns. I'm guessing this is Chaos.

"Master. We have found the Draenei. They have come out of hiding just to save these...outsiders." The Damned lord says.

"Those light-worshiping creatures still lives!" Chaos says. He voice is echoing and loud. Like thunder shouting through a megaphone over sound equipment. "Destroy them all! Every single light in this pathetic world must perish! The Inflamed Legion will crush this wretched world and-" Chao looks past the two orcs. "Wait...What is this!?"

Grommash and the Damned Lord turns to see this. "My, my. It's the outsiders I told you about, my lord." The Damned Lord says.

"And it looks like the traitor is with them!" Grommash says. "So. You have come because you finally came to your senses?"

"Grommash! Stop this madness!" Slave says. "You must fight the corruption!"

"This is no corruption! This is a gift!" Grommash says. "If you refuse to accept it, Slave! Then you will die!"

The Damned Lord channels dark magic. His magic unleashes a summoning circle then some dark portal behind him and Grommash. "Come, Hailroar. We have other business to attend to."

The Damned Lord and Grommash walks through the portal, then the portal vanishes. The circle channels dark magic, then some demon appears. It's like a Felguard, but it's female, unarmored and has four arms. Mistress of Torture is its name.

"You will know the meaning of pain! For the Legion!" The mistress says.

We have no other choice but the fight. Kirito and I attack the demon while Aerith keeps us alive with her healing. Slave was a big help for the fight. He mostly casts Lava Bursts and Lightning Bolts. It's nice to see not all Orcs are evil. Mistress of Torture starts to grab me.

"You will suffer!" She leaps high and slams on the ground with me beneath her. I suffered over 4000 HP for that. Sure did hurt. Kirito holds off the demon while I recover. I watch him fight. He does powerful swings with his swords. I can see the enemies HP running down.

Once I'm restored, I join in on the fight. The Mistress of Torture loses her first Health Bar, then shouts. "Scream in agony!" The demon starts shooting bolts of green fire at us, they even hit Aerith. Slave channels water magic. A barrier of water shields each of us. "Pathetic Avatar! Do you really think your magic can stop me?"

"The Elements are always with us, demon! With its strength, the Inflamed Legion will fall!" Slave says. This is a surprise. First there's Orcs that serve the demons, then Draeneis that worships the light, now it's an Avatar that relays on the Elements.

Religions in this world is nuts.

Mistress of Torture cackles. "Your pitiful false hope assumes me!" Mistress of Torture says.

Kirito and I strikes at the demon at the same time, but the mistress parries both of our attacks. Was our weapons clash, I kick the demon in the face. She staggers then Kirito and I give her a couple of slashes with our Sword Skills. In the end, the demon loses the rest of its remaining HP.

The Mistress of Torture stumbles back and yells in agony. "Ah! The pain! I can feel it! It's...too...much!" The demon glows then shatters.

We all stand in place. Slave approaches to the alter, looking up at the skies. "Grommash...I will free you from this curse. If it's the last thing I do!" Slave turns to face us. "You have my thanks, heroes. I don't have much to repay you. But if you ever need any aid, the Coldwolf Clan will lend you their blade. Until we meet again."

Slave turns into some ghost wolf and runs away. We are surprise to see that. I've ever seen an Avatar transforming into a ghost wolf. We completed our quest, only earn some Experience. Aerith did made it to level 52.

"He seems friendly." Aerith says.

"He was helpful I'll admit, but I don't trust him." I say.

"He is different then any of the other Orcs." Kirito says. "Freeing him didn't seem to be a trap."

"Maybe so, but I have a feeling he'll turn on us." I put a hand on my head and sigh. "I'm talking about an NPC. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"The NPC's in this world are living beings. Just...different from us." Kirito says.

"Right. Cause we act on our own will while those things are just following the program." I say.

Kirito puts his swords away. "Let's just head back to town."

Without saying another word, we do return to Karador. I'm not sure about that Slave Orc. He's friendly, but is he really trustworthy? I'll be keeping my eye on him. The Orcs in this world are nothing but trouble, and I am not risking my life being backstabbed by one.


	23. Creatures of the Depths

**A/N: Not all Orc are evil wouldn't you say? Slave is pretty special. Probably the only Orc that's friendly to the players and NPC's. But what about the Coldwolf Clan? Maybe we'll find out when we get to them.**

* * *

**MARCH 17TH, 2023. FLOOR 12, TELEPORTING GATE.**

I stand by the teleporting gate as the other members of the Assault Team activate it. We had just defeated the eleventh floor boss and we unlock the 12th floor. The twelfth floor is a strange place. It's like a swarm forest, only there are giant mushrooms instead of trees or vines, and everything is blue instead of green like a normal swamp. There are lakes however, so it's good to see there's still some...nature and life in this broken world.

Why am I comparing a floor or two to an entire world?

With the gate activated, players starts appearing from the eleventh floor. Hope and Kirito gathers around me. "Well, the boss fight wasn't so bad." Kirito says.

"We lost five people." Hope says.

"I agree. This death game is nothing to be taken lightly for." I say.

"Lightning is right." Hope says.

Kirito groans like he didn't enjoy being corrected. Asuna, who is the leader of this floor's assault team, makes an announcement. "All right, everyone. Great work on clearing the boss. That means we're one floor closer to returning to the real world. Now, I suggest everyone rest up, get some levels and gear for the next boss fight. That is all."

Everyone goes on their own directions. Some went to other floors, went questing or head into the nearest town to rest up. I just went for a walk.

I nearly lost my life back on the boss fight. Rokel was being targeted by the boss several times. I had to either take a few hits or block the attacks. How do I end up in situations like this? I came to this death world just to keep Hope safe. Now I'm looking out for someone else just because he reminds me of Hope.

I stop at the shores of the lake. I just sit on my knees as the waters waves in. I'm lost in thought. This game is making me feel like I'm losing my mind. All of my reality is all of this. I'm living inside a game. It's as if my mind is being tainted being trapped in this death game, while my real body is slowly rotting away on a hospital bed.

I close my eyes and remind myself:

_I am Claire Lightning Farron. I'm 21 years old. I work with the Guardian Corps. My sister is Serah Farron. I live alone with Hope. My home is Bodhum, Cocoon. I enter Warlords Wrath Online, a death game where people can't escape. This is all a game. It's not real._

My mind keeps racing over the part about 'This is all a game'. If this is all a game, then how come our lives are on the line. If we die in this game, we die in the real world. This isn't a game anymore, but none of this is real.

I'm getting myself nowhere just sitting around thinking like crazy. I get up and continue walking along side of the path. The mobs around here are giant fungus and sporebats. It's a pretty strange floor. Whenever I encounter these creatures, I fight them.

* * *

**FLOOR 12, LAKE LAGOON**

I kept wondering until I spot two people by the large lake in the near center of this floor. It's a young boy and girl and some feathered dragon. I know it's Rokel and Silica. It's been a while since I've last seen them together. In fact, the last time I saw them as a couple was on Valentines Day That was about a month ago.

Right now, they're just sitting, talking, with Pina on Silica's lap. Rokel says something I could barely make out, but Silica seems to find it funny since she ends up laughing.

As they look at each other, I must have entered Rokel's corner of vision. Next thing he does is turn to look directly at me. "Lightning!" Silica turns. She is surprise to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you two the same thing." I saw, approaching them. "I was just wondering around, thinking."

"Really? About what?" Silica asks.

I stop once I'm on the shore. "Just...personal stuff."

"Oh...I see. Well. We're just hanging out. The boss fight was really tiresome." Rokel says.

"It sure was." Silica says.

Silica takes out some pebble from the ground. She aims it for the lake then tosses it. Pina raises its ears and shouts seeing the peddle, then spreads its wings and chases after the peddle. Silica and Rokel laughs at the amusing dragon. I even smile myself.

Pina flies all the way to the middle, then that's when things get ugly. Pina calls out when some trident bursts out of the water, nearly impaled the feathered dragon. Silica gasps horrified to see that. "Pina!" Pina flies backwards. Whenever he does, more tridents rides out of the waters, each of them nearly hitting the pet.

"What's happening?" Rokel says, nervous.

Pina makes it out of the water and rushes into Silica's arms. the tridents submerges into the waters. I draw my sword out. "Stay back." I say, as I slowly creep to the water. The moment my feet are on the water surface, I look closely into the lake.

Close, but cautious.

Something comes out of the waters. Something scaly, and a full army. The creature are strange fish snakes. There are two different kinds. Those that are male, muscular with dark blue scales and carrying tridents. Those that are female with light blue scales and are carrying staffs.

Blackskin Mercenary and Phantom Mistresses.

We are surrounded by an army of these creatures. "Air breathersssss." A Blackskin Mercenary says. "Take them!"

The creatures hisses as the Blackskin Mercenaries comes at us and the Phantom Mistresses casts their frost spells at us. I rush in, cutting down any of the Blackskin Mercenaries that come close. We're out numbered by ten to one, including the dragon, but we don't give up.

Silica and Rokel fight in vein, with Silica's dagger and Rokel's spell casting. Personally, this is the first I've ever seen a Shadow Sniper using a dagger as a main weapon. I parry each attack a Blackskin Mercenary makes at us. Avoiding the frostbolts is not easy.

The fight gets pretty rough. Each of us is in our yellow zone of the HP gauges. We've only killed seven of them. I'm on my last legs, facing against five Blackskin Mercenaries. Suddenly, I hear a scream. I turn to see some Phantom Mistesses is channeling some kind of magic on Silica. The girl is incased in some pearl sphere.

"We have our sssssacrifissssce." The Phantom Mistresses says.

My eyes widen in horror seeing that. They're going to sacrifice Silica? "Quickly! To the caverns!" A Blackskin Mercenary says.

The Mistresses channels teleporting magic, then they all vanish, along with Silica. Rokel and I are shocked to see this. NPC's have kidnapped Silica. I did not think something like that would even be possible. Talking and treating them like they are real people is one thing.

Rokel drops his staff, then drops on his knees. "No...Silica." Then he drops to his hands. "They...they took Silica!"

Pina seems lost as well. He's just on his paws, sniffing the ground. After a minute of sniffing, he stops beside Rokel, looks up at the Wavemaster, then lays down, curled into a ball, with a depressed moan. I feel upset about this as well, only not as much as Rokel is. Soon enough, the boy breaks down crying into his hands.

I know Rokel well enough, and I'm guessing he loves Silica very much. I walk up to Rokel then kneel beside him. "Rokel...look."

Rokel instantly turns, grabbing me by the shoulders. "They took Silica!" His screaming and worry face has me surprised. "I've...I've lost everything! My home. My family. And now my life hangs in the balance of this death game! Then they took Silica!"

He whimpers for the moment, then buries his face in my chest, sobbing. This situation made me think about Hope. He was always crying whenever he was upset. Especially during the first few days since his parents died. After hestation, I wrap my arms around the boy, putting a hand on his head.

"Okay...There, there." I fall in silence to let Rokel get the tears out of him. "It'll be okay. Look, we'll find Silica and save her."

The moment I said that, the waterworks stops, then Rokel pulls back, looks up at me with his tearful eyes. "R...really?" I nod. Then he smiles and pulls me into a tight hug. "Oh thank you!" I'm astonished. I'm having a moment of deja vu. This happened when we first met, when I decided to help him rescue his guild from the fifth floor boss. "Oh...wait..." Rokel sits up. "How are we gonna find her?"

"Isn't Silica on your friends list?" I ask.

"Oh." Rokel opens his menu. He looks over his friends list then locates Silica. I look over his shoulder. Silica appears to be in the northern area of this floor. "There she is. Come on!"

Rokel grabs me by the arm and starts pulling me.

* * *

**FLOOR 12, SPOREFIELD.**

We have been mislead. Slicia's location leads us to nowhere but a spore field. Rokel looks around for Silica, while I stay behind with Pina in my arms.

"I don't get it. She's suppose to be right here." Rokel says.

"Well, this is a waste of time." I say.

Just then, Pina raises his head, staring at the ground with a confused groan. The feathered dragon jumps out of the arms. It moves around, sniffing the ground.

"What's it doing?" I ask.

Rokel pays attention to Pina. The dragon moves around sniffing for a while, then calls out as it starts dig its paws on the ground. Did not think it could dig like a dog. "I think he's trying to tell us something."

I roll my eyes and shake my head. I turn only to see those fish creatures far off. At first, I'm on alert, then I notice they're not facing us. It's heading towards the lake. As they dive in, that's when I realize something.

"Wait a minute." I walk towards the lake. "If a...snake fish thing wants to hide something, what would be the best place for it?"

Rokel stands beside me, looking into the lake. "You think they have some underwater lair?"

"Maybe...Only one way to find out." I jump into the lake, diving into the waters.

This is my first time being underwater in this death game. A "breath" bar appears in the center of my vision, slowly depleting. Guessing that means how long I can hold my breath. Rokel catches up with the feather dragon beside him. We found the sea creatures and following them. They head for some cavern at the one end of the lake, which is at the diretion of the Sporefield.

Seeing that, I realize that Pina could be saying that Silica is right under our feet. We follow the creatures to the end of the caverns, where some mistress awaits them. Rokel and I stay out of sight, watching closely.

"Neptunesssss Wrath." The Blackskin Mercenary says.

"'When the tsssssunami reinsssss sssssupreme.' You may enter, fellow brother." The mistress says.

The mistress pushes a rock on the cavern wall. It seeps in and the wall slides open, revealing a hidden entrance. That certainly surprises Rokel and I. The sea creatures swims in, then we swim towards them. I draw my sword back, as it charges. When the mistress sees us, that's when I do Heroic Throw, throwing my blade towards the creature.

The mistress dies in that one hit. As we swim, my breath bar is not empty, and now my HP starts depleting. That's not good. We swim faster. As we go further in, I start to wonder there's no air. But there's no point in turning back, even if we try, we won't make it.

We're literally swimming into our grave.

Just when we're both down to 30% of our HP, we see the surface. We swim up, bursting out of the water, gasping deeply for air. The second we inhale all that oxygen, our breath bar starts filling up rapidly. Once its full, it vanishes.

We swim to the shore, laying on the ground once we hit land. "That...was close." I say, between pants.

"I thought were we goners." Rokel says.

Once Pina was on land, it just moans and shakes the water off like a dog. After doing that, he got all fuzzy. If Silica were here, she would probably laugh at that. We get back on our feet, then get a view of the lair. It's not very big, but it is filled with those sea creatures.

"Oh man. This is the second scariest lair I've ever seen." Rokel says.

The certainly surprises me. 'Second'? What could be the first? I carefully look around, until I find Silica. Imprisoned in that magic pearl, beside some elite guards and some mistress who looks pretty powerful. I'm guessing she's the leader. She has snakes for hair and carries a power with pink glowing eyes.

"Over there." Rokel looks at the direction I'm facing. He's excited to see Silica. Just when he's about to shout, I cover his mouth and pull him back. "Stay quiet, unless you want to get captured too, or worse." Rokel nods, understanding. "There are too many right now...We need to find a way to sneak in."

We both think for a moment. "Oh! I got it." Rokel opens his menu, scrolling down through his items list. A large cloak appears in his hands. "Silica's friend made this. It's a cloak of invisibility." Rokel and Pina stands close to me. At first, I feel uncomfortable, then Rokel wraps the cloak over us.

We are completely covered. When the cloak is activate, it starts turning invisible. On the outside, we're invisible. On the inside, we can see through the cloak.

"Talk as quietly as you can." Rokel whispers. "If we're too loud, we'll be detected."

"Got it." I whisper.

Slowly, we sneak across camp, making out way to the alter where Silica is being held. We keep our eyes on the creatures. Some are patrolling around. Whenever we got close, they look at us like they saw something, but we manage to get away before they realized us.

We finally made it to the alter. We're only twenty yards away. The mistress leader is in front of the pearl prison, next to some shadow image of some demon. The demon is a shirtless purple-skin elf with a blindfold, with demon wings and long horns.

"My lord. I have brought us a nobel sssssacrifice." The mistress says.

"Vashj! You call this mere mortal a nobel sacrifice! I shall have your head and make you into a seafood special!" The demon says. "Make me a real offering, or I will-Wait! ...Someone's here." The demon turns at our direction. Seeing that has us nervous. We've been spotted. The demon casts a dark spell at us, destroying the cloak of invisiblity. "Mistress Vashj! You have let intruders into your base?"

Silica is surprise to see us. "Lightning? Rokel!?"

"My. My. Friends of yoursssss I take it?" Vashj asks.

"They must be strong if they would come this deep to save the girl." The demon says. "Vashj. Deal with them, and bring their corpses to my lair."

The demon vanishes. "Asssss you command, my lord." Vashj says. "Ssssso. You land loversssss dare ssssstand againssssst the Naga? I shall sssssend you to a water grave." Okay, after a while, it's starting to get really annoying to hear them hiss their S's. "Highborn! Dessssstory them!"

These creatures...the Naga, have us surrounded. "Rokel? Can you break that prison bubble?" I ask.

"It's a high level magic trap. None of my spells can penetrate it." Rokel says.

"All right. Then you hold of these creatures." I turn and charge towards the pearl prison.

I pull my sword back as I yell and strike. I hardly did much damage to the prison, but I keep on trying. Rokel casts an energy barrier around us, to hold off the Naga. Every strike I make, I grunt heavily. The prison barely cracks from my attacks.

"Come on! Come on!" I say in irritation.

"Get me out of here." Silica says, slamming her fists on the pearl bubble.

I keep attacking the pearl prison, each strike fueled with rage. "Lightning! Hurry! I can't hold them off!" Rokel says.

Attacking the pearl prison is draining my energy, but I keep trying. Eventually, the pearl starts creaking, getting bigger and bigger with every three strikes I make. For the final strike, I jump back, hold my sword back until it's charging, then I leap, unleashing Flash Penetrator, rapidly piercing at the pearl prison until it breaks.

Silica collapses onto her knees from being released. "Air breathersssss!" I turn to the Naga. "You really think your pathetic magic can ssssstop usssss!" Mistress Vashj channels lightning magic then unleashes it all over the barrier. The electricity destroys the barrier and knocks out Rokel.

"Rokel!" Silica rushes to Rokel,, holding him. The boy lays out cold on her lap. The Naga comes closer. "There isssss no essssscape!" Mistress Vashj says.

"Guess again!" I get close with Silica and Rokel, take out my teleporting crystal and hold it in the air. "Teleport: Dawn's Blossom!"

We made our escape as the Teleport Crystal gets us out of this mess.

* * *

**FLOOR 1, DAWN'S BLOSSOM.**

It's been half an hour since we escaped with our lifes from the Naga. I'd never thought we would encounter those creatures. As if Demons and Fel Orcs were bad enough.

Rokel still hasn't woken up from the attack he had. Makes me wonder if the attack Mistress Vashj did put an effect to his real body, or at least his Nervegear. As long as he still lives, I have no complaints. All though I wish I could say the same thing for Silica. She has hardly left his side, just sitting on that stool. Pina is laying on Rokel's side. Meanwhile, I'm just leaning against the door.

A moan escapes from Rokel's lips, that's when I notice and Silica is caught by surprise. Rokel starts to wake up, Silica is smiling to see him waking up. I smile as well, only not as excited as she is. Rokel sits up.

"Rokel! You're awake!" Silica says. She starts embracing him in her arms. That certainly caught me by surprise, and I thought Vanille was the excited one.

"Uh...Silica. I uh..." Rokel hesitates to hug Silica back. "I'm glad to see you too." The disband the hug. "How long was I out?"

"Just half an hour. I was really worried." Silica says.

"You were worried? You were taken by the enemy. I thought I lost you." Rokel says.

They are silent for a moment. I think I can see where this is going. Sighing, I open the door. "I'll leave you two alone then."

Once I'm out of the Inn, I wonder around the town, thinking. What were those creatures? How could they come after players like they were real? Something strange is going on in this world. There's no way regular NPC's would act on their own will against players.

More importantly, who was that demon? It looks like those purple-skin elves from the third floor, only demonic. How could it even detect where Rokel and I was? That last one was probably one of its other senses since it's blind, but it still made no sense.

Nothing is making sense on the floors beyond ten. What is Kayaba up to?


	24. The Coldwolf Clan part I

**A/N: The Naga are pretty ruthless aren't they? I wonder if they make really good seafood. Hmm...**

***One Naga hunt and dinner cooking later***

***Having a major stomach ache, moaning and groaning in agony* ...DO NOT eat the Naga!**

* * *

**MARCH 30th, 2023. FLOOR 13, SOUTHERN SNOW FIELD.**

I'm glad we were done with the twelfth floor. Those Naga sea creatures were driving me crazy. Mostly with their hissing. After Rokel recovered from the attack, he and Silica hardly left each other. I don't really know what happens between the two of them, I just know they've been pretty close. They're lovey-dovey-ness is starting to make me feel sick to my stomach. I've probably been hanging around them too much.

Could be worse. I could still be stuck with Serah and Snow. At least they're not in this world. I know I'm certainly glad Serah didn't put on the Nervegear. Hope is already trapped and I know my sister wouldn't last long in the death game.

Right now, I'm on the thirteen floor of this death game. The thirteen floor is snow field. Nothing but ice and snow, and commonly a blizzard weather. I'm making some kills with Leafa, Noel and Yeul. All of us are wearing winter clothing to help resist the cold. Right now, we are just resting. We're hungry and cold. Luckily Leafa takes up cooking, she was able to make a fire and precook some meals for us to eat.

"Man! This floor is a frozen tundra." Noel says. He wraps his arms around him as he shivers.

"I don't see why you're complaining." I say as I take a bite out of my Fat Sleeper Sushi.

"Bladelance can't stand the cold very well." Yeul holds her staff out, chants a buff spell. When she finishes the chant, we are all gifted with frost resistance. Noel's shivering comes to an end. "I've applied cold resistance to us all."

"Jeez! You make my basic campfire look useless." Leafa says. Leafa crosses her arms, making a look that makes it seem like we said something that offended her.

"Well, I don't think it's a waste." Yeul leans close to Noel until she's resting her head on his shoulder. "It's very romanic."

How great. I thought I was getting away from romantic couples. Then I forgot that Noel and Yeul are together as well. Well, I guess I can't bellyache much about it. Yeul and Noel are more of a serious pair then ah...well, anything like Vanille or Silica or Rokel.

I stand on my feet. "Well. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to kill some more mobs."

I start walking away. as I walk, I hear the conversation behind me. "Man. She never stands still does she?" Leafa asks.

"Serah told me she's always like this." Noel says.

I roll my eyes and scoff hearing Noel say that. I draw my sword out as I watch all the monsters up ahead. The monsters here are mainly wolves and ice golems.

I charge right in and attack the enemies, one-by-one.

The enemies hardly get the chance to hit me. And when they do, I either block or avoid the attacks. So far, I've only focused on killing the wolves. The ice golems are elites. I've never thought of soloing an elite. But why should I? I'm playing a death game. I need to think smart, not pull a Snow.

Pulling a Snow is my way of saying to be reckless and arrogant and diving into the danger without a plan or thought. Just something I made up when putting up with my stupid brother-in-law.

After killing about ten wolves, Leafa and the others decided to join me. "Geez. You never wait for others, do yea? You're starting to remind me of my brother." Leafa says.

I don't feel pleasant hearing that. Becoming compared to a shady kid like Kirito. "Leafa is right. You need to stay with your group, or you're gonna end up getting yourself killed. Or, as you would say." Noel holds his fingers up and quotes. "'Pull a Snow.'"

I growl at Noel hearing that. "Pull a Snow? What does that mean?" Leafa asks.

"Something Lightning made up." Noel says.

"You're gonna regrat using that against me." I say offended.

Me using that motto on someone is one thing, but using it against me is another. It's like they're saying I'm becoming like Snow. That's usually my worse nightmare. Well, it's in the top seven.

Since the group is back together, we focus on taking care of the Ice Golems. Noel and I constantly switch as Vanguard against the giants, since Leafa is our only healer and lately, a Dreamer's healing spells is making it harder. Clerics are starting to become the only healers we can relay on.

During our hour of hunting, the field starts to fill with other groups. Yeul and Leafa don't mind getting crowded. Noel feels a bit unnerved. I on the other hand just don't care. I just want to make my kills and earn my experience.

After a while of hunting, something bad happens. The floor shakes like a large earthquake. All of us are aware of the rumbling. We all wonder where it's coming from or how its happening. Just then, a mountain explodes, revealing one large ice dragon. The dragon is like thirty feet tell. It's pretty massive, almost like it's a boss.

"What the heck is that thing?" Noel asks.

"I think it's the Sapphire Eyes I've heard about." Kirito says.

The dragon lands, causing a rupture from impact. The beast roars as it's name and three Health Gauges appears. "Hey, Beta Tester! Any advice?" I yell at Kirito.

"I'm afraid I don't. I've never encountered this boss before." Kirito says.

"Great! Just great!" I say.

Sapphire Eyes gazes down at us. It charges up its breath attack, gathering frozen energy into its mouth. "Look out!" Noel shouts.

Sapphire Eyes unleashes its breath attack. A beam of unstable frost energy blasting at the ground. Each of us dodges the attack, some of the players barely made it out. When the monster finishes its attack, it lands on its paws then starts attacking us.

The Crusaders hold off the monster while we all attack it from the sides. What caught us by surprise is that Sapphire Eye also attacks with its wings. Spreads them out and turns. Me, Kirito and some Assassin avoids the attack, but everyone else still got hit. Luckily it didn't do too much damage, according to Leafa, Noel and Yeul's Health Bar. Leafa and Noel are down to 74-81% while Yeul has about 3829 HP, a yellow zone.

The Clerics focuses on healing everyone, doing their best to keep all of us alive. Fighting Sapphire Eyes is pretty hard. When we defeat it's first Health Gauge, it grows vicious. The beast chomp on one of the players and swallows it, whole.

That completely shocks us. "Th...that thing...It EATS PLAYERS?!" Leafa shouts.

"That's impossible." Kirito says. I'm not a gamer and I know that really is impossible.

I now know that we have to kill the field boss quick. We all fight hard. Sapphire Eyes constantly switches targets. Targets another player to do some Ice Bomb and unleashes upon the player. The Ice Bomb hits where the player is at, so it's pointless for the target to avoid it. But it does massive damage when we're closer, so we have to get as far as we can.

The fight goes on for a while. Sapphire Eyes becomes defeated in the end. Only one player died, the one who got eaten. After the fight, we take a moment to rest.

"What kind of monster was that?" Leafa asks.

"It was like a raid boss...only it's nothing like the ones we usually face." I say.

"It's probably a field boss. There was something like that in Tales of Xillia." Hope says. "Bosses through out very few of each field in the entire world."

"So, you're saying there's more like this in this floating castle?" Noel asks. "Great. Just great."

I sheath my sword back in its holster. "Let's just be glad it's over. However, we should keep our minds sharp from now on."

Everyone else agrees with me, then we all went our separate ways.

Me and my group heads to the Northern Field. Hope does join us. The blizzard here is pretty rough. The cold even penetrates through Yeul's cold resistance spell. After a hundred matters of traveling, we become ambushed.

All around us, the red skin orcs in fur pelts, mainly wolves. "More Orcs?" I ask, irritated.

"Apparently." Noel says.

"They don't seem corrupted like the ones on the last two floors." Yeul says.

She's right. They're red skinned, but their eyes are normal. No matter. They are Orcs. The enemy. We have no other choice but the fight them.

* * *

**FLOOR 13, WOR'GOL**

Our fight against these Orcs didn't end very well. We only manage to kill five of them. It is very strange though. The second our HP Gauges hits below 20%, they captured us instead of killing us.

Right now, the Orcs are taking us to their base: Wor'Gol. Just a pit area that contains a small village with a large bonfire in the center. I have a bad feeling about this. The Orcs takes us to the Bonfire, where two orcs stand facing us. One is a large male with a heavy axe and a wolf pelt head and cloak. He looks like the leader. The other is a female I assume is his mate.

"What is the meaning of this?" The leader asks.

"Outsiders roaming around our lands!" One of the Orcs says. "They might be agents of the Inflamed Legion."

"You don't say." The leader eyes us.

The female next to him looks as us as well, only not as hostile as the leader is. "They look nothing like the devil, Duraton."

Duraton softly growls, then stands back crossing his arms. "You might be right, Draka."

"Maybe they're with the treacherous Draenei, to spy on us!" The Orc says.

What did the Orc mean by 'treacherous' on the Draenei? Were the Orcs and the Draenei once allies? That's hard to believe after seeing how much the Draenei hates the Orcs.

"Draenei spies. Well, they better hope that their not. Then they will be sentenced to immediate execution!" Duraton says. Leafa and Hope are nervous hearing that. Noel and Yeul are fearless, no expression from Yeul at all. That's like her all right.

"Chieftain! Stop!" Just our luck, a familiar green skin orc runs in and approaches Duraton.

"Slave! What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Duraton says.

"Chieftain! These people are not the enemy. They have saved me from the Battlesong Clan!" Slave says.

Duraton looks surprised. "Really?"

"Yes. If it wasn't for their actions, I would have been killed at the hands of Hailroar." Slave says.

Duraton growls in frustration. I'm guessing he's not happy with Grommash. "Hailroar! I swear, hearing him makes my blood boil with rage!" Duraton slams his large axe on the snow ground and roars. All of the Orcs are alarm with his shouting. After he is done shouting, he lets out a sigh, looking down. He takes a deep breath then faces us. "You have saved my son from the enemy. For that, I shall spare your lives. But we will be watching you people closely. Release the prisoners."

The Orcs...kindly, released us. Kindly is not really the right word for they untied us rather roughly. After untying us, they give us a stink eye, which I give to them as well, then they slowly walk away, not taking their eyes off of us.

The Cursors on them turn from red to yellow. That would mean their neutral. Friendly, but still hostile. The only one with a green cursor is Slave. Probably cause we saved his life back on the eleventh floor.

Now we rest up, sitting on the Bonfire in the cold night. An Orc offered us some drinks. At first, I couldn't trust it thinking it could have poisoned the drinks. But after Noel, Yeul and Leafa drinks, I join them.

"I apologize for what has happened. Ever since the Inflamed Legion invaded our world, we could hardly trust the Outsiders." Slave says.

"Funny. The Draenei was thinking the same thing." Noel says. "Yrel put her trust in us while the others just put us on thin ice."

Yeul chuckles at Noels comment. "Your...chieftain said something about the Draenei being treacherous. What does that mean."

"Hmm..." Slave sets the cup down. "It's been a long time ago. I was merely an infant back then, so I don't remember exactly. My father use to tell me stories of how Draenor once was. A beautiful world. We Orcs were once proud people. Coldwolf, Avatars and hunters who live in the frozen mountains. And the Battlesong, honor guard Warriors who lives in in the nature lands of Nagrand."

"Sounds like a beautiful era. One I would wish to see." Yeul says.

"As do I, young one. But then the Inflamed Legion came. The Orc Wizards and Witches, the Black Council, betrayed us all and joined the Inflamed Legion." Slave says.

"And then soon after, the Battlesong clan joined them." Hope says.

"I'm afraid so. My father has never been so disappointed in Gul'damn and Grommash." Slave says. "Not only that, but the Draenei also turned against Orcs and Draenei were revered with one another, then they attacked us."

"Do you think the Draenei attacked you guys because of the actions of the Orcs of Battlesong and Black Council?" Noel asks.

"Perhaps. That's what I think. But my father still thinks its out of treachery." Slave says. "Ever since that day, my clan has been very strict. We look out for each other."

"That's just horrible. I wish we could help out." Leafa says.

"I'm sure you can, but only if the Chieftain allows you to." Slave says. "I suggest you outsiders get some rest. I'll have huts ready for you."

Slave leaves us all here at the bonfire.

I'm finding this world very strange. There are a ton of NPC's that are acting on their own will. Nothing is following a certain path like in the first ten floors. Events are happening.

The Black Gate assault

Draenei Escort

Freeing Slave

and now encountering the Coldwolf Clan.

I don't bother spending the night thinking about it when I'm never going to get an answer. I go into one of the huts that Slave has prepared for us. I didn't go to sleep right away, I just lay on the fur mat, thinking very carefully.

I remind myself that nothing in this world is real. But my life is at steak.

I still wonder about one thing: Why is Kayaba doing all of this? What's his purpose of trapping all of us in this death game? Preventing us from logging out I can manage...or maybe not. But killing us the second we die in the game?

I'll just have to get to the final floor and ask him myself.


	25. The Coldwolf Clan part II

**A/N: The Coldwolf Clan are quite a proud clan indeed. Lightning and the others were lucky they have rescued Slave or they would have been dead meat. Let's see how this will end for our heroes when they have to face the Black Council once again.**

* * *

**MARCH 31st, 2023. FLOOR 13, WOR'GOL**

It was a cold night, even for me. Usually the cold never bothers me but tonight it does. How the hell did the Orcs live up here? Sure they're use to it living in the cold all their life but still. The cold wasn't the only thing that kept me up all right. I still can't trust these...creatures, even though Slave has been nice to us.

It's early in the morning, like 5 AM, and I walk right out of the hut. The sun isn't even up. It's still dark out. The bonfire is still burning brightly. My guess is the orcs have been keeping it lit.

I look at the other huts everyone is staying in. I can only detect Yeul, Noel and Leafa. Hope is missing and that worries me. What if those Orcs took him? I look around the village. There are only few Orcs working. All of them still have yellow cursors. If any of them really did try to harm us, they would turn red.

After a look around the village I decide to take a look outside. Fifteen feet outside of the village I see Hope. I feel so relief seeing he's all right.

"Hope!" Hope turns around. "There you are. You had me worried, I thought you were in trouble."

"I'm sorry." Hope says.

I sigh as I approach Hope. "So, what are you doing?"

For an answer, Hope steps aside. All I'm seeing is some snowman. Seeing this surprises me. Hope has a thing with making Snowmans. Like the second it starts snowing, he bolts outside. Sometimes Serah goes out to help him out while I just stand by the porch and watch them.

"You made a Snowman?" I ask.

"Yeah." Hope answers. I remain silent for a while. How can Hope still enjoy life in this death game. During my first week, he was pretty scared, couldn't sleep even. Still, I suppose it's nice to see he's gotten better from that day. My silence must have taken too long cause what Hope says next makes him sound either worried or concern. "What's wrong?"

I rub my fingers on my forehead. "Nothing...it's nothing. I'm just tired. Let's just head back into the village."

Hope and I return to the village. We just spent the rest of the early morning sitting by the bonfire. It feels warmer here. Really brings back some memories when the three of us spent long cold nights by the fireplace.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" I ask.

"Certainly does...Makes me wish Serah was here." Hope says.

Hearing that gives me a sense of alarm. My own sister being sent here in this death game. That's something I never want, not even if I spent the rest of my life here.

Time fly by real fast. The next thing I realize the sun is rising and Leafa, Noel and Yeul are gathering around the bonfire with us. Slave and Duraton joins us shortly afterwards. Slave just meditates, concentrating his power. Duraton does have a quest for us to do.

"You may have saved my son from the hands of the Inflamed Legion, but we still don't trust you outsiders. If you wish to prove yourselves, find my brother: Gan'ar. He is reckless and impatient. You'll know it's him once you see him. He's gone off to the western area of our land, where the Black Council have their base set up. Bring him back here before he can cause any trouble for our clan."

We accepted the quest. "Reckless and impatient. Sounds like Snow." I say.

"I just hope you'll don't get all scolding with him like you do with Snow." Noel says. "I've heard from one of the Information Breakers he's pretty aggressive. If you make him mad, he'll tear you to pieces."

"He doesn't scare me. I have endured worse back in the Guardian Corps." I say.

"Yeah, but you're not with the Guardian Corps. You're a Swordsman now." Hope says.

For saying that I give Hope a flick on the forehead.

We all headed west riding on white wolves. An Orc commander is riding with us, obviously to keep the wolves we ride on under control. We ride as the cold winter blows against us very hard. I doubt it's very windy, it's mostly like this because we are running against the winds direction.

We take a clear path avoiding the monsters. Even if we get close we don't aggro the creatures. Not really sure why but I don't bother wondering. We travel far and wide. Very soon, the ground we arrive at turns black. It's dread instead of snow. That means we're close to the Black Council clan.

* * *

**FLOOR 13, MAGNAROK.**

Up ahead, we see a dark encampment, filled with jagged rocks, green fel crystals and hundreds of Wizards/witches working on dark magic.

This is the Black Council base. Near the entrance there are corpses of the Coldwolf Orcs. The commander approaches to the dying orc.

"Grunt! Report! What has happened?" The commander says.

The grunt Orc gasps through his breathing and coughs. He's dying, I can so easily tell. I've seen deaths like this back in the Guardian Corps mission fields.

"Gul'Damned! ...He is here! Gan'ar...went after him...Then we were...ambushed." The orc says.

"Save your strength, brother." The commander carries the grunt on his back. "I will turn him to the base. Outsiders, I trust you to find Gan'ar and return him safely."

The orc commander gets on his mount and storms off.

"Well. This is just great." I say. "Leaving us here to deal with the Black Council and find this...Gan'ar."

"He had to help a fellow member of his clan." Noel says.

"You should understand that. Didn't you always say 'never leave a soldier behind' back in the Guardian Corps?" Hope asks.

I just sigh and roll my eyes. He's right. That's something my Lieutenant taught me during my training years. I really shouldn't complain about that commander looking after his kind.

"Yeah. You're right. Now that we're here, let's take care of these monsters." I open my main, setting up my weapons and equipment. Everyone else does the same. Yeul, Hope and Leafa even refreshed our buffs.

Once we're all set, we invade the camp. We fight the corrupted orcs guarding the entrance. A scout notices us and sounds the alarm by hitting the gang.

"Intruders in the southern entrance! Warriors! To arms!"

I do a Heroic Throw skill to kill that scout. If only I had done it sooner before it sound the alarm. Now we're going to be in deep trouble.

After killing the guards, more of them come at us, along with several Wizards. This isn't good, and we don't have a Crusader to hold them off. "I will handle this. Keep them off of me."

Yeul stands back, begins chanting a spell. The warriors are pretty close. One of them leaps towards us but I get in its way and block his attack with my sword. Yeul is still chanting her spell. It must be a long 20-word spell. Whatever it is, it better help us out here.

Noel and I become overwhelm against the warriors. I'm holding back five and he is holding back four. Finally, Yeul finishes her spell. The tip of her staff is enhanced in frost magic. She shoots an orb of ice in the air. Dark clouds appear above us.

"Espeon! Power Word: Barrier!" Yeul says.

Hope does what Yeul says and begins chanting the spell. The clouds spread thirty yards wide, which is above all of us and the Wizards up ahead. Once Hope finishes his spell, Noel and I leap back, landing right inside the holy barrier. The warriors are coming towards us then it starts raining large shards of ice.

The ice shards crash on the warrirors. Each of their HP's drop like crazy. I'm amazed that Yeul is a powerful Spellweaver. Can't say I'm surprised. In real life, she is very wisdom beyond her years. Spellweavers are a class where wisdom is their power. I guess the role fits for her.

In the end, Yeul's Blizzard spell ends and all of the enemies are entombed in ice, up until they die by shattering into shards of light.

"Man. That was hard. And I thought hunting alone on Grand Pulse was tough." Noel says.

I don't blame him. I have been to Grand Pulse on a mission once. Even with an elite troop, it was deadly. I barely made it out with my own life. I was bedded for days, Hope and Serah had to take care of me while I recover.

After that hard battle against the warriors and Wizards, the rest of the enemies in this camp was an easy fight. Hope even use his power to help us attack the enemies. I fight as Vanguard. Noel and I constantly switch places, so he can cut down his enemies.

After half an hour, we still haven't found Gan'ar. We do find a safe place near one of the huts. We take a small break, sit and relax, I however just stand and keep watch.

"Where is Gan'ar? I'm starting to think he's not here." I say.

"If we find Gul'Damn. We'll find Gan'ar." Noel says.

"But isn't Gul'Damn like all powerful? Wouldn't it be best to stay away from him?" Leafa asks.

"Maybe we just don't fight him. Let's just grab Gan'ar and make a run for it." Hope says.

"Yeah. But from what I've heard about our little friend, I doubt he'll agree to it." I say.

Everyone else mutters.

We continue fighting the Black Council through this encampment. At the end of the base, there's a stone pillar hanging at the edge of a cliff, over a pool of that green molten liquid. That I believe would possibly be that corruptive blood Yeul and Slave mentioned, the one the Battlesong clan drank to become the abomination monsters they are now.

We find a red-skin orc chained to the pillar. Gan'ar. The Damned Lord and Grommash stand in front of him like they're trying to interrogate him.

We hide behind each of the spikes near the cliff so we're out of sight but still listening.

"Are you sure about this one, Hailroar?" The Damned Lord asks.

"Yes, master. This is Gan'ar, brother of the Coldwolf Clan chieftain, Duraton." Grommash says. "We get him on our side, we'll have control over the Coldwolf Clan."

"Indeed, Grommash." The Damned Lord stands in front of Gan'ar. He holds a wooden cup, that has green steam coming out if it, right in front of Gan'ars face. Gan'ar gives the Damned Lord the stink eye. "Drink, Gan'ar! And claim your destiny!"

For an answer Gan'ar spits at the Damned Lord, right in the eye. The Damned Lord grunts in disgust and even flinches back. He wipes his eye then glares at Gan'ar.

"I'd sooner rot a thousand damnations then to serve the Inflamed Legion!" Gan'ar says.

I'm surprised to hear that. I guess not all Orcs are stupid. I know I would do the same thing. The Damned Lord and Grommash don't look too surprised, but not happy at all. They exchange looks then return their attention to Gan'ar.

"Your will is iron, just like your arrogant brother." The Damned Lord says. "If you rather suffer damnation, so be it. But the Coldwolf Clan will-wait!" The Damned Lord turns to our direction. "That power...I know it anywhere!"

The Damned Lord channels corruptive fire. He launches green firebolts at us, destroying the pillars and revealing us. Grommash looks surprised. "It's those outsiders again!"

"You don't say, Grommash?" The Damned Lord turns to Gan'ar. "So. It seems you have these outsiders on your side, Gan'ar. Quite impressive I must admit." The Damned Lord turns to us. "Sadly, you outsiders are too late! This land will soon belong to the Inflamed Legion!"

The Damned Lord slams his staff on the ground. A large portal appears behind him and Grommash. "Come, Grommash. We must prepare for the assault."

"Yes, master!" Grommash and the Damned Lord walks right through the portal.

They're fools to leave our objective behind. Noel and I break the chains with our swords. Gan'ar collapses on the ground. He groans in exhaustion then looks at us, with a rather mean look.

"Thank you..." Gan'ar struggles to get on his feet. "My...brother sent you, didn't he. Bah! He's a fool! He doesn't understand what it takes to be a true chieftain! But none of that matters. I must return home and warm my people about the invasion! Feel free to tag along, cause I'm going even against a hundred demons with nothing but a broom!"

An update appears in our quest log. We must escort Gan'ar out of the camp and back to Wor'gol. The second we accept it, Gan'ar makes a run for it. Even before his HP gauge appears within my party list.

"Let's go! But first, I need my weapons!" We follow Gan'ar, but we only end up running since he doesn't slowdown.

All over camp, the Black Council are everywhere. Boy they respawn fast. Or maybe they only appeared as part of the escort quest.

We ready ourselves to battle, then Gan'ar leaps at one of the warriors. "You monsters will all pay!" The warrior he attacks fall and Gan'ar punches him hard. Duraton is right about him being aggressive and reckless. He's like a volcanic version of Snow.

The fight through the Black Council clan. We could barely stop and rest because of Gan'ar's impatience and recklessness. I'm starting to dislike this guy.

We arrive at the barracks. Gan'ar rushes in and knocks out the guard. We walk inside to see Gan'ar is search through the room. It's full a countless weapons, swords and axes, enhanced in fel energy. In rage, Gan'ar pushes the weapons out of the racks. All of them end up on the floor.

Finally, Gan'ar picks up two axes that are in the similar model as Duratons two-handed axe. "Finally! Now to cleave some flesh!"

Now we run out of the barracks and start cutting down the Black Council. Gan'ar is more powerful now that he has his dual axes. Gan'ar makes fine vanguard, but I wish he could control his aggros. He's pull a ton of Black Council warriors. Hope could barely keep our HP's high, even Leafa has to help him out with the healing.

We spent the next half hour pretty much kill the entire camp, under Gan'ars "leadership". He really hates the Black Council.

Once the entire camp is empty, we make a run for it. By the exit, there's a powerful Wizard waiting to us. A Black Council named Terra'gore.

We all stop by the exit. "Coldwolf insect! Nobody escapes from the Black Council alive!"

"Well guess what! I just did! And nothing will stand in my way! Not even you, monster!" Gan'ar shouts.

"So be it! You will burn in the name of Chaos and the Inflamed Legion!"

Terra'gore becomes attackable, with his cursor and one Health Bar appearing. We're mostly exhausted cause we didn't get any rest since we released Gan'ar, but we can't stop and rest until we defeat this last enemy.

Terra'gore starts off my casting multiple spells on all of us. Instantly, we all suffer Bane of Agony, Fel Corruption and Unstable Darkness. "Wither away!" Our HP's deplete rapidly as we suffer damage over time attacks, a DOT as I hear other people call it.

Gan'ar shouts in rage as he leaps towards the Wizard. "BLOOD AND HONOR!"

Terra'gore is too late to react. Gan'ar pummels him down then slams his axe in his throat. Terra'gore was kill instantly, most of us are shocked at how quickly the Wizard die.

Once Terra'gore shatters, Gan'ar stands and turns to us. "I thank you...strangers. I can return to Wor'gol from here. Come when you can. I'm sure my brother would want to see you all."

Gan'ar leaves the party. His HP gauge vanishes the minute he was out of sight. "What...just happened?" Noel asks.

"I have no idea." Hope says.

I look at my quest log, at the one we just completed. "We finished the quest, so I'm not complaining."

"I agree with Lightning, but something's bothering me. What did the Gan'ar mean by 'Invasion'?" Leafa asks.

"Let's head back to Wor'gol. Maybe we'll find an answer to that." Yeul asks.

We all agree, then head out back into the cold blizzard. Whatever invasion the Black Council and the Battlesong are doing, it defiantly cannot be good.


	26. The Coldwolf Clan part III

**A/N: An invasion is about to happen. The Coldwolf Clan are in hot water now. The Battlesong clan, the Black Council and the forces of the Inflamed Legion against them and the players of the game. I wonder how this will end. Probably not very pretty.**

* * *

**MARCH 31st, 2023. FLOOR 13, WOR'GOL**

So we return to Wor'gol. Only the second we do, we are fight in a middle of an argument between brothers. I'm starting to wish I had teleported to a different town in the other 13 floors instead.

Gan'ar is yelling about what a pathetic chieftain Duraton is, that they should fight head on against the Inflamed Legion and the Draenei. But Duraton thinks that will only bring their clans to ruin. I wonder if this is what brothers are like. I never really had any arguments with my sister Serah, then again I was always strict with everything and she listens to me.

I'm not too hard on Serah am I? I did forbid her from dating Snow once. But that can't be a bad thing. Snow's an idiot. But I did give them my blessing and allow them to marry. It was hard, but it's still a good thing...right?

"We must fight against the Legion! At the Sunwell, the very heart of Chaos!" Gan'ar says.

"We cannot do that! We are just one clan against an elite army! If we rush in, we will all die!" Duraton says.

"Bah! Why did father ever picked you as the chieftain? You know nothing! Are you but a youngling!" Gan'ar says. Duraton and Gan'ar are at a stare off.

I am now seeing myself as Gan'ar. Oh dear, now I feel sick to my stomach, even since I'm having trouble picture Duraton as my sister, since he's fighting back in his argument while Serah hardly does...unless that's how she really feels on the inside.

"Enough of this!" Gan'ar shouts. "I challenge you to Mak'gora."

All the other Orcs gasp, while we real people are just standing and watching, me without care. I don't know what this 'Mak'gora' is, but I can tell it's not good...for the Orcs at least.

Gan'ar holds out his dual axes. "Draw your weapon, brother, and FACE ME!"

We all, mostly me, the others, Slave and Draka, are looking at Duraton. He just stands there staring at his older brother. Duraton just groans and drops his axe.

"Go on! Kill me and claim the title chieftain!" I'm surprised to hear that. Never through a leader would give up so easily against his own brother. "Just ask yourself this, Gan'ar: Is this what our father really wants? We are already withering way by the betrayal of the Battlesong Clan and with the assault of the Black Council. And now you are turning the Coldwolf Clan against each other! Our father once told us: 'Blood and Honor. We stand and fight as one. We look out for each other. Take care of one another.' That is what he taught me when he crowned me as chieftain." Duraton approaches his brother until they're face to face. "Are you willingly going to throw away our pride and destroy our fathers legacy just to claim leadership?"

Gan'ar is silent, just stares at his brother. I'm surprise at how well he's handling it. I predicted the second Duraton was done talking, Gan'ar would have his axe down his brothers throat. But instead, Gan'ar shouts and tosses his axes to the ground, gives a single grunt then walks away.

He's handle this better then I thought.

Duraton picks up his axe once Gan'ar is out of sight. "Duraton..." Draka says.

"I'm fine." Duraton says. "We have other concerns to worry about."

"Yes, the invasion." Slave says. "We must prepare our men."

Our quest log updates. Now we have to wait while the Coldwolf Clan prepares themselves for war. I just collect my thoughts while waiting. Seeing two brother argue like that just makes me think about Serah.

I try to be a good guardian after our parents died. I've been strict with everything Serah does, even when dating Snow. How does she really feel for me?

"You okay?" I turn to see Hope approaching.

"Yeah. I was just lost in thought." I say.

"Doesn't really sound like you." Hope says. "Something wrong?"

I look forward over the snowy fields. "Watching those two brothers fight...makes me think about Serah." I say. "My life since I became a guardian was flashing back. I've been very strict with my sister, telling her what to do, forbidding her from dating Snow." I look down. "I feel like...I've been too hard on her."

"Maybe you have, but I think you're meant to." Hope says. "Ever heard of 'tough love'?" Never really thought of anything like that. "You know, whenever we were alone, Serah always talked about what an amazing sister you are."

I look at Hope with a surprised expression. Serah never told me that, not once. At least not when we were young. Of course that was just when we were little kids. "She said that?"

"Yeah. All though, she does admit you can be pretty...stone cold at times, but when push comes to shove you can really come around for us." Hope says.

I smile. Hope is such a good kid, it's also surprising, usually I'm the one who cheers him up. I chuckle while I ruffle his hair. "Thanks, that helped."

When the timer went off, our quest log updates. We are to speak to Slave in Wor'gol. The five of us turn in the quest, then receive another one, 'Invasion of the Fel Horde'. We are to meet the Coldwolf army in the southern cliff trench.

I wonder if this quest is going to be the last one of this chain of questlines, cause this one, I have a feeling, is gonna cost us our lives.

* * *

**FLOOR 13, SOUTHERN PASSAGE**

We all went to the destination for the quest. For preparations, I called in Hakomo for vanguard and Leafa summons Kirito. The Southern Passage is pretty much a cliff passage that only leads to some gate that's similar to the Black Gate on the 11th floor.

The Damned Lord is floating above the portal, channeling dark magic. All the events here are frozen until we speak to Duraton to begin the assault.

The Orc's plan is to hold off the invasion while Slave summons the elements to destroy the portal and block the passage. To them, it's the only entry to their land. It just feels stupid since to us players, we enter through gate teleportation or perhaps using the stairs from the former 12th floor boss.

"Everyone ready?" I ask.

Everyone checks in and they all say that they are. I speak to Duraton and the event begins.

"Brothers and sisters! For over thirty years, the Inflamed Legion destroyed our world! Invaded our land! And turned the Battlesong and the Black Council clans against us! Our ancestors worked long and hard to make us the proud clan we are today! We will never let their sacrifice go in vein!" Duraton raises his large axe. "FOR THE COLDWOLVES!"

All the orcs shout in union. They're way of cheering I guess. Duraton marches forward while Slave gets on the nearest cliff. Hakomo stands in front of Kirito, Noel and I, drawing out his mace and shield, while the three of us takes out our swords.

"Gul'damn! You must answer for your crimes, monster!" Duraton shouts.

The Damned Lord just chuckles evilly. "Foolish Orc. You do really think you and your pitiful clan can stand a chance against the might of the Legion?" The Damned Lord asks. "We offered you a chance to serve us, but that offer is yours no longer. Now you will all burn by the might of the Inflamed Legion!" A small rift appears in the center of the gate. "Battlesong! Hold them off!"

Corrupted Orcs spawns all over the portal and they charge towards us. "Coldwolves! Attack!" Duraton shouts.

We all, both the players and the NPCs attack the Battlesong Orcs. Hakomo is holding off a full group, seven, of them. While he's tanking the Orcs, Kirito and Noel attack the Orcs from behind or the sides.

Yeul and Leafa supports us from behind with offensive magic. Hope focuses on keeping us alive. I fight as my own vanguard against the Orcs. I fight with swift and strength, cutting them down. In three or four strikes, I have their HP's down to 30%, then they end up breaking down where the NPC's or the rest of my party can finish them.

I hardly get hit myself. I'm moving too fast to get hit by their heavy axes. I'm not the only one who's gone berserk, Gan'ar is hacking a ton of corruptive Orcs. Soon enough, the Battlesong Clan have fallen.

"No matter! They are nothing more then Grunts. Prepare yourselves for a real fight." The Damned Lord says.

More Battlesong Orcs appear, this time it's elites. "Come and fight, monsters! I will cut out your black hearts and feed them to the wolves!" Gan'ar shouts with rage.

"Control you rage, Gan'ar! This is what Gul'damn wants!" Duraton says.

The first Orc rushes towards me and attacks. I block his strike with my face. He's right in my face, growling. I can smell his foul breath, a mix of decoying bodies and burning sulfur. The stench of the Fel Corruption.

I'm in locked combat against the one Orc. I'm not the only one. Kirito and Noel are also one-on-one against their own elites while Hakomo is holding off a large number along with Duraton and Draka.

I kill my Orc then I help Hakomo attack his Orcs. Hope struggles to keep us all alive, these Orcs are hitting hard. I bet Hope and Yeul would die from a single hit. Good thing they're at a safe distance. By the end of this wave, Leafa and Yeul are out of mana. They take the break between waves, which is not going to be real long, to drink to restore their MP's.

"Black Council! Hold them off! The portal is almost complete!" The Damned Lord says.

Black Council Wizards and Witches appears and attack us using offensive shadow and fire spells. "Slave! How much longer?" Duraton shouts.

Slave is still channeling the elements. A whirlwind circling him with rocks within it. "Just a little longer! I'm almost there!"

"Hold them off! We must give Slave all the time he needs!" A Coldwolf commander says.

I charge towards the Wizards. They try to attack me with their magic, but I deflect the shadow bolts. Doing this is no different then deflecting bullets from a Shadow Sniper. I cut their heads off the second they are within range of my sword.

Another wave of Black Councils, Assassins and warriors, charge in. "Defend yourselves!" I shout.

Hakomo stands with his shield hold out in front of him. He blocks two Assassins while the others run past him. I charge at the Assassin that's coming towards me, use my Disarm ability. The Assassin is unarmed and made an easy kill for me.

"Someone help!" Hearing Hope's shout for help has me on alert.

Hope is in trouble, with an Assassin leaping towards him. I shout as I charge. I draw my Sword back with a charged ability, and I strike it down before the Assassin was able to attack Hope. I saved Hope, but I still don't relax. Two other Assassins attempts to harm him. I disarm the second Assassin then I take the blow on the third. It sting a bit, but still dealt heavy damage, then I cut the Assassin's head right off.

"You okay?" I ask Hope.

"Ye-yeah." Hope casts a lesser healing spell on me to restore my wounds.

The Black Council are finish, then the ground rumbles. I thought it was Slave's spell, then the Damned Lord crackling cleared things up. "Fools! You are too late!" The portal opens on the gate. "The gate is whole!"

The portal is large and green. A shadow appears on the gate, someone, or something, is coming. The creature steps right through the portal into this world. The creature is ugly, very pale, demon wings, claws, hooves, horns and fangs. It's like a mix of a vampire and a demon.

One things for certain, it's pretty large, like a Behemoth on its hind legs. The monster has three HP bars, and it's name appears: Zarokah. (Sha-row-k-ah)

We're all in worry at the sight of the large demon. "You are the mere mortals who dares to interfere with the masters plans!?" Zarokah asks us. "You will all be burned by the fires of Chaos!"

Countless demons starts appearing right out of the portal. We engage in combat against Zarokah while Duraton and the other Coldwolf warriors run past the battle to attack the lesser demons.

"Outsiders! Destroy the demon lieutenant! We'll cut off its reinforcements!" Duraton says.

Zarokah is a hard fight. Even with Hakomo tanking the demon we are still suffering major damages. Part of the reason is that he strikes swiftly on the tank. Hope doesn't get a second of rest on his healing.

Kirito and I strike Zarokah from behind. Our strikes are heavy and deep, but it also causes the demon to counterattacks us. It knocks us back using its wings we end up crashing against the wall. I land first then Kirito crushes on top of me. I For a kid about Hope's age, he's heavy.

"Get! Off!" Kirito rolls off of me when I push myself on to my feet.

We take our moment to recover then rejoin the fight. "I just need...another...moment!" Slave shouts.

"We must give the Avatar more time!" Draka says.

"I will buy him the time he needs! By slaughtering their skulls!" Gan'ar shouts in rage.

Zarokah does a locus swarm ability, casting a wave of dark magic and locus directly at us. Kirito, Noel and I dodge out of the way, then Yeul casts an arcane barrier in front of her and the other casters to protect themselves from the wave. I charge towards the demon using my Sword Skill, Divine Rose. My blade charges in pink, then I deliver a six-combo attack, with rose petals appearing in the air of my attacks. For my final strike, a glass rose forms on the demon then shatters a second after my blow.

Zarokah suffers major damage, and it's now down to two HP gauges. The demon changes its attack patterns. "You're more tougher then I thought! I might have to take extreme measures."

Zarokah begins casting fel magic. It rains Infernal meteors, only three of them, then once they crash they form into Infernos. The Infernos don't have very much HP, so I handle them myself. Hope casts a holy shield to protect me from any harm. The shield only blocks the little damage I suffer whenever I block the Infernos fists. They don't swing fast, I am able to give them a strike in between their attacks.

"I shall harvest your souls!" Zarokah says. Its glows become enhanced with dark energy. He doesn't focus on the tank, instead he vanishes and reappears behind Yeul, strikes her once then vanishes and reappears behind Kirito and strikes. then repeats and repeats up to a total of thirteen strikes. Leafa has to help Hope with the healing on this attack.

We now have Zarokah down to his last HP gauge. "I will not be defeated so easily! I will not fail the master!" Zarokah unleashes some kind of aura. There's a strange magic pattern beneath its feet, in bloody red. What I notice about the new ability is whenever he attacks the tank, he starts regaining HP. He's healing himself, but not very much since he's attacking the tank.

Zarokah casts a Doom spell on all of us. "Suffer!" I have no idea what that is but I have a feeling it's going to be bad. It lasts a minute, which means we have to kill him fast or, in a worst case scenario, we'll all be dead.

"At this rate, we'll be dead before we defeat this guy." Leafa says.

"Together! We attack together!" I say. "Kirito! Bladelance! Use your most powerful sword skill! Leafa! Etro! Your strongest magic!"

Everyone responds with a 'yes' or 'roger' We Swordmans charge up our sword skulls while Yeul and Leafa begins casting their thirteen word spell. The second the girls finish their chanting, the boys and I unleash out attacks. I do my Divine Rose skill, can't say what Kirito and Noel are doing.

Zarokah staggers quite a lot from all of our attacks. In the end, we knock out the last of its HP. The demon collapses then shatters.

The ground rumbles. I look up at Slave, noticing the electricity coursing through the whirlwind he is in. I look up and vortex of dark clouds is circling right on top of us.

Duraton looks up, noticing it's time. "Fall back!" He shouts.

All the warriors of the Coldwolf Clan retreats, then we players do the same. More Demons appears from the portal as Slave unleashes his power, causing a large lightning to blast the cliffs, causing a massive avalanche over the portal and the demon army.

The Damned Lord notices the avalanche and vanishes just before the first boulder crushes him.

We all look away from the explosion of dusty smoke. Once the smoke clears, all we see is a large blockade. We couldn't see the gate so we guessed it must have been crushed. We thought the Damned Lord got crushed as well, until he appears right in front of us.

"So, Duraton! You and your outsider friends may have foiled my plans, but this is just the beginning of the wrath of the Inflamed Legion!" The Damned Lord says. "Enjoy your hollow victory. But mark my words: You and the rest of your clan will burn!"

The Damned Lord vanishes.

* * *

**APRIL 1st, 2023. FLOOR 9, SHRINE OF SEVEN MOONS**

I had just woken up after a long night of sleep. That quest from the Coldwolf Clan really wore me out. But I did earn a powerful one-handed sword from the quest.

Right now I just sit on the town walls, watching the sun raise. The colors in the sky are a mix of red and orange with rays of the sun beaming on this floors golden grass and trees. It's absolutely beautiful. Whenever I look at a view like this, my worries just disappear.

Back in the real real, I use to do something like this. Only instead of worrying, it's stress. After a long day of work, I sit on the docks of Bodhum, my feet in the warm water as I watch the sunset. It's very relaxing.

I soon take out the family photo I brought to this world. What Hope said to me really helped me when I worry about how Serah really felt about me. Even though I can be cold and strict to her sometimes, Serah is my sister and I love.

And, one day, when I return to the real world, I'll be sure to tell her.


	27. In the Shadows

**A/N: First the Draenei and now the Coldwolves. Lightning and all the other players sure are having some allies beyond the tenth floor. I wonder which team is going to join on team Against-the-Inflamed-Legion...Yeah, I gotta work on my team titles.**

* * *

**APRIL 13th, 2023. FLOOR 14, AUCHINDOOM RUINS**

Level 87.

13,940 HP.

485 Strength.

Strength. My strength is determined by numbers. I'm an elite soldier with nothing standing in my way or holding me back. In this world, my strength is only limited in a period of time. I can become stronger, or my strength remains as it is once I reach maximum level or wear the strongest of weapons and armor.

How I wish I could return to the real world. But I can't unless we clear the other 36 floors.

The fourteenth floor is some kind of discolored forest, like dark green of some sort. The forest isn't dense, just a few trees everywhere. Everywhere but the center of this floor, which is a gray dead zone, literally.

This gray dead zone, the Auchindoom Ruins, is a large dome building in crumbling ruins. All the mobs here are dead creatures. Living skeletons, phantom warriors, ghostly spellcasters.

I'm with Rokel and Hope. They both need help with this quest: Rest in Peace, where we need to kill a certain number of the undead in these ruins.

I'm in combat with a skeleton knight. My attacks are getting blocked by the monsters shields, but it doesn't matter. I only act as vanguard, making the hits so that Rokel and Hope can attack with their offensive spells.

The skeleton switches to attack with its sword. I parry its attacks while Rokel casts his Fireball spell. The Skeleton staggers from the spell, then I give it a hard swing of my sword.

The Skeleton Knight dies.

Rokel falls on one knee, using his staff for support. He's exhausted. "Man, I'm getting tired."

"Says the guy who isn't fighting as vanguard." I say. "So, we have all the kills we need?"

Hope checks his quest log. "I still need another 23 kills."

"And I need another ten." Rokel says.

I look around. There are no mobs around. We probably wipe the area clean. "Well, I guess we'll just wait for the enemies to respawn." I sit down to rest for the moment. Rokel and Hope does the same.

"Man, the monsters here are getting tougher." Rokel says.

"I agree. I can hardly solo anymore." Hope says. "It takes me like two minutes just to kill a mob. Makes me wish I had chosen Wavemaster over Cleric."

"Which is why I stick what I'm good at." I say. Swordsman is very similar to being a Guardian Corp. Only difference is that I'm using swords instead of a Gunblade. I can only slash, not shoot.

"Oh really? When were you good with video games?" Hope says with a laugh.

I give Hope a mad look. I can tell he means I'm not goo with video games. Well, that's no lie. I've never played with them in my entire life. But I don't really like it when he turns it into what I just said about doing only the things I'm good at. He should know the one reason I joined this death game.

Hope laugh slowly dies down then shallows hard. "Sorry."

"Right." I stand back up. "Some enemies should have return by now. Let's get back to finishing this quest."

There was only a few monsters that reappeared, but it was enough to finish the quest Rokel and Hope had. Once we were done, we turned it in. Now what to do for the rest of the day? It's only 8:30. Rokel and Hope decided to check out the Auchindoom area. Rokel believes he'll find some rare treasures inside. Inside the building, there are no enemies at all.

"This place makes the dread lands look more alive." I say.

"I agree." Hope says.

We just wonder on the high floor levels of this abandoned dead building. As we wonder, we spotted something on the ground level, in the center. It's hard to make out, but one is large and dark, the other is a bit small.

"What's going on down there?" Rokel asks.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Hope is about to jump down, but I stop him by grabbing his arm.

"We can't just jump in there. It could be dangerous." I say.

"We'll be fine. Even if it is, we'll just teleport out." Hope says.

That part is true, but I'm still concern. We jump to the ground floor, approach to the little event that's happening in the middle. We hide behind some rabble to make sure we don't get spotted. The large creature is some male Harpy in black and green, and small one is...some strange bird.

I can't exactly make out it's appearance. It's flightless and very ugly.

The large enemy is channeling some Fel energy to the lesser creature. "Why do you resist your fate? Give in and you will be free from the Sethekk curse!" The Raven Lord says.

The small creature kaws, with a deep rusty voice. "The path you have chosen is dark, Iskar." His voice is eerie deep when talking. "We are the Arakkoa, a proud tribe of the shadows. You brought nothing but shame to our people by joining the Inflamed Legion."

"Inflamed Legion. Why do they have so many allies?" I ask in a whisper.

"Many villains have multiple allies and teams. It's common knowledge." Hope says.

"Then you and the rest of your kind will all dwell in darkness!" The Raven Lord channels dark energy. Then a black and green large raven and four shadow priests, that are the same creatures of the captive ally, appears. "Destroy them, minions!"

The Raven Lord vanishes, and the minions he leaves behind focuses on the ally NPC. "We have to help him." Rokel says.

"You kidding? That...thing could be an enemy." I say.

"That's what you said about the Orcs. While that is mostly true, but what about the Coldwolf Clan?" Hope asks.

I know about the Coldwolf Clan. They Orcs, friendly but untrustworthy. Slave is different however, even so I still don't trust him. He's an Orc. Well, I suppose this one is worth giving a chance given to the Draenei and the Coldwolves.

We come out of hiding and attacking the minions. The second I attack one of the shadow priests, the rest attacks me like I did some AOE attack. Rokel supports me with his offensive magic. I focus on blocking the Corrupt Ravens attack, since the Mind Burst spells the Shadow Priests cast aren't deflectable. I relay on Hope's shielding and healing spells against them.

I leap back, the moment I land I charge up my Blade Beam ability, then send three slash beams at the Shadow Priests. I only manage to kill one of them. The Corrupt Raven flies towards me. I dodge it's charging attack. While it's flying away, I start attacking the Shadow Priests. I kill the remaining three, just in time for the Raven's return.

I cut that bird down to size.

Once the fight was over, the Raven Lord's dark spell on the NPC breaks. "Kraw! Ah...Thank you!" He doesn't sound to thankful, then again his voice is only deep and rusty. "You must be these outsiders I have heard, who are rebelling against the Inflamed Legion. You are strong, indeed. But you are clearly out numbered. My people can help you outsiders, but first, you will have to gain the trust of our leader, the Raven King Terokk. My name is Vashra the Illusion. Should you seek assistance against the Inflamed Legion, come to my village."

A quest log opens up. We don't receive an escort quest, but a meeting quest of some kind. We are just to go to some village in the southern field of this floor. First the Draenei, then allied Orcs and now these weird bird creatures. I'm beginning to have a habit of encountering weirdness in this world.

I accept the quest. "We'll meet again, strangers." Then Vashra walks away, slowly fading until he disappears.

"Well...that was...odd." I say. Rokel and Hope agrees. "Should we go after him?"

"Actually, I'm gonna return to town." Rokels stomach is growling. "I need to get something to eat."

"Same here. Care to join us, Light?" Hope asks.

"Nah. I'm gonna do somemore kills around here." I say.

"Oh. Okay then." Hope and Rokel use their teleport crystals to teleport them to Valley of Peace on the first floor. Now I'm on my own.

* * *

**FLOOR 14, SOUTHERN FIELD**

I told Hope and Rokel I would just make a few kills around the Auchindoom, but instead I decided to do this quest given to that weird NPC. I want to take a look at these 'Arakkoa' creatures. Just want to make sure they are not enemies. Not like the Inflamed Legion or the Metal Horde.

I am near the destination. From a distance, I can see it's a small village with tents and magic stuff like dangling books, ritual circles and orbs and such. But they're not the only ones I see.

Outside the village, there's a Shadow Sniper standing just outside the village, staring at it. The Shadow Sniper who is afraid of guns.

"Shinon!" Shinon flinches and turns to see me. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh. Lightning. I received a quest in Auchindoom a while back. I was just about to get started on it." Shinon says.

"Really? So am I...Only I discovered the quest a few minutes ago." I say.

"I see. How about we do it together?" Shinon says.

"I suppose so." I have a feeling we would be doing it together anyways.

We go inside the village. As we wonder we are getting strange looks from the guards. Some of the muttering under their breaths. I wonder how NPC's could act lively like us. Warlords Wrath Online is a very strange world for a death game.

In the center, we see Vashra talking to a group of the Arakkoa. The middle one seems big, he must be the leader. "I'm telling you, Terokk. They could be the key to the Inflamed Legions defeat." Vashra turns around and sees us. "Ah! Would you look at that? They're here after all."

"So, these are the strangers you talked about." Terokk says. "Hmm...they look nothing like the Legion."

Terokk steps down and approaches us. He gets a good, close look at us. If he gets any ideas I'm gonna pluck those feathers of his! He checks me out first then Shinon.

"Hmm...interesting." Terokk returns to his previous position. "They are powerful indeed, but are they really worthy to serve the Arakkoa?"

'Serve' is a word that has me suspicious. Makes it sound like they're gonna treat use like servants maybe. "I have little doubts as well, Raven King. But what little choice do we have? Iskar will overrun us if we don't defeat him."

"Very well." Terokk says. "Should you outsiders wish to serve the Arakkoa? First, you must prove that you are worthy to be bearers of the shadows." The quest is complete. If only offers small EXP.

With one quest complete, there are a few more the NPCs in this village have to offer. Funny thing is all four of them lead to the same area. An enemy base just northeast from the village, nearly at the edge of the dread lands. Everywhere are the male harpies and members of the Black Council.

We have three quests for this area:

Kill as many Legion agents

Destroy a certain amount of Dominion Orbs

Steal a dozen Shadow Tones from the Fel Illusionists.

I fight in Vanguard, this time I focus on blocking with my sword and dodging attacks since we don't have any healers. Shinon is pretty skilled for a Shadow Sniper. Level 90 even. I handle cutting down those close by while she shoots down the long ranged.

"Shinon! Behind you!" I shout as I rush to the Black Council warrior that's about to attack her.

Shinon turns and screams as it prepares to strike, but I strike first, cutting it's arm off, then I slash it in the torso until it dies. Shinon looks surprise, even after seeing the corruptive orc dead.

She looks at me with a thankful smile. "Thank you, Lightning."

"Don't sweat it." Is all I say. "So...that's everything?"

Shinon opens her menu, going over her quest log. "I still need two tones and one Dominion Orb." Shinon says.

"Well, there's gotta be an Orb around here somewhere." I look around. "As for the tones, we'll have to wait for the Illusionists to respawn."

"Shouldn't take too long." Shinon says. "Hey, you know." I look at Shinon confused. "When I met you...I always thought you were...stone-cold."

"I've been told." I say.

"Yeah. Well, whenever I had group runs with my guild and Espeon, he always talked about what a caring person you can be." Shinon says.

"Yeah, well I guess you could see it's part of being in the Guard...Wait. Espeon has group runs with you guys?" That surprises me cause I thought he would be having group runs with his guild, those immature NORA gang.

"Well, we needed a Cleric in most of our runs. Leafa can hardly keep up with the healing after what happened in the eighth floor dungeon." Shinon says. Now that makes more sense. "Anyways, I think he's very lucky to have someone like you. I had a friend back in the real world who understands me very well."

"The whole gun incident?" I ask.

Shinon says. "Yeah. He was pretty much my only friend in school."

"I'm guessing you're a little shy." Shinon nods. "You and Espeon can relate."

Shinon slightly gasps, then ends up blushing. Almost like I said something like her and Hope being together.

Once the enemy respawns, we get our last two tones and destroy the last Dominon Orb. Now we turn in our quests, which is in the center of this town. Must be another event happening, I've seen enough of this in the previous four floors. Shinon and I head to our destination, and there we find Terokk and Vashra. Terokk and and Vashra are looking at some event that's happening.

The Raven Lord stands in place in front of the image of the demon elf from the twelve floor. In front of the Raven Lord are Yrel and Slave, on their knees.

"Those are some strange creatures Iskar has. You think they are friends of the strangers?" Vashra asks.

"They all look the same to me, Vashra. It does not matter." Terokk turns. "Well. Look who's here. I trust you've done what I asked?" We both turn in our quests. I made level 88, Shinon even congratulated me. Now we have to do the next quest, 'Lord of Illusions'. "Excellent. Without reinforcements, Iskar will have no choice but to surrender."

"Don't be too sure about that, Terokk. Iskar must not be underestimated. No matter what." Vashra says.

And so the quest begins. "My lord, I have unlocked a powerful illusion spell that allows me to bind the minds of mere mortals. Allow me to demonstrate."

The Raven Lord begins channeling dark magic. "The light will protect us from your dark magic!"

"I only honor the elements and my ancestors!" Slave says.

The Raven Lord vanishes its spell. Yrel and Slave look no different, but they minds are certainly not in the right place. At the same time, they both say, "Lord Chaos. I am his to command."

"Impressive indeed, Iskar." The elf demon says. "I care for a demonstration. Use these insects against the intruders you allowed to roam your base!"

"Wait! What?" The Raven Lord turns at our direction. "Well! If it isn't the pathetic Arakkoa! And what's this? More outsiders? You will all make fine serves for the Legion. Seize them!"

The Raven Lord turns into shadowy mists, vanishing into thin air. "Yes master!" Both Slave and Yrel say.

"We're now going have to fight Yrel and Slave?" Shinon asks, her tone sounding unbelievable.

I draw out my sword. "Well, I have no problem with Slave. So I'll take him."

I charge in, directly at Slave, and attack. Slave's not the only one who starts attacking me, Yrel also joins in on the fight. I can tell Shinon is hardly friending. I'm guessing it's because she doesn't want to hurt our allies, well ally and Slave.

Terokk and Vashra help out though, Terokk fights in Vanguard with me while Vashra stands back casting shadow magic. Yrel and Slave fight hard, only ten seconds of the fight and I've gone full health to 45%. I switch from offensive assault to evasive defenses.

"Shinon! A little help!?" I say.

After taking a deep breath, Shinon joins the fight.

Yrel and Slave have such high health, I'm not even sure if we can do this. Unless of course it's one of those moments where you just fight a while then the enemy surrenders or becomes subdued. Well, there's no point in escaping, so all I can do is fight.

Slave and Yrel are tough. I begin to start having trouble avoiding. We only have each of them two 80%. Slave strikes me, I block his attack. But during that, he took his advantage and casts a Lava Burst spell on me. The spell hits me hard and causes me to be knocked back. I even crashed into Shinon.

We lay on the ground, me on top of her. My HP is reduced to 592. This is bad.

Slave and Yrel have the upper hand against us. They make a strike, only it sudden stops midway. "What...happened?" Shinon asks.

I wonder the same thing. I look past them to see Vashra shackling them with shadow energy. "They are being mind controlled by Iskar. Oh, this is bad." Vashra says.

"Mind Control is a level 15 shadow spell. Highly dangerous. Extremely forbidden. You can reserve it, can't you?" Terokk asks.

"Perhaps. I'll have to look into it. Strangers, meet me back at the village." Vashra says.

Vashra and Terokk makes their leave with Slave and Yrel. The quest is complete but we have to turn it in back at the village.

While we're here, I take the moment to eat up, restore my HP. "Man, that was close." Shinon bends down to me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I endured worse." I tell her.

"Do you think Yrel and Slave are going to be okay?" Shinon asks.

Her tone kind of sets me off. She sounds worried. She's worrying over computerized data creatures. They're not even real or human. "They're just NPC's, they're not even real."

"I know that, but they're still people." Shinon says.

They're still people...That might be true, but they're still not real. I guess I shouldn't complain about people treating them like they're real. I know they're not and that's all that matters.


	28. The Raven Lord

**A/N: It's been a while since I last did a boss fight in the story. I think it's time to do another one. Here, Slave and Yrel have recent been mind controlled by the enemy. But that is the least of their problems, for the players must have the 14th floor boss. The Raven Lord.**

* * *

**APRIL 17th, 2023. FLOOR 14, SHADOWS OF ANZU**

The quest line to breaking Slave and Yrel from the controls of the Inflamed Legion was a pain in the butt. Most of it involves waiting for Vashra to figure out a solution, and it took two days. Now Shinon and I had to find the Orb of Dominion, some dark orb that the Black Council uses to put Chaos's voice into everyone's head.

Even just holding that orb is giving me the chills. Why can't Shinon carry it? She has the quest too.

We approach at the Arakkoa village, Shadows of Anzu, to turn in the quest log. Vashra waits for us in front of the ritual circle, with Slave and Yrel tied up in the center. As we past through the village, all the other Arakkoa talk about the dark orb we're caring them. Most of them are in disgust, I don't blame them at all for it.

"It's about time! You got the orb?" Vashra asks. I hand him the Orb of Dominion. "Ah...Look at this thing! Just looking at it gives me a chills."

"Let's just get this over with before that...thing causes anymore mischief." Terokk says.

"I couldn't agree anymore." Vashra says.

After turning in, 'Orb of Dominion' We receive a new quest, 'Breaking the Illusion'.

"Let us begin the ritual. I shall handle the orb. Terokk, strangers. You will take care of the inner demons the orb might summon." Vashra says.

Vashra stands in front of Yrel and Slave. "Foolish insect. Chaos will burn you and the rest of your kind!" Slave says.

"You are not in your right mind, my friend. I will end this dark corruption that torments you." Vashra says.

Vashra holds the Orb of Dominion in the air, chanting an ancient spell. Slave and Yrel are reacting painfully to the dark magic. The three of us, me, Shinon and Terokk, are just standing by watching Vashra work his magic.

"I do not like this." Terokk says.

"Me neither." I say. I couldn't care less about what an NPC thinks, but we do have an agreement. I don't like where this is going, when with something as dark and corruptive as the Orb of Dominion.

Slave and Yrel gives in. They fall on their knees and groan loudly in pain. Darkness overwhelms them, and a shadowy version of them appears. I'm surprised by the sight of them. Slave's Inner Demon and Yrel's Inner Demon.

"Quickly, everyone! Destroy them!" Vashra says. "I must maintain the ritual!"

Terokk rushes in, holding off both of the Inner Demons. "I will hold off their attacks. You strangers attack them from behind and the sides."

That's what Shinon and I do. I attack the Yrel Inner Demon. She takes care of the Slave Inner Demon. Surviving is easy going since an NPC is holding all the aggro, but the devil spirits are having high HP.

I'll be honest, I got bored so easily over this quest.

It takes five minutes, but we destroyed the Inner Demons. "Kaw! ...The illusion is broken. You are free, strangers."

Vashra puts an end to the ritual. Slave and Yrel are both free from the darkness the orb enhanced them in. They both stand, a little shaken, but more calm and aware then they were under the mind control.

"Oh...by the light...What has happened?" Yrel asks.

"Ugh...My head hurts. I felt like...my brain is fried." Slave says.

"Just take it easy, friends. You were under control of Iskar, the Raven Lord." Vashra says. "I'm sure you two have many questions, but there will be time to discuss later. But for now, you must regain your strength." Vashra approaches to us. "It worked. Excellent. Now. I must destroy this hideous thing."

Vashra takes the Orb of Dominion to destroy it.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Yrel and Slave recovered very well. But the one thing they cannot believe is that they are in the same village together. Yrel is the leader of the Draenei. Enemy to the Orcs. Slave is the son of the Coldwolf Clan chieftain. Enemy to the Draenei. From the start, they didn't fight, but argue.

It was annoying, but the arguement dies down when they realize each other stories are different. To Yrel, the Orcs were traitors when they join the Inflamed Legion. That's only half true, that never happened to the Coldwolves. The Draenei attacked the Orcs in their desperate time of need, accusing the Orcs as traitors. That is also half true, the Battlesong Clan are responsible for their own actions.

"So you Coldwolves had nothing to do with the Battlesong clans actions?" Yrel asks.

"Of course not. We were against it from the start." Slave says.

"Well, then I apologize. I should have known better that this is all the Battlesong's doing." Yrel says.

"The darkness in this world is like illusions. We see things that are not real, and without a clear mind, it can trick us oh so easily." Vashra says. "I'm well aware that you three have your differences."

"Technically. I'm with them both, but I hardly trust the Orcs." I say.

"Thanks for the tip, stranger." Vashra says. "But in this world, we must not raise our blades against each other. We have a common and true enemy: The Inflamed Legion. You Draenei and Orcs keep having at each others neck, and only the Inflamed Legion can benefit from this. Should you wish to defeat the devils, you must cast aside your differences and work together."

Yrel and Slave are silent. They face each other then look back at Vashra. "Even if we do, I doubt I can convince my people to do the same." Yrel says.

"Same thing goes for my father." Slave says.

"Trust me. We'll get there some point." Vashra says. "But first things first. We must defeat Iskar. He has the power to control minds. With it, he'll have total control of everyone...and everything."

Vashra is right about one thing. I remember in the real world, Jihl Nabaat tried to use some mind control serum to take over the Sanctum. I was one of few who broke out of the serum. It only happened during my training years in the Guardian Corps.

Just like Jihl, Iskar must be stopped.

* * *

**APRIL 20th, 2023. FLOOR 14, ELITE DUNGEON ENTRANCE**

The Assault Team now prepares for this floor's raid boss. For my group, I'm going with my guild, the Lunar Twilight. It's been a while since I last raided with the whole guild. I'll admit, it's nice to be with the entire guild for a boss fight.

We are fighting with a group of 20 people. I have a feeling this floor's boss is going to be the Raven Lord. I already completed all of the Arakkoa quests and the ones that were close to facing him was when we had to interrupt the Raven Lord's dark ritual to summon a Pit Lord.

We failed to stop it, but with Yrel and Slave's help, we defeated the demon.

"I'm so excited! It's nice to be taking out a raid boss together, as a guild." Aerith says.

"I agree. With all of us, we might just earn enough Krystal's for a house." Hakomo says.

Lately the Lunar Twilight have been farming hard to earn enough cash to buy a house, since we are just living in Inns. It'll be nice to buy a house. I'm getting tired of living in Inns with strange people. Especially with Klein and his idiotic team.

I think the rest of the team can agree about wanting to buy a house.

Enough talk, it's time for us to conquer the dungeon.

The monsters in this dungeon are the corrupted Shadow Priests and the Harpies, and a couple of Legion demons. The Shadow Priests and the Harpies are by far the annoying monsters to fight against. Well, as a melee DPS for the Harpies, since they can just fly away. You'll have to be a ranger to take them down.

Luckily we have a decent amount of rangers and spellcasters here.

Shadow Priests are hard with their shadow spells, illusionary tricks included. I focus on cutting them down. Fighting in Vanguard is easy going since I attack with a burst of speed. Just one heavy swing of my sword then I move on to the next target. I don't kill them, but I stagger or stun them enough for the rest of the raid team to finish them off.

We finally made it to the boss room at the end of the dungeon. Asuna of the Knights of the Blood Oath gives us a lecture speech. Nothing major, just telling us to stay focus, let the Crusaders hold off the enemy. Study the bosses attack patterns.

"You guys ready?" I ask, Rokel first, then facing the others.

They all say they that they're ready. Raphael is defiantly pumped. He has his daggers out and ready to gouge something. Luckily, Asuna has begun to open the doors.

It's dark inside, but we all run right in. Once everyone is in, the door closes, trapping us inside. The darkness clears, the boss room is a fel corrupted platform, and at the end is the Raven Lord.

"You foolish insects think you stand a chance against the Raven Lord?" The Raven Lord says. "You will all dwell in darkness!"

The Raven Lord lands on the end of the platform. It's name and five HP bars appears. Not only that, but Shadow Priests also appear along side with the boss. They only have one HP gauge. They're mine!

Raphael and I focus on the Shadow Priests. One by one, they go down. The rest of the Assault Team focuses on facing the Raven Lord.

"Bend to my will, creatures!" The Raven Lord does some mind control spell. Two Swordman's become enemies and they start attacking us.

"Wavemasters! Contain them!" Asuna orders. Yeul and Rokel does their polymorph spell to turn them into sheep. The Shadow Priests cast their shadow spells on me, I suffer a lot of damage over time. My HP is already red. I fall to my knees, exhausted, panting even. Raphael is busy finishing off a Shadow Priest he's focused on, and three more are about to assault me.

Before they finish their castings, I suddenly feel my strength returning, as well as my HP. I look back to see Hope is casting his healing spell on me. I smile, it's nice to have someone watching my back. Someone I can count on.

I return my attention to the adds and I cut them down.

"The winds will perish you!" The Raven Lord casts some illusion spell on five of the players. Next thing I know is that they're moving to the edge. They're not even running, it's like they're being pulled, or pushed by some force of winds.

The players try their hardest to run against the force. Two of them didn't make it and they fall over the platform, dying. "You better learn to fly!" The Raven Lord says.

The other three made it. When the adds are defeated, Raphael and I attack the Raven Lord. The Raven Lord blocks most of our attacks with its wing arms. I attack with all of my might: Swift strikes. Flips and kicks. Attacking in different angles.

The Raven Lord is down to two and a half HP gauges. By then, he instantly teleports himself over the platform. He flies, channeling some dark magic.

"The Raven God cannot protect you!" The Raven Lord shouts.

All of us become aware as soon as the Raven Lord begins to gather so much dark fel energy, it becomes deadly, unstable even.

"Everyone! Get behind me!" We all get behind Yeul. She chants an arcane defensive spell, then plants her staff to the ground, summoning a large magic barrier in front of her.

The Raven Lord unleashes a powerful blast. The blast impacts on the barrier. Yeuls spell blocks the attack, but is struggle to hold it. By the time the blast ends, Yeul collapses on her knees. The attack clearly drained her.

Just when we thought it's over, we are clearly mistaking. The Raven Lord begins charging another Focused Blast. "He's casting another one!" Hamoko says.

"Etro, can you block it again?" Noel asks.

Yeul tries to stand, but she doesn't have enough energy. He feels back to her knees. "I...can't. The spell took away most of my energy."

That figures. The Raven Lord is halfway through with completing his spell. If we don't think fast, we will all be wiped out. I realize Yeul is not the only Wavemaster here. Rokel can help out.

"Rokel! You have to block the next one!" I say.

"What? Me?" Rokel sounds pretty surprised. "But...I can't. I haven't raised my defense magic high enough."

"You have to try! If you don't, we will all die!" I say.

"He's about to fire!" Asuna shouts.

It's true. I can see it, the spell is almost complete. "Rokel! Do it!"

Rokel has no other choice. Time is up. Rokel rushes in front of the ground and instantly unleashes his energy barrier. The Raven Lord unleashes his blast the very second the barrier is up. Rokel struggles to hold the attack back, even less then Yeul has.

Rokel yells in agony, he can't take much more. When the Focused Blast ends, Rokels barrier spell shatters and he falls unconscious. I ran and catch him just before his body hits the ground. Blocking that spell sure did a number on him, Rokel went from full health all the way down to 7%.

That surprises me. When Yeul was blocking, she didn't suffer any damage at all. Just lost much of her mana.

Luckily, that was the last of the Focused Blast. The Raven Lord returns to the battlefield. The Crusaders continue holding off the Raven Lord while the rest of us attacks the boss from it's sides. The rest of the fight was easy going, now that we don't have the adds and we know the bosses attack patterns.

The Raven Lord is defeated in a matter of minutes.

* * *

**FLOOR 15, CRYSTALSONG**

The fifteenth floor is a large mountain land, mostly covered in crystals. Just like the third floor, it's not much of a towns-vile floor.

After the battle against the Raven Lord, we had to take Rokel to a town for him to rest up. Silica even offered to help after hearing what happened.

I leave the Inn where Rokel's staying in. The rest of the Lunar Twilight guild are waiting outside. "Rokel's fine. He just needs to rest." I answer.

Everyone was relieved to hear that, except for Raphael. "That's good to hear. I thought we'd lost him." Aerith says.

"He's a tough kid, he won't fall that easily." I say.

It might be hard to believe, but Rokel really is. People like him normally would not last very long in this death game, but he has. "I know that he is, which is why I invited him to the guild." Hakomo says. "Well, in other news, we've all earned enough Krystal's to buy a house!"

Everyone is sure excited to hear this, even Raphael. "That's amazing!" Spellbreaker says.

"Can we go see it now?" Aerith asks.

"Not yet. I still have to buy it." Hakomo says. "I'll meet you guys in an hour." Hakomo moves to the teleporting gate. "Teleport: Valley of Peace!"

Hakomo teleports out of town to the first floor. My guild are really excited about getting a house. They talk about what to do and how to decorate it. I feel like I'm back at home with Serah and the NORA gang of Snow's. Strangely makes me happy, almost like I've found my own NORA group, only much more mature.

"I have an idea, how about a feast to celebrate?" Elementalist suggests.

"But aren't we broke?" Raphael asks.

"We can just run a dungeon on this floor." Elementalist says.

That puts me unease. We don't know anything about the monsters on the fifteenth floor. If there's one thing Amodar taught me: 'What you know is dangerous to your enemy. What you think you know is dangerous to you'. "Shouldn't our usual hunting grounds be good enough?" I ask.

Everyone just looks at me like I said something stupid. "We'll make some faster cash on this floors dungeons." Elementalist says.

"Yeah. With our levels, and you and Raphael as Vanguard, it should be safe." Aerith says.

I suppose that's true. But still, I got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**FLOOR 15, BLOODSLAG DUNGEON.**

The monsters in this dungeon are large Ogres. What surprises me is that they are not infused by Fel Corruption. They're probably the only creatures I know that isn't corrupted by the Inflamed Legion.

"Ah! You see? This will be a breeze." Elementalist says.

I'll admit, it is. Only thirty minutes, we've already earned ten-thousand Krystals, all together. "No kidding. I should think of start doing a skinning profession. I'll make tons of money selling animal skins." Raphael says.

"Why not become a miner. You might find some gold instead of making it." Spellbreaker says.

"Oh shut up." Raphael says.

Everyone else laughs at their little conversation. What a bunch of children.

We continue wondering through the dungeon, earning our cash as we kill the monsters. Only half an hour left before we meet Hakomo. I just hope Rokel will be awake as soon as we're done so we can share him the news.

"Hey guys! Look!" Aerith says.

We all turn to the direction Aerith is facing. Her face is light up. We all look, everyone is amazed, but I on the other hand am not. In fact, I'm worried with fear.

At the end of the hallway is a single diamond crystal floating on the ground.

It can't be...

"We hit the jackpot!" Raphael and the other Lunar Twilight team runs in without hesitation.

"No! Wait!" I try to warn them, but it's too late.

As soon as Raphael touches the diamond, it shatters and unleashes it's trap. The whole room turns red and some high-pitched screeching sound goes off. We all covered out ears and fall to our knees.

"It's a trap!" I shout, hopefully loud enough for everyone to hear over the screeching.

I look up. It's just as I feared. Laughing Coffin members rain down. They're ambushing us. The murder players have us surrounded. There's no way of escaping.

"Laughing Coffin!" Elementalist says in fear! "Quickly! Let's teleport out of here!"

"No! There's no point in escaping!" I shout. "The trap they set up nullifies our teleporting crystals!"

My guild are surprise that I know about the trap, but this isn't the right time or moment for thinking. We have no other choice but to fight. But the odds are against us. Raphael and I are the only ones who can fight in this situation.

Laughing Coffin attacks. They all dog pile of Aerith and cut her down to size, since she's a Cleric. She dies within two seconds.

Seeing her death puts me in a fit of rage. I attack the nearest Laughing Coffin, he blocks my first attack but I cut his arm of with my second strike.

We're losing pretty fast. Elementalist dies next, then Spellbreaker shortly afterwards.

"Damn it!" Raphael charges to one of the Laughing Coffin members then stabs his daggers into his chest. "Die monsters!"

Raphael has the member knocked down, constantly, rapidly stabbing him. the member dies, but Raphael dies when three other members attacks him.

I stand alone, against the crowd of the murder players. I can barely think of my own survival in this situation. Only one thing was in the mind, and it sends me into a mix of anger and despair.

The Lunar Twilight is dead.


	29. Vengeance and Despair

**A/N: Who else can agree that Laughing Coffin is the worst of all? If there are people out there who thinks they're awesome, you're all insane. I can't imagine how this will affect Lightning since she's been real close with her guild. It'll certainly affect Rokel since they're all he has.**

* * *

**MAY 4th, 2023. FLOOR 16, CROSS HILL**

Thunder rumbles softly in the distance.

It rains heavily the cold kisses my skin once it seeps through my hooded cape and armor.

I'm down on my knees, in front of the grave stone for my former guild, the Lunar Twilight. Just weeks ago, we were assaulted by the murder guild, Laughing Coffin. We were in a dungeon just earning some money to celebrating buying a house, then we found one of their traps and triggered it.

I was the only one who survived the assault. Rokel and I became the remaining members of the guild.

As for Hakomo...Hakomo.

'_You were a member of a murder guild? You didn't have any right to be right us!_'

I can still picture the day I met Hakomo after the attack. He just finish buying a house, even had a set of keys to prove it. He wondered where everyone else is, so I told him the truth. He was shocked to hear that I use to join Laughing Coffin, even after the part I told them I didn't know who they were and I wanted nothing to do with their criminal ways.

I'm not Hakomo, but I do believe the way he's feeling is that everything he now believes is a lie. Even since he dies by doing suicide. He stands on the edge of the floor. Panicking, I try to stop him, but by the time I reach him, he already fall off the Aincrad.

He was right. I'm the reason the guild was killed. If I hadn't kept being a member of Laughing Coffin a secret, I could have warned them about the trap. But I didn't. Instead, I let them fall for it...then watch them die.

Rokel didn't take the news very well either. As soon as he awaken, he heard the news that Laughing Coffin assaulted the members of the Lunar Twilight. He knows I still live, but that doesn't make him feel any better.

He hasn't spoken to me since. But I have heard that he joined Silica's guild, the Dancing Fairies.

The sixteenth floor is a dread forest. Nothing but gray leafless trees, dense fog. It's like a cemetery, but for the entire floor.

My message icon beeps. I've received a new message. I accept it and the window opens.

'We're about to have a meeting in ten minutes. Arrive on the tenth floor field on the southern floor. Zaza.'

After closing the window, I stand and walk away.

During the attack, I convinced Laughing Coffin to take me back as their member. At first, they didn't believe me, but then PoH decided to test me...by killing a player. On the next day, we found a Wavemaster for me to kill. I did attack him, turn me into a Murder player. But in truth, I set the whole thing up.

As I was fighting the player, I throw my attacks on the robe he was wearing, without putting any harm to his body, until it's durability was low enough to destroy his armor. The second it does, I tell the player to teleport. I tricked PoH into thinking I killed a player by giving a final blow to trigger the death of the players robe.

Fake Player Killing.

* * *

**FLOOR 10, SOUTHERN FIELD.**

They very reason I join Laughing Coffin is to put an end to their madness. I can only get one chance to destroy one of their assault attacks, and I choose the one that destroyed my guild.

A Diamond Trap.

While I join the guild, I've been gathering information. There's only one person who has the skills to forge this kind of trap. Johnny Black. If I kill him, then Laughing Coffin will no longer have the chance to use the Diamond Trap ever again.

I lay in wait. Waiting for the right time to make my move. Once the time comes, I will avange the deaths of the Lunar Twilight and every other player that fall in the hands of Laughing Coffin.

I arrive in the Southern Field. In a small cave is where 'my guild' awaits. "What took you so long?" Johnny Black asks.

"Nothing. Nothing important." I say.

I sit, joining in on the circle. "All right. Let's begin the meeting." PoH looks at the one member. "Ra'zul. What information did you seek?"

"Right, boss. I have found us a target. Floor 16, in the Darkwind Forest." Ra'zul says. "A small guild called NORA."

Hearing that name has me spooked. I didn't show it much, thank goodness. Just risen my eyebrows and jumped a tiny bit. Hopefully nobody else noticed. Normally, I wouldn't care about Snow's gang, who runs that guild. But they do have one member I care about. He's the very reason I came to this death game. If I let him die, it'll be all for nothing.

"I've heard of them. They make a lot of cash just hunting the fields and dungeons. They're gonna be a big catch." PoH says.

"Ah! Yes they are, boss! And I have the perfect trap set for them!" Johnny Black says. He holds out one of the Diamond Traps. I can't imagine what makes this any different from the other abominations he's made.

"Once they earn enough money from their hunts, we'll ambush them." PoH says.

I just sit in silence, looking down with my arms crossed. I hate being in this guild. And hearing how they're going to assault Hope just festered my anger even more. Now i know when I must strike.

"Hey, newcomer?" I snap out of my mind. Zaza is calling me. "What's the problem? Aren't you excited about taking on a hunting guild?"

The thought of beating up Snow's childish group usually pleases me. But killing them is something I would never do, even since there's Hope involved.

"Yes...of course I am." I struggle a little to say it.

"Excellent." Zaza says. "So the plan is simple. We lay in wait, watching them in the shadows. Once they earned enough Krystal's, Johnny Black will place the trap then they'll go for it."

"All right. We'll meet up in the 16th floor in one hour." PoH says.

I'm surprised to hear that. "Shouldn't we just head there right now."

"Trust us, this guild hunts all night." Ra'zul says. "You know what they say: All good things to those who wait."

I know that will be true for me. I'm waiting to make this guild pay for their crimes.

Once the meeting is done, I disappear into the shadows, by hiding behind the jagged rocks. I lay in wait for the other Laughing Coffin members to walk away.

I open my menu, scrolling through my friends list until I find Hope's character on my list. I send them a message, telling him to meet me on the third floor, alone. Make sure that he isn't followed.

He replied with a paused okay...

* * *

**FLOOR 3, ANCIENT RUINS.**

I stand underneath the arch of stone that lends into the Ancient Ruins. Up ahead, from the wild forest, is Hope. He is searching, looking for me. I stay hide, calling him out in a whisper. I can't expose my location. Laughing Coffin is probably watching in the shadows and I can't blow my cover.

"Psst! Hope!" He must have heard me, he turns to my direction. I wave at him to come to me.

Hope hesitates then comes. Once he's close, I pull him into my hiding spot. I need to keep him out of sight. "Lightning's what's the matter?" I'm silent. Hope how looks horrified. "Your cursor is orange! And that mark...You're with Laughing Coffin?"

I put a hand over his mouth, silencing him. I need Hope to be quite. "Shh! Quiet!" I remove my hand. "I'm not really with the guild, I'm just undercover." I push him down onto his knees. "Now get down. They might be watching...listening."

Hope mouths an 'oh' then nods. "Okay. I was at the meeting and I learned that they're going to attack you and your guild in an hour."

Hope is shocked to hear that. "What? They're going to kill us?"

"Calm down. They won't. I'm just warning you." I say. "All you need to do is warn your guild and hide in a safe town for the night."

"Okay...but what about Laughing Coffin? Wouldn't they get suspicious that their..." Hope clears his throat. "Targets didn't arrive?"

"Don't worry about them, they'll never suspect a thing." I say.

Hope nods. "All right. I'll go warn the NORA crew. Thanks a lot, Light."

After Hope leaves, I make my preparations for the 'hunt' as well. I called in a favor from Leafa and had her made me a feast for the group, with bottles of water. However, the bottles are not going to be regular water. In truth, I have stolen one of the poison vials from the guild bank. I pour a single drop into each of the bottles.

It's time to give these monsters a taste of their own medicine.

* * *

**FLOOR 16, DARKWING FOREST.**

Our wait goes on all night, even for me.

The other members of Laughing Coffin are growing either bored or impatient for Hope and the NORA crew to show up, but they don't. The good thing is that don't suspect a thing about me warning them.

I keep my eyes on the clock. It's exactly 8:30 PM. We've been here for over two hours, I'm surprised they didn't give into frustration and impatience.

"What's keeping them?" Zaza asks.

"They should have been here already." PoH looks at Ra'zul. "Ra'zul. Are you positive this is the place?"

"I'm certain about it, boss. The information is flawless." Ra'zul says.

I don't get why they're calling PoH boss. He isn't the real leader of this guild. I haven't met the real leader, but I know it's not him. He's more of the vice leader.

"I'm getting hungry. Wish we had some eats." Johnny Black says.

That is my cue. "Well...luckily I bought a picnic on the Auction House." I open my menu, selected the picnic feast in my item list. The basket appears in my hands. However, everyone just looks at me like I have food stuck in my face. "What? You must always come prepared."

"Who cares? I'm starving!" Johnny Black says.

I pass out the food and drinks. "But before we eat, how about a toast?"

They easily fall right into my trap. All the six members raise their bottles and take a sip. I let the bottle touch my lips and raise to make it look like I'm about to drink, but I stop before the water gets a chance to pour out. All the other members are drinking. Once they notice I halt my drinking, they realize what's happening. But they are too late.

One-by-one, each of the members fall. They have been paralyzed.

I smirk as I stand on my feet. "New...newcomer? What is the meaning of this?" PoH asks.

"You monsters fall right into my trap." I say. I remove my hood, revealing my face. I approach to PoH. "All of you will pay for destroying many players in this game. Especially my own guild!"

I draw out my sword. I impale it right through my first target: PoH.

I dig my blade through the data of the Laughing Coffin members. I'd say through flesh, but we're not flesh and bone in this death game. Only characterized data.

"Tell me. How does it feel? Being assaulted when you're powerless to fight back?" I ask PoH, as his HP slowly depletes. "Scared? Helpless maybe? It's not fun is it?"

Once PoH's HP turn to 2%, I move on to the next Laughing Coffin member. For the next five minutes, I spend draining their HP's. I stop as soon as I get the fifth member down to 2%.

"Relax. I'm nothing like you. I'm not going to kill you all." I say. "But I do hope this will teach you all a lesson...but just in case, I'm gonna put an end to your Diamond Trap plans." All the members look at me in horror. "By killing Johnny Black."

I turn to Johnny Black. I'm caught by surprise that he's healing. "What the?" The paralysis stat wears off, and Johnny Black is instantly on his feet, daggers out. On his side, a small vial drops. I recognize it as a Remedy potion, used to cure any effect status.

"Humph..." I position myself to fight. "At least there will be honor in this battle." There certainly won't be. Amodar once told me there's no honor in fighting someone who can't fight back.

I make the first strike. Johnny Black blocks most of my attacks. I give him a punch with my free hand, he blocks with his arms, then jumps over my sweep kick.

"Get her, Johnny Black!" Zaza says.

Johnny Black fights back. Since his dual wielding, he attacks fast. I mostly dodge his attacks in between my parrying. On his double strike, I leap back. I land, charging up my Ravager ability, then unleash it. Johnny Black didn't dodge it in him, ends up getting cut in the stomach as I rush past him.

I quickly turn once I stop. Johnny black is charging towards me. We attack each other, dodging and parrying. Few of our attacks made it through, cutting down our HP's overtime.

The both of us are down to 25%. I'm surprised that the paralysis didn't wear off on the other members. The vial I must have stolen must have been the long lasting stuff.

"What kind of monsters would take advantage of a death game just to murder people?" I ask in frustration.

I strike fierce against Johnny Black. I give him a sweep kick, knocking him down. I have my blade at his throat. He holds it back by blocking with his daggers.

"Says the women who's killing another player!" Johnny Black says.

Johnny Black kicks me in the stomach, causing me to fall back. Johnny Black and I get back on our feet and continue attacking. Johnny Black is pretty skilled, I'll admit.

In the end, we both charge up our sword skills, then unleash it with a charge. Everything felt like it's in slow motion once we came face to face, and we both strike.

We stand still, frozen in place. My HP remains the same, I dodged his attack so easily. But I can honestly say he didn't dodge mine either. Johnny Black drops his weapons then falls to his knees. I look at his HP Gauge, it's slowly dropping until it's completely empty.

Johnny black is dead.

His avatar shimmers. I slowly approach him until I'm right at his side. Johnny Black looks up at me. I can't see any expression since he's wearing that black bag over his head.

"You...truly are...one of us." Then he shatters.

His words echo in my head, I'm nothing like this monsters. What I did was for justice. Not out of insanity with thirst for blood.

I sheathe my sword, then walk away without saying another word. Many of the Laughing Coffin members bark at me as I walk away. All in anger. Few about vengeance. Others in strong words I'd rather not mention.

What they say means nothing to me.

* * *

**FLOOR 16, ABANDONED CHURCH.**

The second I got back into town, Shinon send me a message. She told me that Rokel is hurting. At first, I was on alert, then once I continue to read, I realize she means emotionally. Rokel must still be upset about the Diamond Trap incident.

I go to the place where he and the other Dancing Fairies are at. The Abandoned Church.

When I arrive, I see Leafa, Lisbeth, Shinon and three other members just outside the old cathedral. "Lightning. There you are." Lisbeth says.

"How's Rokel doing?" I ask.

"Not so good. We tried cheering him up, but he's really down in the dumps." Leafa says.

That's a bit unexpected. Knowing Rokel, I thought the girls would have cheered him up. And I don't mean in the same reasons for Klein and his guild of sexists.

"Silica is in there right now. Hopefully she'll have a better chance then the rest of us." Shinon says.

Just then, Silica walks right out looking depressed, even with Pina laying on her head. "He's still pretty upset. Not even a date could cheer him up." Pina even groans in depression, lowering its head. I swear, it's like that creature speaks with her sometimes.

Everyone is just silent. I exhale through my nose then walk right past Silica. "I'll go talk to him."

The inside of the church is pretty damaged. No worse then the church in sector 5 slums of Midgar. At the end, right in front of the Cross statue, which is more of a T since the top is broken off, is Rokel on his knees, softly sobbing.

As I walk closer, I can feel my chest tightening. He's depressed and I'm the very reason why.

"Hey." I softly say as I put a hand on his shoulder.

Rokel turns. His cheeks stain in tears. "He-hey...Lightning." He says with a sniffle.

I get on my knees. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened with the guild...It's all my fault."

Rokel slowly shook his head. "N-no...I don't blame you for the attack." Rokel pauses, a little too long in my opinion. He looks down in depression. "I just...don't get why this is happening to me. First I get a bully...I lost my parents. Get trapped in this...death game...now I've lost my guild." Rokel pulls his knees to his chest, wrapping her arms around his legs. "I have lost...everything."

I pause for a moment, I know that feeling. "Look, I know losing everything you care about is pretty hard. Just remember, I told you that my parents died when I was young."

"Well...yeah. But you still have your sister and Espeon." Rokel says.

"True. But, what I'm trying to say is that even though you lose something, you'll still have something that's worth living for." I say as I gently stroke Rokel's hair. "Let me tell you this: You may have lost the Lunar Twilight guild, but you still have me. I'm always here to look out for you." I set my hand on one of his knees, then I give a small smile. "You also have a Silica. She's your girlfriend after all. That has to mean something."

Rokel lightens up. I guess I made him realize he still has someone he cares about. "Don't forget. You're in a new guild. I've known half their members and they're very friendly and supportive." I look back at the cathedral door, then Rokel looks as well.

Leafa, Shinon, Silica and Lisbeth are standing by the door, then they wave at us. "Listen. I may not know what you're going through, but I do know how it feels to lose someone close, and it's hard. You must understand, you're not alone. We're all here for you."

Rokel is silent. The other Dancing Fairies walks in to join in. Lisbeth, Shinon and Leafa stays a few feet away. Silica sits next to us with Pina on her lap.

I'm hoping he understands what I say is true. Tears fill the kids eyes. He leans his head onto my shoulder, sobbing. I wrap my arms around him, pulling Rokel into a hug. Silica joins in, giving a hug from behind. Pina even crawls onto the boys lap and rub its head on him.

It's a long night for Rokel, but we're all here for him.


	30. Swords and Guns and Chess, oh my

**A/N: Lightning and Rokel had it pretty hard since Laughing Coffin destroyed their guild. Rokel may have shown it by giving into despair, but Lightning shows her sadness in different ways. Such as vengeance. One can only imagine.**

* * *

**MAY 7th, 2023. FLOOR 16, CROSS HILL.**

Rokel has been recovering from his trauma over the loss of his guild. He's still upset about it, but no more then from the start. Silica keeps sending me messages about how he's doing. Normally, I'd see something like this as harassment, but I did ask her to keep me an update on Rokel's condition.

I'm now visiting the graves of my former guild. Ever since the attack, I've decided to become a solo player. I figured it's best that I distant myself from everybody, even from Hope. Laughing Coffin knows me too well. I've become a number 1 enemy to them, even since I destroyed their Diamond Trap attack plans. If I get close to anybody, I just know I'll end up putting them in danger.

Being a solo player isn't as tough as Leafa says it is. I even followed Rokel's idea of setting up solo professions.

First Aid. Alchemy. Inscription. Skinning. Fishing. Cooking.

I only have one slot of profession left and I have no idea what to use for it. Maybe Blacksmith for making myself some armor and weapons. But Lisbeth demands that I should instead visit her shop for anything. Well, I suppose it would save me some time and trouble. I need to focus on leveling if I'm going to survive.

Strength in this world is an illusion, but it's also by best tool of survival.

After visiting the graves, I return to my questing. I am now going against the Dread Ravens in the dread forest. These things are no problem for me, since I'm level 92. I'm on a cooking quest where I need to get some of their flesh.

The ravens here are a hard fight. Whenever their HP turns yellow, they take flight, either flying away or perhaps just doing out of range attacks.

Finally I've had it.

I slam my sword to the ground in frustration. Fighting as a melee is really annoying. If only I had my Gunblade, I would shoot those chickens into oblivion. But I don't. I'm in Warlords Wrath Online with only a sword. I'm not Lightning of the Guardian Corps. I'm Lightning the Swordsman.

I put a call in for help to anyone on my friends list. Only Shinon and Leafa could make it.

I spend the next twenty minutes with Shinon and Leafa, getting my kills on the Dread Ravens. I tell them to shoot them down fast once they fly away. I handle damaging them when they're grounded.

"You know, you don't really have to become a solo player if handling these monsters alone is frustrating." Leafa says.

"It's fine, Leafa." I say.

"Well, don't you want to join a guild?" Shinon asks. "How about ours? We could use a Swordsman. Plus, I'm sure Rokel will feel happy having you around again."

I'm sure it will, but I can't risk Dancing Fairies being at the risk of Laughing Coffin. "I appreciate the offer, but I must decline. It's for the best."

I begin walking away. "It's not because of the murder guild incident isn't it?" I stop walking away hearing that. "That's not going to happen with us. We're a strong guild. We won't fall so easily, even at the hands of Laughing Coffin."

I say nothing else, I just keep walking away.

* * *

**FLOOR 11, KARADOR.**

After turning in the quest, I soon return to Karador, the large city of the Inflamed Legion floors. I'm getting sick and tired of flying enemies becoming a problem for a melee like me. Being a solo player is a lot harder then I thought.

"Hey, what's up Grumpty Dumpty?" I look up to see Kirito looking down at me.

"Shut it, Kirito." I say.

"Still upset about that guild incident?" I look at him astonished. He's heard of what happened? "Leafa told me everything."

I scoff hearing that. "Of course she would. Then again, I'm surprised it wasn't Twilight."

"Can't blame you for thinking so, she is a big of a...blabbermouth." Kirito says.

"She is, but Espeon still loves her." I say. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Kirito sits right next to me. "Just got back from hunting. Thought I take a stroll around town." Kirito crosses his arms. "So, you becoming a solo player. You need any tips or advice?"

Like I need advice from some kid on how to fight. I know how to take care of myself in the field of battle. In both the real and the virtual worlds. Still...I suppose he might know something I've been having trouble with, such all those flying creatures.

"Well, lately I've been having trouble with flying monsters. Everytime I come close to kill them, they fly away, or switch to aerial assaults." I say.

"Ah, yes. I understand. Which is why I avoid them." Kirito says.

"Good to know." I say unpleased. "But seriously, what can I do to fight them."

"Well, the way I see it, there's only two chooses to solo them. Kill them quickly or use a paralysis on them." Kirito says.

"I'm trying, but they're defense stats are too high for a quick kill. And I'm at least 200 skills away from poison enhancements in Alchemy. Double that from Inscription for offensive spells." I say.

"Next time, learn professions in the beginning, when you're a low level." Kirito says.

I draw my sword out, holding the tip at his throat. "Watch your tongue, gamer-boy." He seems nervous. That's unexpected since he should know I can't do actual harm to him from inside the safety of the town. I sheathe my sword. "Anyways, I do have one more profession in store. I can't decide what to use it on. I tried Blacksmithing but Lisbeth demands I leave out of it."

"She's probably just telling you so just so you would come to her shop. Plus she didn't want any competition." I'm starting to think Kirito might be right. "But if you need help looking for a final profession, I can help you out with that."

"Well, that would be nice, I suppose." I say.

Kirito and I takes a look around the professions distract of Karador. I'm just surprise at how large this city is underground. About every profession trainer is in this district as far as I know.

"How about this one?" I look at the profession for Engineering. It's mainly about making and handling dynamite and bombs.

"No thanks. I'm not very good with making bombs...or disabling them...or even managing them." Kirito looks at me confused. "It's a long story. Don't ask."

"Uh...okay then." Kirito walks over to the next profession. "What about farming?" I cross my arms looking at the trainer and all the grown fruits and vegetables beside him. "Would really help out with cooking, wouldn't it?"

"Probably would. I don't know, I alway have fishing for it." I'm mainly more of a fish eater since I live in a beach front town. "What else is there?"

Kirito shows me around with each profession there is. Leatherworking. Lumberjack. Mining. Jewelcrafting. Herbalism. Tailoring. Nothing really sticks. Kirito talks about finding a suitable profession as we wonder down the halls. I look browse while we wonder. Until something caught my attention.

"Hey? What about this?" I ask.

I'm pointing at the small hut that has multiple weapons. Guns. Bows. Swords. Whips. Axes. You need it. But it's not a Blacksmith. We actually passed the Blacksmith profession trainer four trainers ago.

"Oh. That's a Weapon Fusion profession." Kirito says.

At the same time, I'm surprised and confused. "Weapon Fusion?"

"That's right. Weapon fusion. It's where you combine two weapons into something new. They say in the Beta Tests that they preform powerful skills." Kirito says.

"Really? So you can fuse any weapon? Even the Gunblade?" I say, with hope.

"No one knows, cause no one uses it." Kirito says.

Now I'm surprised to hear that. For something that would seem amazing, everyone would probably want to do it. "Really? Why not?"

"Well, because its too hard. Once you make the weapons, they're difficult to learn and use. Everybody does want to take the easy way out since this became a death game." Kirito says.

I see what he means. Why risk your life on hard tasks in this death game? "So, in other words, nobody wanted to risk taking difficulties."

"Well, yeah. Normally, difficulties is what made this game so fun back in the Beta Testing." Kirito says.

"Yeah. Well, I use to wield a Gunblade back in the real world. It's a risk I'm willing to take." I accept the Weapon Fusion profession. Accepting it, I not only gain a now window opinion, but my skill list has been updated.

Gunblade  
Swordbow  
Whiplance  
Axeflail  
Tessens, which are fans fuses with daggers.

The list is long going, but I don't bother to continue. My mind is only focused on the Gunblade. "Well, everybody has different opinions. But if you want to use a Gunblade, I would suggest focus on leveling up that skill."

"Yeah, well. There's no way a gaming system is going to stop my years of military training." I say.

* * *

**FLOOR 16, CROSS HILL.**

I fuse my current level 81 sword with a level 50 Pistol gun, making a level 79 Gunblade weapon: Saberflame. I finally get to try out the Gunblade once again after being trapped in this death game for six long months. Kirito decided to come along. His words were 'this should be interesting to watch'. I know he means he knows this will end badly. Once I prove him wrong, I'm gonna beat the stuffing out of him. But I'll make sure I do it in a town, so I don't deplete his HP. I've been a murder in this death game long enough.

I encounter the first mob, Unholy Swordsman, which is a skeleton in little armor and with a shield and sword. I try using my Charge ability, but for some reason my attack isn't charging. It's like my Sword Skills can no longer be activate. I now relay on my own skills.

The Unholy Swordsman attacks. I dodge and attack it from the side. I'm astonished. The creatures HP didn't deplete. Not even a little. I attack the monster several times while avoiding its own attacks. I'm not able to harm the creature, not even a scratch.

After a while, the Unholy Skeleton hits me hard. I get knocked back and lose some of my HP. The Skeleton approaches to me. I hold my Gunblade at is. Just before it attacks, it shatters. It's been destroyed.

I look beyond the glimmering crystals to see it is Kirito who destroyed that monster. "See my point? Even thought you are...highly trained in the real world, you are not fully skilled to wield a new weapon, such as the Gunblade, in this world."

I growl. I can't believe this stupid game is getting the best of me. "Well? What am I suppose to do now?"

"Level your skill. I'd suggest starting at the lower levels. Where your current skill is at an equal scale to the lower levels." Kirito says.

I can see what he means. When I started playing this death game, my max skills in everything started at 4. Since I'm level 92, my skills can go up to 368. My Gunblade skill is currently on level 17 from all that fighting against the Unholy Skeleton, so now I have to go all the way to the second or third floor to begin leveling my weapon.

"I really hate this game!" I say. "I'm starting to wonder if it's worth coming here."

"Well, maybe now you'll think twice before doing crazy stuff." If my Gunblade skill wasn't so low, I would slice his head right off. Kirito's message icon appears. He opens it, reading his message. "The Vice Commander of Knights of the Blood Oath is calling an Assault Team meeting."

"If it's another floor boss fight, I'm in no condition to do it. I used my strongest sword to make this Gunblade." I explain.

"Then I'll tell her you're sitting this one out. I'm sure she'll understand.

* * *

**FLOOR 16, ELITE DUNGEON**

Asuna did not understand. We are going against the next raid boss am, as a member of the Assault team, I am suppose to come and participate. This is going to end badly for me. This is the last time I ever waste away my weapon to do something unprepared for.

Luckily, Kirito is able to back me up. During the dungeon, he holds aggro on the monsters. I attack, but only to raise my skill. Kirito does fight however. He's a Swordsman player not some taunting dummy...and Snow.

We finally made it to the boss room. Slowly, we open the door and enter the room. Nothing but darkness from the start. The room doesn't lighten up, but something strange happens.

One-by-one, players are teleported. They vanish it, no where to be around. All the players get teleported until I'm the only one remaining. On great.

I draw my Gunblade out, ready to strike, even though I don't stand a chance with only skill level 149. "Greetings traveler." I flinch and leap back. I look to see it's some strange Wavemaster. He seems powerful, but he's also a ghost. I can see right through him. "You have made it pretty far into my tower."

Tower...the dungeon is known as 'Final Guardian's Tower'. "Yeah...so what if I am?"

"Well. While you're visiting. How about a friendly game...of Chess?" The Final Guardian gestures to the field as the room brightens.

The entire floor is some ballroom and the floor is a checkerboard of black and white. On one said is my raid team. The other are NPC armies. Everyone is shocked and confused by all this.

"What is going on?" Asuna asks.

"I can't move at all. What kind of boss right is this?" Klein asks.

"This wasn't even on the Beta Testing." Kirito says.

This is certainly a strange boss fight. "Let the games begin. Make your move...Lightning."

I'm surprised by how this fight works. It's like a chess game. I'm the player, and the raid team can only move on my command.

Before I begin, I look at the situation. A group of Swordmans and Assassins are the pawns. Hope and Leafa are Bishop. Rokel and Shinon are Rooks. The Crusaders are Knights. Asuna is the Queen and Kirito is the King.

If Kirito dies, it'll probably be a game over for all of us.

But then that would also mean if I take out the enemy king, then the boss fight would be over.

"Okay...Uh, Shadownight, move from D2 to D4." I command.

I think carefully over the boss fight. I don't want to risk killing any players. One thing I learn is that Shinon and Rokel can only attack, at long ranges, when there are no players in their way. It gets hard to keep up with everything once I use more players. Most of the Pawn Players are endangering of dying at the moment I'm barking at Hope and Leafa to heal. The surprising part is that Leafa's healing is greater when she's playing Bishop.

Right now, I'm having Kirito stay in place, while Asuna defends him. They don't really enjoy their positions very well, especially Asuna. The Vice Commander being forced to play bodyguard to a solo player.

"Your strategy is incredible." The Final Guardian says. "But perhaps we should add a little sizzle to this steak."

Next thing I know, three places on the board are on fire. Underneath the King and two Pawns. "What in the!?" I can see they are suffering damage from the flames. "Kirito! Move from D1 to E1! Klein! C5 to B5!" I can't make any orders for the last one cause he is locked in combat with a Knight. Which is bad cause soon, his HP reaches to zero and dies. "You're cheating!" I shout at the Final Guardian.

"All's fair in love and war, milady." The Final Guardian says.

I want to cut this NPC down, but he's a ghost. I can't physically hurt him. I can only beat him in his own game...somehow.

The game fight goes on for a while. The enemy only have five pieces left. Meanwhile, I only have fourteen players remaining. The pawns are not so lucky to move around.

"I got a clear shot of the king!" Shinon says.

"Fire!" I order.

Shinon loads her bow, charging up a skill then fires. The king gets hit in the head, but is still standing. Shinon fires again, only the king blocks it with his shield. "I can't break through his defenses!" Shinon says, continuously shooting her arrows.

"Rokel! Move from A1 to A8! Klein! Move from D6 to D7!" I order.

The two of them do as I order. Klein is able to reach the King to attack. While the King is holding off Kleins attacks, Rokel can assault him from behind. What I didn't predict is that he would quickly switch as soon as Rokel hits hi with one of his fireballs. It doesn't matter, when he does, Klein or Shinon would get him.

"Finish him!" I shout.

Klein, Shinon and Rokel attacks all at once. Shinon and Rokel make their attacks early since they're at a long range. The King suffers massive damage from three attacks at once. Rokel's Fireballs caused him to stagger, which gave shinon and Klein the advantage to attack while he was facing at their directions.

The king dies.

There is a long pause. None of the passes move, and the remaining Knight that is attacking a Crusader stops. There's a small shake. The remaining enemy pieces vanish, then the rest of the raid team are released from the spell the Final Guardian placed upon them.

"Intriguing. You are indeed a worth opponent. I accept defeat." The Final Guardian says.

The large 'Congratulations' appears and we all earned our results in defeating the chess event. "Young heroes. Let me tell you this: You all wish to vanquish the Inflamed Legion?" Personally I don't care cause this isn't real. But I probably have no other choice since this 'Chaos' monster could be the 20th floor boss. "All of you must learn, the Inflamed Legions number is infinite. This world is dying and its people turn their blades to one another. Should you wish to defeat the Inflamed Legion, you must bring the Clans of the Wolf, the Worshippers of the Light and the Bearers of the Shadow together. Cast aside their differences and banish the Legion, for good."

The Final Guardian taps his staff to the ground and vanishes, then the gate appears. "Bring the two factions together? How is that possible?" Leafa asks.

"There's probably an event or a quest for that." Kirito says.

"Well, it can't be that hard. We've already brought Yrel and Slave together." Shinon says.

She has a point, but that doesn't mean this is going to be any easy. Even if the two are a leader and the Chieftains son. The trial up ahead is going to be difficult, but we must press onward in order to beat this game.


	31. Peace and Doom

**A/N: A boss based on a chess game would really be neat. That actually happened in World of Warcraft. If you ask me, I think it's stupid that Medivh cheats. Guess somebody's just plain afraid of losing. But we're not playing World of Warcraft. We're playing Warlords Wrath Online.**

* * *

**MAY 17th, 2023. FLOOR 17, TELAAR.**

Floor 17 is a nature filled land. Nice to see one of the Inflamed Legion floors have nature in the world. Lately, it's been nothing but dread and destruction.

This floor has a locked Elite Dungeon. When I try to open it, I get a window that says:

'You must complete the quest 'Justice for all' in order to proceed further into the dungeon'

'Justice for all'. I wonder what that could mean. No matter. I'm mostly confused by what the Last Guardian told us. That we should bring together the Draenei, the Coldwolves and the Arakkoa. The Arakkoa, I know they'll work with us so easily. But how are we gonna convince the Draenei and the Coldwolves to put aside their differences?

This is going to be very difficult.

Ever since we found out about that Elite Dungeon lockout a few days ago, the Assault Team are blowing it up on doing quests on this floor. Both the field and the dungeons.

I just move at my own pace. But what surprises me is that no one has found the quest yet. I'm starting to wonder if the quest is somewhere in the lower floors. But that can't be the case. I completed each quest I encounter in this world. I never encountered one called 'Justice for All.'

Right now I have dinner at a restaurant in Telaar with Kirito. We are NOT on a date! I have no interest in someone who is seven years younger then me. I was just having dinner alone then he showed up and sit on the same table as I was.

"Any luck finding that quest?" Kirito asks me.

"No, not really. I'm down to the last quest chain on this floor. Hopefully that'll lead me to Justice for All." I say. "What about you?"

"I haven't been questing much lately. But I have hit dead ends in three chain quests." Kirito says. "By the way, how's that Gunblade coming?"

I feel relieved hearing that. "Finally got my skill up to 350. It was such a pain." It really is. When my skill gets close to a 100 to max, the chances of gaining a skill point become less likely.

Took me two days to get to a scale level for the 17th floor.

"I bet it is. Which is why I stick to what I'm good at." Kirito says.

"Well, I'll be doing the same since I'm now a Solo Player." I say.

"It's usually the golden rule, Lightning." Kirito says.

After I had my meal, I go for a little walk. It's dusk, so I decide to wait until nightfall before I finish my one group of quests, where there will be less players to be swarming around. Especially the Assault Team. All I have to do is kill some Elekk's, Wolves and Eagles.

Well, at least I went from Orc and Demon Slayer to Beast Hunter.

How long have I been trapped in this game? Six months? I just hope Serah is doing okay. Living six months without her older sister and guardian. I would give anything just to talk to her again. But my only chances of that is to beat this game and survive until this world ends.

I don't know how long that will take, but as far as we have gotten in six months, it's going to be a long while.

* * *

**FLOOR 17, NORTHWEST FIELD.**

Once it's dark out, I begin doing my quests. I'm not alone on these fields, but it's not as crowded as it would be in the day. I'm now going against a group of Wolves and an Eagle. They are hardly any match for me now that I have raised my Gunblade skill.

The one wolf leaps towards me. I jump out of the way then slash it with my weapon. I bring the wolf's HP down to 45%. The Eagle charges towards me. I see it coming but didn't dodge it in time. Now all three of them are coming at me. I draw my sword, charging up Pulse Shot skill. I unleash several slashes, causing each of the creatures to stagger. Then I leap back, shifting my weapon into a gun then shoot dozens of bullets at them, starting at the Eagle since it'll most likely fly away.

By the time the skill ends, the creatures are dead, and I finally complete my quest.

I take the moment to rest before I return to town. It'll be a while before more enemies respawn so this is a safe spot. Unless Laughing Coffin or some other murder guild make an ambush on me.

I turn the quest to the NPC, who is just some hunter living on a hut at the edge of the field. Turning it in has made me level 95. I'm getting close to level 100, which I believe is the max amount for the 20 floors limit. Just like the first 10 was up to level 50.

However, as soon as I turn in the quests, I received an update on my quest log. This is certainly a surprise.

I open my log, and the quest is 'A Peace Treaty'. I'm suppose to meet Vashra in Shadows of Anzu on the 14th floor. I have no idea what this is about, I have a bad feeling about this. But I have no other leads. This might take me to the one quest we need to unlock the Elite Dungeon.

* * *

**FLOOR 14, SHADOWS OF ANZU.**

I arrive at the village. Vashra awaits me at the entrance. I have to speak to him in order to start the quest. He asks if I'm ready for the event. Question is, what's going on?

I tell him I'm ready.

"I hope you're ready, outsider. Knowing your friends, it might get ugly." Vashra starts walking into the village and I follow him. "You may have heard, but the young Crusader and the wise Avatar are planning to bring their people together. But I have seen the Draenei and the Orcs in battle. I know how bad this will end. Here we are."

In the center of the village, I see Yrel and Slave. "Lightning! Thank the light are you here."

"Our people are coming, and we need some help if we're gonna bring them together to stand against the Inflamed Legion." Slave says.

I get what they mean, but this is hopeless. "Here they come."

I turn only to see it's the Draenei forces who are approaching. "You've sent us a message, Yrel? What is the problem?"

"Orcish Scum! They have captured Yrel!" Maraid says.

The Draenei take out their weapons, preparing for battle. Slave and Yrel become nervous about it. Just their luck, the Orc Clan make an appearance, and they are not happy about it either. "Draenei traitors! Cut their heads right off! For the glory of our ancestors!" Duraton shouts out.

The Orcs take out their weapons. "No! Everyone wait! We have not come here to fight." Yrel says.

They didn't listen, and they charge in and attack. I also want in on the action, but I'm friendly with both factions and can't do anything about it. The battle goes on for a while. The whole time, Yrel and Slave pleads for them to stop. Now this is getting old and Vashra agrees with me.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Vashra unleashes powerful shadow magic. The whole field turns shadow mist purple, and everyone freezes in place. "This is sacred ground. There will be no violence here, Kawh! Any means of battle proceeds further in our village and I will banish you all to the Shadow Realms. And just to make sure you all follow..." Vashra snaps its talons. All the weapons, lexicons and totems vanishes and the Shadow Freeze vanishes.

"Our weapons...They're gone." Maraid says.

The Avatars tries casting magic, but nothing happens. "Ugh! We've been silenced! Our magic's not working." Draka says.

Duraton grumbles as he gazes at the Draenei, even Maraid gives him a mean glare. "Fine! We will surrender...for now." Maraid says.

"And well will stand down as well." Duraton says.

Everyone else also relaxes, standing straight. They have disengaged from combat. "Good. Now, let's get this meeting started."

The tension between the orcs and the Draenei is uneasy. Throughout the meeting, most of them are just exchanging looks, constantly rolling eyes side to each and giving each other death glares. I feel like I'm reliving the Guardian Corps and the PSICOM peace treaty all over again.

"As you both have already know, we all have a common enemy: The Inflamed Legion." Slave says.

"But the Inflamed Legion is the whole reason our world is dying. Even at the end of the world, we turn our weapons against each other. We use to be comrades and friends once, did we not?" Yrel asks.

"We were, until the Orcs attacked us!" Maraid says, directly at the Coldwolf Clan.

"You Draenei scum betrayed us when we needed you most!" Duraton bites back.

A large argument goes on until Vashra calls out. "Quiet! All of you!" The shouting slowly dies down, until silence returns. "Please. Continue young ones."

"Thank you, Vashra." Yrel says. "We turned against each other all because of the Inflamed Legion. Maraid. The reason the Orcs who attacked us was because they became corrupted by the Demonic Blood. Don't you see, it was the Battlesong Clan, the ones who drank the blood, who attacked us. The Coldwolf Clan had nothing to do with it."

Now Slave speaks his part. "Father and chieftain. The reason the Draenei attacked us was because of the Battlesong attacked them when they were corrupted. They think we were part of the treachery."

"Well, this is turning out well." I say to myself.

Duraton and Maraid look at each other. Can't tell if it's apologetic or hostile. "So...you Coldwolves had nothing to do with the betrayal?" Maraid says.

"Of course not. We are honorable people. We were even disgraced when we heard what the Battlesong have done." Duraton says. "We even came to you in seeking for aid to stop them. but then you attacked us."

"You see? Now you all know the truth. The enemy here is not each other, but the Inflamed Legion and those who work with them." Vashra says. "Now. Let's get down to business: We have recently learned that the Inflamed Legion are beginning to summon the Doombringer."

Everyone gasps horrified. I don't cause I doubt this really has any effect on me, unless of course it drops my HP to zero. "The Doombringer? I have heard of it from the legends...but never knew it was true." Yrel says.

"If they summon the Doombringer, there is nothing we can do to stop the Inflamed Legion. It will mean the end of the world." Slave says.

"Indeed by green-skin friend. Kawh!" Vashra says. "Both of you must cast aside your differences and stop the Doombringer from beginning summoned before it's too late."

* * *

**FLOOR 11, THRONE OF THE DOUBLE-CROSSER**

The 'Peace Treaty' quest became completed after that little event. Didn't really enjoy the rest of the meeting. I'd rather not talk about it but I can honestly say that the Orcs and the Draenei have trust issues with each other. Can't believe them, but still.

I'm now on the next quest: 'Teamwork' We must go to the Throne of the Double-Crosser and stop the summoning ritual the Inflamed Legion are having. During this assault, the Draenei and the Orcs are going have to work together to do it. This outta be fun to watch.

The area is very different from the rest of the floor. Throne of the Double Crosser is full of black dread fields and demon gates. Even the air stenches with sulfur and brimstone.

"Remember: Our main objective is to stop the summon ritual. No matter who does it or what happens." Yrel says.

"We cannot let the Doombringer come to this world!" Duraton says.

Yrel and Duraton take out their weapons and they all yell fierce. "FOR THE LIGHT! FOR DRAENOR!"

We all charge right in. We have certainly catch the demons with the element of surprise. The Vampire demon named Sekima, who's running the ritual, is not very pleased. "There are here! Stop them, Legion! Do not let them interfere my concentration!"

All the Orcs and the Draenei focus on the demon forces, even Duraton, Slave, Yrel and Maraid. Guess that leaves me to stop the ritual. The Orcs, Draenei and I throw a couple of hits on the lead demon. It's all immune to our attacks. We can't attack Sekima. I'll have to think of another way.

"The demon! We cannot strike! What is this devil magic!?" The Orc asks.

"Forget the demon! Try taking out the fel crystals!" The Draenei says.

The summoning ritual is surrounded by four fel crystals. If we destroy them, we can stop the ritual.

I get started on attacking the crystals, unleashing powerful original sword skills on it. The crystals are powerful. They're HP's and defense stats are about as high as a level 100. I gotta act fast.

I destroy the first crystal. "Arrogant mortals! You have no idea what you've gotten yourselves into!" Sekima says.

I work my way to the next crystal. From the looks at the ritual, it's almost complete. I have to act fast. "Press on, everyone!" Duraton says.

"You foul demons will not stand a chance against the light!" Maraid says as he slams a Felhound with his mace.

I destroy the next crystal, only as soon as I did, I grow tired. I probably unleashed too much power of my sword skills. "Need more time! He's almost here!" Sekima says.

I take the moment to recover some lost energy. Even in this game, my stamina has limits. I always thought HP would be the only stamina. Once recovered, I focus on destroying the third crystal. The ritual becomes intense. The runes on the ground begin to glow.

"No! The ritual! It's almost complete!" Yrel says.

"Don't give up! We must prevail!" Duraton shouts.

As I attack the third crystal, I'm being attacked by the Gargoyle Demons. How predictable. When the ritual is in danger of failing, they raise the defenses. The Gargoyles manages to hit me several times. After that, I begin dodging and striking it in between dodges.

I kill it by pinning the creature to the ground and jabbing my Gunblade into its throat, then I next destroy the crystal. "The one remaining is still enough to destroy you all!" Sekima says.

That's what he thinks, cause I am going to destroy it.

Before I get the chance, I'm being attacked by a Demon Guard. This one is even tougher then the gargoyle. The ritual is close to being complete. Dark magic raises and takes form into a portal.

"Hurry everyone! We don't have much time!" Yrel says.

"Yes! Yes! I can feel his molten fist! He's closer! So very close!" Sekima says.

My weapon clashes with the Demon Guard's battle axe. I make a strike, disarming that demon, then giving it my Quintet Needle skill, where I stab the target several times at high-speed. I kill the demon and no time, then use the Heavy Strike skill, Earthcracker, to destroy the last crystal.

"No! NO!" The ritual is interrupted. The portal vanishes and the runes fade. "You insects! What have you done? I shall crush you all where you stand!"

Sekima is now attackable, and he comes right at me. He has two Health Gauges. This is going to be a tough battle for me. Just when I least expect it, Yrel and Slave come to help me battle Sekima.

Yrel holds the demon's aggro while Slave and I attack with all of our might. This one fights as good as Zarokah from the 13th floor quest. Sekima is almost no challenge with the help of two ally bosses.

Sekima summons two Infernals to battle. "Your resistance is folly! Witness the might of the Inflamed Legion!"

Those infernals are troublesome. My HP went down to 55% when they start attacking me, so I take care of them. The first one went down quickly, the second internal I had to defend myself against it for the first few attacks, then I slash it down.

Once the Infernals are down I continue attacking Sekima and the demon was soon destroyed.

I completed the quest, only before I turn it in, an event happens.

The Orc and Draenei leaders face each other, not in combat but in cold respect. "Well...I can honestly say...it feels like old times fighting together again." Duraton says.

"Indeed...I must apologize for betraying your clan, Duraton." Maraid says.

"And I am sorry the Battlesong Clan assaulted you." Duraton says.

"We all know who the true enemy is: The Inflamed Legion." Yrel says.

"But before we face them, we must help our brothers of the Battlesong Clan." Slave says.

Slave's words has me by surprise. Like I would even help those corrupted monsters. In all honesty, I feel like this game is going south.

The quest becomes clear, and then another window opens. It's for a new quest. To my surprise, it's no ordinary quest.

'Justice for All'


	32. Grommash Hailroar

**A/N: Nice to see the Draenei and the Orcs getting along well once again, after all that's happened between the two. All because of the Battlesong Clan. Now we move onto the chapter where the fight continues on to the Battlesong Clan. Looks like things are about to get ugly.**

* * *

**MAY 18th, 2023. FLOOR 17, TELAAR.**

The second I got back into town last night, I told Asuna about the quest. I can honestly say she's speechless. Before I even get the chance to return to the Inn, I am completely crowded. Almost like a Jonas Brothers concert is happening and I'm one of the Jonas.

It's morning now and it's time for me to do Justice for All. Once I'm out of the Inn, I noticed some kind of meeting going on in the town central. What I discovered is the Assault Team is preparing to take on the raid boss. At first, I thought someone else completed the quest, then I realize this Assault Team is because of me.

Once I complete the quest, we take off and take on the floor boss.

After I have breakfast, I went to Lizbeth's to have my weapon and armor repaired, then I went to a vendor to restock my potions and supplies.

"Isn't the quest going to be dangerous? Facing the Battlesong Clan?" Hope asks me.

My quest, Justice for All, is where I raid the Battlesong Clan camp with the Orcs and the Draenei. Our objective: Confront and capture Grommash Hailroar.

"Maybe it is, but I have no other choice. If I don't complete this quest, we'll never get out of this death game." I say.

"Let me come with you. You can use some back up." Hope says.

I just look at him, like what he said is a silly thing to say. "Can you even assist me? You don't have the quest."

"Well...that is true. But we can at least try." Hope says.

He may have a point. For some events and dungeons, you get pulled into some solo instance, where it's only you and your party members. Justice for All is the same thing. But in every solo instance quest I've done, I've either done it myself or only with other players who had the quest as well.

Partying with someone who doesn't have it. Would that even be possible? "All right. Let's go then."

* * *

**FLOOR 17, GROMMASHAR.**

Well, I partied up with Hope. As it turns out, he can join in on the quest event with me, even though he doesn't have the quest. That just seems a bit weird, but I don't complain.

Right now, the NPCs are all ready for the invasion upon Grommashar, the stronghold of the Battlesong Clan. Hope and I prepare ourselves as well. Readying our equipment and Hope's spells. One thing I wonder is why does this quest have to be the key to unlock the elite dungeon? Makes no sense, even since this is the only floor that's ever done such a thing.

I stand in between Yrel and Duraton. Both of them are taking the lead, Draenei and Orc, of this invasion. "Are you ready, hero?" Yrel asks me.

A window opens, asking me if I wanted to start the quest 'Justice for All'. I hit accept.

Duraton steps up and starts his speech. "Brothers and sisters of Draenor! We the Coldwolves and the Draenei are a proud people! We pride our way to protect this world from the Inflamed Legion. But the Battlesong Clan has shown great dishonor by betraying us and joining the Inflamed Legion! Are we gonna lose to a bunch of cowards?" All the orcs and Draenei shouts 'No!'. "Who will be victorious!?" Everyone shouts 'We will!' "Good! Now, let's show the Battlesong Clan the true power of the horde!"

Everyone shouts as they break through the gates. "FOR DRAENOR!"

But we did not break in undetected. "Battlesong Clan! Bring me their heads!" Grommash shouts.

Countless Battlesong warriors comes charing directly at us. I take out my Gunblade. "Hope, you ready?"

"Yes!" Hope answers.

With a shout, I charge in with a Charge skill ready. I cut my way through the Battlesong Orcs while Hope stays behind to heal me, or cast holy spells on the enemy.

The Battlesong orcs are almost no challenge with the aid of the Coldwolves and the Draenei. Most of them hold off the Battlesong orcs while I push through with Yrel and Duraton.

"Tank coming over the horizon!" Yrel shouts.

A large cannon made of steel of fel energy rolls down the road. "Bring it down!" Duraton says.

Yrel and Duraton takes on the cannon. I finish cutting down the Battlesong Orcs. Even with the light shards of the dead orcs blinding my vision, that doesn't stop me from defending myself against the incoming attacks, or from seeing my next target for me to hack his throat out.

Once the Orcs are finished, I aid Yrel and Duraton against the cannon. The cannon is constantly shooting fel fire on the Draenei and Orc allies coming in, wiping them out.

We destroy it and press on. "They're coming close! Do not let them near the Warchief!"

Bullets rain down upon us. I look up to see Snipers on the rooftop of the houses. I'm just glad I didn't bring Shinon with me, otherwise she'd spent this part cowering in fear.

"Snipers! Take them down!" Duraton says.

I shift my Gunblade into gun mode and shoot the Snipers down. The Snipers starts focusing on me, since they probably now see me as a threat. I take a few hits from the start then I begin dodging and shooting at them. I have taken out three Snipers as we progress.

Hope stays close to me as we run. He casts instant over-time healing spells on us when the Snipers hits us. Duraton takes down the barrier wall that blocks the path towards Grommash. Smashing that wooden wall with his axe.

Up ahead is just the corrupted orc, Grommash, standing upon his throne. How it sickens me the orc acts like a king when he's really a monster.

"So. What the demons say is true." Grommash says. "The Coldwolves and the Draenei are working together, once again."

Duraton steps up. "Grommash! Stop this madness! Remember who you are!"

"Yes! I know who I am!" Grommash says. "I am the Warchief of the True Horde! The Inflamed Legion are our allies! They have given us such power that is far greater then your pitiful light and spirits!"

Maraid steps up. "We will sure you the power of light and what it can do, monster!"

Grommash laughs. "Oh, such arrogance to believe that all of you could defeat me." Grommash takes out his weapon as he steps down from his throat. "I, Grommash Hailroar, will honor you with swift deaths."

Grommash has five Health Bars. I'm surprised he has this much, it's almost like he's a floor boss. Now I'm starting to see why the elite dungeon would be locked with this quest as the key.

This isn't the time for thinking. Now is the time for action.

Drawing out my sword, I charge right at the monster and attack. Duraton, Yrel and Maraid aid me on the attack. Yrel holds off Grom's attacks while the rest of us attack from the sides. The fight seems easy, even Hope is able to focusing on attacking instead of healing. I am not convinced. If there's one thing I've learned in the past six months being trapped in this death game is that things are easy from the start but become difficult in the end.

Never assume. Never let your guard down.

We have Grommash down to four Health bars, then gets start to get tough. "You dogs are tougher then I thought! Taste the power of Gorecry's steel!"

Grommash does a corruptive sword skill, then unleashes a powerful cleave attack. Hits all of us, even me. I was at full health, now I'm down to 70%. The sword kill also knocks me back. Before I even crash land on the ground, Grommash grips me with chains and pulls me directly at him. The second I'm in front of him, he gouges his axe right on me. I lost an arm on that battle. Luckily it's only my left arm. I can still fight.

If he's starting to use sword skills, then it's time I should as well.

Maraid, Yrel and Duraton returns to battle. Hope uses his healing spells to restore my HP. Even at full health, I'm still missing an arm.

Grommash starts charing up his Whirlwind skill. "I will crush your bodies and grind your bones into dust!"

I jump back once he realizes the whirlwind skill. While he's performing it, Slave and Vashra jumps in. They cast a mix of shadow magic and earth power. They have Grommash captured.

"We've got him!" Slave says.

The fight is over already? We only have Grommash down to three Health Bars. Why didn't they just give him the two we were suppose to empty? Yrel, Duraton and Maraid appraoches to the enslaved Grommash.

"You really think you can save him, brother?" Duraton asks.

'Save'? I wonder what they're up too. "Breaking the mind and will of the Legion is in fact a challenge. Kawh! But we have little choice left."

"We will do this on the Throne of the Elements. There, the elemental spirits shall aid us." Slave says.

"An excellent idea, friend. Let us take the prisoner to the throne." Vashra says.

The quest is cleared. No other updates come. That must mean I have reached the end of the line.

"Lightning, are you okay?" Hope startled me a bit. I much have been a little too focused. "You really lost an arm in that fight."

"I'm...fine. Don't worry about me." I tell him. "We've got the quest done. Let's head back into town.

* * *

**FLOOR 17, ELITE DUNGEON.**

Losing my arm wasn't that big of a deal. Just when we get back into town, it quickly grew back. Guess that's one good thing about virtual realities. If this were the real world, I spend the rest of my life with just one arm.

The entire Assault Team now stands in front of the Elite Dungeon entrance. We are preparing to take on the floor boss. Asuna gives me the lead since I'm the only one who completed the required quest to enter the dungeon. But even though I'm the leader of the raid team, Asuna still takes command. With preparations complete, we raid the dungeon.

This dungeon is nothing but a large maze and the enemies are the Battlesong Clan. Just when I thought I was done battling with those orcs, more of them appear in this very dungeon. That figures.

The Battlesong on this dungeon have gotten pretty tough the deeper we go in. The Crusaders take over vanguard while the Swordman's and I constantly switch when the enemies are in between their attacks.

We haven't lost any players on the way. We've finally made it to the boss room. We rest for a while to recover energy and our lost HP and MP. Once we're done, we open the door to the boss room.

It's all darkness from the start. We walk right in until we're at the center, then the doors close behind us. The darkness still remains. I take a step forward. To my surprise, I hear rustling grass instead of stone tiles. I look on the ground to see we're on land, then the darkness clears.

We are now in the Throne of the Elements, an area that lives in the northeast of the 17th floor.

"Are the preparations complete?" I'm surprised to hear that creepy talon voice. We all turn to see Grommash, enslaved in darkness, surrounded by Sam, Vashra and Slave.

"Yes, Vashra. We may begin the ritual." Slave says.

"With the power of the light, I shall cleanse all the demontic energy within Grommash's body." Sam says.

"The spirits of the elementals shall aid me into freeing his spirit from Gul'Damn's control." Slave says.

"And I shall use my power of shadows to banish the evil spirits within the creature's soul. Kwah!" Vashra says. "Strangers. You must defend us while we perform the ritual. Once we release the evil spirits, they will attack us." Vashra, Slave and Sam take their positions, in the form of a triangle. "Let us begin!"

Vashra, Sam and Slave begin their powers. "Cowards! Fools! You cannot...contain me!" Grommash struggles through the pain he's suffering.

The fight becomes still for a while, then the dark spirit become expelled from Grommash's body and take form. "Here they come! Brace yourselves!" Asuna shouts out.

The spirits are similar to the dark negative spirits from the first ten floors. But they're in fel corruptive energy instead of negative dark energy.

The spirits are in three forms. Lesser, medium and large. The Crusader's hold off the large spirits. We Swordman's and Assassin's take care of the lesser and medium spirits. All the Shadow Snipers and spellcasters attack from a distance.

The healers had it easy from the start, but it becomes complicated once the army of dark spirits grows into the twenties. We mostly focus on the small fry since the Crusaders are holding off the large spirits, and they are taking less damage then the rest of us are.

Kirito and I are the fastest attackers in the group. Once we defeat our enemies, we quickly aid the other players.

"I can feel the darkness escaping." Vashra says.

"Yes. I feel it too. We're almost there." Sam says.

"Good for them!" I grumble through my teeth as I impale my Gunblade through the dark spirits stomach, then turn cleave, cutting off two lesser spirit's heads. "Meanwhile we're struggling with these creatures!"

"Hold on! We're almost there!" Kirito says.

This battle makes quite a struggle the longer it lasts. Healers can barely keep up with their healing, mana running low even. We lost three players on the way, all Swordsmans. Eventually, the dark spirits stop respawning and we have gotten a chance to clean up our little mess.

Once all the spirits are defeated, we rest to catch our breath. Maybe the battle is finally over.

"Slave! Vashra! I sense a powerful darkness being unleashed." Sam says.

We're all startled to hear that. Oh great, just what we need. "I feel it too...heroes! Brace yourselves!"

Darkness overwhelms Grommash. "Ugh! Kill me! Now! I am..." Grommash groans and shouts in agony.

All that darkness escapes Grommash. It takes form into a powerful, massive dark spirit. It's pretty large, like three times our size. It's in the form of the demon vampires, but it's all in darkness. Can't really make out it's features.

"Holy cheese. That thing is large." Rokel says.

"Hold me, Pina!" Silica hugs her pet dragon tight. "I'm scared."

We've taken on monsters just as big as this spirit. I'm not afraid of it.

I make the first strike by doing by Pulse Shot skill. Once I attack, everybody else joins in on the assault. The Crusaders hold off the attack. However, we soon learn that the monster's attack is a cleave strike. All the Crusaders cluster together and stay in front of the boss to avoid any melee players from getting hit by the cleave.

The demon spirit grows weak from all the attacks thrown at it. It's eyes glow in fel energy. It's ticked off. It unleashes an energy nova, knocking all of us back. The demon spirit goes after the nearest player, which is a Wavemaster and an Avatar, and strike them until they're both dead.

We have to regroup and restart our positions fast. Once we do, we continue attacking.

The spirit demon becomes tougher to handle the weaker it becomes. I can barely even keep up once it starts moving and attacking fast. I'm just glad I'm not in Vanguard, not even sure I can block this much this fast.

The demon spirit makes a heavy cleave strike. The Crusaders block it, and manage to hold of its attack. "Now's our chance! Finish it!" A Crusader says.

All of us, Swordsman and Assassins rush in, charing our most powerful sword skills we each have, Wavemasters and Avatar's channeling their offensive magic, Shadow Snipers charging up their bow/gun skills.

All at once, we unleash our power and the demon spirit is defeated.

Almost the rest of the Assault Team collapses in exhaustion once the fight is over, even I. An event goes on for Grommash and the others.

"At last. The ritual is complete." Vashra says.

Slave kneels down in front of Grommash. "Grommash...?"

Grommash's size shrinks a bit, the spikes on his spike breaks apart and his skin turns red. But his eyes still remain red. "S-s...Slave? ...I...had no idea...what I've become."

"This is not your fault, brother. The Inflamed Legion are the ones who are responsible." Slave says.

"They are...indeed. But still I can't...be forgive for my sins." Grommash says.

"The light will always forgive, Grommash. You just need to have faith." Sam says.

"What the Draenei says speaks the truth." Vashra says. "Should you wish to be truly forgiven, speak to your people and aid us against the Inflamed Legion."

Grommash growls as he gets back on his feet, standing up. "After what they did to me, I'll make them suffer a thousand deaths for this crime!" Grommash approaches before us. Instincts taking over, I draw my Gunblade out. "Outsiders...thank you for freeing me from this corruption. I am forever in your debt, and once we push the Inflamed Legion out of this world, the whole world will be in your debt."

A large congratulations appears and we all earn our results.

I can honestly say I'm speechless. I'd never expect anything like this. I always thought we would end up cutting off Grommash's head. Never imagine we could even save these orcs from the demonic corruption.

I look up at the roof of this dungeon room. What will happen when we reach the 20th floor?


	33. About the Mission

**A/N: One thing you never expect to happen in a VRMMPORG: Aid the enemy and help them break free from the Legion's control. I think Lightning of all people can understand how unbelievable that is.**

* * *

**MAY 30th, 2023. FLOOR 18, CHASM OF DAMNATION.**

Floor 18 is pretty ugly. Even worse then floor 11. In fact, it's a lot like floor 11, only much worse and horrible. The ground are dead black and it has rivers and lakes of demon blood. In all honestly, this is the worst floor to ever be on. Once we're all done with it and unlock floor 19, I'm never coming back here again.

This floor is filled with nothing but demons, even all the animals are demonically corrupted.

I am right now level 99. I've been that way for the past week. Filling up the last bar of the floor 20 leveling system. I suppose that's pretty predictable.

I'm just wondering down this empty chasm. I had finished my quests for the day and I'm just looking to kill some time. Right now, I'd rather not make some kills on the field. Last time I tried that, other players were complaining with me 'Stealing' their quest monsters. It's probably best to stay out of their way.

This chasm is pretty empty. I wonder why there are no enemies in it, or even up on the cliffs. Maybe it's for a quest and I haven't progressed it yet.

Six months we have been trapped in this death game, and we're barely even close to being halfway through the entire Aincrad. Kayaba created this game. Created the Nervegear. What is his whole propose for trapping us in this death game? Why did he disappear weeks before the release?

Nothing seems to make sense. Playing this game is only giving me so little information. No more then the stuff I found in the real world.

Kayaba is out there somewhere, hiding and watching us in the shadows. The only question is where, and how can we reach him? The Ruby Castle on the 50th floor is defiantly one idea. That would take forever at this rate, I wish to find answers very soon. I'm already losing my mind playing this game 24/7.

I hear a faint screaming, which awake me from my thoughts. Next thing I knew, I'm running down the chasm. I see two players up ahead. One of them is Leafa the other one, I couldn't make out, Until I'm about a hundred years away, then I see it's none other then...a Laughing Coffin member.

I'm surprised. They're still player hunting? Even after I took away Johnny Black, the one who made the player traps? Looks like they didn't learn anything from that little assault I gave them. Paralyzing them. Draining their HP's to a red zone. If that's not good enough, then what is to send them a message?

Leafa is fighting that Laughing Coffin Assassin with her sword. Never imagine a Dreamer to be wielding a sword. Leafa is under 40% of her HP while the Laughing Coffin member is over 65%. I can see that Leafa is in trouble and she needs help.

"What's a damsel like you doing out in these parts?" The assassin asks Leafa. "Too bad your prince isn't here to save you from distress!"

I growl under by breath hearing that. With that said, I take out my Gunblade, charge up a Reaver skill then unleash it. Both Leafa and the Assassin were pretty surprised by my sudden burst. Good thing I hit the Laughing Coffin monster and not Leafa.

"Lightning!" Leafa shouts in surprise.

"You!" I turn my attention to the Laughing Coffin assassin. "You're that traitor who killed Johnny Black!"

I hold my Gunblade directly at him. "I was never a traitor! I was never one of your kind from the start!"

The assassin spins his daggers then gets a grip as he readies himself for battle. "I will make you pay for everything you've done!"

I just scoffed a smile. It's stupid how arrogant he is. He is way out of my legend. I would make his defeat swift. The assassin makes the first strike. I dodge and then counterstrike. The assassin fights hard against me. Even so, I suffer no damage at all.

By the time I have the Assassin down to 20%, he starts to surrender. I'm surprised, Laughing Coffin members would probably know I wouldn't kill them like the murder lapdogs they are.

Leafa and I have the Assassin cornered by the cliffs. Our weapons out and pointed at him. Leafa was able to take the free time she had to restore her HP, now the Assassin at 20% is going against two full health players. The Assassin is worried. I never imagine running into a Laughing Coffin member, who's still in control of his own body that is, in fear of his own death.

The Assassin makes a get away by taking out some smoke bombs and throw them to the ground, unleashing a dense smoke. Leafa and I coughed. Once the smoke clears, the Assassin is long gone.

I groan in irritation. "He got away." Leafa and I put away our weapons.

"Well. It's for the best." Leafa looks at me confused. "I'm sorry, did he say 'traitor'?"

I shrug my shoulders. "It's a long story. Hard to explain. I'd rather not say."

"Okay then." Leafa says, then she smiles. "Thank you for saving me. Just what are you doing in an empty chasm like this?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I was done for the day, looking for some time to kill." I say.

Leafa and I walk together across the chasm. I think this is the first time we've been able to walk and talk alone. Spent time together as girls without any orc monsters or evil spirits or wild animals coming to hack our throats off. Actually, I can never remember a time I've done anything like this. Every since my parents died, I've only been strict and focused on my job in the Guardian Corps. I hardly even had time to spent with my sister Serah. But I still got close with her since Hope became part of the family. In fact, even Hope was able to keep her company when I was too busy.

I try to bring up a conversation. "Don't you really find this a bit odd?" I ask.

"What is?" Leafa asks.

"How Kayaba disappeared several weeks before the game is released?" I ask.

Leafa stops once I asked her that question. "Why wonder about that all of a sudden?"

I explain to Leafa what I did before I enter this death game. How I looked for information about Warlords Wrath Online, I even question the remaining crew of Argus. The only information I got was this whole thing was not their intention and that Kayada and Sugou disappeared before the launching of the game.

"Oh, I do see your point. I honestly don't know what to say. But my brother might be the one who has some answers." Leafa told me.

I'm astonished. A young gamer like him would know something about this situation. Sure he was in the Beta Testing, but all I believe he would know is what he's already played.

"Kirito? ...Do you have another brother by any chance?" I ask.

Leafa just laughs. "I'm serious. Kirito is obsessed with Kayaba, ever since he invented the Nervegear. I guess that's because he managed to achieve a full-drive virtual reality. I guess it's understanding to admire someone who makes that when you're a crazy gamer." I'll never under that kind of feeling, as a Gamer or anything in relation. I've never been obsessed with anything. Is that really so surprising? "Ask him yourself."

I find it awkward, but I guess he might know something.

* * *

**FLOOR 1, VALLEY OF PEACE.**

I send Kirito a message. Telling him that I need to have a word with him. I just hope he doesn't get any stupid ideas of what it's about. I wait for him in a restaurant. The place is nearly empty, due to being it's past dinnertime.

Kirito finally shows up. He quickly spots me at the corner of the room. Kirito takes a sit against me. "You wanted to see me?"

"Why else would I have invited you?" I ask him. That was rather hostile for me to say, I regret saying it a little.

"Knowing you, nothing." Kirito says. "So, what is it?"

Our conversation goes on for a while. I explain to Kirito what I've been doing before I entered Warlords Wrath Online. How I've been investigating the game and wondering what I can do to save the players. But I've only found so little answers. The one thing that bothers me the most is Kayaba Akihiko.

Kirito is surprised to hear me bring the man up. I couldn't find anything about Kayaba. All I know is that he disappeared before the game's release.

"I can't say I know anything about Kayaba's disappearance." Kirito says.

"Don't you find that a bit strange? That he vanishes before the game's release?" I ask him.

Kirito puts his fingers on his chin, looking at a distance. He's clearly thinking. "I must admit, it is suspicious. How can Kayaba disappear just like that?"

"What's more is that he reappears in the game...as that ghostly robe figure." I say.

If Kayaba is something within this game, I'm sure to get some answers.

Kirito tells me about Kayaba, how he's an honest man, quiet, hardly seen in public. Kirito only met him once during the Beta Test to turn in his report in the game's plot, bugs, glitches, issues and so on. Nothing Kirito has told me doesn't match anything to the ruthless devious Kayaba who has created the reality death of this game.

This whole incident is one giant puzzle and there are pieces to it missing.

"Just who is Sugou?" I ask Kirito.

"He's Kayaba's assistant. Very quiet, hardly ever speaks. Never really met him." Kirito says.

"Sounds like a shady guy to me." I say.

"Can't argue with that. He sometimes gives a look that means trouble." Kirito says.

Means trouble...Now that Kirito mentions it, Sugou also disappears, only days before the game's release instead of weeks like Kayaba. Is it possible he is also involved in this trick?

"Just what is really going on?" I ask.

"Whatever it is, Kayaba might know something." I say. "But where is he? Probably on the 50th floor."

"Most likely, but I believe she's watching us...hiding in the shadows." Kirito says.

That has me suspicious. "You mean...like a normal player?" I ask.

"I'm not sure, but I." Kirito pauses, trying to think carefully of what to say. "...it's just a hypothesis, that he's somewhere in the shadows of this game. I mean...if you were game master and you trapped players in a death game, would you really just sit by on your throne and watch?"

Hypothesis...

What Kirito says is true and makes sense, but we don't really know the kind of person Kayaba is. Kirito might have, but it's probably a lie after what he said and done at the start of the game.

"It is...possible." I say. "Wherever Kayaba is hiding, I'm gonna find him and get some answers."

"Do you need any help?" I give him a surprising look. "I know Kayaba well, I look up on him. But the moment he tells us we're trapped in this game, I felt betrayal. I demands answers. Plus, I know this game very well. I can be some assistance." Kirito tells me.

Kirito is offering to help me out with this case. Normally I wouldn't allow some kid to help me with a Guardian Corp mission, even through I'm no long with the Guardian Corps I still try my mission like it is. But still, Kirito is experienced within Warlords Wrath Online, as both a gamer and a beta tester. Where I think hiring some kid who would treat this whole thing like some silly game, Kirito's different. As far as I know, he is indeed taking this game serious enough, otherwise he would be dead.

"I'll consider it...but don't get carried away." I say. "We'll just keep an eye out for anything suspicious. If anything comes out, we message each other." Kirito smiles with a nod. "One other thing: We must not tell anyone about this. I don't trust any the other players in this world. This must be kept a secret, no matter what."

Kirito just gives a stern look, says nothing. He's all silent, then speaks. "All right."

After our talk, we departed ways. I don't know where he's going, but I couldn't really care less. Kirito is now my partner on this Warlords Wrath Online investigation. Strangely, I enjoy having a partner, yet at the same time I feel like this is a mistake. It's too late to turn back now.

* * *

**FLOOR 11, KARADOR.**

I return an Inn for me to rest in. I should consider getting a house like most other players do. But so far, there are no towns in any of the floors I would want to stay in. For now, I'll just stick with the Inns.

As I wonder into town, I stop and barely look over my shoulder. I have a feeling someone is following me, watching me...I ignore it and continue ahead. As I move, I hear the footsteps again. I quickly turned. I only saw it for a moment, but I caught a glimpse of a player...

A Crusader maybe.

"Who's there!?" I say, taking out my Gunblade. "I know you're following me! Come out so I can see you!" No one comes out. No voice answers either. Quietly, slowly, I move towards the corner where the unknown player who's hiding. Once I'm on the edge, I jump, my weapon out. To my surprise, there's no one there. It's strange, there was no glow or any sound of teleporting, and I know this area. Nothing that involves hidden passages.

I could only mean one thing, it must have been Kayaba.

I couldn't turn my mind off at night. Kayaba. Sugou. Warlords Wrath Online. Nothing makes any sense.

There's no way to free us from this death game, that is for certain. Our only goal is to clear the 50 floors in this floating castle Aincrad. But still, if there were a way, if I could find Kayaba I might be able to find a way to make him release us all. Is that even possible?

Finding him along would be difficult enough, but can I really overpower him? If there's one thing I know about gaming is that Game Masters have power over players. Like they're the Makers and we are their children or their creation.

It's nothing to worry about. Tomorrow, I must focus on my own survival, keep Hope alive and escape this death trap. That's what I came here to do, and I must complete my mission.

Even if I do, I must still look for answers.

Kayaba, wherever you are, I will find you. If I do, you must answer for your crimes.


	34. Twin Betrayers

**A/N: Lightning seems to have a new partner on her little investigation of Warlords Wrath Online. Personally, I don't get why she would investigation by diving in, knowing she'll be trapped there for months or years. Ironic, isn't it. An author saying something against one of his character's actions...or control of a Square Enix character. Either way, it's ironic.**

* * *

**JUNE 5TH, 2023. FLOOR 18, OUTSIDE OF BLACK TEMPLE.**

I feel like it's a mistake making Kirito my partner on figuring out where Kayaba is and what's his plot of this death game. He's a good warrior...in game that is, but he's still a kid. I'm not even sure if I should drag Hope into this. I can trust him and he is a good healer. Having a healer is important within a death game, that's what I've learned since I'm just a Swordsman, but the last thing I would want to do is put in into danger.

But this is the least of my problems at the moment.

Right now, the Assault Team is having trouble with the 18th floor boss. Four teams, over a hundred players. All of them have died. Nobody knows for sure what's going on. It wasn't suspicious at first, but after gathering information about the boss from the first attempt, that's when we realizing something is going on.

We have the information. We studied it's attack patterns and abilities. The Assault Team is full of serious players, no way they could have taken this fight lightly or stupidly, like Snow would have.

I'm just glad Hope wasn't in any of those groups, but he will be for this one. Which is why I'm going to be joining the Assault Team on this attempt. If the fifth team gets wiped out, I want to make sure Hope is safe, even if I have to die.

Tonight, the Assault Team is having a meeting in a cave right outside of the Black Temple. After the fourth attempt, Asuna and Heathcliff didn't want to hold the meeting inside a town. They start to believe there could be spies who are interfering with our plans, sabotaging us.

It sounds kind of stupid how a player would be behind all this, but it does have me thinking. Only one player survived the last three teams. Leonardo of the Holy Dragon Alliance. A level 91 Assassin. Assassins can escape fights easily, but boss fights are a different thing. Many Assassins took part in the last few battles and they all end up dead.

How did Leonardo of all players survive the fights? For the third time in a row. Very suspicious.

"Okay, everyone. Here's the plan." Heathcliff says.

Our plan is for the Crusaders to hold off the boss, the Betrayer, while the Squadrons A, B and C attack from the sides and behind. Squadron's D and E will take care of the adds and the healing team will decide roles to keep both teams alive.

Hopefully this will take care of the boss fight. This attempts Assault Team are puling out the toughest players we can muster.

"Fifth time's the charm as they say." Leonardo says.

"It's actually the third." Hope says. "Third time's the charm."

"I was making a figure of speech, since this is the fifth time." Leonardo says. "Either way, we got this boss in the bag."

"We can only hope for the best. But we cannot give up our goal of liberating everyone from this game." Heathcliff says. "Meeting adjourn."

Only an hour and we raid the Elite Dungeon to take on the floor boss. What should I do in the meantime?

I reached level 100 two days ago, and I was right. 100 is the maximum I can reach. For now at least. Once we clear the 20th floor, I'll probably be going back to leveling, up to how much? Maybe 150.

My Gunblade skills are maxed out, along with Search, Hearing, Acrobatics, Weapon Defense.

I could work on my professions. I defiantly need to work on my Weapon's Fusion if I'm going to make Gunblades just as strong as level 100 weapons.

I haven't heard of anything from Kirito after our meeting nearly a week ago, but he keeps an update. Kind of tiring after reading the words: 'Haven't found anything but I'll keep my eyes and earns open for anything'. Still, it's nice that he is taking this seriously.

* * *

**FLOOR 18, ELITE DUNGEON.**

I for one am going to be glad once we defeat this floor's boss. I've been doing some questing on the 18th floor so long, I'm starting to wish I was brain fried by the Nervegear. Seriously, this floor is hideous. I just hope the next one isn't going to be as ugly.

The Elite Dungeon is the inside of the Black Temple. Filled with demons and the Illidari, elf-like demons who worship and serve that blind demon the Naga are working for.

I just know this 'The Betrayer' is that Illidari demon lord.

I fight on the front lines alongside with Kirito, Asuna and Leonardo. There's something off about Leonardo alright. Whenever the other players are in danger, he doesn't help out. Just focuses on killing enemies and sometimes shout 'Help yourself!'. How rude.

The Holy Dragon Alliance are a loyal guild. You don't really find many players who are jerks in them. If anything, Leonardo is the only player I've known who's the rude one in that guild.

Storming through this labyrinth is easy, that's to be expected when this team is filled with the strongest players within the Aincrad. In twenty minutes, we made it to the top of the tower and right in front of the boss room. We all rest for a moment to restore our HP's and MP's.

I find Hope and sit next to him while we are resting. "You doing okay?" I ask him.

"Well...actually, I'm a little nervous." Hope says. "I'm afraid of what's going to happen. Four other teams tried and failed to defeat this boss. What if the same thing happens to us?"

"That is not going to happen. We are going to conquer this floor's boss and return to the town safely." I say. Hope smiles. He believes me. Too bad our moment has to end. Heathcliff calls out saying it's time to take on the boss. That said, we both stand up. "Don't worry. I'll keep you safe."

"I know you will." Hope says.

Heathcliff and Asuna opens the door. Complete darkness inside. We run right into the boss door. The door shuts the second everybody is inside.

The darkness lightens up...only not as much as it usually does. The roof of this room is replaced with a sky of dark, thundering clouds. On the ground is the summit of the Black Temple. And up ahead is the elf demon who's blind.

He faces us with those fel flames that are on eye sockets of his blindfold. "You mortal insects. You invaded my domain and dare to face against me?" He takes out his glaives and positions to fight. "You are not ready!"

His name, cursor and health gauges appear. The Betrayer.

He may seem big and scary, but that doesn't stop us from engaging in combat against the demon. What just came into mind is how or why he is known as 'The Betrayer'? What could he possibly have done? Well. That's nothing for me to wonder about. I need to focus on defeating the boss.

The Betrayer is proven to be a tough boss fight. I focus on attacking him on the sides while Heathcliff takes all the hits. Whenever the adds appear, I switch and attack them. I keep my eyes open around the field whenever I'm free. Something must be rigged if we were unable to defeat this boss four times in a row.

The boss roars in agony. He's down to half of his total heatlh. "You wretched mortals are tougher then I expected!" The Betrayer sprouts his wings and takes flight. "Now you shall face the true power of the Inflamed Legion!"

The Betrayer throws his glaives on the ground, planted by the blades. With it, two large green flaming creatures appears, and they are linked to the blades like chains. The adds are huge. Heathcliff and the other Crusader handle each of them. The DPS classes split into two against the adds.

"Look into the eyes of the betrayer!" Hearing that, I turn my attention to the boss. He shoots feel beams down on us through the fel sockets on his blindfold. Two beams, moving around, towards other players. We avoid them.

I take a look at the fight around. We have the boss under control. Nobody has died to anything and the boss is only at 50%. We got this, but that doesn't mean we can let our guard down.

However, something catches my attention. While I was avoiding the fel beams, I notice Hope is on his knees, getting ready to stand back up. He must have fallen trying to avoid the beams. But that isn't what has me curious. Behind him, Leonardo is coming towards him.

From a distance, it looks like he's rushing towards Hope to help him, but I look closely. He has his hand on his side, grabbing the hilt of his weapon, puling out his daggers. That grin on his face...

I soon realize what's going on and hurry over towards Hope. "Espeon! Look out!" The second I call out, Hope turns. He's horrified to see Leonardo coming towards him.

Leonardo charges up a Hurricane sword skill, I charge up a Viper's Fang. My Gunblade glows in dark pink as I use the skill to block Leonardo's blow. The clash of our weapons cause a colorful sparks, a mix of dark pink and light green. Leonardo is astonished, then I use the rest of my Combos to attack him.

My attacks break through his armor and it shatters, revealing a gray ragged clothing with little showing of an emblem that belongs to a certain murder guild.

Laughing Coffin.

Most of the raiders are surprised by this event. The only ones focusing on the boss fight are Heathcliff, another healer and four other DPS. "Leonardo...What's going on?" Asuna asks.

All the other players muttered as they surround Leonardo. Funny thing is nobody is even paying attention to the boss that's threatening to kill us all.

"I knew there was something going on." I say. "The last three attempts on the 18th floor boss ended in failure. Leonardo here is the only survivor for each of the attempts...any how is that possible? ...Because he's the very one that caused those wipes. He's secretly a member of Laughing Coffin!"

Everyone's pretty horrified to hear this. "We'll worry about the Assassin later. Right now we have a boss to face before it destroys us!"

The Betrayer lands on his feet as the glaives rush towards him like magnets. "All of you deal with the boss." I order everyone, and they all focus on the boss, while I turn to Leonardo. "I'll deal with the traitor."

I hold my Gunblade tight. Leonardo takes out his two daggers.

Even though in my body, it's nothing but digital data, but I can feel my blood boiling. This man is suppose to be an honorable member of the Holy Dragon Alliance, of the Assault Team. But in truth, he's a member of Laughing Coffin. The murder guild. Those who killed many players right before my eyes. Who killed the Lunar Twilight.

With a burst of speed, I engaged in combat with Leonardo.

The Assassin fights hard. That's to be expected from a member of the Holy Dragon Alliance. Leonardo attacks so fast, I can only focus on avoiding and blocking over attacking. When I am free to attack, I perform another Viper's Fang. Leonardo was able to avoid the first three combos and then gets hit with the other three.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask him in a hostile tone. We both attack, end up our weapons clashed, face to face. "You are an honorable member of the Holy Dragon Alliance. How can you turn on all of us?"

Leonardo just laughs before answers. "Because I saw the truth!" Leonardo and I repel each other. While I recovered, he leaps on me. I dodge then shift my weapon into a gun and shoot at him. Leonardo dodge my shoots, then comes towards me. "We are all trapped and forced to play this game! There is no hope! No escape! Only DEATH!"

He thrusts his daggers. I barely dodged and end up with a cut on my cheek. Didn't do heavy damage thank goodness. Leonardo and I both fight each other at high speed. Leonardo is probably faster with attacks because of his dual wielding.

I unleash a wrath of my sword skills against Leonardo. He can hardly keep up with my speed as I disarm one of his daggers, then I second disarm the next. I attack him up until he reaches 5% of his HP. I even cut off his digital legs so he is unable to move.

I just glare down at him. Everything he believes and says is wrong. It's true that death awaits us all, but that doesn't mean there is no point in fighting against it. There is still hope to escape this prison of death. The path he choose is corruption. Insanity. Evil. Where we the Assault Team seeks to clear this game to free all the remaining 8,000 players from this death game.

And this boss's defeat is the living proof of it. One floor boss killed and another floor unlocked is one step closer to our freedom. I turn to the boss. He feels on his knees as the last of his HP depletes. The Betrayer breaths his final words:

"Persistant insects you are...Vermin of the light...You may think you are tough...but I must warn you: Turn back...for within the heart of darkness...only your end..awaits. The god of the devil...will have your...souls...and soon...will put out...the light."

The Betraer glows and shatters into shards of light. The Betrayer is defeated. After the bosses defeat, the room returns to normal. Instead of the top of the Black Temple, we return to the stone room of the top of the labyrinth.

After recovering, we all turn to Leonardo. The leader of the Holy Dragon Alliance, Schmitt, a lance wielder Crusader, faces Leonardo. "Leonardo...You are a traitor to the Holy Dragon Alliance. You are hereby banished from the guild." Schimitt opens his window menu, scroll through varies options, up until he kicks Leonardo out of the Holy Dragon Alliance. "Take him to the Black Iron Castle."

Two members of the guild grabs Leonardo by the arms and drags him away. There are members of Laughing Coffin in hiding among the Assault Team guilds.

Just when I didn't think it could get any worse.


	35. Kayaba's Riddle: First Clue

**A/N: Kayaba is always a mysterious man in Sword Art Online. I still wonder what was his whole purpose of turning Sword Art Online into a prison death game. In this story, he is just as mysterious. In fact, Lightning and Kirito are about to discover a riddle. Something about Kayaba.**

* * *

**JUNE 11th, 2023. FLOOR 19, SUNFURY HOLD.**

The nineteenth floor is pretty bad. No more near to terrible then the 18th floor. But this floor is nothing but a broken world of space, large cracks that leads to bottomless space. Well, actually, there is a bottom but when you fall it, it can still kill you. Even though the drop isn't long enough to take out a dent of your HP.

All the earth is purple and grassless, the sky always black. It's like the end of the world has come. Even the monsters here are dangerous. Mostly demons and red/pale skin elves. Levels 90-95. Even I'm fighting my hardest against the enemy.

Right now, I'm finishing my last quest on this floor, invading a dungeon. After that, I'm done for the day.

The Assault Team plans on raiding the next floor boss later in the evening. Makes me wonder if we'll be facing that Damned Lord, unless he's gonna end up as one of the dungeon bosses of the 20th floor.

Leonardo was sent to the prison-hold of the Black Iron Castle on the first floor. Since then, the Holy Dragon Alliance has been put into question. If Leonardo became a secret member of Laughing Coffin, then it's likely there are other members like that.

So far, no secret Laughing Coffin members were found. Still, it was pretty shocking. I'm surprised the entire guild didn't get shut down cause Leonardo's betrayal sure did put a damage to their reputation of loyalty and trust.

"It's a shame for what the Holy Dragon Alliance was put through." Lizbeth says.

I'm working with Rokel's guild, The Dancing Fairies, on this quest. "I know. I heard they suffered major damage, now the guild can hardly be trusted." Silica says.

"It's a tragedy all right. All because of that murder guild." I say. "Something must be done about Laughing Coffin."

I've been wanting to do something about that guild ever since they took away the Lunar Twilight. Killing Johnny Black isn't gonna stop them. What can? Raid the entire guild and sent them into prison? Most likely.

"I just hope...everything Kayaba said about dying in the real world...isn't true." Rokel says.

As much as I want to believe in Rokel, I know what Kayaba said on the opening day is true. A thousand victims of the Warlords Wrath Online incident died before I come to this world. I'm not sure the reasons of death other then brain fried by the Nervegear, like the thousand deaths could have just been from removing the helmets, and it would really be possible that being killed would free us and we will be awaken in the real world.

But all of that is false hope. Nervegear removal or in-game death. Death is all that awaits.

Whatever happens, we must prevail and beat this game for our freedom.

* * *

**FLOOR 11, KARABOR.**

After completing the quest, I wait within the underground city for the Assault Team to raid the next boss. My mind is lost in thought. There has been no connect with the real world. Not only am I concern of how Serah's doing, but also how everyone is handling the situation.

We're barely alive in hospital beds. Can they really keep us alive long enough to beat this game. Whether we clear the game or not, we are on a time limit. From what I've learned, all the hospitals are doing the best they can to keep everyone alive. The Argus company is spending most of their millions to help the hospital in support. They'll go bankrupt for this, and I doubt they'll make or sell enough games to stay alive.

Who knows how long we'll be kept alive before they well be forced to pull the plug all the players.

While I'm sitting around, I suddenly get a message. I look and see it's from Kirito. What could he want? I open the window and the message appears.

'I've found something. Meet me in the sewers.'

In the sewers? What did he found? This better not be his little jokes.

Karabor maybe an underground city, but the city has sewers beneath it. An underground tunnel underneath an underground city. Pretty crazy.

I arrive at the entrance of the sewers. It's pretty dark and my search automatically turn into night vision. So far, it's empty, but it does stink of sewage. I'm starting to wish smell isn't apart of the Nervegear's transmitters.

I walk deeper into the sewers, draw my Gunblade out, very cautious. Ten meters beyond the entrance and the sewers become a regular zone, outside of the city's safety. No monsters spawn here, but murder players will still ambush you here.

I hear something, like a heavy thud and splash. My soldier instincts took over and I stop in place, completely aware of my surroundings. Being this deep in a dark tunnel is a sure sign of being ambushed. Makes me wonder if anything could have happened to Kirito.

No. He's still alive. If he were dead, he would have vanished from my friends list.

Nothing comes. I continue onward, but I can't drop my guard. Just then, something touches my shoulder. Startled, I do a sweep slash. Instead of hitting flesh, or data for that matter, it hits steel. A hand covers my mouth and Kirito puts a finger on his pressed lips.

I take a moment to realize it's just him, but I'm still not happy when he startled me like that. Partner, criminal or not, I'll slice him in half for this.

"You know I can slice you in half for this." I say.

"Can't be any worse then a scolding from the Vice Commender of the Assault Team." Kirito says.

I sigh as I sheathe my Gunblade. "So what is it?"

"I found out something." Kirito takes me to a small space in the sewer, to stay out of sight from anyone who might be wondering these tunnels.

Kirito shows me a map of the labyrinth. He explains that on the third floor west path, there's a hidden room where it can't be shown on the map. I'm familiar with those things, they're usually trapped doors where all that is in there is a single treasure chest, but once you open it, an alarm goes up, you get locked inside and have to face a countless horde of monsters. Either fight them all or die.

I'm not fond with those. They're just terrible.

However, Kirito tells me this room is different. "What makes it different then the other hidden rooms?"

"As far as I've heard, it's the only room that isn't a trap." Kirito explains. "There's nothing inside, just a small room with some kind of message."

A message? "Some kind of history about this world?"

"That's what I thought, but the person who found it doesn't understand the message at all. Something he's never seen." Kirito says. "It could have some kind of information about the incident we're in."

I think this through. What Kirito says could be true. A message inside a game that no player understands. Players who've been trapped in this game should know what the message would be about if it's related to Warlords Wrath Online. Which mean that it could be a clue about Kayaba or our chance of being freed from this virtual prison.

Either way, we must find out.

* * *

**FLOOR 19, ELITE DUNGEON**

Kirito and I are planning to go through the Elite Dungeon to find this hidden room, but we're not going to get far with just an Assassin and a Swordsman. True, Rokel and I manage to make it through the fifth floor with only tanking Swordsman and First Aid healing, but this is different. I was at a high level, but Kirito and I are close to same level against these mobs.

We need a Cleric. I don't trust the other players in this game to this kind of mission, so there's only one person I can trust to be our healer.

Kirito and I fight in the front lines. I'm doing this fight with just my One-handed Gunblade. Using a shield would just slow me down. But it's not too bad. With the combine strength of Kirito and I, we can handle the mobs here.

Hope stays a couple of yards behind, keeping us alive. I don't want to put him into danger, so I tell him to stay at a safe distance from the fight. He'll also keep an open mind for any monsters that'll ambush on him.

The Elite Dungeon is crawling with those pale elves. Blood Elves as they are known.

When our fight ends, we rest up for a bit to regain our energy. "So you guys really think some secret message is in the labyrinth?"

"Kirito does. I'm just following his lead." I say.

"That's just rude." Kirito says.

"And you think it might have some connect to freeing us from this game?" Hope asks.

"I'm not certain if it this, but it will give us a lead on Kayaba's plan." I say.

As soon as we're well rested enough, we continue on in the dungeon. The Blood Elves are tough enemies, the higher we process in this tower. It's like the higher we go on the Aincrad, the tougher enemies get. So far, it's for dungeon enemies. No one knows how that it is, but that's the least of our problems. If anything, we just need to remain cautious, keep a sharp mine. Give the enemy are highest number of strength.

We reach the third floor of the labyrinth. We look over the map. There are some unexplored areas on this floor. It's best to avoid those since the hidden room would have to be along one of the explored paths.

We follow each of the paths to find the hidden room. So far, we end up in dead ends. Not only that, but we encounter powerful enemies. Takes longer for Kirito and I to handle. Even Hope loses more MP. Every battle or two, we take the moment to regain our energy.

It's almost time for the Assault Team's raid on this labyrinth, we need to find that hidden room quickly.

We wonder down the path. We've cleared all the enemies on my main path that's been explored. "Lightning. Espeon. Over here."

We follow Kirito down the path. We find Kirito standing right next to an iron door. I'm caught by surprise. I look at the dungeon map and this door isn't located on the map. Behind it via map, just a dead end. "Do you think?" Hope asks.

"I don't know...it might be a trap." I say.

"Only one way to find out." Kirito puts a hand on the iron door. "Be cautious." He slowly opens the door. I stay close to Hope, weapon out. Have to be prepared for whatever's in stored.

Inside the hidden room is...nothing.

Completely empty. Not even a treasure chest that triggers the trap. Still, we don't let our guard down. Kirito and I take the first step, and then Hope follows us inside from behind. After a minute of caution, we gently let our guard down.

"Nothing in here." Kirito says as he sheathes his sword. "This must be the room."

"Let's start looking." I say.

The room is small. All we have to do is check the walls. "Hey guys, is this it?" Hope shows us what is on the wall. Kirito and I look and we have found the message:

"_Chaos overwhelms the world, where there's only fear with one look in the beast's I. The heroes was trained to fight the demons and bring light to the world, nothing wrong against the light. The darkness, there's no hope. But faith in the light is more powerful. A single device can change everything, I knows that._

_Man are created with the gift to fight, to serve and protect the light. In the past, humans was once peaceful, until the darkness of Chaos came. Demons invade and destroy homes and lives. Power meant to protect life can be used to create destruction. The war against humans, angels and demons. Fight for unlimited power to either save the world or destroy it._

_Men use knowledge to gather information about the demons and the darkness, but even with the strongest knowledge has limits against the demons. It is that the light will prevail, and the darkness will too be banished._

_Whenever Chaos falls, he returns to destroy the light. He is beyond dangerous. Too powerful for any human or angel to face. No one knows if he can really be defeated. I can only hope. Even in the deepest darkness, a small glimmer of hope will shine against it. The light was not fail._

_Humans can hardly trust anyone. Deceived and betrayed against each other in the face of worlds end. And one day, the light will return and bring peace to the human heart once again. It is guaranteed._

_To battle in war. To save the world before it is too late._"

It's like a page long on a novel, but doesn't make any sense to me. "What is it, exactly?"

"It's information and quotes from Kayaba's game: Shadowhunters." Kirito says. He seems a bit confused, fingers on his chin as he gazes on the message. "This isn't right...some of the words are a bit off."

Kirito's right on that. 'Beast's I' should really say 'Beast's eye'. "I'm not hard core with the game, but I can also see the errors."

"This...information from another game...is suppose to be a secret message?" I ask.

"Maybe it is. Might be some kind of code." Hope says.

Kirito takes out a small diamond. He aims it directly at the secret, with a flash, the diamond takes a picture of the message. "There are a ton types of secret codes. Meaning of the words. In between the lines. Unscrambling the letters. The secret message is hidden somewhere."

"Whatever you say, kid. Let's just get out of here and read ourselves for the Assault Team." I say.

Kayaba is hiding out somewhere in this death game. If this secret message tells me where he is, I'm coming after him. If it tells us how to be freed from this prison, I'm going for it and hunt down his real body.

Either way, I'm getting some answers straight out of him. He must pay for his crimes.


	36. Trial of the Eidolons

**A/N: Have you guys figured out the hidden message in Kayaba's riddle? It's gonna be a hard one, certainly one that Kirito and Lightning are not gonna figure out for a long while. While they are gonna take a while to figure it out, we'll move on to the next chapter of the story, where Eidolons come to the world of Sword Art Online.**

* * *

**JUNE 12TH, 2023. FLOOR 20, TELEPORT GATE.**

We run up the stairs of the 19th floor dungeon.

We had just defeated the boss, which was the leader of these Blood Elves. It wasn't the Damned Lord. He'll probably be on one of the dungeons of the 20th floor we'll have to conquer to unlock the 20th labyrinth.

Many players ahead of me have made it to the 20th labyrinth.

Once I step foot on the 20th floor, I get a view of the world. Nature, a bit. Green grass, autumn trees of red and orange. It's partly beautiful, but not peaceful. As far as I can see, there are Legion bases.

Asuna and the rest of the Assault Team are activating the Teleporting Gate. As I gaze at the view of the floor, an alarm goes on. I look to see it's my quest log. It's been updated. How is that possible? Maybe we will receive a quest for entering this floor? Well, only one way to find out.

I click on the icon and a quest window opens:

"_Congratulations!_

_You are the first Swordsman to reach level 100. The Eidolons saw incredible strength within you. You have been chosen to bare one of the most legendary powers of the Aincrad. Head for the Southern Area of the 20th floor to the Shrine of the Gods. There, you will meet your fate...or your doom."_

There's no choose of declining it.

Eidolons? I've heard about them in the legends, but never imagine they would be real. What am I talking about? This whole world is a game. None of it is real. The Eidolons in this world are not real, but data objects of the legends.

I'll look into this later. Right now, I need to rest after facing a powerful floor boss. I'm sure the rest of the team would agree.

20th floor. We have made it all the way to the 20th floor. Pretty much the end of this whole 'Legion' world.

Not only that, but I wonder about the riddle we found in the 19th floor labyrinth. It's from the game Shadowhunters, but what does it have to do with Warlords Wrath Online? If only I could somehow log on to Google, maybe I can look it up and see if there's a connection.

Kirito and Hope can't figure anything out as well, and they've spent hours looking over the message. Nothing comes to mind.

* * *

**FLOOR 20, SHRINE OF THE GODS.**

I follow the quest mark on my map to the place where I'm suppose to go.

I'm gonna have the power to summon an Eidolon? I don't know online gaming very well, but I do know summoning isn't a swordsman kind of thing.

I arrive at my destination. Up ahead are a total of nine alters, eight of them have statues. That's weird. I'm guess someone else must have gotten the quest and did something to the statue.

"Lightning!" Hearing Leafa's call startled me. I did not expect to run into anybody over here. I turn, but Leafa isn't alone.

Behind her are Shinon, Hope, Yeul and Kirito.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We are here because of the mysterious quest we received when we entered this floor." Yeul says. "Did you receive one as well?"

"I did." I say with a nod. "About being the first Swordsman to hit level 100. And that I'm gonna learn how to summon an Eidolon."

"It makes sense for a Dreamer, Cleric and Wavemaster to have summoning magic, but...Shadow Snipers, Assassins and Swordsmans?" Shinon asks.

"I agree. This wasn't even on the Beta Test." Kirito says.

I have been gathering as much information of this death game for a long time, but I've never heard of this quest.

I follow the log, and I end up turning the quest in to one of the statues. The Eidolon, Odin. Everyone else turn to the statues they were guided to as well. Hope, Eidolon Seraph. Shinon, Eidolon Hecatoncheir. Yeul, Eidolon Phoenix. Kirito, Eidolon Shiva and Leafa, Eidolon Valefor.

That just leaves two Eidolons: Typhoon and Hades. I don't know who the ninth Eidolon is, that one that's already missing.

After turning the quest in, I received a new quest:

"_The Statue hums quietly. The sleeping Eidolon's power pulses through its veins as it feels your presence. Odin is calling out. He has chosen you as his champion. You must prove yourself worthy. Face the Eidolon and tame him, or die by his wrath of judgement."_

Reading the part about dying doesn't sound very encouraging, but I don't let it get to me. I will face the Eidolon and conquer it.

I assume Kirito and the others have gotten the same quest, but they must face the Eidolons they turned their quest to instead of Odin.

We all learn the rules: A trial battle can only happen one at a time. We have two minutes to tame our Eidolons before they kill us. For me, I have to tame Odin by proving my strength and courage. As for everyone else, I have no idea.

"So...who's going first?" Leafa asks.

We all exchange expressions. Shinon, Leafa and Hope are a bit afraid. Kirito just looks stern, but I can tell he doesn't want to go first. Yeul is just the same as Kirito, but I know she's fearless. I let out a sigh before speaking.

"All right. I'll go first."

Everyone else stands at one end of the shrine. I stand firm, facing against the lifeless statue of Odin. I touch the statue and a window opens.

_"Odin challenges you to a deal. Do you accept?"_

I hesitated a little, just psych myself a little before entering a deadly combat, then I hit accept. Nothing happens for a moment, but I still draw out my Gunblade as I glare at the statue.

The statues shakes, little by little, then starts to crack. Lightning energy seeps through the cracks, then finally, Odin awakes from his slumber. A burst of wind blows upon his wake, everyone else from behind yells in surprise as the large Eidolon stands a few feet in front of me.

Odin respectfully bows, and I do the same. Odin casts Doom upon me, I can feel my life leeching away from this dark magic, then Odin positions himself. His Gagnrad weapon. We both position ourselves and then we first. I make the first strike with Pulsing Fang, where I charge while shooting at the target, and once I'm ten yards away, I switch to sword and slash the target.

Odin deflects the bullets and he blocks my attack with his shield. He's a tough boss all right.

Odin throws a couple of attacks on me, but I dodge and parry, then counterattack whenever he has an opening. Odin blocks and fights well with his shield and his two-bladed lance.

My HP constantly falls, not from the Doom spell, but from Odin's attacks. I'm slowly dying, you would think Odin's attacks would have no affect on my HP. He doesn't even have an HP bar. Only a cursor and his name.

How am I suppose to tame him?

I only have 45 seconds left, that is when I go berserk on the Eidolon. I unleash a massive display of Sword Skills. Pulse Shot, Sweeping Dance, Thunderfall.

Odin blocks of the attacks. There were few times when my attacks land on him, he staggered for quite a bit, granting more openings for me to strike him. Even so, he still recovered and continue blocking.

In the end, I collapse on my knees, and the Doom spell hits zero seconds.

I expect to instantly die from the dark spell, but death does not come. I look up, Odin still stays in battle stance, then stands straight. He plants his weapon on the ground then kneels before me.

I'm surprised by this, then Odin glows and slowly fades into small stars of light. Right after he vanishes, a window opens in front of me.

'_Congratulations! You have learned a summoning spell: Odin.'_

Looks like I have tamed Odin.

I'm exhausted. That fight has really drained my energy. But that doesn't stop from everyone else who watched the fight from surrounding and congratulating me. Even Hope is amazed, and he's seen me in combat several times, both reality and in this death game. Even though he never doubted, it's still unbelievable.

I had a little help to get out of the ring of battle. Once I'm out, Kirito is next. He's going to face the Ice Eidolon Shiva.

Shiva's transformation goes through the same process as Odin did. Shiva stands before Kirito. Her footwork is different though, she acts like she's skating on ice. Kirito takes out his dual swords and attacks Shiva.

The fight against Shiva is different then I was exacting. Whenever Kirito gets close and strikes, she skates away at high speed. Kirito moves fast and strikes hard at the Ice Eidolon. I'm glad I didn't get Shiva, looks pretty tough to follow.

Kirito's purpose must be to catch his target and strike hard. Assassins are known for speed. I cannot see Kirito's Doom debuff, the longer the fight takes the more I start to worry. I'm not too attached to Kirito, but I do not want to see anyone else die right before my eyes.

The battle finally stops. Kirito shows no sign of exhaustion, but i can tell he's worn out. Shiva bows before Kirito and vanishes into stars of light. He tamed the Eidolon.

"That was amazing, big brother!" Leafa says.

"It was nothing compared to Lightning's battle." Kirito says.

I give a stern look. "Flattery will get you no where." I say, in a serious tone.

After Kirito, Yeul is next for her Eidolon. The Flame of Rebirth Eidolon, Phoenix. Yeul accepts the duel and fights. Yeul is indeed a powerful Wavemaster, but I still worry if she'll even lose.

Phoenix is different then I expected. It's a humanoid bird. Human body with wing arms, normal face with a bird beak helm. It's like a human bird hybrid.

Before casting the Doom spell, Phoenix does a defensive technique. Casting some kind of flaming shield on it. And then it casts Doom on Yeul. Phoenix casts fire magic. Yeul defenses herself from fire magic with Flame Ward. Then Yeul focuses on casting offensive frost magic.

Nothing new happens for a while, then Phoenix switches to a frost protection. That's unexpected coming from a fire boss. The second it does switch defenses, Yeul starts casting fire magic on it. I think I get it. Fire shield makes it immune to fire, but weak against frost. Frost shield protects against ice but weakens it from fire.

The last thing Phoenix does is switch to a fire and frost shield. Yuel doesn't use any of the two spells against it, but instead casts arcane magic.

The fight lasts for the entire two minutes of the Doom timer. Yeul pretty much lost all of her MP in the fight. Still, Phoenix bows before her and vanishes. She has learned how to summon Phoenix.

Shinon steps forward. She now faces her Eidolon. Hecatoncheir. The large Eidolon has no element, but it has like a thousand arms. Shinon readies her bow to shoot. But just as the fight begins, Hecatoncheir transforms dozens of his arms into gatling guns.

Shinon completely froze up seeing the guns. She's in trouble. "Shinon! You have to face your fears!" I call out to her.

My calling has gotten her attention. She takes a while to sink it in, but then nods. She takes a deep breath and faces her Eidolon.

She must face her fear. Her very life depends on it.

Hecatoncheir casts Doom upon her and the battle begins. Hecaton goes crazy with shooting. Shinon dodges and avoids the bullets, starting with some flips and side runs. While she's running, she shoots at Hecatoncheir.

I must admit. Shinon is doing an excellent job at facing the Eidolon. Normally when she sees a gun, she freezes. But now she's completely active.

The fight ends and Shinon conquers her Eidolon. At first, we were excited, but then Shinon falls to her hands and knees. Normally, it would be exhaustion, but I know it's anxiety. I approach, up close she's panting heavily and sweating.

"You okay?" I ask her.

It takes a while for her to answer. Once she relaxes, she speaks. "Y-yeah. I just..." Shinon stands up, she's a bit shaken. "One little step at a time...I guess."

"Right." I all I say, but what she says is indeed true.

Leafa is next. Against her Eidolon Valefor. Valefor is the Eidolon of winds. The winged creature floats before Leafa. She holds her sword out as Valefor casts Doom on Leafa. Leafa strikes with her sword and casts magic in between her attacks. Valefor has no physical attacks, so it just focuses on Arcane and Wind magic.

Leafa avoids the waves of magic coming at her, then counterattacks. Valefor is pretty tough on her, but Leafa is just as hard against the Eidolon.

Kirito watches his sister's...cousin's fight with pride. He seems impressed, proud even. Like he knows that she'll win. Never a doubt moment that she'll lose, and he was right.

Leafa conquers Valefor. The Eidolon bows to her and vanishes. Once it's gone, Leafa shows her exhaustion.

"I don't know how you guys handled that. It's hard." Leafa says.

"A trial can indeed be hard. As long as we are victorious, live to fight another day, that is all that matters." Yeul says.

"Always the wise one." I tell Yeul.

Now Hope is the last one to battle his Eidolon. To be honest, I'm afraid for this one. Hope is going against a deathly trial right before my eyes and there's nothing I can to help or save him from certain doom.

I can't have doubts. I know he'll win. So far, we all have won our trials against the Eidolons.

Hope now faces the Light Eidolon, Seraph. I'm surprised by the appearance of it, or her I should say. It's a human girl, beautiful, with long brownish hair and angel wings. I've never seen or hear of anything like this.

Seraph offers Hope a smile and casts Doom on him. The smile is kind and gentle, nothing cruel or enjoying ones suffering. She's lucky it's not that or I'll be ticked that she's gonna play with Hope like a little toy.

This fight is different. No combat, but suffering. Dark magic shrouds Seraph and I can see her HP depleting significantly. Hope casts his healing magic to restore the Eidolon's HP, but it does not stop her suffering. I get what he has to do. Keep the Eidolon alive. If she dies, he's doomed. Hope is a good healer, he's got this in the bag.

But I spoke too soon. Overtime, Seraph's HP drops faster. Hope is starting to cast his healing spells faster, and using his holy shield to protect her. The shield only lasts a short time, but it gives him enough time to restore his lost MP.

45 seconds left, and Hope is going to none stop. Even so, the gap between the current and maximum HP is increasing. I'm pretty nervous. Hope can hardly keep up with his healing. Seraph's HP becomes closer to zero everytime when Hope finishes the spell, before the bar shoots up.

Finally, he collapses in exhaustion. I gasp, try to reach out for him. But I'm frozen as the rapidly dropping HP bar on Seraph.

20%. 10%. 5%.

This is bad. Very bad.

I look away, to worried see watch his failure. I expect to hear Hopes painful screams and the sounds of polygonal shattering. To my surprise, nothing happens. I look. To my surprise, Seraph's HP stops at 1%.

If this were a manga, the background behind me would be red with white lines reaching out from me to show how horrifiedly shocked I am.

Seraph bows before Hope and then vanishes. Once I know he's completely safe, I let out a relief from a breath I've been holding in.

"You seemed worried. That's unlikely." Kirito says.

I can tell from the tone and expression on his face he means it as some silly joke. I give him a hard shove. "Shut up, you."

We stay around for a while, both to restore our energy and to wait and see if anyone is going to come and take on Hades and Typhoon. Nobody else showed up.

I can feel Odin's power flowing through my veins. I have the power to summon an Eidolon. Is this the strength I need to conquer this death game? Whatever happens, every power I can obtain helps.


	37. Lord of the Damned

**A/N: The Eidolons are a bit hard to think about. Choosing the proper Eidolons based on the class roles wasn't too difficult, but the problem was choosing the players for it. Lightning and Hope were obviously fitted, but the only ones I can't think of were the Eidolons of Avatar and Witch/Wizard. It's possible they may not be shown in the story.**

**On to business. In this chapter, it's now the 20th floor, which means the final boss for the Burning Crusade Arc. But before that, the Assault Team needs to find a way to unlock the entrance to the labyrinth.**

* * *

**JUNE 14TH, 2023. FLOOR 20, FOREEVER FOREST.**

I'm still a little shaken from my battle against Odin, and worrying over Hope's battle with Seraph. I now have the power to summon an Eidolon. A competition to aid me in combat. That's pretty intense. I thought being a Beast Tamer was more then enough. Silica is certainly the prove of it.

I am right now doing some questing with Rokel. It's been a long time since we even done some adventuring together, since the time when Laughing Coffin wiped out the Lunar Twilight guild. Rokel's been feeling better since the attack, but he's still having fears of adventuring outside from the safety of the towns, it's even hard for him when he's with me or his new guild.

I can understand how he feels, but he does need to face his fears. As do Laughing Coffin must answer for their crimes.

I figure I help Rokel get some encouragement.

I throw myself against the Crimson Snake, which is some flying scale-skin creature with a snake head. I parry its attack and then slash with a Sword Skill. Rokel stays behind at a safe distance, attacking the enemies with his magic. One of the Crimson Snake switches targets to Rokel. I quickly take notice and shift my weapon to a gun, shooting it until it shatters.

We defeat our enemies, and Rokel falls to his knees sighing in exhaustion. "You doing okay?"

"Y-yeah." Rokel says. He sounds tired, but his tone also carries worry. I approach Rokel and sit on my knees in front of him. "I don't think...I'm cut out for fighting anymore."

"Are you still worried about the murder guild?" I ask.

Rokel nods. "I'm...I'm afraid of going out there again. Going out with my guild...I just don't want to lose them."

"I understand how you feel, but you must understand that you can't let fear overwhelm you." What I say is true. I had to face my fear when my parents died, that Serah and I have become orphans. If I hadn't, we would be living in the streets, cold and starved. Maybe even worse. "You're going have to face it if you wish to move on, and be with the ones you love."

Rokel looks at me. He seems unsure if he's able to do that. "That's easy for you to say, Lightning. You're like a...fearless soldier. I'm just some kid."

"Kids can be brave. Espeon is. You're...probably just not as experienced in facing fear. You'll find your courage, it just takes time." I stand up and offer Rokel a hand, he takes it and I help him stand. "Let's keep going."

Just like the 10th floor, the entrance to the 20th floor labyrinth is blocked out, and the only key is to acquire an item known as 'Sphere of the Damned'. It's not a quest, so it must be something that drops in one of the dungeons on this floor. I have a feeling the boss we're gonna have to face is the Damned Lord.

The Assault Team has been preparing themselves for the boss fight. The scouting teams search everywhere for the dungeon, nobody has found it. Once I'm done helping Rokel with this quest, I'll start searching for the dungeon.

What I wonder is who are we gonna go up against in the labyrinth? Maybe that Chaos monster. Since it's the boss of the 20th floor, this is going to be one hell of battle to the death.

* * *

**FLOOR 20, WESTERN FIELD**

From all the information I have gathered, almost half of the floor has been searched for the dungeon. All reported back as false. No sign of it. I teamed up with the Vice Commander to go search for the western area of the floor. It's not likely we'll run into it here, but it could be anywhere.

"How do you think the rest of the team are doing?" I ask.

"Who knows. Nobody send a message just yet." Asuna says. "Why must Kayaba make this difficult."

"I know. You think being trapped and the only escape is clear all 50 floors would be enough." I say. "Once we find him, I'm gonna interrogate some answers straight out of him."

"He's hiding out all the way on the 50th floor, isn't he?" Asuna asks.

Everyone believes that's where Kayaba is hiding, but I believe he's truly hiding out somewhere within the game. In the shadows. Watching us as we press on. I just need to figure out how to find him. If only this riddle Kirito and I found would tell us where he is.

The dungeon we search in is Magister's Terrace, a large mansion filled with the most dangerous monsters of the Legion. It's just Asuna and I. All the creatures are elite lvl 100. We might be able to take them, but it will be a death struggle.

"We're going have to sneak in, undetected." I suggest.

"Way ahead of you." Asuna opens her main, scrolling through her menu until a large black cloak appears in her hands. "Cloak of Invisibility."

Oh yeah, I remember those. Cloak of Invisibility is an item used to turn it's wearer invisible. Or in groups, anyone within the shroud. But those using it need to be careful. The enemy may not be able to see us, but they can still hear, feel or smell us. We need to keep our distance from them.

"Let's go." Asuna and I huddle close and she applies the Cloak of Invisibility on us. We sneak right in the dungeon, pretty much risking our lives just to discover if this is the one that has the Damned Lord.

This dungeon is crawling with multiple demons, some of which disgusts me at the very sight of them. Asuna and I sometimes come across tight places we can barely squeeze through, undetected. Traveling through this tunnel is the hard part. We never came here, so the entire map is undetected. What I wish to do is take the direct path that'll lead us to the boss.

We nearly got caught by the Inflamed Legion, but we finally reached to the end of this dungeon. Asuna and I stand by the corner, watching closely.

At the end of the room, is the Damned Lord. Right in front of him is a large image of the monstrous demon, Chaos. "There he is." Asuna whispers.

"He must be the one. Let's report this to the team." I say.

"Yes." Asuna takes out a Teleport Crystal. "Teleport: Sun's Reach!" The Teleport Crystal gets us out of the dungeon safely, and back into town.

* * *

**FLOOR 20, SUN'S REACH**

We spread word about the location of the boss we have to kill for the 'Sphere of the Damned'. I'm going with the group soon to raid the dungeon and kill the Damned Lord. Once that's done, we'll clear this floor, taking down 40% of the game. How much longer are we gonna be trapped in here? It only took us seven months to come this far.

A year? Two years?

No matter how long it takes, we will free ourselves from this death game.

I just hope Serah will be waiting for me on the other side. I can only imagine what she's doing.

When the team is ready, I meet them by the entrance of the town. I see who are in my group: Silica. Asuna. Hope and Lisbeth. "Lightning. You're right on time."

I look at the whole team. "Glad to see everyone's here...Rokel's not coming?"

Silica shook her head. "No. He's still afraid. He can hardly come with me and the rest of the guild for our usual hunting ground." Pina calls out in agreement, with the sound of depression.

"I can't say I blame him. The poor kid does need some help." I say.

"We'll worry about him later. Right now, we must reach the Damned Lord and defeat him." What Asuna says is true. That said, we ready ourselves and make our way back to the dungeon.

* * *

**FLOOR 20, MAGISTER'S TERRACE**

Fighting in this dungeon is pretty tough. Lisbeth is holding the front line while Asuna and I stand right behind her. Lisbeth is blocking all the attacks then switches for Asuna and I to attack in between the monsters attacks.

Silica stays close to Hope. The three of us have everything under control here, since this is a dangerous place, at least one of us should stay close to the healer and protect him. Silica can feel herself being flustered and embarrassed around Hope. She reminds him so much of Rokel.

It's one thing for me to think it, but Rokel's girlfriend makes it seem strange, and probably uncomfortable for Hope since he already has Vanille.

"Lisbeth! Switch!" Asuna shouts. After blocking the attack, Lisbeth jumps back and Asuna takes her place and strike the enemy. I focus on the Abyssal Inferno. Parry each of its attacks then counterattack when it has an opening.

Demons here are a hard fight in this dungeon. We try our hardest to avoid attacks, and Hope would heal us up whenever we are at low health.

Right after we've finished this fight, we take a quick break to restore our energy. "The boss's room is just down this hallway. Once we get there, we switch to defensive, learn it's attack patterns and abilities, then we attack."

The Damned Lord must be very powerful since he's the key to unlocking the 20th floor boss.

After resting, we approach the room. there is only one group of wizards, witches and demons. They are not gonna stop us so easily. Lisbeth holds off enemy attacks while Asuna and I attack from the sides. We focus on the targets Lisbeth is focused on. Don't want the enemies focus on us when we steal their threat.

With the group defeated, an event triggers with the Damned Lord.

"My lord...I have brought this entire world to its knees...Lands shattered. It's people enslaved and tortured. All under your name." The Damned Lord says.

Image of Chaos growls before speaking. "You have done well indeed, Gul'damn. But you have forgotten one small detail: The invaders from the Dark Portal! Because of them, the Draenei and Orcs are working together once again. We have lost the Naga and the Battlesong Clan!"

"I am well aware of these...outsiders, my lord. But I can ensure you that the army will not be able to withstand the full might of...wait...What is this?" The Damned Lord turns facing us.

"Invaders? Here!? Destroy them, Gul'Damn! Or I shall siphon away every essence of your life from your body!" Chaos says, then it's image fades away.

"Yes...master." The Damned Lord becomes targetable, his name, cursor and three HP bars appears. "So...you outsiders dare invade my sanctum and stand before the most powerful Wizard ever! I will enjoy breaking you apart!"

We ready ourselves and the battle starts. Lisbeth holds off boss;s attacks while Silica, Asuna and I observe the fight, closely and as carefully as we can. The Damned Lord has powerful abilities.

Chaos Bolt for unavoidable, unblock-able damage.

Anguish, damage overtime that effects the whole party.

Hellfire for an AOE attack, for about twenty yards, damage increasing overtime.

Summon Doomguard, summoning minions to aid him in battle.

That's about it, and we switch to assault. "Now's our chance! Attack!" Asuna commands.

Silica and Asuna attacks The Damned Lord from behind. I attack him from the front, taking his melee hits, sometimes parry them, and attack whenever there's an opening, then I command Lisbeth to switch whenever he casts Chaos Bolt. Everytime he summons a Doomguard, Lisbeth holds off the boss and the rest of us takes down the Doomguard.

"You cannot stop the Legion! We are immortal!" The Damned Lord says.

I just laugh at his little comment. He actually thinks the Legion are immortal. Hope has no trouble with healing us, even during the Hellfire or Anguish. For Hellfire, we melees just run away as fast as we can before the damage gets worse.

The Damned Lord's health reaches to the yellow zone, and a new ability comes at us. Really caught us by surprise. "You think of us defeated so easily?" The Damned Lord channels dark magic, lifting us as we're shrouded in the black energy. Our HP's drain dramatically and I feel like I'm being hanged. Can't breath.

After a few seconds, The Damned Lord finishes the spell and all the darkness that hangs us explodes on us. In the end, we all fall to a red zone on our HP's. Lisbeth puts on all of her defenses to block the Damned Lords attacks, while Hope quickly heals us back to full health.

"A new Ability. This is going to be hard." Asuna says, and I agree.

After recovering, we continue our assault on the Damned Lord. Soon, Hope is starting to lose mana, we need to kill the boss quick.

Once we get the Damned Lord into the red zone, it gets worse. "I am the Lord of the Black Council! Lord of the Inflamed Legion! I am all powerful!"

Now The Damned Lords abilities are cut in half, during each of his spells even more then usual. Hope can't keep up with his healing, so he summons his Eidolon Seraph. I too summon my Eidolon, Odin, to help put more damage on this monster.

Odin and I work together facing The Damned Lord. Summoning our Eidolons doesn't make any changes with the enemy attack patterns. With Seraph present, Hope's healing has become more powerful, and his MP is recovering wonderfully.

Odin and I are both the ones who are attacking hard on The Damned Lord. Asuna and Silica are also DPSing, but not as much as we are. In the end, Odin in I both perform his powerful ability. Zantetsunken. I perform swift powerful blows. After sixteen hits, Odin and I switch and he spins, slashing at high speed. If this was like a show or some comic, the screen glass would shatter to show his power. Then, after charging my weapon, I give the final blow.

From the start, nothing happen, then after three seconds, The Damned Lord suffers the damage.

He is defeated, and the Eidolons vanishes.

The Damned Lord is on his hands and knees, panting. He is beaten. "No...No...This...can't be. I refuse...to lose by...by a bunch of...outsiders." The Damned Lord uses his staff for support. He's soon on his feet, but doesn't have the energy to continue to fight.

That's when an image of Chaos appears. "Foolish Wizard! You have failed!"

The Damned Lord turns in fear at his master. "No...Master please!"

"You have prove you are unworthy to be apart of the immortal Legion! We are scourge of a thousand worlds, and you were beaten by mere mortals!" Chaos says.

"This is...only a minor set back, master. Just give me another chance, please..." Chaos quickly interrupts The Damned Lord.

"NO MORE CHANCES! You made a pact, Gul'Damn! And now you must pay!" Chaos shouts. This is going to be bad.

Chaos creates powerful, twisted dark magic on The Damned Lord. The evil orc rises, screaming in agony. Silica and Hope are both scared, they're hugging each other in fear. Asuna and Lisbeth are both shocked. Fel fire burns all over the Damned Lord.

Other horrible things happen, most of which I'm pretty sure is illegal to talk about, even in a game, but in the end, The Damned Lord is reduced to dust, and a shadowy sphere is left behind, planted on the dust. That must be the Sphere of the Damned.

Chaos turns his attention to us. "As for you, wretched worms. I shall deal with you myself! Come to my lair...if you're brave enough to face the Heart of the Legion."

The image of Chaos fades away. Even when he's gone, we are still frozen in fear.


	38. 20th Floor Boss

**A/N: The 20th floor boss. That means it's going to be a very difficult fight. Lightning and the rest of the Assault Team just knows how powerful and dangerous Chaos is. They have witnessed the destruction of the Damned Lord against his own master. Now they are going to stand against Chaos himself.**

**Who will survive?**

* * *

**JUNE 15TH, 2023. FLOOR 20, SUN'S REACH.**

After witnessing the destruction of the Damned Lord, most of the players are terrified of the boss fight.

It's most likely we will be facing Chaos, the Lord of the Inflamed Legion. I am concern and cautious, but not fearful. My only fear is Hope dying in this fight. I just wish he would sit this fight out, but we need our best players on the Assault Team. Even all of those who have acquired the Eidolons.

Hope. Kirito. Shinon. Leafa. Yeul and even I. I never learned who tamed Alexander, but I heard that Hades and Typhoon were both tamed by Shadowfire, Lebreau from NORA, and some Avatar named Volcanic. He must be on the Assault Team and I never recognized him anywhere. Guess I'll find out once I see Typhoon in action on one of the Boss fights.

Not only we are gathering the strongest players in the team, but Heathcliff and Asuna are forming in the largest raid team this game can allow.

At the moment, all of the players assemble in the Town Square of the city.

"Greetings everyone. I would like to thank you all for coming to this meeting."

I pay close attention to Heathcliff. Everytime I look at him, I keep getting a strange feeling that I've seen him somewhere. I've never met him in real life, but I'm just getting this strange feeling about him. It's weird.

"As of this moment, we will soon raid the Labyrinth and conquer this floor's boss. I'm sure you all remember how difficult the tenth floor boss was. Well, it is most likely this boss is going to be a challenge as well. We must prepare ourselves for anything it might throw at us, bring our best skills and power we have. We cannot afford any errors in this fight. For our freedom!"

All of the players cheers for freedom. I for one do not cheer. Well we really be released from this death game if we did defeat all 50 floors of the Aincrad? I don't know Kayaba, but I do not that he cannot be trusted after everything he's done to imprison 10,000 players.

Heathcliff stands down and Asuna takes his place. "We'll depart in one hour. That'll give you all enough time to stock up on recovery items and prepare your skills. Meeting adjured."

I spent my time wondering around town, just waiting for time to pass by. I have everything I need. Potions. Skills maxed and set. My armor and weapons fully restored.

I am fully prepared for the fight.

I just hope that everyone else is. Especially Hope.

At least I can feel glad that Rokel is sitting this one out. I'm not too proud for him to be afraid of going out on the field with battle, either alone or with his new guild and girlfriend. I just wish I can help the kid overcome his fears. But I guess for now, I'm just glad it's keeping him safe from the dangerous boss fight.

It feels kind of weird. When I first met the kid, he ticked me off cause of his little crush on girls. I even put him on my ignore list. But now after one run through a dungeon to save the Lunar Twilight, we've become close.

Life sure can be funny that way.

Now I think about it, what's going to happen to Eugene if this game is cleared? From what he told me, he's living in the streets. He can't simply go back to living a life in the poor. He's already suffered enough cause of that jerk Tyler. I'm sure something will work out once we return to the real world.

I can only hope, since there is so much that needs to be done once we have escaped. Starting with all of our physical and mental conditions.

But I can't think about it right now. I have bigger fish to fry.

* * *

**FLOOR 20, ELITE DUNGEON**

Just as Hearthcliff and Asuna ordered, we raid the Labyrinth Elite Dungeon with the biggest raid team we could form, and the team is filled with the strongest players the Assault Team can carry.

Going through this dungeon is easy going. The enemy attacks are still hardcore, but with enough Crusaders and DPS and healers, it's just fine. I'm assigned as back up DPS at the moment, which is good cause I can use that time to serve as Hope's personal bodyguard. And I suppose I should also protect the other healers since they're close by.

This labyrinth is...pretty dark. A chasm of hellish fire. It feels like we're in Hell itself. And it's crawling with powerful demons and dark magic of Witches and Wizards. Not only that, but the deeper we go in, Chaos voice booms all over the halls.

"Mortal insects! You DARE trespass in my domain! Your deaths will be swift!"

"Those demons are irreplaceable! I will have your heads and feed your corpses to my Felhounds!"

"Your heroic efforts are insignificant and pointless. You only drive yourself to the depths of damnation!"

"You're eternal suffering is all the awaits you!"

His words are nothing more then hollow threats. Chaos maybe powerful, but we will prevail from this wrath.

In half an hour, we finally made it to the boss room. We take five minutes to rest, wait for our skills to recharge and restore our health and energy. I'm ready by three. I spent the rest of my time talking to Hope. He is with his guild, the NORA crew. I'm surprised to see all of them here, not as much as I am surprised that Lebreau is the first Witch to tame the Eidolon Hades.

I predict they're gonna do something stupid and end up wiping each other out. I just know Snow's stupidity has influenced them given that he is their leader in the real world.

Heathcliff stands in front of the door with his shield planted in front of him.

"As you all may have known, this boss is going to be one of the toughest we have faced in Aincrad. Which means we must do our best and stay focused, otherwise the boss will wipe us all out. For the start of the fight, we'll be in defensive mode. The Knights of the Blood Oath Crusaders will hold of the boss. Any remaining tanks will keep their eyes open for any adds that might appear. The rest of you study the bosses attack patterns. Once we're all good and ready, will switch to offense. Any questions?"

Nobody asks any questions. With that said...

"Good. Let us begin."

Heathcliff turns and he opens the door. As he does, I glare at the opening, like something bitter or hateful is on the otherwise waiting to leap at us. I grab the hilt of my Gunblade then pull it out, positioned to fight as if we're already in combat.

I know I can't fight at the start, I need to stay behind and observe the enemy's attacks. I must be patient.

"Ready! Go!"

We all run in as the door fully opens. Once the last of our team are in, the door closes and vanished. We are all completely surrounded by the darkness. No enemy appears. We keep our guard up, it's likely we will all be ambushed at some point.

One-by-one, flames appear at the very edge of the entire room. The second the whole room is surrounded in flames, a large portal appears at the end of the room, on the ground, and a very massive demon rises out of it. Red with horns, ragged wings, sharp claws.

Chaos!

And standing in between the monster and us are three of our allies.

Yrel. Grommash. Slave and Duraton.

"Chaos! Your time has come! You must answer for your crimes against Draenor!" Yrel says.

"You have deceived and used the Battlesong Clan! Turning us into your little slave tools of war!" Grommash shouts in rage.

"Your reign of terror ends here monster! We are here to fight for our people! For our world! For those who sacrificed themselves to restore peace!" Duraton says.

"With all of our combine powers! Draenei! Orc! And Outsiders! Our strength is infinite!" Slave says.

Chaos just laughs at the leaders. "Brave words. But empty threats! You are nothing more then mere mortals! Exist only to burn! To suffer under the very iron boot of the Legion! If you think you can come here to my realm and seek to dethrone me? You are seeking nothing more then false hope! I shall show you and your friends what happens to those who stand against the Legion!"

Chaos becomes attackable as his name, cursor and five health bars appear. We all prepare ourselves, the NPC's charge in and attack. "All right everyone! Stick with the plan! Go!" Heathcliff draws out his sword and charges, along with the other Crusaders.

The rest of us stay behind and study Chaos's attacks. Once we have learned the attack patterns, we make our full assault upon Chaos.

Just as Heathcliff was expecting, there are adds who appear on the fight. The Doomlord creatures. Known as Deathcallers. Lisbeth tanks the creatures, and we extra DPSer's attack them. So far, this fight is going very well, but I know it'll go downhill real quick.

One thing I've learned from Garrosh Hailroar is that the fight will get tougher when the enemy gets weaker. We driven Chaos down to 70% of his total health, the phase changes, and I can tell Chaos is upset.

"You mortals are tougher then I thought, but I grow tired of this pointless game! You face the immortal Legion! Scourge of a thousand worlds!"

"His attack patterns are changing!" Heathcliff calls out. Just as I predicted.

Chaos begins casting Wrought Chaos. When he finishes casting, half of the entire raid is overwhelmed in chaotic energy. On the ground is green arrows, pointing at a direction. I look at the two and then I realize what'll happen once they're put together.

I move to a safe spot, and in mere seconds, the chaotic energy stored in the players was unleashed, sending a burst of green fire on the direction of the arrows. Those who are affected by the Wrought of Chaos suffered damage, as do those who have been hit by the blast of flames.

The Deathcallers are still appearing on this phase. Chaos next cast Shackle Torment. "Your soul shall know endless torment!"

Three of our players are lifted in the air, shackled in ghostly chains. Their HP's are dropping dramatically. That gives me such a worry I feel a chill running up my spine.

"Quickly! Focus your heals on the chained players!" Asuna orders, and that's what our healers do. At least one healer is focusing on his or her magic on the chained players. What surprises me is how long they are suffering Shackled Torment. It's as if the fight REALLY DOES want to kill the player.

After thirty seconds, the Shackle Torment finally ends on those players, then Chaos is storing energy, shielding himself with his arms and wings. This looks bad.

"Everyone! Gather!" I ordered. Luckily everyone listened.

We gather in one big group and I order Yeul and the other Wavemaster to cast a protective shield around all of us. With it, the barrier takes all the hit of the massive blast Chaos unleashed. "DESTRUCTION!"

The blast is unleashed in all directions. A massive chaotic nova of shadow and fire fusion. The damn ability must deal a lot of damage, cause it took down both of the Wavemasters shields, and send all of our HP's down to under 70%. That has me surprised, I cannot say for sure about the rest.

With the Chaotic Destruction finished, we scatter and continue attacking the boss. Healers focus on restoring all of us to our full healths.

Chaos is a dangerous boss fight, even worse then Garrosh. I wonder how the last phase is going to be.

The fight goes on. Already, we have lost 4 people in the fight. Once we have Chaos down to 50%, he started calling for reinforcements. Two fel portals open, and an army of Felhounds and two Felguards.

"Look upon the endless forces of the Inflamed Legion! And know that your folly resistance is all but futile!"

Lisbeth gathers the adds and few of us focus on defeating them while the rest are taking on Chaos. The attack patterns become easy to overcome once we memorize the order they are coming in.

I finish off the last of the adds with Saber Bullet. A 9 hit Gunblade skill that shoots first, does slashes, then finishes with a shot.

We have Chaos all the way down to 30% of his HP. He enters the final phase, and that sends me to a worry as Chaos becomes casting powerful hell magic. "We are pushing him back! Give him everything you're got! FOR DREANOR!" Grommash shouts.

Chaos makes his shouting as he channels his magic. "I AM CHAOS! GOD OF THE INFLAMED LEGION! I WILL NOT LET SUCH INSOLENT MERE MORTALS STOP ME! THIS WORLD AND ALL OF YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH! AND BURN!"

By the time he finishes, he unleashes Hell's Wrath. The entire floor is coated in flames. Not only do they make us suffer damage, but they also burn like our real bodies really are on fire.

Our HP's are depleting, but the damages we suffer from the flames are increasing overtime. "Now's our chance! Unleash everything you have! We must defeat him quickly!" Heathcliff says.

On that note, me, Hope and the rest of one of each class unleash our Eidolons. What I'm surprised is that Heathcliff is the Crusader who can summon Alexander. It's one thing for him to get it, that I'll believe given to his power. But just when the floor was unlocked? How is that even possible?

I cannot worry about Heathcliff mysteriousness at the moment. Right now, I must focus on defeating the boss.

Chaos is much more dangerous in the last phase. Not just because of Hell's Wrath, but also because the cooldowns on his abilities are halved. He's been unleashing his powerful abilities more then often. Including Chaotic Destruction.

Unleashing all of our skills, power and the Eidolons, we have Chaos's HP draining dramatically. The healers work their hardest to keep each of us alive. No more adds are coming, but that doesn't make the fight any easier.

In the end of unleashing everything, excluding the Eidolons, we have Chaos down to 10%. At this point, Hell's Wrath damage is high. The healers are struggling to keep everyone alive. We lost two other players from the burning fires of Hell.

"Kneel before me, miserable worms!" Chaos shouts as the two players die.

We are losing people to this fight. In no time, it will be either all of us or a massive amount of us. I cannot let that happen. None of us can.

"Finish him off!" I shout.

Everyone does what I command and we assault Chaos once more with everything we have. Hope still has Seraph active. The Holy Eidolon will be able to keep us alive for awhile.

In under a minute, Chaos is defeated. It's HP gauges empty, he falls forward, on his stomach. "No! NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! DEFEATED! BY MERE MORTALS! THIS! IS! UNACCEPTABLE!"

Chaos raises, beams of light shooting out of him as he cracks, then glows as he shatters into polygons. A large 'Congratulations' appears right on top of where the boss use to be. All of us collapse in exhaustion. That fight nearly wiped us all out.

"That was a close call." Hope says.

"How many did we lose?" Asuna asks.

Six. We've lost six players. It's not unbelievable, but it is a few more we have lost in the most recent boss fights. Heathcliff stands firm. "I would like to congratulate you all on achieving to conquer this floor. With 20 floors clear, we are nearly halfway to reclaiming our freedom from this death game. Many of you are mostly exhausted from this fight. Whoever wishes to rest may return to town. Those who can keep going may accompany me into activating the teleport gate. You're all dismissed."

Most of the remaining team heads back into town. Hope, Kirito, Asuna and I go with Heathcliff. We walk up the stairs to the 21th floor.

I have no idea what's in store for the next ten floors. But strangely, it gets colder as we climb up the steps. By the time we make our first steps on the floor, my breath brings cold mists.


	39. New Floor, New Class

**A/N: We have made it through the Inflaming Crusade Arc of Warlords Wrath Online. Now we see what lies in store for the trapped players of the death game. Those of you who played World of Warcraft, bet you can guess what is next.**

* * *

**JUNE 15, 2023. FLOOR 21, TELEPORTING GATE**

It's summer, and yet the 21st floor feels like it's winter.

This entire floor is a cold wasteland. On the ground is a mix of multi color grass. Dread lands. Snow. The monsters around here are creepy creatures. Large decaying spiders. Large three armed monsters with guts hanging out of their open stomachs. Zombies. Gargoyles.

Of all the weird things I have ever encountered in this death game, this has got to be the weirdest of all.

"What...the heck is this floor?" I ask.

"It must be Death King arc." Kirito says.

"The Death King?" I ask, confused.

"He's the leader of an undead horde known as the Scoorge." Kirito says. Just our luck, an army of undead creatures are coming at us. I focus closely on them, one-by-one. Each of them at level 100, but HP's are pretty high. Significantly high then any normal level 100 mob on the previous floor. "Like those."

I draw my Gunblade out. "Yeah. I got it."

If this is another sub-event for some quest trigger just like when we first arrived at the 11th floor, I'm gonna lose it. Even with Healfcliff tanking, Kirito's strength and Asuna's speed, the undead horde are a tough fight.

With Heathcliff taking damage, we are having no issues with losing our HP. And Hope is not even healing. I swear, there's something strange about him. He's powerful. A little too powerful. It's almost too powerful to be true.

Killing these undead is pretty hard. And it's not because of that whole 'They're already dead' scenario. They're HP and defenses are high. Even at high-level gear and weapons from the Inflamed Crusade, it's hard to kill underlings of this floor.

In about five minutes, we have defeated the undead. No more came, which means that this is not a sub-event. I let out a sigh as I put away my Gunblade. "Damn. These creatures are hard to kill."

"Technically, they're already dead." Hope says.

Asuna smacks Hope in the back of the head. "Way to point out the obvious, Einstein."

Heathcliff turns on the teleporting gate. "The gate is now open. Everyone from the lower floors can now come here."

Once the gate is activated, tons of players show from up the floor below us. Not many of them are from the Assault Team. But they certainly are not from the Chaos fight. Obviously, they are resting. Completely exhausted from that boss fight. We end up with a total number of twenty people.

I warn everyone to be careful about this floor. The monsters a dangerous. Never fight one without a team or a Crusader. That said, we make our travel on this floor.

We stay in teams. On alert. During the walk, I keep my eyes on Heathcliff. I don't know what, but there's something about him that throws me off. He's powerful and trustworthy by thousands of players, including the Knights of the Blood Oath. But I still think he's hiding something. It's just a feeling.

We encounter several undead on the path. As a raid team, killing them would be a breeze. But instead, it's like soloing these creatures. At least we have everything under control.

It doesn't matter. We head for town.

* * *

**FLOOR 21, VALIANCE KEEP**

After all that walking, we finally had it to a safe town. Fighting those undead monsters really tired us out. Mostly, Hope, Kirito, Asuna and I. What surprises me is Heathcliff shows no signs of exhaustion. How could we be tired out and he's just fine?

He must be hiding something.

Valiance Keep is a harbor town. Feels pretty strange, though. I've never seen a town like this on Warlords Wrath. At the moment, I'm just sitting on the town bench with Hope.

I groan. "The monsters in this floor. So annoying."

"You've never faced the undead before?" Hope asks.

I give him a look that should tell him the answer is pretty obvious. "Hope, I've never played a single video ever before I even came to this death game. What do you think the answer is?"

Hope seems a bit nervous. I know I can be scary due to my cold strict attitude. "Point taken."

"Still, facing them. It's just like facing those Cie'th on my missions." I say. "I really hate those creatures."

As Hope and I are walking around town, we notice some of the other players are moving their way to the center of the town. In the center, there's a large crowd of players standing in front of a large statue. We both exchange looks. They show confusion. We wonder what's going on over there.

I see Klein in the back row. "Hey." He turns to see Hope and I. "What's going on here?"

"Oh, Lightning. There's an update on the game." Klein says.

"An...update?" I ask.

"It means that game has improved." Hope says.

I look down at the kid. "Well, unless this update is where we can all leave this death game, I am not impressed." Nothing would make me happier for Kayaba to release us all.

Hope and I make our way through the crowd to see what this update is all about. In the front, there's a bulletin board. I tap on it and a window opens, with a news on it about the update.

'Congratulations on clearing 20 floors of Aincrad. In celebration on arriving at the Wrath of the Death King, Warlords Wrath Online has offered a class reincarnation for players who which to change from their certain class to the brand new Dark Knight class. This is a limited time offer. This update closes by the end of June 2023. Please note that once you change classes, you will not be able to change back and the players who acquired the Eidolon's from the 20th floor class quest cannot reincarnation into a Dark Knight. Think carefully about the reincarnation.

Dark Knight: A race of warriors enhanced with unholy, frost and blood magic. Serve as powerful tanks like the Crusaders, using the power of blood for self healing as they attack and frost for defense purposes. They don't carry shields but they are most powerful in carrying two-handed weapons.'

"A reincarnation class?" I ask.

"Only as a Dark Knight? Darn. I was hoping to reincarnation into a Wavemaster." Hope says.

"Well, you can't. Cause you have Seraph." I say.

"Yeah...a disappointment really." Hope says.

Yeah...disappointment.

I search around town for some new quests. The undead on this floor are tough. Probably dangerous to solo. If there's any question that'll give me some new gears and weapons, which are obviously going to be either just as or more powerful then my currently gear, then I'm gonna have to clear some.

* * *

**FLOOR 21, OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN**

There are only a few quests in this town. I could only find three, two involve killing the undead and another about trying to find a missing cargo from the mines south of the town.

The undead are hard, so I decided to get some help. Hope is meeting up with his guild and most of the Assault Team are resting at the inn. I had to pair up with some stranger. Just when I didn't think it could get any worse, this stranger is a player who reincarnated into a Dark Knight.

Howlsword, who was once a Swordsman like me. He must have use to wield a two handed sword, cause he is skilled with it while playing on his new class.

"Why are you trying out your new role as a Dark Knight on the higher floors?" I ask.

Howlsword holds off the one Crypt, which are those undead spider creatures, while I attack from behind. So far, he serves well as a tank. His offensive attacks are going to need work. Probably to work up on his dark spell skills since his frost magic and unholy assaults hardly do much damage against these creatures.

After killing the Crypt, Howlsword speaks. "I learn better when I'm facing danger." Howlsword says.

I sheathe my Gunblade. "While I understand the feeling, this is a death game. You're better off learning how to work your class around...floor 18 I think."

"Well, thanks for the advice sweetheart." I give him a cold glare at his 'sweetheart' comment. If he becomes another one of my crushers, I'm gonna hurt him bad. "But I have this under control."

Howlsword is so far an arrogant jerk. Reminds me too much of Snow. If I had known he is going to be like this, I defiantly would not have choose him for a quest partner.

"Fine. But if you become surrounded by the Undead just as your HP is in a red zone, don't say I didn't warn you." I say. That's just what I need. Another arrogant airhead. Must be one of Snow's friends.

The undead around the town are tough, but we pull through. I'm still getting use to seeing that I've earn experience when I kill these creatures. What surprises me is that I'm going beyond level 100. I'm no expert in video gaming, but I know that level 100 is commonly the maximum level in most games.

Once we have killed enough Crypts and Ghouls around town, we both move on to the mines in the south to take care of this next quest. "We should be careful. The mines might be a dangerous place filled with tons of these...creatures." I say.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Howlsword says. Oh how he makes me mad.

Once we are inside, I can see how many undead are inside. In groups. In singles. This is defiantly going to be dangerous. I don't know what Howlsword is planning in that arrogant head of his, but I plan to remain careful. Cautious. On guard. And have a Teleport Crystal ready incase he does anything stupid.

For this quest, I need to find the missing cargo that is within these mines. However, we are not alone.

In those mines, there are other players. Mostly other Dark Knights. Some solo, some paired with other players. Being this many players in the dungeon is not changing the population of the monsters. Looks like players are struggling to kill the Undead and the Dark Knights having trouble in learning their role.

"Guess we have company." Howlsword says.

"Better hope it doesn't make this quest any more difficult." I say.

Howlsword and I make our way through the mines. We encounter several Ghouls on the way, one or two at a time thank goodness. The mines are pretty long. Probably the longest dungeon I've done in this game. Who knows, it's been over seven months since I've been stuck here. Finding the cargo might be hard to find.

After a thorough search thought the mines, we have located the missing cargo. It is being guarded by a few ghouls and a powerful skeleton warrior. "All right. Here's the plan. You hold off the skeleton warrior while I deal with the ghouls."

Howlsword draws out his sword. "Got it."

Hopefully, for once, he'll listen to me and follow my plan. Once we are prepared, we ready ourselves for battle. Just like I planned. The one ghoul I focus on fixates on me, mostly because I'm focused upon it and Howlswords AOE attacks do little threat affect on the monsters.

"Foolish living creatures. You are no match against the might of the Scoorge!" The Skeleton warrior says.

After destroying the one Ghoul, I focus on the next. Our HP's are falling, Howlsword falls into a yellow zone and I am at early green. I switch into defense, focus on parrying and then counterattacking with a Sword Skill. They are tough but mindless. That's to be expected on NPC monsters.

After I kill the second Ghoul, I focus on the Skeleton Warrior. He has twice as much half as the undead on this floor. The Ghouls and Crypts are pretty tough. Compared to them, this Skeleton Warrior is like a mini boss.

I fight with all of my skills and strength against it. Howlsword does his best to defend himself with frost and heal himself with blood attacks. Skeleton Warrior still focuses on Howlsword, not even worrying that I'm a greater threat then I'm unleashing my powerful Sword Skills from behind.

In over seven minutes, Skeleton Warrior is defeated and Howlsword and I are exhausted. "Damn. Being a Dark Knight is harder then I thought."

"You probably should have thought about that before facing the dangers of the current floor." I say. I turn to the missing cargo. With a tap, I receive an update on the quest. Now I have to escort it out of the mines and back to the town. Once I hit accept, the cargo starts moving on the tracks. "Looks like the quest still continues. Let's get going."

Howlsword and I now take care of the next phase of the quest. Returning this cargo to the town.

The undead stand in our way of completing this quest. For once, I wish there was an escort quest that didn't involve having to slay monsters. Just makes things complicated. What's even worse is that the cargo is still moving even when we're stuck in combat facing the undead. Which means we might have to make our kills quick before it leaves our sight.

Howlsword and I both unleash our powerful sword skills. We kill the undead, but not as fast as it would normally take us.

"Watch out!" I shout as I slash the ghoul that is leaping towards us. Howlsword is clearly not paying attention. "You need to watch out! You're gonna have your head bitten right off by these...creatures."

"I'm still trying to figure things out in this new class. Get off my back, woman!" Howlsword says.

He did not just say that. If play-killing was legal in this death game, I would hack his head right off...fifty times. I must contain my rage on this jerk just so we can complete this quest.

Finally, the cargo makes it out of the mines. Once it is, the quest is marked complete. "Finally. It's done." I look bitterly at Howlsword. "And so is our little alliance."

"Whatever you say. You were slowing me down anyways." Howlsword crosses his arms and looks away. "Typical women."

My eyes shoot open in anger hearing that. Okay, now I'm pissed. "Yeah...you're right. I've got something to make up for my...slacking."

Howlsword looks at me. "Oh really? What is it?"

"I'll show you. Come on." I walk and Howlsword follows me. I take Howlsword all the way to the edge of this floor. There's no wall or railing. It's pretty much a death fall jumping off of the Aincrad itself. "Here we are. Take a look."

I move aside so Howlsword can take a look. He does and he isn't getting it. "I don't see anything.

I smirk as I stand right behind him. "It's there. How about you take...a closer look." Just like that, I push him off the edge, and he screams as he fells right out of the sky.

I look down at him until he vanishes from distance. The next thing I see is a tiny gleam of light and the fainted sound of shattering.

He's dead.

As for me. I look around to see there aren't any players, then I walk away, looking casual while whistling. Like nothing ever happened.


	40. The Forgotten

**A/N: Poor Howlsword. His own stupidity, sexist arrogance has cost him his life in Warlords Wrath Online. Bet you guys never though Lightning would do something so devious, huh? And get away with it at that. Not even the anti-criminal system would stop her.**

* * *

**JUNE 16, 2023. FLOOR 21, UNDERGROUND TUNNEL.**

I've manage to slip away from being punished or attacked in anyway. I have not a single shred of guilt killing Howlsword. He deserves death. What a complete jerk in criticizing us women like that. He's a hundred times then Snow. Nobody's asked or wondered who Howlsword is or where is he. I can't say it's a surprise, he's a total jerk.

The next day, I go on a quest with Leafa. We are to find the quest givers missing brother, in the western dungeon. We both fight against the horde of skeleton warriors and ghouls. Fighting them is hard, even after spending a whole day farming and doing quests, all for better weapons and armor.

I've only gotten new bracers, and ring. Only made my stamina and strength slightly higher. But every little bit helps I guess.

"Yeesh. The Undead here are tough...and scary." Leafa says.

"They're pretty damn annoying all right. I think I rather face the Cie'th back in the real world." I say.

"Well, the bright side is that this quest will offer a huge reward." I don't know what the reward is for Leafa, but for me, it's a new chestpiece. May not improve my damage, but can greatly raise my defense. I'll have a better chance at surviving in this undead arc.

"Let's keep going. The sooner we get done, the better." I say.

Leafa and I make our way through this dungeon. It's a single floor, but still crawling with undead. We focus on fighting single instead of groups. If only we have a Crusader or a Dark Knight to hold them off. I'm not going back to using a shield. It certainly interferes with using my sword skills in Gunblade.

In half an hour, we finally reach our destination. All alone in a large room is a man, in rugged clothing and bleeding. "You think that's him?" Leafa asks.

"The quest leads us to here." I say. "Let's find out."

We approach the man. Strangest thing is the closer we get, he shouts at us. "Get away! Stand back! Please don't come and closer!" It's like he's afraid of us. By the time I realize what's going on, it's too late. The second Leafa approaches, a large sword impales right through the man. Killing him.

The sword is very strange. Just looking at it and my temperature drops dramatically fast. There are strange runes engraved on the blade. And right between the hilt and the sword is a grim skull. Looking at its eyes and I feel chilled, like I'm facing fear itself.

"How foolish for brave warriors to fall so easily into my trap."

Leafa and I both look up. On the ledge on high ground is some man, covered in black leather and plate armor, with a horn black helmet and large blue eyes of magic flame. I focus my sight on the creature to analyze it's data. All I get is 'UNKNOWN'. Somehow, I feel like this is the 'Death King' Kirito told us when we arrived on the 21st floor.

"Champions of the light! Your bravey is admirable, but futile. You stand upon the blackest land of unholy ground! You will all serve the Sourage in death!"

Like magic, the sword comes to life. It shakes and shoots itself directly at the Death King. The Death King unleashes bolts of purple lightning, it strikes down on the ground. Where the lightning stroke, undead creates raises from the ground. Skeletons. Ghouls. Crypts. Soon enough, we are surrounded by over fifty of these creatures.

"Kill them all! And bring me their corpses!"

The Death King turns into shadowy mists. He vanished.

"There are too many of them!" Leafa says.

"We have to fight. Our lives depend on it!" I say.

In a furry shout, I charge into the large horde of undead and cut them down to sizes.

Even with my Sword Skills and Leafa's magic, fighting the undead here are dangerous. I can't even get a single one into the yellow zone before my HP gets that low. Leafa is not doing too hot either. By the time our HP's become red, the ghouls leap onto us and starts devouring our bodies.

It hurts like hell. Like our actual bodies are being eaten. I scream in agony. There's no one around to hear our cries of pain. Our HP's are not dropping. If this is some kind of sub-event, I'm going to be really pissed off. It's one thing to suffer pain from black magic, but being devoured?

As we are in suffering, arrows rain down form the skies, killing off most of the ghouls on us and few of the undead that surrounds us. A small group of archers, elf creatures with pale gray skin and in black hoods, jumps out of the sky. "DEATH TO THE SCOORGE!" The one in the center is in dark pink and purple mail armor with feather and skull shoulderpads and her eyes are glowing bloody red.

These rangers fight off against the undead. Out of no where, female ghosts, the Banshee's, fly down. They merge with the undead, and those undead turn against the others. They're being possessed.

What's going on? Who or what are these things?

The last of the undead are defeated, by those archers. "That's the last of them." The leaders voice is distorted.

"Airdash. What about the survivors?" An archer asks her.

"Bring them to our stronghold. They'll make quite use to our battle against the Scoorge."

* * *

**FLOOR 21, GRIMSITE**

I want up, my body feeling numb.

I don't really remember what happened. The last thing I remember was Leafa and I were on a quest. Then we were surrounded by countless undead. After that, everything is a blur. Nothing but darkness.

I sit up. Leafa is still knocked out right next to me. I look around. We're still on the 21st floor. But the area we are in is pretty suspicious. The base is nothing like any other bases or towns. Black metal. Spikes and large lightning rods. I feel like I've walked into some grimy laboratory runned by a mad scientist.

Leafa now regains conscious. "Oh...man..." Leafa looks around. "What happened? Where are we?"

"I don't know...I remember we were fighting off the undead...then nothing." I say.

Leafa stands up. "Well...we're both still alive. That's good, right?"

I suppose so. But we don't know where we are. For all we know, we could be in enemy territory. "You are all very lucky we arrived." Leafa and I are both startled. We and see the person is the dark ranger that lead our rescue. Leafa and I take out our weapons to attack. "No need for hostilities, young ones. I am Sylvanas Airdash. Leader of the Forgotten."

"The Forgotten?" I ask.

Leafa and I did not let our guard down as Sylvanas explains to us everything.

The Forgotten is a group of an undead team who once served the Death King in the Scoorge. But they broke away from the Death Kings control.

Sylvanas was once a ranger general of the elven raise. But when Arthur, who was a Dark Knight before he became the Death King, invaded the elven kingdom, he slays her and risen her from the death as his Banshee Queen. At one point, the Death King's power starts depleting, and many of the undead broke from his control, including Sylvanas. Now she seeks revenge to make Arthur suffer the torment and loss as he once did to her.

"My, my. That's pretty intense." Leafa says. "I don't think I can even go through such suffering."

"Being trapped in virtual reality while our real bodies are rotting away is torment enough." I mutter.

"It is indeed a horrible event." Sylvanas says. "I tried to kill Arthur before he became the Death King, but his loyal servant, the Lich Lord Kel'Thuzad, defeated my forces. I was forced to retreat into the woods. I formed together the Undead that broke away from the Death King and formed the Forgotten."

"How are we gonna defeat this Death King?" Leafa asks.

I give her an obvious look. The only way to defeat the Death King is to reach to the 30th floor and face him in the labyrinth. It's pretty obvious. It's how we defeated Garrosh Hailroar and Chaos. Leaders of the Inflamed Legion and the Metal Horde.

"We must head for the Icecrown Kingdom. That's where his fortress is." Sylvanas says. "The journey of getting there is long and hard. We have to fight through armies of the Scoorge." Sylvanas says. "Right now, we are trying to fight our way through the armies and regroup in Dragonflight."

"Perhaps we can help out." Leafa says.

I for one do not trust the Forgotten. They are still undead. Facing the Scoorge and their leader the Death King alongside with the Forgotten will probably end badly.

* * *

**FLOOR 21, RUINS OF TALRAMAS.**

After being rescued by the Forgotten, they offered us some new quests. I still don't trust them, but I'll accept their offer of helping us players become stronger in this game of death.

Before we went on our quest hunting, we turn in the previous quest where we have to find the giver's brother. Even after her brother died, she rewarded us without any second thoughts. It's weird but I get we get paid for our troubles. I'll take it since it nearly cost me my life and a lot of suffering.

We now take care of the quests the Forgotten have given us. We are to kill a horde of undead at the fallen Necropolis. Talramas. I have no idea what a Necropolis is, but it sure does sound deadly. No pun intended.

By the time we arrived, the fallen building is pretty large. I am indeed surprised by it. But it's mostly destroyed. If it's scary looking this way, I can only imagine how it'll look if it was fully built and operating.

"So...this is Talramas?" Leafa asks.

"It appears so." I say. "Let's complete these quests and head back into town." It's been a long day for me and I just want it to be over already.

For our quests here, we are to kill a certain number of Ghouls and Necromancers. Disabling the Ner'zhul Crystals and stealing a Lich's Phylactery. Sounds like a lot of work, even since we are not as strong as we use to.

Leafa and I both work hard facing against the Scoorge. I fight in the front lines while she heals me, and attacks when there are is just one enemy in please. I mainly focus on Vangard cause my defenses have raised greatly from the new chestpiece I got from the previous quest. Not to mention Leafa is a Dreamer. They're spellcasters, not really meant for Vanguard.

By evening, we're already halfway through completing the quests. Disabled and killed more then half of the crystals and the mindless undead. We are almost done with these quests. The hardest part is finding the Lich's Phylactery. We have to go to the rooftop of this fallen building of the grave. It's pretty unstable and hard to climb on.

Once we reach to the top, we find a single Lich taking commend. "Faster you imbeciles! We must have this please fixed up before the Death King finds out!"

The Lich's name is Amnennar the Coldbringer.

"That thing is creepy." Leafa says.

"Just wait until you met a Cie'th." I say. "You'll be wishing you would face this Lich instead."

Taking out our weapons, Leafa and I attack Amnennar. "What is this? Intruders? I will slay you in the name of the Death King!"

Facing the Lich is even harder then facing normal undead on these floors. Feels like a mimi boss. The Lich shoots bolts of ice, summons skeleton minions and freezes us in place with Cold Nova. the annoying part about Cold Nova is that it's hard to break the ice, even with our weapons. And we can't even use Sword Skills on them. Just normal attacks.

Leaf focuses her magic on healing. The minions the creature summons are no trouble at all. I can kill them fast and easily with my AOE Sword Skills.

In five minutes, we defeated the Lich. By then, Leafa is out of mana and I'm down to less then half of my HP. "Damn! That thing is hard." I say.

"No kidding...How are we gonna survive on this floor?" Leafa asks.

Leafa has a point. But what concerns me is what is going happen on the 31st and 41 floors? The 11th was pretty hard for us to survive in. And the 21st floor here is even worse. What awaits us on the next first tenth floors?

* * *

**FLOOR 21, PATH OF THE DAMNED.**

Leafa and I return to Grimsite to turn in our quests. What surprises me is that Sylvanas is no around here. After turning in the last quest, we received a new one. We received a quest to meet Sylvanas on Path of the Damned.

Now we are on our way to meet the Banshee Queen. During the whole trip, I can't relax. My soldier instincts are full on. I can't trust the dark lady. She's undead. She may say she's no longer apart of the Scoorge, but that doesn't mean it's true.

We arrive at our destination. Sylvanas stands by with her large army of undead. The Forgotten fights against the Scoorge. What surprises me most is that the Forgotten has catapults that shoots plague barrels. That seems...suspicious.

We turn in the quest. "Excellect. With Amnennar defeated, the Scoorge will have no choice but to draw back." Sylvanas turns to her armies. "Open fire! Wipe them all out!"

All the catapults launch plague barrels, all at once, and it wiped out the whole Forgotten and Scoorge army. She would really rekill her own army to get her vengeance? That's just wrong. Nonetheless. Defeating the armies clears a path to the Labyrinth.

"This is only the small fry of the whole army in Borden Tundra. But will wipe them all out." Sylvanas says. "Dark Rangers, hold the line here. The rest of you, search the entire area for the remaining forces of the Scoorge."

"Well. Looks like the path is clear." Leafa says.

"So it is." I say. "Let's head back into down.

We both walk back to the town Valiance Keep. I don't know why Sylvanas is planning. But I don't like it. Around the Forgotten, I'll have to keep my mind clear, eyes open and guard up.


	41. Sachi

**A/N: Can the Forgotten really be trusted? Lightning doesn't seem to. You can't blame her, since they were once part of the vile scourge. I just hope I'm not bad mouthing the Forsaken in WOW since that is who the Forgotten are. Sylvanas is too cool to be known as evil, even though she does have emotional problems sometimes. especially towards Arthas even if it's understandable**

* * *

**JULY 5TH, 2023. FLOOR 22, SNOW STREAM**

It took us about three weeks to get everyone strong and geared enough to take on the floor boss. I'm only level 110 and that fight was as damned as well.

We've lost about eight players from the boss fight against Prince Vengeance.

It's only one floor of this Death King arc and most of the players are afraid to press on. I understand how they feel, well not so much directed to my own life but I'm worried that Hope would have been one of the dead players in that boss fight, Rokel as well. But it's still no reason to chicken out like that. Bunch of cowards I might say. Hopefully they'll get over their worries and will be willing to continue on in this death game.

How much longer are we gonna be trapped in here?

I'm just spending my day laying by the river in the southern area of floor 22. Floor 22 is similar to the 21st floor, but all the grass is either green or covered by snow. And the rivers are streaming in trenches.

Anyways, this floor is crowded with players. I can hardly get the chance to make any kills or do some quests myself. And Hope is still resting from the previous floor boss.

I'm just gonna relax myself while time is flying by. I have no fear in any field monsters finding me since the players are handling them. And the Murder Guilds wouldn't think of attack me in a public area with the countless players covering the wide open area.

Next, I am greeted by another high level player. He sits right next to me and lays down, exhaling in exhaustion. "Surprise to see you here." Kirito says.

"Not like I had a choice." I say. "What about you?"

"Eh. I've already made a ton of kills. I'm just taking a breather." Kirito says.

"You do that and you'll lose your place in the mob farm." I say.

Kirito just shrugs his shoulders. "Eh, you win some you lose some." What an idiot. "I almost can't believe we're nearly halfway through the Aincrad."

I look at the river, following the stream to the end. "Yeah. And after all that, we've lost around 2,000 players. We've come this far. We cannot let their deaths be in vein." On saying that, I remember the time the Lunar Twilight died. Murdered by Laughing Coffin.

Rokel and I are the only survivors.

"You are right." Kirito says. "Kayaba must pay for his crimes of trapping 10,000 innocent players in this death game."

While we're both sitting down discussing, we hear the sound of a girl screaming. Kirito and I dive into action. We reach the destination. There's a single female Swordsman surrounded by monsters. She's standing there with a fearful expression. Even as the monsters approach, she backs away from them.

"Hang on! We're coming!" Kirito draws out his sword and, with a yell, charges into action. I do the same with my Gunblade.

Kirito focuses on blocking attacks between the monsters and the girl in danger. I focus on attacking the monsters, one-by-one. The monsters focus their attacks on Kirito, but the ones I focus on attacking turn their attentions to me.

After we defeat the monsters, we check on the swordsman that was under attack. "You okay?" Kirito asks.

The girl looks up at us. It's surprising. To me, she looks like Leafa, but her facials older, like Leafa looks like a kid while this one looks like a teenager. She also has a beauty mark underneath her right eye. Kind of like Fang.

The girl smiles at us. "Yeah...I am now, thanks to the two of you."

Kirito helps her stand up. "Can you tell us your name?"

The girl nods. "My name is Sachi. And you are?"

"Kirito. Solo." Kirito looks at me as he explains. "This is Lightning."

I only give Sachi a single nod. "What are you doing out here on your own?"

Sachi looks down with a frown. It's almost like what we said made her sad. "I'm just...trying to become stronger."

Sachi tells us about her.

Apparently, she is a shy girl who can barely be strong enough to fight. When this game started, she joined Warlords Wrath Online with a group of friends of hers from the real world. Once the announcement of the game's true nature is revealed, Sachi is overwhelmed in fear, eventually losing her will to fight.

The only thing that kept her going was her guild. Because of them, she felt safe. Until one day they were ambushed by the murder guild, Laughing Coffin. They were out numbered three to one and the guild was destroyed. The murder guild had Sachi cornered, but one of the high guilds, the Holy Dragon Alliance, ambushed the guild and drove them off.

Ever since then, Sachi never left the town.

Eventually, she lost all food and money overtime due to lack of questing and hunting. She started fighting off creatures thirty levels below her, and she is currently level 60. But she wasn't making enough cash. So she started risking her life and hunting at one of the higher floors.

"I aimed for the 22nd floor because it's overwhelming with players. I just thought I could earn some credit if I attack one of the monsters that's fighting against a high level player." Sachi says.

"That's a really stupid move." I say.

"I understand what you're going through, but you really shouldn't risk you life like that." Kirito looks away and whispers to himself. But I can still hear it. "Even if it is a clever trick."

Sachi looks down with a sorrow look. "I-I'm...sorry."

This girl sure is sensitive. I let a sigh before speaking. "We should we do about her?"

Kirito puts his fingers on his chin and thinks. "Well, we don't have anything to do on this floor. I say we should help her earn some Krystals. I know just the dungeon for this."

* * *

**FLOOR 17, AUCHINDOOM.**

Kirito and I are escorting Sachi through one of the dungeons of the lower floors. Even through we're both powerful, Sachi is going to be having a death warrant once any enemies make contact with her.

Kirito focuses on fighting the monsters while I serve as Sachi's bodyguard. Any monsters that come near us, I cut them down. Any spells or range attacks that aim directly at her, I deflect them. So far, we have done a fine job. Not only is Sachi earning some Krystals, she's also gaining some experience. We've already cleared the first floor of Auchindoom and she's gain two levels.

We walk down the stairs to the next floor. Kirito takes the lead on this dungeon. I speak to Sachi while nothing is going on. "I understand what you are going through, but have you ever considered returning to the field of battle? On your own?"

Sachi is a bit shocked by my question. "Uh...No. I'm not even sure if...I'll have the courage to continue to fight."

"Anyone can fight. It's not a matter a courage, but a matter of will." I say. "Everyone just needs to find their purpose. A reason to fight."

"I had one. To help and protect my friends." Sachi looks down in depression. "But now...they are dead."

"You guild isn't the only people you can protect. There are thousands of players in this game who need protection." I say. "Besides. There's one thing you can fight for: Returning to the Real World. Don't you have a family, or friends from the other side who are worrying about you?" Fighting to return to the real world is what everyone is doing in hits virtual world.

"Hmm...I do have a family. But I don't have very many friends. In fact, those in my old guild were the only friends I could make." Sachi says. In some ways I can relate. When my parents died I put walls around me, shutting everyone out of my life. Everyone other then my sister Serah, and Hope shortly afterwards. "What about you?"

"Me?" I didn't think Sachi would ask my that. "Well...I have a younger sister back in the real world. And I'm leaving her with some idiot who's her boyfriend."

"She didn't play this game with you?" Sachi asks.

"No...actually, I'm not really a Video Gamer. The whole reason I came here is cause someone close to me became a victim." I can't tell Sachi the truth about players dying in the real world when they die or when the helmets are removed. That'll worry her even more. As far as anyone knows in this death game, we can't actually tell players die in the real world. Some believe that Kayaba is bluffing, but doesn't want to take the risk. "I couldn't find a way to free him, and I couldn't just sit around and do nothing while he's risking his life. So I came here to help him out."

"That sounds very sweet. Self sacrifice to help someone you care about." Sachi says. "I just wish I was that brave."

"More enemies approaching." Kirito warns us.

We both draw out our weapons and attack. Kirito dives in attacking against the enemies out there. Kirito faces and holds off six of them, each of them destroyed with nearly every swing of his swords. The rest runs past Kirito and towards us. I stand in front of Sachi and slash any enemies that make contact with me, displaying my powerful Sword Skills.

The enemies are defeated. Not a single scratch on Sachi. Kirito and I hardly suffered much damage either.

Kirito and I focus on defeating all the enemies on the second floor. I continue my role on protecting Sachi.

After defeating the enemies, we walk down the stairs towards the final floor. Sachi has gained three levels from the previous floor.

"You feeling okay?" I ask her.

Sachi nods. "I'm still a little shaken."

"You're gonna have to learn to fight again." I say.

"I don't think I can. I mean...Everytime I try, I keep thinking about my friends. Who all died right before my very eyes, trying to protect me." Sachi says.

"I know it's hard, but you have to. Your friends died trying to save you. They would want you to live on and fight for your life." I say. Sachi looks at me like what I say is surprising. I guess it's probably because she's never thought of anything like that.

"Well...maybe you're right. But...I'm afraid to fight. What if I'll end up dying?" Sachi says. "I just don't see why our lifes are on the line when this is all just a game?"

I honestly don't see why we have to. Why Kayaba would even put everyone through this fearsome torture. "You won't die." Sachi and I look at Kirito once he says that. "The Assault Team are strong players. We all seek to clear this game and free everyone. We also seek to protect everyone."

"So...I really don't die?" Sachi asks, with hope. "I'll be able to return to the real world one day?"

"Yeah. We'll make sure you'll live." Kirito says.

"He's right. You'll be safe, no matter what." I say.

Sachi says nothing. But after a while, she smiles.

* * *

**FLOOR 17, TELEPORT GATE.**

We cleared the dungeon, but the final boss was pretty hard with just an Assassin and a Swordsman while protecting a low level player. But in the end, we made it through.

The dungeon wasn't so bad. Sachi manages to get the cash she needs to get through a few weeks.

Now we take Sachi to the Teleport Gate so she can send herself back to her home town on the first floor.

"Thanks for the run." Sachi says.

"It's no problem. If you need anymore help, just send us a message." Kirito says.

Sachi nods. She looks down, a hand on her heart. She's quite. I have a feeling she wants to tell us something but is trying to summon the words to say it.

"Actually...I have thought...about what you both said." Sachi says. After a pause, she continues. "Well...I'm still afraid of fighting and...I don't think that I'll ever be able to fight on my own but...I'm gonna try. I-I'll try...for the sake of the Moonlit Black Cats."

Kirito and I smile. "That's good to hear." I say. "If you ever need any help building some confidence, let us know."

Sachi agrees. After she wishes us good-bye, she teleports back to her hometown.

Kirito and I activate the gate and set it to Eastguard on the 22nd Floor. "Do you think she'll be all right?" Kirito asks.

Sachi does seem pretty frightened, especially when it comes to fighting. Living in fear inside a death, afraid of dying. Living with the guilt and despair of losing those important to her. "Who knows. It'll be difficult to say. All we can do is stay close an keep an eye on her."

I activate the Teleport Gate and Kirito and I being to teleport to the 22nd Floor town. "You think she knows anything about the riddle of Kayaba?" I ask Kirito.

"I doubt it. She doesn't seem like the puzzling type." Kirito says. "What is the message Kayaba is trying to make?"

We both return to Eastguard.

* * *

**FLOOR 22, NORTHERN FIELD**

It's late at night. The crowd on the fields have finally died down. I am able to continue on making kills and doing quests. I'm able to complete them all. I now walk my way back to turn to turn int he quests, then turn in myself for the night.

I walk down the path heading towards Eastguard. Suddenly, my search skill detects something. Hostile. About three of them. They move on their own pattern instead of the game pattern. Red Players. I use hidden skills to hide myself in the bushes. I don't have the time or energy to fight Murders.

Two players some in one direction and the one from the other. They are wearing ragged gray capes with their faces covered.

Laughing Coffin.

I can feel my blood boiling. I grab hold of the Gunblade hilt, preparing for combat. "Are you certain of this?" XaXa asks.

"Indeed. It's her. The lone survivor of the Moonlit Black Cats." One of the members says.

My eyes shot open hearing that. They're talking about Sachi. Perhaps are they the ones that attacked Sachi and her guild long ago.

"Why didn't you finish her off?" XaXa asks. "There are no survivors from Laughing Coffin."

"She's with the Black Swordsman and the Stormrose." The second member says. That's Kirito and I.

"So, the little girl is now with members of the Assault Team? This is going to be difficult." XaXa says. "Keep a close eye on the girl. Try to lure her into a trap once she is alone on the field, and finish her off."

"Yes, XaXa." They both say, and they all disperse.

Laughing Coffin are after Sachi? Even after all this time? I get they would go after her guild long ago and would be upset she's survived. But this is just cruel to hold such a grudge and want to put out the final light of the Moonlit Black Cats. Kirito and I have a purpose:

Protect Sachi and put an end to Laughing Coffin.


	42. Lieutenant's Children

**A/N: Thing have been happening, starting with World of Warcraft. but I've finally gotten a chance to continue with this story. Anyways, after meeting with Sachi, we move on to the next chapter of the story where it takes place on the next floor.**

* * *

**JULY 24TH, 2023. FLOOR 23, DRAGONS GRAVEYARD**

Getting through this game is going to be harder.

The 22th floor boss as wiped out most of the Assault Team. We barely made it out alive. The third arc of this floating castle is proven to be deathly, out of field trash and raid bosses.

I haven't heard or seen Laughing Coffin ever since I've eavesdropped on their meeting with XaXa. They must have known I was listening and they're hiding somewhere in the shadows. Bunch of cowards. It sickens me.

Sachi has been doing very well since we've made her. Kirito and I have been taking care of her with finding gears, leveling up and helping out with hard quests. Though we're not fully sure if she'll be ready to be on the Assault Team.

Right now, I'm just wondering around a field, Dragons Graveyard. This like is a creator trench field with countless corpses of dragons. I can't imagine what could have happened here. I'm mostly solo cause everyone else is busy. Kirito is napping. Rokal is out on a date with Silica. Asuna is organizing plans to conquer the next floor with the Assault Team.

I'm level 131 with over 12K HP. Things have been getting pretty hard lately with facing the floor bosses so the Assault Team has decided to focus on reaching our highest levels and finding powerful gears. Leveling seems easy but gets harder with each number raised. Getting powerful gears is no walk in the park either.

I've done as much as I can so I focus on my Sword Skills. If I can raise their skills, I can become powerful.

I face off against Necromancers, which are plague casters that work for the Scoorge. Their magic is fast, and over-timely painful. But I cut the enemies down, showering my vision with a sea shards of polygon lights, and earning me my experience and money.

Facing the trash here has gotten easier, but the dungeon bosses are getting harder and deadly.

I take a look around, not a single soul, or NPC enemy, inside. I've probably gone into overkill with the enemies around here. I look at the corner of my vision. It's about 5:30 PM in the real world.

Even though it's summer, the Death King arc makes it feels like it's winter. Cold as death itself. In a way it makes sense, but it's proven to be too dangerous to be around at night unless you're wearing special ice resistance gear.

I sheathe my Gunblade into it's holster. "Guess I should head back." I'm not too very away from town, so I'll just walk back. I made a decent hunt down here. Got enough items to sell and materials to give to Lizbeth, so she can make some armors and weapons for myself and other players.

I'm about to leave when I hear the sound of a little girl screaming. The voice is unfamiliar, nobody I know. With no hesitation I run into the direction where the screaming came from.

I rush right through the trench paths of the Dragons Graveyard, there are hardly any enemies in here but I just ignore them. I reach to the end of the line and stop with a slide on my tracks. I gasp at what I'm seeing. Two little kids are cornered against three Ghouls and an Abomination.

The little girl is a Wavemaster, and the boy next to her looks like an Avatar. I focus my sights on the two players, they're both yellow, their HP's depleting at the Abomination swings his chain hook at them. "What are you doing?!" I shout at them. "Teleport out now!"

"W-we can't! We don't have anymore teleporting crystals!" The girl says.

Oh, that's just great. I think quickly about this. I'm level 131. Against 3 level 111 ghouls and a 113 elite Abomination. With my health full, I should be able to defeat them. But with these two in close danger. The ghouls leap on them,, the two kids huddle each other, screaming in fear.

"Look out!" I leap onto the enemies and unleash one of my powerful Sword Skills on them. My attacks interrupt their attacks, then I use the final hit to counter the Abominations attack. "Take cover!"

The boy and the girl runs out of trouble, hiding behind a large rock.

I focus as hard as I can against my enemies. I start by focus on evading their attacks. The ghouls don't deal much, but the Abomination is a heavy damage dealer. After each attack, I strike until the Ghouls are dead, now it's just me and the large monster.

I defend myself against its attacks, and once it makes its move, I attack. I mostly use my Sword Skills, but not too often. The system leaves me defenseless when using the skills.

The longer I fight, the smarter the creature seems to get. During my dodges, the Abomination makes a swift and powerful hit with it's third arm. I'm gonna have to kill it quick. I unleash Divine Rose Sword Skill on Abomination. It's still standing.

The Abomination slams all three of its arm on me, but I dodge the attack and perform Squall Shot. With the final blow, the Abomination is defeated.

I just stand there, high on guard, breathing heavily. After a moment, I relax and sheathe my Gunblade, then I turn to where the kids are hiding. "Are you two all right?"

The girl is the first to come out, then the little boy comes out as well. "Y-yeah. Thanks a lot, miss." The boy says.

I let out a sigh then speak. "What are you two doing being out here yourself?"

I know that the system allows strength in numbers and leveling system, allowing a child to be a strong as a soldier, but I couldn't help but worry for these two since they are still children.

"We weren't alone. We came here to do a quest with our guild, but we were ambushed." The girl says.

Hearing that has me on alert. That only can only mean one thing: A Dark Guild.

"One of our members turns out to secretly be a member of the Orange Guild, Helheim. He lured us into a trap and the guild ambushed us." The boy says. "We got really scared, we ran away. But when we look at our list, we're the only survivors."

I clinch my fist. Hearing this makes me mad. Dark Guilds. What the hell is their problem? Why would why kill players just for the enjoyment? It's like they don't give a damn that if we die in this world, we die in the real world. "Hey. Miss?" The girl calling out has my attention turn to her. "You look kind of familiar. Do we know you?"

I'm a bit confused. I'm familiar to them? I've never seen them before. "I...cannot say for sure." I say.

"Oh...well. Thanks for saving us. What's your name?" The girl asks.

"Lightning." I tell them.

The boy seems surprised once I mentioned my name. "Wait...Lightning?" The boy looks at me closely, getting a little too close. He's lucky he's just a kid otherwise I would hear hurt him for getting personally close with me like a Pervert. "As in...Lightning Farron? Of the Guardian Corps?"

Now that surprises me. "What...makes you say that."

"Our Uncle works with Lightning. Uncle Amodar!" The boy says.

Correction, that surprises me. Their uncle is my Lieutenant? ...That's right. I remember the conversation I had with Amodar days after the news of the Death Game was released.

'_My niece and nephew are also trapped in that Warlords game._'

I completely forgotten about that. Out of all the remaining over 7000 players, these two are the niece and nephew of Lieutenant Amodar? I honestly never expected to run into them in this death game.

"Our uncle talked to use a lot about you. You were so cool!" The boy says.

"I can't believe we finally get to meet you." The girl asks.

I honestly don't know what to say. I'm still in a bit of a shock of coming across these two kids. "Uh...Like wise. Would you two mind telling me your names?"

The girl's name is Wendy and the little boy is Zane. "How's our Uncle doing?" Wendy asks.

"Wendy. She wouldn't know. She's trapped in this game with the rest of us." Zane says.

"Actually, I arrived two weeks after the game was launched." Wendy and Zane look at me with shocked confusion. "Don't ask. It's a long story. Your Uncle is doing fine, though he is worried for you two."

"It's no surprise. But we do miss him very much." Wendy says.

I can understand that feeling. I miss Serah back in the real world. I try my best to fight and survive, so I can once again see her on the other side. "So. What's this quest you two are doing?"

"Oh. It's an elite quest." Zane says. "We need a group to summon a field boss and defeat him."

"How big of a group?" I ask.

"About 5 players at the least." Wendy says.

"That's it? ...Then let's try it." I say.

"W-wait? What?" Zane says, shocked. "Are you serious? It's just the three of us and we don't even have a Crusader or a Cleric."

It's true we don't have a Cleric for healing. Avatars can heal but they're not strong enough for solo healing in groups. Swordsmans can tank with the right gears, but I focus on evasion. Using a shield would just slow me down. With all of our skills and healing items, we might be able to make it through with the quest.

* * *

After sorting through our items and going over our plans, we reach to the alter at the end of the trench, which lays against the very edge of the 23rd floor.

Wendy and Zane are both nervous about doing this. I can't say I blame them, I'm worried that they might not be able to survive this. I can't even imagine how I'll be able to face Amodar if they did die under my watch.

"I-I don't know about this, Light. This seems pretty dangerous." Wendy says.

"We should be fine. Just stay focused and stick with the plan." I tell them. It doesn't calm them down, but it was enough to build them some confidence to face the quest boss.

Zane and Wendy take the lead, standing right in front of the alter. They begin the ritual. I stay on guard with my Gunblade out, prepared for any combat that might come at us. NPC, monsters, quest beast, red players. Anything.

Once the ritual is complete, a loud deafening roar blasts right at us. We all look to the outside, the endless skies past the alter. Coming at our direction is a large dragon. It's skin and barely fleshless. Flesh and bones. Cold blue eyes. Sharp teeth.

It's a fearsome undead dragon. I lands right on the alter and roars at us. It's three health bars, cursor, and name: "Silvermaw", appears. He'll defiantly be a tough fight.

"You two ready?" I ask.

Out of worry, they answered in unison. "Not really."

There's no backing out of this.

We face off against Silvermaw. I take Vanguard, focus on parrying and dodge attacks. At best, I'm able lose only hundreds to a thousand HP. I don't attack the first minute to learn the enemy's attack patterns and weak points. Once I collect enough data of the monster, I attack with my attacks and Sword Skills.

Zane and Wendy focuses on attacking with range magic. They're far enough to be safe from being hit. Already, we have knocked out a full bar of the bosses health. But it gets pretty furious. The fight starts to get hard.

Silvermaw does a Wing Bluff ability that blows me away. Luckily I wasn't facing the outside sky, allowing me to only fall into my doom. Instead, I blown back to where Zane and Wendy are. I was able to land on my feet with a slide at the end.

Silvermaw spreads its wings and takes flight, it's fixated on us and inhales deeply. "It's about to unleash a Breath attack!" Wendy warns us.

"Defensive positions!" I order.

I quickly equip a shield. Wend casts her Arcane Barrier to shield us, and I stand in front of the twos with my large shield in front of us all. Once fully charged, Silvermaw unleashes it's Frost Breath. The attack is headstrong and powerful. With the barrier up, my shield is able to block most of the attack. We suffered tiny HP, but the multiply of damage taking is pretty rapid.

After about fifteen seconds of this, the breath ends. Our HP's are now in the yellow zone. "Drink up." We all take out a Health Potion and 's and Zane's health are nearly full, I'm only up to 80%. I'm gonna have to focus on defense while they attack the boss.

One thing I didn't realize is the mid boss would chance it's patterns. It's attacks are similar to the first phase. The only different is that it has a minor breath attack. That's gonna be a hard one to avoid. The breath attack only takes away two thousand of my HP.

After learning the new patterns, I resume attacking the boss. Going offensive on the second phase is hard for me, but I pull through.

After knocking down it's second health bar, the monster takes flight once again. "It's about to unleash it's breath attack!" Zane says.

We return to our defensive positions. Silvermaw charges up and unleashes its powerful breath on us. Zane and Wendy's HP reduced to yellow, the way it was before in the yellow zone, but mine is in the edge between red and yellow.

After drinking their second potions, they continue attacking Silvermaw. I decide to keep the shield, to focus on defense. Wendy and Zane will handle damaging the mini boss.

Phase 3 is no different, but what catches me by surprise is Silvermaw summoned an intense hail storm. Each of our HP bars are slowly depleting. It's a race against time and we can't use our health potions constantly.

We unleash every power we have within us to defeat the boss. It's HP is falling quickly. I can't use my Sword Skills with this shield and with taking the boss and his hail storm it's too risky.

By the time our Health's are down to 5%, Silvermaw is defeated and the storm it summoned disappeared.

We all collapsed in exhaustion. "We...we actually...did it." Zane says.

"Yeah. By the skin of our teeth." Wendy says.

* * *

**FLOOR 23, DRAKEREST TEMPLE**

After completing the quest, we rest to restore our lost HP. Luckily no monsters or red players come in on us. Wendy and Zane take me to the place where the quest is being turned in.

Drakerest Temple. It's in the very center of the 23rd floor. I never entered it, it's a large temple city that's populated by dragons. It's not even much of a safe zone city, though I have heard the dragons will attack any Orange players, as well as any players that attempt player attacking outside of duels.

We arrive at the temples entrance. Only to be stopped by two dragon-like giant guards. "Halt! No mortal is allowed to enter the Drakerest Temple!" So much for turning in the quest. Wendy steps forward and she shows the guards some emblem. The dragon looks down at it, and are shocked. "That emblem. It is...Let them pass."

The dragon guards stand aside. Not sure what that's all about, but at least we're inside.

There's no stairs, so we end up riding on the backs of dragons. Zane and Wendy were scared at first, but once they started flying they seemed pretty excited.

The dragons take us to the top of the temple. There, a group of six humans stands in a form of a circle. Judging by how they're in form, they seem like some powerful council. Not only that, but once I get a close look at them, they don't seem human. Their eyes are elemental.

They're dragons in human disguise. "Who comes forth?" The red human dragon, who seems to be the leader of this council.

"They carry the crest of Caelestrasz." One of the dragon guards says.

The red human dragon's eyes shot open hearing that. "Calen? My son is still alive?" There is silence for a while then she continues to speak. "So...Has he trusted you mortals?"

"Who are you?" I ask.

The red human dragon gazes at me as she answers. "I am Alexistrasza. The Life-Binder of the Red Dragonflight."


	43. United Forces

**A/N: It's quite surprising for the soldier girl, isn't it? To run across some children players who are the niece and nephew of her Lieutenant. Sometimes it's always nice to be with some familiar people...familiar in a way that is. Anyways, The questline continues as Lightning nad her new friends come across a powerful NPC.**

* * *

**JULY 24TH, 2023. ****FLOOR 23, DRAKEREST TEMPLE**

Not long ago, I come across Zane and Wendy, who are the niece and nephew of my commending officer, Lieutenant Amodar. We all faced a dangerous quest, barely at the edge of our lifes when we completed it.

To top it off, we are meeting some strange being in human form. Alexistrasza the Life-Binder.

She may appear as human, but I can sense a powerful presence within her. Just one look and feeling and I know she's powerful enough to demolish an entire elite Guardian Corps army.

"So, I am to understand you have my son's emblem?" Alexistrasza says.

Wendy and Zane nods. "You mentioned that he's still alive?" I ask, remembering what she said after hearing we, or Wendy and Zane, have spoken with this Calen.

"Indeed. I thought he was killed when we were having our battle against Dreadwing thousands of years ago." Alexistrasza.

"We came across him over a couple of days ago. He wants us to destroy Silvermaw." Wendy says.

"You destroyed the frozen beast?" Alexistrasza asks.

I'm a bit confused. "Is it really that terrifying?"

"Silvermaw protects the skies at the Wrath Gates, which leads towards Frostcrown." Alexistrasza says. "The Humans and Orcs are about to prepare their assaults upon the gates, but it's too well protected by Silvermaw and Thánatos's army. "We were about to invade Thánatos's lair to cut off their resources and reinforcements, but Silvermaw and it's undead dragonflight attacked our dragons."

"But with Silvermaw gone, you can invade the lair and take out this Thánatos." I ask.

"That is right, mortal." Alexistrasza says with a nod. "But it will take some time for us to ready our forces. In the meantime, head for the Wrathgate and inform Bolvar of the news. My Ambassador will escort you to him."

Alexistrasza turns and walks away. Some high elf stands in her place. "I will take you three to the Wrathgate. Let me know when you are ready."

After everything we've been through taking down that monster, we decided to rest up a bit before we continue on with the quest. Wendy and Zane are both hungry, so we decided to get something to eat. After eating, we get an hour of sleep. Wendy and Zane were the only ones who get to sleep.

I just lay in bed not even being able to turn off my mind.

Normally I think about Serah and Hope. But now I'm wondering about Amodar. The whole time I've been in this death game, I ever thought about him once.

I am now teaming up with his niece and nephew. What is he doing right now? Even since I resigned from the Guardian Corps just to come here.

I just hope he's doing well.

After twenty minutes, I get up from my walk and take a walk down the hallway. I was about to get something to drink, but once I pass Wendy and Zane's room, I can heard them talking.

Normally you couldn't hear anything from behind a door unless you knock. But my hearing skill is pretty high I am able to eavesdrop on conversations. I've decided to do that once I have learned that there are secret members of murder guilds, green players, hiding out in towns.

I lean my ear on the door and listen in.

"I don't know what to do, Zane." The voice that belongs to Wendy. "We've lost our guild. We were ambushed by a dark guild, almost got killed by monsters."

"I know how you feel. But we can't escape from this world. We have to keep moving." Zane says.

There's nothing but silence for a while. I'm not sure what's going on inside, but the way Wendy speaks next makes it sound like she's holding back the tears or letting them flow.

"I'm scared." She says.

Hearing that had me shocked. It's not surprised she would feel that way. She's just a little girl. "I know. I am too. But we have to be brave. For mom and dad. For uncle Amodar...for Lightning."

'For Lightning'. Are they really trying to be brave? For me?

I can't say it's all that surprising. Normally if I'm ever in some situation where I'm fighting for my life, I wouldn't want some scared little kid following me around like a lost puppy.

Even scared and after everything that's happen to them, they still fight for their freedom from this death game. It's the same for everyone else. Even Hope. Even me.

* * *

**FLOOR 23, THÁNATOS'S REST**

Once we are well rested and ready to continue, we speak with the ambassador to take use to Thánatos's Rest, which is located in the Northwest of the temple.

A ride upon a dragon's back, which Zane and Wendy are both excited in doing. Wendy feels like she's flying with her own wings, I personally don't see why but I guess it's just a kid thing.

We arrive at Thánatos's Rest. The place is quite similar to the Dragons Graveyard where I met Zane and Wendy. Only it's crawling with Undead, everywhere. If the Wrathgate wasn't a major war field of human, orcs and undead, this arena would be the most horrifying place on the 23rd floor.

"This is the Thánatos's Rest where the Scourge are building their Resources and Reinforcements. Terrifying, isn't it?" The Ambassador says. He's not wrong. Even Zane and Wendy are frightened by the very vision of death itself.

"Thánatos is very powerful, so we must ask swiftly and with caution. While the main forces hold off the undead at the entrance, we will sneak in from behind and take out the Scourgelord." The Ambassador says.

We fly right over the massive fight between the Dragon Warriors and the undead Scourge. The Ambassador flies over the battlefield and lands in the one end of the trench. On the opposite said of the battlefield.

The path is long, but it's clear of undead. It looks so easy, but I have a feeling it's a trick.

The Ambassador transforms into his human form. "Let us make haste. Alexistrasza's forces cannot hold off the Undead for much long."

I agree with him. Plus I want to get out of this area as soon as I can. It's sending a chill running down my spine.

We start walking down the path. I take the lead along with the Ambassador while Wendy and Zane are following us from behind. As we wonder, undead hordes appear before us. Ghouls and reanimated brings rising right out of the ground.

I knew it. "Ambush!" I shout. I draw my Gunblade out, Zane and Wendy both ready themselves for battle as well. The Ambassador and I fight off against the Undead while Wendy and Zane use their offensive magic on them. The undead warriors hit harm, after one stirke with him, I lost 20% of my HP, so I focus on defense, parrying and dodging their attacks.

Zane uses his healing magic to keep me alive, it's not strong since he's only an Avatar, but it's enough to handle these small fry. After a minute, the undead army is defeated.

"Damn it. Thánatos must have known we were here. We must hurry." The Ambassador says.

Now we are running down the path. Even in a hurry, we still don't get unnoticed. "Intruders have entered the domaine! Stop them! My work must not be interrupted."

Necromancers appear on the cliff sides in the trench. They channel their dark magic to reanimate more minions of the undead.

"Those Necromancers are summoning reinforcements!" The Ambassador attacks them with his fire magic. "Don't bother with the ghouls. Destroy the Necromancers!"

I focus on the ghouls. My only range attack is my Gunblade in gun mode, but it doesn't deal as much damage as a Wavemaster and an Avatar. So I focus and hold off the minions that are being summoned while Wendy and Zane attack the Necromancers.

The ghouls have little attack and HP, so it was easy for me to kill and tank. But their numbers become greater the longer the fight lasts. The spawning of the ghouls becomes less effective with each Necromancer slain.

As soon as all the enemies are defeated, we continue to run. Thánatos comes within sight of our range. He's some sort of undead human. What is surprising is that he appears to be mounting on some colossal abomination. As big as a ten story building.

"There he is! Just up the hill." The Ambassador says.

Thánatos looks down at us. "Well! If it isn't one of the Dragon Queen's pawns! You run bravely to your death, young dragon! Annihilate them! And collect their corpses for the master!"

Abominations appear out of every single path connected to this area, Gargoyles rain down from the sky and ghouls rise out of the ground. We are completely surrounded. Wendy and Zane are both scared. I hold my weapon out as I stand in front of them like a barrier.

"Stay behind me!" I say.

The Ambassador stands strong against the Undead. "I will handle these creatures! Deal with the Scourgelord!" He transforms into his dragon form and then throws himself into the undead.

With no hesitation, we hurry up the hill to face with the Scourgelord. "You must have one hell of a death wish if you are coming this far just to face me. I am the Scourgelord! I commend the dead! Sylvanas is even afraid to face me, because she knows I can once again make her a puppet slave to the Scourge! No matter! I will end you champions here and now! Thaddius! Crush them!"

The giant colossal, Thaddius, comes at us. Wendy and Zane are both screaming, they sound pretty horrified. It's understandable, they're just kids facing against a monster that could stomp on them like ants.

I attack the monster by it legs, mostly in hope that breaking them would cause it to fall and be vulnerable to an attack. Honestly I doubt it'l work that way in this world of virtual reality.

"I'll deal with the legs! You two aim for the head!" I say.

Wendy and Zane both respond with a 'Roger'.

I attack the monster, but since it moves slow I use my agility speed to focus on dodging attacks. And it's working, I'm facing the monster without much of my HP dropping. A fight like this could make Zane be able to heal this so easy.

As I cut down the monsters legs, it collapses and falls. Looks like my method is right, attacking the legs makes it easier to fight.

With the giant vulnerable, we all throw everything we have, spells and sword skills, at the monster. Thaddius is destroyed, and Thánatos is not happy about it.

"MY PET! You living fleshes! It seems I must take matters into my own hands!" Thánatos shouts in anger.

Thánatos draws out his scythe. I brace myself for anything. Whatever this mini-boss is capable off, it's not going to be as easy or smooth as Thaddius.

Thánatos swings it's scythe at me, which is enhanced with dark magic. Even just parrying the attack I can feel the strong power pulsing through it. Hits me hard enough to barely repel the attack. I mainly attack the undead Wizard in between its down attacks, when he is most open for my Sword Skills.

Zane mostly focuses on healing me. The Scourgelord has some powerful magic.

Shadow Bolt Volley that shoots a Shadow Bolt at all of us. Curse of Plague, causing overtime plague damage. Defile that turns the very ground we stand on into an unholy ground of decaying life.

He's quite powerful.

Thánatos swings heavily with his Scythe. I black with my Gunblade. Sparks fly as the scythe grins on my weapon. At the end of the attack, he's open and I strike. Normal attacks from the start, then unleash the Divine Rose Sword Skill. My attacks cause the Wizard to stagger, which made him vulnerable to Wendy and Zane's magic.

I draw my weapon back to charge up the final strike of Divine Rose. At the same time as Wendy's Fire Blast and Zane's Chain Lightning, I let out a shout as I unleash the strike, with the two spells fusing with my sword skill.

A massive chain explosion happens upon impact of sword and magic.

Thánatos wails in agony. Once the explosion clears, the enemy is left frozen in place, then he collapses to the ground. "You may have won...the battle...But the war...will be...ours."

The defeat of the Scourgelord has caused the undead army to retreat. "The Scourgelord is dead! Retreat! RETREAT!"

* * *

**FLOOR 23, THE WRATHGATE**

After defeating Thánatos, the Dragonflight returns to the temple. But we move on to the next objective of the quest. We have to report the Scourgelord's defeat to Bolvar at the Wrathgate.

Bolvar is commander of the Alliance, a Crusader.

After we complete the quest, an event goes on.

Bolvar and his elite soldiers join in on the battlefield against the undead. Alliance soldiers cheers and salutes as their commander walks right past them.

Bolvar rushes right in and hurls himself into the undead army, cutting them down. "Back you mindless wretches!" He shouts. As the undead are dying, the gates open. Massive armies of the Undead, Abominations, Colossals and Lich's come out and attack the army of the Alliance. "FIGHT ON BROTHERS!"

While they are fighting, Wendy, Zane and I are all forced to stand by and watch. We can't even leave the area, or even teleport. It's like we have to stay and witness the event of the battle.

We watch the alliance fight. But the fight is getting serious. One-by-one, soldiers fall. They need help. Luckily, the sound of a battle horn blows, and the horde at their encampment charges out and into the battlefield.

"LOK'TAR GAR! FOR THE HORDE!" The commander, known as Saurtooth, shouts. And his army shouts 'FOR THE HORDE!'

The Alliance and the Horde workers together to face off against the Undead. The army of the scourge falls significantly fast.

In no time, the Undead army are defeated. Both the Alliance and the Horde stand together in front of the Wrathgate. Bolvar stands forward.

"ARTHUR! THE BLOOD OF YOUR FATHER! OF YOUR PEOPLE! DEMANDS JUSTICE! COME FORTH COWARD! AND ANSWER FOR YOUR CRIMES!"

I watch closely at the gate. I'm aware of who Arthur is. The Death King. The one who leads the Scourge. This will be the very first time we see him.

The gates open. All the soldiers tense up As the gates open, the air suddenly gets cold. I even feel a shiver coming down my spine.

A large man in black, death plate and leather armor walks right out. He's also wearing a helmet that covers his face. "You speak of justice! Of cowardice!" The Death King says. Even his voice is disturbed and booming. "I will show you the justice of the grave!" More undead armies rise out of the ground. "And the true meaning...of FEAR!"

Just looking at him, I can sense how insanely powerful he is. What will happen if we ever face him on the 30th floor?

"And there is nothing you can-" The Death King is shortly interrupted by a plague explosion happening far off. "What?"

"What is going on?" I wonder.

There's an evil laughter in the air. The army in the battlefield looks up to see the Forgotten. "Did you think we have forgotten? Did you think we have forgiven?" I don't know what's going on but I have a bad feeling about this. Catapults move to the edge of the cliff, and the Forgotten loads them up. "Behold now! The terrible vengeance of the Forgotten!"

Catapults launch barrels of plague and they explode into the armies.

"DEATH TO THE SCOURGE! AND DEATH TO THE LIVING!"

The plague fills the air, poisoning the living. Both Alliance and Horde. But they're not the only ones who suffers. The undead dies from the poisonous air, and the Death King falls on his knees coughing. He growls and retreats to the gates.

"This...Isn't...Over!"

The Death King retreats back to Frostcrown, as the Alliance and Horde dies from the Forgotten's attack. And Zane, Wendy and I are left shocked from witnessing such a horrible event.


End file.
